Higschool DxD: Devil Knight
by cloudfarron
Summary: Challenge Fic. Zeru Nakamura was able to move on with his life after the death of his parents and now lives a peaceful life with the Hyoudou family. But what happens when a certain supernatural race decides to disturb his peaceful life once again? OC x Harem and Issei x Harem.
1. OC Bio

**Hey guys so I was requested to do a challenge fic for the first time by Storylover213 and I decided to do it.**

**Here's the OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>OC Bio.<strong>

**Name: **Zeru Nakamura.

**Age:** 18 years old.

**Occupation: **Freelance Info Breaker, Mercenary, Guild member of the Azure Fang and 2nd yearHighschool Student(held back a year due to taking a year off from school for personal business.)

**Affilation:** Azure Fang Guild, Grigori,and Occult Reasearch Club(doesn't spend time much with the club though.)

**Species:**Human later reincarnated into Devil.

**Family:**Father(Japanese/Information breaker) Mother(American/Magician) Deceased. Adopted by the Hyoudou Family.

**Ethnicty:** Half Japanese and American.

**Hair:**Black(Luka Crosszeria'a style from Uraboku)

**Eyes: **Violet

**Height**: 5'9

**Body Type: **Athletic, slightly muscular.

**Personalty: **Independent, Hustler, Sadist, Blackmailer, Slight Tsundere, Caring, Vengeful(against the Old Maou Faction.), and Slightly greedy.

**Likes: **Basketball, Being a step ahead then others, looking for new information, money, teasing others, getting great deals at discount stores,cute animals, Neko Cafe's and hunting down people that don't pay by the deadline.

**Dislikes: **Perverted things that he views as over the top, people that don't pay by the deadline for his services, when others are a step of him, impulsive girls, and Old Maou Faction.

**Form of training:** Swordsmanship, Marksmenship, and Adept Magic User(later on in the story his skills will progress.)

**Weapons: **Wilt and Blush from RWBY( made by Hephaestus), and various other weapons.

**Abilities: **Spell Master( Like from Beelzebub, when he makes a contract with a devil, it will give him the ability to use demonic energy. Also he obtains this ability before being reincarnated by Rias) and good at finding information

**Sacred Gear: Blood Knight:** A scared gear that boosts the users stats and uses his blood to heal his injuries. For it's default form it takes the form of a silver round amulet with blood red runes and a black jewel at the center. With his imagination he can also shape the default form to an offensive weapon such as a sword or any other type of equipment.

**Balance Breaker:** **Wrath of the Black Knight:** it gives the user a slim black medieval armor (Berserker's armor from Fate Zero) The required activation for this, is for the user to make a blood offering. The more blood he gives to the gear the stronger it becomes, but unfortunately it will cause him to lose his sanity to due the bloodlust. **Sub Species Balance Breaker:** will later obtain as the story progresses.

**Backstory: **Zeru Nakamura was born into a family of information brokers that have knowledge about the supernatural for generations. At the age of ten everything in his life changed, The Old Maou-faction appeared at his home. He was then safely stored away as his parents went to confront them. By the time everything went quiet, he looked to see the traumatizing sight of seeing the bodies of his now deceased parents. Later he wandered somewhere in Japan and collapsed out of exhaustion. He was then taken into an orphanage. About a mont later, he was adopted by the Hyoudou family, who wanted a second child but due to some complications in the past they weren't able to have one. Since then he had a normal life once again. But later on he meets Hephaestus the God of Blacksmith, who was an acquaintance of his family for generations. Since then he has been doing errands for Hephaestus such as looking for materials and other tasks. Zeru then wanted to follow in his family footsteps, so he decides to become a freelance information breaker. During his time in middle school he joined up a guild that apparently his parents were apart of called the Azure Fang.

**Acquaintances: **Hephaestus, Azazel, Dulio, and Natalia from Fate Zero (old family friend of his parents).

**Harem(In progress):**

**Zeru's:** Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Serafall, C.C., Fatima from Luminous Arc 2, Lumina from Lightning Returns.

**Issei's:** Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mitlet, Irina, OC Yuki Onna.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope everyone liked the OC.<strong>

**Kind of feeling nervous, since this is my first time doing a challenge fic. Hopefully I'll do okay. I'll try to make sure to work on this, since I have my two other fics to work with.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Maeda Middle school.<strong>

It was at the gymnasium, which was very crowded with many students and parents.

"Oh I am so proud." Said a woman with dark brown hair.

"Issei make sure you improve your grades." Said the brown haired man with glasses.

The young man sitting next to him was gone.

"Shit. Issei!"

"Mataku~ I hope he doesn't try peeping….again." Sighed the mother.

**Meanwhile.**

"Alright men todays the day." Issei

"Oh!" yelled his two friends Motohama and Matsuda.

"As of now the Fashion Club Senpais are currently changing back to their uniforms and with that there are no guards in that area. With that we as men must see them in their current beauty before they reach maturity!"

"Yes!"

"Right!"

With that the two boys headed off to peep on their Senpais.

**Meanwhile in the gymnasium.**

A black haired boy with violet eyes was sitting in the stands.

"Looks like Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda left." Noted the fellow male student next to him, who had short spikeyish black hair and brown eyes.

"Yep."

"Man the only ones that haven't arrived yet, are the Disciplinary Squad. Man those girls are too uptight

"Hm."

"Aren't you gonna do anything?"

"No need." He said putting his phone away.

"Tch who did you send a text to?"

"Michiru-san."

"Man that's cruel. Those three will be killed."

"Consequences of perversion."

"And you're still a cruel bastard."

"That's who I am Raiga."

**Back to the Perverted Trio.**

"Close is clear men."

With that the three-perverted trio headed inside the janitoer's lose which was next door to the girls locker room.

Inside the room it was just a plain closet. But it was also known among the super perverted students as the path to the perfect peep hole. As they headed deep inside the closet, there was a wooden plank filling the hole.

"The legends were true!"

"This is…."

"The ultimate peephole." Muttered Issei,

As the all got into the hole, which surprisingly it was large.

"Whoa it's like a tunnel."

"Arigato previous Senpai."

"Shh focus men, we must keep it down."

As the three walked through the unusually large underground tunnel, their was a small beacon of light.

"Is that?"

The three perverts ran to the light.

"It is…"

"The ultimate peephole."

As the looked up the ceiling there was a small gap in the hole.

"Get the telescope."

The glasses wearing pervert took out a retractable telescope. Issei took it right away.

"Oi who said you could get the first look!?"

"Shut up."

"Mou~ Saki-chan you've grown." said the voice of a jealous girl.

Hearing that caused a weird tingly in there you know what.

"This is it."

As Issei peeked inside to see what was it, there was nothing.

"Nandanyo!?"

"What is it!?"

"Did you see full nude!?"

Issei retracted the telescope and looked solemnly at his friends.

"Well?" they both asked.

Issei shook his head.

"What let me see." Motohama took telescope.

As the bespectacled boy looked through, he saw someone's shoes.

"Ooh someone's here!"

"Really? Who?"

"It's…"

As the person's foot was close near the telescope, Motohama then angled it a little to see who the person was.

"MOVE IT!"

The Oppai pervert pushed his friend as he looked through the telescope. As he looked to see who it was.

"No way…."

"What? Who is it?"

"Dammit Issei hurry it up."

What Issei saw was a young women about a year older than him, who had straight long black hair, whore the standard school uniform and wore a yellow armband representing her status as leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

"SHIT!"

The woman then stomped her foot on to the floor where the so-called perfect peephole, causing it break because of how old the quality of the floor was.

"AAH!" the perverts screamed as the rubble fell on them.

"You students got some nerve to do this during the graduation of your Senpai's." smirked the Disciplinary committee as the all female members assembled holding metal baseball bats, wooden paddles and Shinais.

"Michiru-senpai."

"Consider this as my last act as Disciplinary Chairman." The Head of the Disipinary Committee smiled as she cracked her knuckles.

**Back to the Gymnasium.**

By that time the graduation was over.

"Were so proud of you Zeru." His mother hugged him.

"If only Issei can follow your example."

"Heh, Don't worry I'm sure Issei will at least somewhat improve." Zeru chuckled.

"Mataku~ Where is that boy?"

"Don't worry Otou-san, he's just getting his just desserts."

"Really now?"

"Yep."

"Man finally we've graduated." said Zeru's friend.

"Yep."

"Your not enthusiastic."

"Why?"

"Well you're going to transfer to every man's dream school."

"It's just Kuoh Accademy."

"AKA, The All Babe School."

"It's not like I'm going to be the only male attending the school."

"I know but just imagined if it worked like that."

"You realize Satsuk's behind you."

"…" He turned around having now felt a sharp piercing gaze, which gave him the sudden urge to beg on his knees for forgiveness.

It was a girl about their age, about an incher shorter than Zeru, she had straight brown hair tied into a ponytail, and emerald eyes.

"S Satsuki-chan, I was just you know fooling around with Zeru and…"

"I get it besides were going to the same school anyway, so I'll be able to keep an eye on you." She said with a smile, while hiding her killing intent.

"Help me." He whispered to his friend.

"Sorry, I am not going to be in the middle of this again."

"So anybody got any plans after this?"

"Well we could do some Guild work?"

"No way."

"Not happening."

"Why not?"

"Remember the last job we had to do? And let it be clear I end up paying for the damages."

"Oh come on at least we ended it with a bang."

"Finishing a C-Rank job with an explosion is stupid." His two friends said bluntly.

"Hmph you two just don't have a sense of pizazz."

"…"

"..."

"Hey why are you all being all silent with me?"

"Oh, we were just wondering about why did we had ever helped you study for the finals?"

"Didn't we accept helping him since he will pay the IOU's he's owe us since elementary school?"

"Hey lets forget about the past and move on, our road to adulthood is just around the corner."

"We're just teens."

"Hmph you two just don't have a broad horizon in your mind."

The two sighed at their friend's idiocy.

"Well then I'm off to collect some debts people owe for my services." Zeru said as he walked off.

"Don't go M rated as in no brutal beatings and harsh blackmails." Satsuki stated.

The black haired student stopped and sighed.

"So you were planning on going that far!" Satsuki yelled comically.

"Fine I'll be gentle but first…"

Zeru then took out his phone and typed on his phone quickly at a high speed.

ClICK.

In an instant he was already done, and closed his phone.

"…What did you just do?"

"Oh nothing just did a huge reminder." He smiled, causing his friends to shiver at the devilish aura he was emitting.

Suddenly all students particularly males ranging from only the second years and first years, heard the phones beeped. As they all took their phones and saw they received a text message. When they opened it..

[Hello you filth perverted young-lings; it's that time of the day

Make sure to give me the money you owe or other wise…

Attachment attached click to access…]

When the students pressed on the attachment…"

"!"

Their eyes widened seeing pictures of themselves reading porn magazines. All the students were shaking in fear if these were to leak out and worse of all they would be viewed as the same level of perverts as the dreaded Perverted Trio.

[So yeah unless you don't want these to be leaked out please leave the money at the back of the school, for today the payment owed will be decreased by forty percent, you all have about an hour so until then please leave the payment at the usual spot. Until then hurry up sincerely your local online any products shipper:

ZeroDestroyslAll93.]

With that the students that were in debt headed off.

"And my graduation money comes in today." He smiled.

"You're a demon and remind me how the hell do you manage to ship those?" Raiga commented.

"I know a guy that owns a good shipping company and I also work part time there too sometimes."

"How did you manage to take those pictures?" Satsuki asks.

"Oh you know I was just walking around and…"

"You stalked them and looked for the right moment to make blackmail material didn't you?"

"It was all coincidental."

"Gross! That makes you a stalker." Raiga shuddered.

"Stalking is when someone is following an obsession; I on the other hand am fueled by greed meaning I was stalking the money not the person."

"So you were basically stalking an inanimate object?"

"Of course. Sooo Raiga please pay me and Satsuki the money you owe, otherwise, I'll call her."

Hearing that Raiga began to shudder at the thought of that person to come.

"Hah! Yeah right she's in University right now."

"She's on break for the summer. Besides isn't she coming a little late in about half an hour?"

Raiga's jaw dropped, as he stood stiff like a statue.

"I'm gonna call her to see how she's doing."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" he then lunged at friend.

As his friend was coming at him, he simply stepped back to the side and…

THUD

Brought his foot out causing the idiot to trip over and fall on his face.

"Well then I better check to see how my brother is doing. See you guys later." He said heading off to see the results of the Karma his Ototou and his friends received.

"Alright then."

"Yep. Oh I forgot to check if I got all the debts collected."

As he walked away.

"…I swear if there's even a girl that can handle him…. Oh wait so far it's me." She sighed as she helped her boyfriend up.

As Zeru went to the place where he would text students to leave the money. Which was at the abandoned boy's locker room that is currently being renovated in about two months.

He then opened a particular locker and there was envelope. He opened them they were full of cash.

"Heh, let's see one two three four… Hm one hundred and ninety nine yen… Oh I forgot those three also owe me money as well…. I'll let slide since they're getting punished."

So he then headed to the Disciplinary Committee's punishment room which was the Student Council's room.

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"It's me Hyoudou Zeru."

CLICK.

He then turned the doorknob which was now unlocked and entered.

As he entered the room.

"Oh it's you Hyoudou-kun, have you come to collect the trash?" The head of the Disciplinary Committee asks while holding a shinai.

He then looked at the pile of dead bodies or should I say badly roughed up students stripped into their underwear with giant piece of paper tapped to their chests. One said 'OPPAI FINATATIC SHITHOLE' 'HIGHLY POTENTAIL PEDOPHILE' 'FILTHY GLASSES GAWKER.'

"Impressive. But I thought you would hang them out the window."

"It's too troublesome when they squirm."

"I see, well then I'll be collecting my Ototou then."

He then put the uniform back on his brother and dragged him away.

As he arrived in the gymnasium.

"Tou-san Kaa-san, I found the idiot."

His parents turned to see their eldest son dragging a still unconscious Issei.

"*Sigh* Did he get himself into trouble again?"

"Yes but as you can see he has received his karma."

"Ugh."

Issei then woke up.

"Hello Issei."

"GAH! Aniki?!"

"Issei…."

He turned to see his mother emanating an aura that just screamed 'Allow me to give you a lesson.'

"Oka-san I was…."

YANK.

"Itaai!" he screamed as his ear was yanked.

"Aahh I remember my days of youth." His father reminisced.

"….Tou-san." He sighed in disappointment.

"Zeru."

He turned to see Satsuki walking up to him.

"Hm what is it?"

"Group photo."

"Okay."

"Ara~ that's right I need to take photos too." His mother said, letting go of Issei's ear.

As they kept on walking

"Zeru-kuun!~"

"*Sigh* she's here?"

A girl immediately hugged the black haired boy, she ha bronze hair wearing an orange long sleeve shirt, a red cardigan, a brown skirt, and brown boots.

"Get off Touko-san."

The girl let go of him.

"Mou~ We've been childhood friends since elementary school. There's no need for honorifics."

"You're a year older than me, so technically that makes you my senpai. I would prefer that our relation was just between a senpai and kouhai nothing else."

"A mou~ Do you have to talk so detailed? And why do you have to treat me like I'm a stranger, you call Tsukumo normally and a girl like Satsuki-chan normally. This is bullying! Isolation! Discrimination!~ " she whined childishly.

Zeru just had an uncaring look.

"They're both the same age as me and are my friends, do I have to treat them different?"

"Hmph." Pouted the bronze haired girl.

He then smirked.

"Sadist."

"Arigato."

"That's not a compliment!"

"So where's Tsukumo?"

"Well he's with his… fanclub."

"I see."

Touko then hugged him again.

"What now?"

"I'm just happy that you and Tsukumo are both going to the same school as me." She said happily

"Oh yeah I forgot you're already attending that school also." He said in an uncaring tone.

"Hidoi!"

"Touko-chan."

The three turned to see a boy with silver hair and golden eyes walking towards them and he was carrying a basket full of sweets.

"Tsukumo." Touko said happily as she hugged her younger brother.

"Tsukumo, is that…"

"They're gifts for my graduation I got from the other girls." He answered.

"Ara minna~ line up with each other." called Zeru's mother

"Tch where's my idiot son." Asked woman with black hair and brown eyes.

"Gomen Sanada-san. I don't know where Raiga is."

"*Sigh* That's alright Zeru-kun… Ah there he is…RAIGA GET OVER HERE!"

From a distant, a girl that seemed to be about five years older than him was dragging the black haired boy.

"Agh Anego, let me go."

"Quit your bitching." His older sister said.

As the two siblings reached the group.

"Ara~Hisako you made it." Her mother said happily.

"Yeah I just got here Oka-san."

"Gugh, let go of my ear." He grunted, as he could feel his ear almost close to being torn off.

"It's been a while, Hisako-senpai." Zeru greeted to his senpai.

Hisako then immediately let go of her brother's ear and immediately, hugged his friend.

"ZERUU-CHAN!~" she cried happily.

"*Sigh*"

She then let go of him, looking at him with her cheeks puffed.

"Nandayo~"

"You don't have to call me senpai you know."

He then began to massage his temple.

"I mean I've been like a sister to you also, so at least call me onee-chan or nee-san or nee?"

"Not even if I was offered the winning loto ticket." He said bluntly.

"Hidoi Zeru-chan~"

"Isn't he?" agreed Touko.

"*Sigh* Remind me why am I going to Kuoh again?"

"Because you're smart and you wererecommended there?"

"Ah I see." He said sarcastically.

"Zeru-kun, I hope you take care of Touko."

"Murasame-san, she has Tsukumo."

The mother chuckled.

"Yes I know but, it wouldn't hurt for you to help out as well."

"She's a year older than me so I believe she can take care of herself."

"Come on, don't be like that Touko-chan likes you."

"OKAA-SAN!" screamed a blushing Touko.

"What it's true."

Suddenly Tsukumo handed him sweets.

"Tsukumo?"

"Please keep your relationship with Touko-chan as friends."

He then immediately glared at Touko, causing her to tense up.

"Tsukumo, I swear I don't have any romantic feelings for Touko-san at all. All I see her is an annoying child."

"Hidoi!"

"I see that's good." The younger Murasame sibling said.

Suddenly he was glomped from behind.

"Ne Zeru-chan, since I'm free, how about…."

"Not interested." He bluntly said getting out of her grip walking away.

"Ara~ he really needs a girlfriend." Chuckled Sakura Murasame.

"Yes, but it seems he has no interest." Sighed his mother.

"I always that thought that my Satsuki and Zeru-kun would wound up being together." Remarked Satsuki's mother.

"Yes, but you know those two were close before Zeru came."

Meanwhile Raiga was getting lectured by his mother.

"One of these days I'm gonna…"

"Don't worry Sanada-san, I make sure he behaves during highschool."

"As usual I can always count on you Satsuki-chan." She say as she lets go of the idiot.

"Alright everyone line and get ready.

The four graduated middle students and the two senpai lined as Zeru was standing at the left end but was dragged by Touko dragged him, Which made him end up near the middle.

CLICK

CLICK

Various pictures were then taken. The first picture had all of the five friends together Satsuki was at the left end smiling, Raigawith his arms around Satsuki and Zeru's shoulders, Zeru smiled slightly, his right arm was around Touko's while her other arm was around her younger brother who was sucking on a loli pop, and Hisako stand behind her brother and Zeru ruffling their heads..

"Perfect."

And after that more pictures were taken, including a group picture of the Basketball team, which Raiga was Captain and Zeru was the Vice captain.

His phone then rang notifying him of a message.

[It's me

Well I guess I should congratulate you for graduating. I'll be coming to visit soon after I deal with this current assignment of mine. Also I got you a present so be expecting that.

Love.

Natalia.]

Zeru smiled having gotten the message from his aunt.

[Arigato Auntie.]

He replied back.

"Heey, don't forget. I set you up a challenge at the tavern so be ready." Raiga reminded him.

"Tch, you can't get a job can you?"

"Hey you have multiple jobs and get a lot of pay. So you should share some with your friend."

"Maybe if you didn't waste your reward money on hentai and visual novels, you might not be broke."

"Hey those things are essential to man's survival!"

"And here I thought it was you that influenced Issei.'s pervertedness

"Hey if you ain't a pervert then you aren't a man."

"If you say so."

"Tou-san, I'll be heading off now." Zeru said.

"Alright then son, please send our regards to them."

Zeru nodded as he headed off.

**Himejima Shrine.**

As he walked up the long stairs, he arrived at the Shinto shrine with the family name Himejima. He then headed to the part of the shrine where people pray.

"Heh Otou-san, Oka-san, I finally graduated from middle school. I'm alright, the Hyodou family has really taken care of me weill, I really love them as much as you two. Although I wish I hadn't have a perverted Ototou. Well everything in my life is fine so far, I got accepted into a high school which was originally an all girls school…Yeah kinda weird now it's suddenly decide to go coed. Also Uncle Basilio is taking good care of me at the Guild, also Tou-san thanks for the blackmail on some of the senior members, it really helped. Kaa-san, didn't know you had such temper back when you were younger…Well you were always like that with Tou-san *Chuckle*"

He then took out a locket he wore around his neck. As he opened it, it had two small frames, one of his old family when he was five years old and the other with his current family the Hyoudou family when he was eleven.

Meanwhile, a young girl around her teens, with long black hair tied into a pony tail with an orange ribbon, just walked out of the shrine. A she was walking around, to her surprise there was another person. There was a boy who seemed to be the same age as her, he had black hair, violet eyes, and he was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform. Seeing him she noticed that he then took out some cash and put in the donation box.

"Ano…"

Zeru then turned to see the girl.

"Oh, sorry does your family own this shrine?" he asks.

"Yes, as of now I'm currently the owner."

"I see. Ano, I'm sorry if it looked like I was trespassing. You see I usually come here to pay my repects. I can assure that so far I'm the only one that has ever set foot upon this shrine."

"I see, so who were you paying your respects to?"

"Let's just say they were two important people that I loved."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. At least I'm glad that you're here now."

"Eh why's that?" she asks, as her cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Because I don't need to do the clean up here anymore."

"Eh?"

He then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see whenever I come here, I sometimes clean the shrine, but don't worry I Didn't enter inside or anything. I just cleaned the outside. Because it would feel like I was intruding."

"Is that so, well I appreciate for you help.(That explains why it didn't seem dirty when I got here.)"

"It's nothing really."

"So did you just got out of school?"

"Yeah, I just graduated from my middle school."

"Ara~ Congratulations then."

"Thank you."

"So what High school will you attend?"

"Kuoh Academy."

"Ara~ That's the school I'll attend as well."

"I see, well at least I'll know a familiar face."

The girl giggled.

"Well then, my name Himejima Akeno, yours?"

"Hyoudou Zeru."

"Ufu~ Well it's nice to meet you too Zeru-kun."

Zeru flinched as a girl he barely knew decided to call him by his first name.

"Is there anything wrong?" the new girl Akeno asks, seeing that he seemed a little disturbed.

"No, it's just that I'm not comfortable with someone that I barely know to call me by my first name."

"I see, then can I call you by your first name, as we get to know each other at school?"

"Eh, well that's…" his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Well?" she smiled

"Will see."

"Ara~ Does that mean you'll be evaluating me, to see if I'm worthy enough to call me by your first name?" she asks teasingly.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Ja, can I have your number then?"

"Eh, w why?"

"Well since we're going attend the same school, isn't it best to have a number of someone you know from school?"

" I guess but…"

"Then it's decided then." Akeno said happily.

"*Sigh* Fine then." He said, as he just wanted to get it over with. Plus he didn't want to make a fool of himself anymore.

As they brought out their phones and received each other's numbers via infrared.

"Ufu~" she giggled happily, while Zeru had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"So will you be staying here for now on?"

"Ara~ Why ask such a question like that? Could it be that you want to visit me?"

"N No. I just want to make sure, so I can call you, to let you know that I'll be heading to the shrine. I just don't to feel like I'm intruding or anything."

"I see. But I won't be living here yet."

"Why's that?"

"Well currently I'm living with my friend's family, so until I start high school, I'll be able to live here."

Zero nodded.

"So shouldn't you go see your friends?"

"Not really I…"

RING.

He answers his phone.

{Where you at man?!}

"What do you want?"

"Just get ur ass over here now."

"Are you calling me for a booty call?"

"WHAT?!"

Akeno giggled at the teasing the boy she just met was doing.

"You told me to bring my ass. So does that mean…"

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YOU KNOW!"

"Yeah let's see how that lasts."

"You bastard when you get here I'm gonna pound you into submission."

"...How rough."

"GUH I CAN'T STAND YOU!"

Meanwhile outside of a tavern.

"Didn't I say you have to be careful with your words. He does know how to make what you say into an implied innuendo." His girlfriend sighed.

"That guy's a dick."

"Doesn't he have one?"

"Oh don't you start."

"You're making a scene."

**Back to the two people at the Himejima Shrine.**

"Ara ara~ You sure like to tease."

"I guess."

"I guess that's something we have in common."

"Well then I'll be heading off now. Ja ne." he said as he walked down the stairs leaving from her sight, as she waved.

As he left, Akeno then brought out her hand, which caused the entrance of the shrine to erect a large wall of transparent red energy with a magic circle with a unique crest.

She examined the barrier and wondered how a regular human like Zeru was able to enter. But she decided to throw away that thought, since he had good reasons to come here that was fine.

Then suddenly a red magic circle appeared behind the girl. Out of the circle came a girl the same age as Akeno, she had bluish green eyes, and crimson long hair.

"Akeno! You're supposed to help me with the paperwork for the club~" whined the girl.

"Ara~ Sorry Rias I just wanted to visit here is all."

"In the middle of when we're doing work." She muttered.

"Well then Rias, you wouldn't want to be scolded by Venelana-sama would you."

She then created a teleportation magic circle underneath them, causing them to disappear.

As Zeru was on his way to meet up with his friends.

"*Sigh*Another annoying girl I have to deal with."

**Tavern**.

When he entered.

"Come on!" Raiga yelled, immediately dragging his arm.

"*Sigh* Lets get this over with.

He was then dragged to where there was a small crowd gathered.

"Here he is." Raiga said to the person sitting across from a table.

"Pfft, is that it another brat."

"Oh shut ur face and prepare to cough off everything."

"How much we talking." He whished as Raiga leaned down his hear to listen.

"All the pocket money he has, he's snobby rich guy so yeah."

"Heh sweet."

"Are we gonna play or what?"

"*Moves a pawn piece.* Make a move fuckwad."

"Tch, I'll have you know your place gaki."

And so after about five minutes.

"HAH IN YOUR FACE!"

"Hmm." Zeru counted his prize, which was about one hundred and two yen.

He sighed seeing that the amount he expected didn't fit his expectations.

"Here you go." He said giving it Raiga.

"Are you serious?"

"It's not enough."

"Dude come on this is like plenty!"

"Not really, if it was around two hundred thousand, I'll keep it." He said in a bored tone.

"Well since you're being generous…" his friend then tried to take the money.

"I'll take that." Satsuki said as she took the money.

"Hey!"

"Your mother told me to make sure to monitor your financial uses."

"Oh come on!"

"Well if you two are gonna have a lovers quarrel. I'll be on my way."

As he went out, he checked his watch seeing it was only four in the afternoon, he decided to head to one place.

He was now at placed titled Neko mania. As he entered.

"Welcome… Ara~ Zeru-kun!"

"Ohayo, Megumi-san." He said as he paid the toll.

"I heard you just graduate from school. Congragulations."

"Thank you."

As he entered it there many cats all over, which made anime star eyes appear on his face.

*Meow*

Hearing the sound of an adorable cat, he quickly rushed to it.

"*Giggle* "the owner giggled seeing how excited her regular customer was.

He was then playing with a cat, which had black and what fur, which made it look chubbish.

"Nyaan~" he said happily, as he was petting the cat, with a big smile on his face.

The other customers mostly high school girls, couldn't help but stare at the soon to be high school freshmen, seeing how childish he looked playing with the cat.

*Meow*

Suddenly he felt something soft on his head. Touching the top of his head, he felt something soft and purring.

"Ara ara~ And what are you doing on my head?" he asks the kitten now on his head.

*Meow* the kitten then curled into a ball as it slept on his head.

"Aww~ Kawaiii." He petted the kitten sleeping on his head.

"Ara ara~Shiro-chan seems to take a liking to you Zeru-kun."

"I guess he does." He chuckled.

After about staying for about an hour of heaven.

"Hahh, that felt great."

As he finally arrived at home.

**Hyoudou Residence.**

"Tadaima." He entered the house as he took his shoes off.

"Okaeri, Zeru." His mother greeted him

As he walked past her…

"Zeru-kun." She grabbed his shoulder.

"Nani, Kaa-san?"

She then took something off his shoulder, revealing it to be hair more specifically cat hair.

"…"

"Zeru-kun you need to stop."

"But they're so…"

"I know, but you shouldn't go there every day."

"But…" he then pulled off the innocent eyes unintentionally.

"Mataku~ Then at least go there two days a week."

"Weekends too?"

"*Sigh* Yes."

Zeru sighed in relief.

As he walked to his room.

"Oi Aniki!"

"Nani Issei?"

"What the hell is this?!" he said holding what seemed to box for an eroge and the image was censored for various reasons for this fic.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Isn't that an eroge."

Issei was fuming with steam and tears were coming out.

"This is an Otomoe Eroge!" he cried in despair.

"Hey you told me to get you an eroge, so I got you one. Besides by playing this you'll know how guys interact with a female MC which you'll be playing. So with that you might get a better hand on talking to girls."

"BUT!…."

"Should I tell Tou-san and Oka-san about that time I went to your room and you had to oranges and you were gonna put them against your…."

Issei froze at that.

"Perhaps I should call Irina-chan and tell her how her childhood friend has grown now as a per."

"Don't tell her!"

"A-re~ Could this be…"

"NO! I don't have a crush on her for the last time! I'm only into big ones." He said closing his door.

"Hey be glad you have a friend like Irina-chan, besides she's like you're only hope in a relationship! Also you never know how she'll develop once you see her one of these days."

"STOP SHIPPING ME WITH HER!"

Zeru chuckled as he headed into his room.

His room was just regular sized it had a closet, the walls were the standard white, with a three anime posters, four photo framed pictures of cats, a demon mask hanging above the backboard of his bed, a desk with a Mac book, and closet.

"Summer huh?" he laid on his bed starring at the ceiling.

Suddenly a glowing circle appeared above him, it had flames burning around the circle and a unique symbol that seemed to be Greek.

As he touched the circle to activate it.

"Hey kid been awhile." Said gruff voice from the circle which didn't show the image of the person.

"What is it that you need?"

"What no respect? Do you know what kind of being I am?"

"A workaholic?"

"Funny. By the way I just you made you some new weapons and sent them to the Guild, so go do a mission tomorrow. I want to get some combat data on those weapons right away."

"*Sigh* Alright then. (There goes my easy summer…Aw who am I kidding.)"

"Also I have some errands I want you to do so make sure to see me when you have the time and it can't be longer than two weeks." The voice from the circle said as it disappeared.

Just now…

RING

His phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Hey, are you up for doing a mission tomorrow?"

"I thought I said…"

"I'll give sixty percent of the reward."

"Alright, so is your sister coming?"

"Nope she's gonna be job hunting."

"Good, so what time?"

"How about at nine in the morning?"

"Fine *Hangs up phone* Well looks like summer is going to be stressful." He chuckled to himself

As he start up his laptop and checks up the freshman student roster for Kuoh Academy.

"Hm so Himejima Akeno is attending school here. Damn, my name is already added even though I haven't completely accepted. Rias Gremory? Wow who has a last name of the name of one of the seventy two demons except Satanists, Emos, Goths, and… Devils." He said the last word with discomfort.

His fists clenched as he remembered something particular in his past.

"*Sigh* No Zeru, you shouldn't go there, you have a new life and you shouldn't ruin it because of the past. As long as those devils don't interfere with me, my family, and my friends. I'll be neutral... For now" He said to himself, as he rubbed his temple, to calm himself down.

He then opened one of the drawers of his desk and took out a photograph. I was a picture of him when he was ten and there was a girl with him who was about an inch shorter than him. She had black hair with a strand covering between her violet eyes. And it seemed the two were in a middle of argument seeing that they glaring at each other with their mouths opened which means this photo was taken when they were in the middle of talking.

The two children in the photo were holding plushies. The young Zeru was holding a cute white kitten plushy and the other was holding a bunny plushy.

"They could've taken a better picture of us than this. *chuckle* Wonder how she is? It's been three years since the orphanage."

"Oi Aniki, Oka-san says it's time to come down for dinner." His younger brother said through the door.

"Alright, I'll be coming down now." He said putting the picture away his photo and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and remember to review :)<strong>

**Hopefully this was a good start to this challenge fic. Also I'll be starting the story before canon, so hope everyone's okay with that.**

**Also if anyone is interested, can anyone suggest what kind of guild missions should Zeru and Raiga take in the next chapter? It has to be an E to C rank type of missions since those are the only ones they can take.**

**Until next time, see ya :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** chapter**

* * *

><p>"Okaa-san, I'm gonna head out now." Zeru said wearing a black hoodie, a white short sleeve shirt, jeans, and sneakers.<p>

"Alright then, have a good day Zeru-kun."

As Zeru left the house, Raiga was waiting outside, wearing a black wife beater, camo pants, boots, and black sweatbands.

"About time."

"Heh. So remembered any missions that caught your eye?"

"Yep."

"B and A ranks huh?"

"Yeah but this time I'm gonnna go slow."

"You got a warning from your Dad huh?"

"The one time where a father is an S rank member, he can't pull any strings for me."

"If he were to do that, all of the other new recruits with S rank parents would do the same."

"Yeah your right. Man I can't wait to get out on the field."

"You want to use that weapon again badly huh?"

"Hell yeah! It's my favorite."

"Let's just hope it doesn't have any glitches this time."

"So did the Blacksmith guy, gave you more weapon to test out?"

"Yep, he wants data on them as soon as possible."

As they walked to the bus station.

"Damn why can't you just teleport us?"

"Uh hello I can only teleport like a couple feet not miles."

"Then learn faster, I'm tired of walking like this."

"Do you have to whine?"

"Shut up!"

Later as they arrived at their stop, they headed into a nearby alley way.

"Can't we just go to through the front?"

"Do you want other adults wondering why a bunch of kids are heading to a tavern in broad daylight?"

"Yeah but if only someone practiced with their teleportation magic, we didn't have to go the Amish way"

"Really gonna go pull the amish card huh?"

"Shut up."

As Raiga began to touch random places on the wall.

CRACK

A crease in the wall appear, as it caused something on Raiga's left forearm to glow.

The crease then cracked opened revealing a door underneath the wall.

"Ladies first." Zeru offered.

"Fuck off." He then opened the door as they entered.

When they entered inside.

CRASH

A man was thrown against the wall.

"Shit is happy hour on now?"

"Who cares time to work."

"You can say that kind of phrase when we do this stuff. But not when you study?"

"Dude don't be a dick."

"But I have one."

"Why did I ask you to come along?"

"We have a BFF necklace."

"NO WE DON'T!"

"Because our fourth grade teacher paired us up to do grouped pair show n tell and that's how we became friends?"

"More like you being all antisocial and being a downer."

As the walked towards a dark skinned man wearing a white dress shirt wit, combat pants , brown boots, he also had a black eye patch covering his left eye.

"Yo Basilio!" Raiga called.

The man turned around to see the two teen walking to him.

"Hah! If it isn't you two brats." Laughed the Guild Master.

"Hello Uncle Basilio." He greeted.

"Heh, so what are two kids doing here during the summer? Shouldn't you kids be out in the beach scoping out for some talent."

"Nah got a girlfriend, we're just here to do some jobs."

"What waste of youth. You kids should go the beach or something."

"Oh and what did you and my Dad do?" Zeru tauntingly asks.

"Heh got me there. Well there aren't a lot missions but there are some many low ranks, the C ranks are almost gone though."

"Fuck."

"Well we came here to do jobs, so lets go."

"Hey you need to find a special someone for yourself too, you're wasting your youth."

"Not interested." He said heading to the request board.

As they stared at the request board there were a few low rank missions, but there was a particular mission with a Giant A on it.

"How about…"

Zeru immediately yanks the paper away from him and reads the mission.

**[Mission: Getting materials for project. Materials needed, A fang from a Wyvern, Mythril, and Demon Widow's venom. Rank:D Award: Special. Requester: Azazel. Location:**Transportation circle is attached to transport in designated location to gain materials.**] **

After reading the mission

RIP

He tore it apart.

"Hey! I wanted to pick that."

"I like to live, thank you very much and besides dealing with Wyverns and Demon widows are like A class monsters.."

"But those missions from that guy are fun!" he whined.

"More like suicidal."

"Hey if you can't handle it stay out of it."

"You'll make a good crash dummy."

"Grr, fine then what do you think is good mission to do?"

"Fine then."

As he looked through the missions currently available for ranks E, D, and C.

"Hmm, damn a lot are gone. Guess the others needed fast money for the summer."

"See, now let's do the Azazel mission…"

"Hell no. Remember the last one?"

"So you ended up with a broken arm, big deal."

"Do you know how hard it is to make up an excuse to my parents for wearing a cast and for head injury?"

"That's your problem."

"Lets just go find one and get it over with." He sighed.

"Hey you two for a mission?"

The two turned to see a woman with blond hair tied in a pony tail over her shoulder, blue eyes and she was around her twenties.

"Yes, Susan-san." He said in a slight stressed tone, from arguing with his idiotic friend.

"Well lucky for you I think this might suit you two." She said showing them a piece of paper.

As they read it.

**[Mission: Gathering Mythril. Details: Need some help in gathering mythril, details will be explained. Requester: William. Rank: D. Reward: ? Location: Mythris Town, Europe.]**

"Hm that's a good one."

"Oh come on! We're just doing manual labor!"

"Hey Its better than nothing."

"Fine."

"So you two planning on taking this mission then?"

"Yes."

"*Giggle* Alright then come with me you two."

As the two followed the Guild's Mission handler.

"Ah I almost forgot, here you go Zeru *hands him a suit case.*"

"Arigato." He thanks her, as he got the case.

"Hey what about my weapon is it repaired?" Raiga asks.

"Ah lucky for you it just got sent here. Hold on I'll get it." Cynthia said as she headed on back.

"Yes!"

Susan later arrived carrying a large object, which was in a long suit case.

"Finally!" he immediately takes it from Cynthia.

"*Sigh* I still can't believe that you're willing to use that thing."

"What it's a badass weapon."

"More like a Dollar Store weapon bound to break."

"Shut up."

"So are you two prepared?"

"Hold on. " he said as he created a magic circle, a bag appeared.

When he opened the bag it had many vials one with a green liquid, and the other a blue liquid.

"Lets see four potions, two ethers… Yeah I think we're ready."

"Let's go already." Said the impatient idiot.

Cynthia nodded as she then created a magic circle on the floor.

"Have fun you two."

Zeru nodded as he entered the circle, causing him to disappear.

"Hey wait up." His friend followed.

The two young Guild members now arrived somewhere in the woods.

Zeru then decided to open the suit case. As he opened it contained objects, a set of white handles and a round wrist attachment.

"Wow that's it? Don't you usually get bigger weapons?"

He then noticed the two nameplates for each of the weapons. For the set of handles it had the nameplate Recoil Rod and the round object had the name Boomerang Shield.

"What kind of names are those things?"

"There's more to them than appearance." He said as he puts on the wrist mount device on his right forearm and put the recoil rod, on behind his belt.

"Whateva, but this baby is the best."

"Put that away, we don't want to cause anybody to ruin."

"Fine."

Zeru the casted a magic circle and stored his friend's weapon into a dimensional storage.

"But first…" he then puts his finger above his friends' forehead.

The circle then enveloped Raiga in shower of energy and disappeared.

"You're English sucks, so I have to cast the translation spell on you."

"Excuuse me for not being multilingual."

"Hey it's good to have talents. Now lets go.

As they arrived in town, they saw that most of the adults were working.

"Wow, can't wait to see how this festival turns out."

"Focus on the mission and will decide what to do after."

"Fine."

**Mythris town.**

"Looks like the place." Seeing the building had a store sign with blue stone like texture and it had the name 'Mythris's Forgery'.

As they entered, the shop.

"Whoa." Raiga said in amazement, seeing the many weapons displayed.

"Hey, you kids I don't have time for requests." Said a voice from the back.

As the person came out, it was a man around his fifties, with a muscular build, short blond hair, gray eyes, he wore a white sleeveless shirt, jeans, and work boots.

"Ano, we're the ones that excepted the request." Zeru answered showing him the mission paper.

As the elder man took a look.

"Hm, show me your marks then."

The two teens then revealed their marks, the mark was that of a diagonal slash mark from a fang. Raiga's color was blue and it was on his right forearm. Zeru's mark was blue with a black outline and it was the side of his left arm.

"Hm, I'm surprised that they're letting kids join. How long have you brats been members?"

"Hey listen you old…"

SMACK.

"FUUCK!"

"Forgive me for my friends idiocy of not respecting the client." Zeru apologized after thrusting his elbow at his friend's side.

"Hmph don't worry I dealt with a lot of cocky brats like him. I take it you're the always calm one then?"

"Of course, now for the details."

"Ah right, well I got a request from someone for me to make him a mythril star, which one best art if I say so myself."

"So you're an artist?"

"Blacksmithing is art you know?"

"I see."

"What's so special about some metal?"

"It's a very valuable metal that is strong and easy to process into any weapon, equipment , and it's responsive to magic. So basically it's a good material to make magical enhanced weapons."

"Looks like you know you're mythril."

"I research."

"Well originally I had a design already fit, but then I decided to go with a new design. So with the mythril that I currently have, it won't be enough."

"I see, so you just want us to mine it for you?"

"That's it, usually I can just mine it myself, but I'll be busy with doing other by the way names William."

"Zeru."

"Raiga."

"Nice to meet you both. Hold on let me get you the proper equipment to mine the mythril." He said walking to the back room.

Later William arrived carrying a pickaxe, with a unique silver finish on the head.

"Alright, since the Mytrhil is a strong metal, use this hammer to break it down."

"I take it that pick axe is made out of mythril?"

"Yep, it's easier to mine mythril with. Alright then you brats, go the mines and get me a twenty nine pieces of mythril."

"Alright then anything else we should be wary of?"

"Just the rogue wildlife, also be careful there also sometimes bratty magicians come here also, since it's a local mine they don't ask permission."

"Got it, see trespassers get rid of them."

"Sweet! Finally time to kick some ass."

"Alright, then we will be leaving William-san."

"Get back here in two hours. That's when my client is coming."

Zeru and Raiga nodded as they left.

As the walked through the woods.

"Man I can't wait to use that weapon again." Raiga said in eagerness.

"I don't understand why do you bother even using that weapon, it's just going to malfunction again."

"Hey, why you have to be a hater on Azazel's weapons."

"Uh remember that time you got wound up in the hospital?"

"Please, that thing just had glitches. So I'm sure that this time, this weapon will be okay."

"*Sigh* Just don't overdo it."

"Not gonna happen buddy."

GROWWL

Suddenly a group of two creatures all green with yellow eyes and claws, and they all stood on all twos.

"Alright, time to get bust some heads."

Zeru then brought his hand to stop him.

"I'll take this one." He said taking out the two handles.

"What? Come on with my weapon, I can easily waste these guys."

"I just want to test these out for a bit."

As he activated the weapons by pressing on a switch, located on each hilt.

"Hm that's an interesting design."

The hilts then erected vertical green colored energy blades from bottom of the hilt. Giving it a tonfa like appearance.

"Hm, so he decides to make energy based weapons now. Well then lets see how these work *gets to a battle stance.*"

As the creatures came at him, he blocked their attacks with the new energy tonfas.

"Hm despite the amount of pressure it took, it still maintains it's form, and the energy is still solild. Alright then, time to test out it's offensive power.

With beast then backed away, readying to attack again.

"Hey! Hurry up, we have to finish this job quick!"

"*Sigh*Fine."

The other two creatures the attacked, Zeru then dodged the incoming attacks and rammed with both tonfas at both creature's stomach.

As the attack made contact, it pushed them back .

"Hm despite the bladed tip, it just pushes the enemy back, like a regular tonfa."

"Hurry up!"

The creatures got back up and came at him again.

He then created a magic circle underneath his feet, which then made his entire body glowed. In an instant he disappeared and immediately appeared in front of them. With the creatures startled by the sudden appearance of their prey, he immediately attacked with a flurry of jabs at hyper speed thanks the enhanced speed spell he casted upon himself. After the rapid succession of jabs, the tonfas then began to charge up. As he strikes with his tonfas, the front end of the tonfas extended and increased the energy output. The attack hit, causing the enemies to be pushed back against some trees.

"I guess those weapons aren't weak." Raiga commented.

Zeru then noticed the aftermath of his technique , on the ground were the two creatures now knocked out .

"Hm so he added a charge function to the weapons as well." He commented based on the

"Hm so the charge output I used was only thirty percent. The defense rank of it was C , Offense rank is D but when charged it increases and it compensates by using increased speed attacks. Charge rate varies depending on the output of the attack. . So far I just need to find out does the energy last when I leave it active."

"You done yet?"

"Yeah, how long did the fight took?"

"*Checks his watch* about twelve minutes."

"Alright then lets go."

As they arrived at the entrance of the mine.

"Alright lets get this over with."

As they entered the mine, there were many lights attached to the ceiling, making it well lit.

"So think we can mine from the walls." Raiga asks seeing that the walls had shards of the silver metal embedded into the wall.

"That's won't do we have to look for bigger chunks."

"Fine *rolled his eyes.*"

As they walked through the mine.

"Find any thing yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No, for the last fortieth second time."

"Dam this is hard to get out." Said voice from the distance.

"Shit guess this thing really is responsive to magic."

"Lets just break this thing!"

"Hey we want this in good condition for when we sell it."

"Wonder what's going on?"

"Sounds like a bunch of bitches."

As the two, headed to the source of the commotion.

"Guh what do we do now?"

"Excuse me."

The three turned to see the two Guild members.

There were three adults, which looked like a bunch of delinquents, one had a Mohawk and was a leather vest shirtless, jeans, and sneaker. The other had a large build, bald a couple of small scars on the scalp, a leather jacket, white shirt, and biker ripped jeans. The last, one was shorter than the two, wearing a mage rope underneath a green long-sleeved shirt, khakis, and boots.

"Huh what do you want brat? We were here first!" yelled muscular person.

"*Whispers* Dude I'm getting a Team Rocket vibe from these guys."

"Really? Same here."

"Think one of us can take em?"

"I'm sensing some mana from them so it'll be tricky."

"Damn, so now what?"

"Hey are you two even paying attention!"

"Lets just lure them outside of here. We don't want to damage anything here."

"Alright."

"HEY!" The tall one yelled.

The two teens smirked and flipped them off and ran off."

"Grrr, get them!"

With that the three people chased after the teens.

As the two teens ran,

"So were gonna lure them out?"

"Yeah, we don't want to start a ruckus in the mine.

"YOU BRATS AREN'T GETTING AWAY!"

The two turned to see something glowed from the distant. The earth then began to rumble as a hand popped out of the ground, which then began to stretch after them.

"Earth magic huh?" Zeru commented.

"Tch this is annoying can I..."

"Wait until we get out."

"But you got to use your weapon!"

As the stretching arm made of earth was almost reaching to them.

"Raiga, here!" Zeru then brought his arm out casting a magic circle above Raiga, which then showered him with energy.

Feeling the familiar sensation of this spell, he stopped and faced the incoming spell head on.

"TAKE THIS!" With his body emanating a powerful aura, he punched at the enchanted earth breaking it into pieces.

"Dam that stung." Riaga commented

"Guess I should have used the level two version of that spell."

"Ya think?"

"Heh, with your recklessness anything is possible." He chuckled.

Meanwhile the magician who casted the spell, his circle dispersed meaning the spell inactive.

"What the hell?!"

"What kind of kids are they?"

"Who cares nobody flips us off and gets away , after them!"

As the three got out.

"Whoa, took em long enough."

"Well then, here we are, ready to fight?"

What they saw was the two teens, smirking with confidence. Which just pissed em off.

"Oh, here." He then summoned the suitcase containing his weapon.

"Finally." He opened the suitcase, which revealed a gigantic red zanbato, which was about 2 inches taller than him.

With a couple of swings from his sword, flames came out.

"Ah, did you miss me buddy…Yeah I miss you too." He said to his sword.

"So you're an Objektophile?"

"Shut up!"

Zeru then took out the two handles and ignited his energy tonfas.

"Oh you little brats have no idea what you're in for."

"Really, we just crushed one of your spells, so we know what we're up against." Zeru taunted

The three then each summoned a weapon, the tall one had a giant axe, the second one summoned a mace, and the other summoned a crossbow.

"Alright lets go!"

The large sword wielder then swung his in a horizontal slash, which created a wave of fire. As the flame attack came at them, the shortest of the trio then casted a green magic circle, which created a cyclone sucking up the flames. The attacks collide causing a steam to spread out the entire area.

"Dam it."

Zeru then charged at them

"Not so smart much is he?" smirked the crossbow wielder. He then aimed the weapon which tip of the arrow then began to glow. As he fired it, the crossbow created a loud noise as it shot the arrow at a high speed.

SLASH.

The arrow slashed in half, as he flipped the tonfa in reverse with the long end pointing out.

"So it can also has some cutting properties as well, oh and I have only seventy percent of energy before it dies out, wonder if I can use my mana as a substitute?" he commented staring at his weapon.

"Heh well I'll be that kid ain't bad and he was able to see that shot and he was able to use that spell" He commented seeing that his eyes were glowing.

The crossbow wielder's eyes glowed green as did his weapon which was now covered in whirlwind like aura.

"Hoh boy, time to see if wasting my time playing DDR were worth it." He said as saw the incoming high-speed arrows.

Meanwhile.

"Pfft an axe against sword? Bitch haven't you played fire emblem? Sword beats axe."

"Shut it brat!" The giant then swung his two handed axe at the sword wielding teen.

With one hand he quickly swung the sword in a vertical slash, aiming at the neck of the weapon hoping to break the axe. But as the attack hit the axe, it stopped.

"What?!" he exclaims as he couldn't budge against the weapon.

By looking closely the neck of the axe's texture change, instead of the silver metal it glowed red.

"Don't think that you're the only one that can control that element as well." Smirked the taller person whose eyes then began to glow red as fire.

"Shit." He backed away.

"Want to end this quick?" asked the mace wielder

"No, I got this one." Said the axe wielder as his entire axe then ignited into flames.

"Oh you think you're all that huh?! I'll show you whose flame is strong!" he yelled as his sword glowed which then caused him to be engulfed in a red aura.

"Come on then let's go. Brat." Taunted the axe wielder, as the young swordsman charged at him.

Back to the other fight.

"Left right left right spin left right right." He muttered as he moved accordingly to the steps as if he was playing DDR.

After managing to dodge the barrage of arrows. He casted the speed enhancement spell.

"Alright better turn off that spell before I get my eyes strained." He turned off the eye enhancement spell.

He then dashed at the crossbow wielder, at high speed.

As the crossbow wielder sees the incoming opponent. He notices an abnormal of energy building up.

"Interesting so he wants to end it one blow, cocky ain't he for a human."

He then holstered his cross bow and created a small magic circle in front of him.

Noticing what the wind magic wielder did. He started to become cautious.

"Dam. Must be some type of defense spell. It doesn't look like big, must be spell that must condense more power into the circle. Tch, I already have the Recoil Rods charged at hundred percent better wing it then."

As he reached his target, he immediately brought out the green bladed tonfas and thrust them forward at the spell. Upon contact, the recoil rods released a huge amount of power as it pushed the magic circle back.

"Heh, so this is its full power when charged, luckily they're still holding up." He commented noticing the tonfa handles weren't breaking down due to the amount of energy he was using.

The wind user, was surprised at the output of the unique weapons. So he backed away and a snapped his fingers, activating the magic circle. When activated it then released a pressure of wind back at him.

"GAH!" he was then blown back thanks to the spell and the recoil of his charged attack with the Rods.

His body then hit a tree on his back.

"FUCK!" he yelled in pain.

"Hey you all right?!" his friend called out as he was parrying the attack from ace wielder.

"Get back in the fight brat!" he yelled as he attacked, which Raiga then defended with his giant sword's flat edge as a shield. Managing to block the attack.

"Heh now I get it, those flames are coming from this weapon." He commented sensing the accumulated heat coming from the weapon.

"Guh." He struggled trying to maintain his stance.

"Give up kid, your flame is too weak." The fire user

"Shut up!"

Back to the other battle.

Activating the tonfas again, they released only sparks of energy.

"Fuck, I used it all up during that charged attack, it only as two percent of energy left." Zeru commented

He then stares at the newly arm mounted device.

"Well the best offense Is a good defense, now how the hell do I activate this weapon? Do I just press this there and *activates* A here we go." Pressing on white round object, it then began to make a noise as it started to spin. As it rotated the edges of the round object began to emanate green energy. When it kept on rotating the energy became large as it now looked like a green buzz saw.

"So much for going with the old fashion way of making weapons by hand." He commented noticing the technological features of his new weapons.

Zeru then got up, ready for round 2.

"Damn I been using the enhancement spells to quickly, only got enough mana for one more and it'll last for forty seconds But luckily I have some ether. Now how the fuck does this thing act like a boomerang?" during his trail of thought, arrows were firing at him.

"Crap." He brought his shield to defend him, as the arrows hit the shield it manged to block the attack. Arrow after arrow the shielded still maintained it's form.

"Okay defense is good, so far."

Another arrow came at him and this one was moving at a highspeed. As it hit the shiled it made a buzzing sound as it tried to piecered the shield. He then notices that that the energy shield began to slightly break due to the arrows being enhanced by magic.

He then ran with shield in front him as it blocked the projectiles coming towards him.

"Defense against projectiles attack is good, slightly need to improve the defense against magic enhanced projectiles."

The wind user then decided to ditch the weapon and used his magic. With a wave of his hand, part of Zeru's right sleeve was cut.

"Tch, this is gonna be tricky." He commented seeing that he can't read where the wind attack will come.

"HAH!"

Raiga jumped up in the air with his flaming zanbato, launching a downward strike. The man did a backhand strike with the axe. As the attacks both collided, a ring of fire burned around them.

"Grr."

Meanwhile as the third member of the trio watched the current fights.

"*Sigh* They're not gonna last for long., wasting their mana like that Damn, I should have picked a better body than this one. Oh well." he sighed as he sat down.

Zeru with his one eye glowing, was dodging the incoming wind attacks.

"Well focusing that enchantment on one eye is effective so far, but It's kind of straining." he commented on the use of applying the magical enhancement on his right eye.

He wind user, the pointed with his index finger, giving the impression of shooting a gun. green energy then began to gather around his finger tip. As the energy finished forming, it released a green beam covered in wind currents.

Seeing the attack, he immediately drank from the blue vial containing ether. With that he casted a magic circle which shot him up in the air, dodging the attack. Zeru was now standing in mid air, with the help of the magic circle he was standing on.

"Cocky kid...Damn this body sucks...Shit he ain't got any ether on him."

As Zeru observed the opponent, he already knew the identity of the trio. They were known as nothing but rogue delinquents that were kidded out of the Magic association, due to destructive behavior. Since then the those rogue magicans were just causing commotions and small towns, doing some robberies, and destructions of public property. Also they gained themselves a bounty, which was worth one hundred and ninety nine thousand yen(In Japanese currency terms.) To him this was gaining a good bonus to the mission he was getting.

But something was off, the information he gathered those three were supposed to be well known for using brute strength, over the use of spells, plus there knowledge in magic was supposed to be around D rank, and so far the level magic they were exhibiting could be counted as a middle class mage. What was more confusing is there affinity with their element magic, no magician can easily manipulate elements that well, unless it was a youkai or some other type of being.

He then stared at the ongoing fight between the leader of the trio against Raiga. So far the fight wasn't much doing good, since it seemed the Flame user was overpowering him.

"Had enough?"

Raiga panted, as he was covered slightly in burns.

"Not even close." he yelled as his sword then ignited into flames once again.

"Heh, I like you kid...No homo though."

Raiga sighed in relief that there was a battle maniac that had the decency to say those words, because after all the anime he watch when it showed two male rivals fighting each other it sometimes leads to yaoi innuendo.

Just then an object came flying at high speed. The man, then fired a fireball at the object, which surprisingly cut through the ball of flames. The object still came flying as targeted the tall person.

The man then attempted to block the flying blade with it's axe. The bladed then grinded against the axe, as it was covered in flames hoping it destroy the weapon.

The flying disc like weapon then ricocheted off the axe which then returned to it's owner.

"Pfft, about time you're here."

Zeru then landed next his friend, as he raised his arm up as the round shaped boomerang floated above his arm.

"Hm, the accuracy is about ninety percent, the offensive capabilities varies since it didn't made contact with the subject, and return back is good. It's a little bit burned but the weapon is still functioning well."

"What's this two against one?"

"I think you're good enough for two." Zeru said as he created a magic circle, which then summoned a basic one-handed medieval sword with a translucent blue blade..

"Hey hey, I'm taking on that kid as well." said the wind user floating down next to the flame wielder.

"Stay out of this Aeros! I can take em."

"Suck it Flaemis, I'ma gonnna win."

The two then looked at each other and nodded, as they then charged at their respective opponents.

The two element users each fired a ball made of their respective elements,

Just as the attacks was about to hit.

Zeru then got in front of the wind attack, slashing through the ball of wind.

"Tarunda." he muttered the name of the spell as, the magic circle released a wave of energy at the attack, causing the fireball's intensity to decrease , allowing him to slash through it with his sword.

Slashing the flame in half, the blade released water.

"Gotta love element infused weapons."

The sword glowed more creating a watery aura.

Just as the fire user was about cast another spell, his arm froze slightly.

"Dammit, not now." he muttered.

Without being able to do anything at that moment. He was hit by a crescent shape water attack.

"Fuck!"

Meanwhile.

"Shit I had to get the fire guy." commented the wind user as he knew his attack won't do good against a user of fire.

As the attack was about to hit him,

"Dam it."

His attack was blocked by a mace covered in earth, which managed to cause the flames to lessen.

"My turn."

"Tch, down in front!" yelled Aeros in an irritated tone.

"Go play with the other one than."

"Buut, Flaemis is in the way. Eryths you're such a jackass."

"Not my problem. Besides you two are already wasting your energy on these husks anyway."

"Tch."

The wind user named Aeros then flew away to the other ongoing battle.

Meanwhile.

"Guh." Flaemis was then hit by a wave of water from Zeru.

"Is that all?" he smirked.

"For a human, you're not bad yourself."

He then checks the watch.

"Fuck it's only been fifty minutes. Well we still have some time to mine the mythril after this."

Suddenly a gust of wind blew him back.

"Guh." he braced against the attack the gust pushed him slightly back.

"Hoh boy, is this kid actually giving you a hard time?" teased Aeros.

"Shut up."

"Well I'll be assisting you since Eryths is taking care of the other kid.

"As if I need help from an air head!"

"*Sigh* I have no choice then." Zeru then brought his hand pointing forward as a purple magic circle was casted. The magic circle had different runes on it and it began to emit sparks charging the spell.

Seeing the spell.

"Oi oi, is that kid actually using a demonic spell?" recognizing the aura the spell gave out.

"Heh, this should be fun."

As the spell stopped charging, blood began to leak from his arm.

"Demon Blast!"

With that that the magic circle then released a large wave of purple energy at the two.

"Whoa, who knew the kid can emit that much power. Time to counter."

The two element users then fired of their own attack, which was a fire attack wrapped in wind, increasing the power.

As the two attacks collided, the two attacks pushed against one another.

Meanwhile

Raiga and the earth user, clashed with their weapons. Even with the increased heat emanating from the sword, there attack were having no effect.

"Fucking hell, stupid pokemon logic of rock beats fire."

"Is that all you can do now?" he then brought out his free hand and fired a pillar of earth straight from his hand, pushing him back.

As Raiga started to pant in exhaustion.

"*Huff* " his sword's fierey aura then died down.

Erthys then appeared infront him readying to strike.

"Hell no bitch!" he swung his word quickly which broke the earth coating from the weapon breaking it in the process.

"Hah Steel beats rock!"

He then saw the fight between spells taking place.

"Shit he's using that again." he said, seeing that his friend was recklessly using demonic spells.

"Crap they're going to run out of time soon." Commented Erthys seeing the other two using their mana recklessly.

As he stared back at his oppenet, he was gone.

As the battle of spells continued.

"Geez this kid is something." commented Aeros seeing that the young spell user was able to maintain the use of a powerful spell.

Zeru's arm began to shake weakening from the strain of the spell and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder knowing that he was at his limit.

"Shit, should I convert some of my life force as apart of my mana? No I'll just stall until…"

"OORYAH!"

From behind the two were hit by a giant sword.

"The show stopper comes." He smiled

"GAH." the to groaned as they were hit from behind, which then caused their spells to be undone. Now allowing Zeru's spell to push through.

"Heh, right on time."

Raiga then saw the incoming attack from his friend.

"Hey! Stop that already! I already beat em up!" he yelled comically as the attack came at him as well seeing that he was in the same spot as the opponents.

With that...BOOM!

As the smoke cleared.

"Hm well it seems that I've increased the impact." he remarked.

His right sleeve was now torn off and his arm was dripping blood.

Suddenly a blurred being appeared in front of him.

"Hey buddy, you seem alright."

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN ALRIGHT I ALMOST GOT KILLED FROM SAVING YOUR ASS!" Raiga yelled comically with his head grown into size like any anime character has when they yell angrily.

"And my ass thanks you. At least you survived thanks to your sword." he smiled.

He stares at his sword, which was now showing some slight cracks and scorch marks.

"Hm it's more durable this time. But it can be buffed out." He commented

"Let's just get this over with."

Suddenly the two fallen bodies then began to glow. As they glowed something came out of each of them. They were what appeared to be beings made out of energy one green and one red.

"Damm it, times up." said the red one.

"Well at least we had fun." said the green one.

"D Did I knock them dead to the point of their souls floating out of their bodies?"

"That's anime logic, so no it ain't that."

"Then what are they spirits?"

"Ding ding, dingus got it right!" said green spirit.

"What was that?!"

"*Sigh well it's about time we got out of those bodies, they fuckin sucked." commented the red spirit with a fiery aura.

"*Sigh*" sighed the brown one.

"So we were fighting a bunch of possessed douche bags."

"Pretty much."

"I take it you guys are Elemental spirits?"

"Sharp one ain't you?"

"Pretty much obvious, seeing that these fools don't even have precise control with their magic." Zeru then placed a seal on each of them.

"What are those?"

"Oh these are sealls that'll notify the authorites of the capture of these thugs. With that I'll be able to gain the bounty.."

"Wait these guys are wanted?"

"Yep and we're getting a bonus out of this also."

"Sweet. So what do we with these guys?" he Raiga points at the elemental spirts.

"Now hold up we didn't weren't involved with their crimes. After they did all that shit they went to a forest where we elemental spirits hang out. When they got there, they did what normal magicians do go to a special area where they can absorb our excess particles to boost up the affinity in a certain element they're good with. But those assholes were being greedy, so they decided to keep on sucking until we eventually got involved ."

"And the reason for being here getting mythril?"

"Hey we just went with the flow, and followed what they were planning on doing. So we just went by their instincts."

"So you guys were just looking for a good time?"

"Hell yeah being in that forest was boring as hell. Also being inside those dudes fun, not in a fun way."

"…."

"…"

"I mean like having a good body, those guy's bodies were full of dumb shit and low IQs."

"I guess that makes sense..."

"Hey is that a guild mark?" asks Flameis pointing at the tattoo showing on Zeru's bare arm.

"Yes."

"Hm hey sword weilder, wanna partner up?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking if you want to be partners."

"Why?"

"Cause I bet if I hang out with you I might enjoy some fun, plus…."

The fire spirit then entered into his sword.

"Hey what are you…" as his sword was glowing red with a flame like aura. The aura then faded away his weapon with a complete different design giving it the appearance of armor. **(If you watch Samurai Sentai Shikenger you'll know what it looks like.)**

"Hmm, this weapon is so fucked inside, I mean the functioning of this sword isn't even right and what the hell a flame crystal as the sourse? Please those things need to be grinded down to be effectively used. But luckily with me as the source of the flames, your flame control will be more smoother rather than relying on gripping it hard. Man I can see it now, we're gonna reck some shit."

Staring in awe of his new weapon.

"Check it out, my Oversoul." He grinned.

Zeru face palmed himself, for his friend's idiocy of saying an anime reference.

"Let's go mine the mythril, we wasted enough time."

"Oi Kozo, wanna have a spirit ally as well?"

"Sorry, not interested. Besides I'm still trying to learn offense magic, so I would prefer to gain a better hand at it first."

"Geez what a kill joy, but if you change your mine use this." He then gives him a grass whistle.

"Blow it and I'll be there to help you. Lets go Eryths"

The spirit of earth nodded as they left.

"Heh heh, I am so gonna have fun with this." Raiga grinned.

"Put that away, and lets finish this up."

After they were done gathering the mythril, they headed back to the blacksmith.

"Hm that's about the right amount, good work, mind explain what the hell happened to you two?" he asks seeing the minor scratches and burns they had, along with Zeru's right arm now wrapped in bandages.

"We dealt with some trouble on the way, but everything's been sorted."

"I see. Well then time to get to work."

"So what about our…*gets hit on the head*"

"Why don't you be patient."

"Ah that's right the reward, here." He tosses them a pouch.

Upon opening the pouch, it was full of silver color dust.

"Seriously dust? After all the shit I have to deal…"

"Mythril dust. This'll come in handy." Zeru stores it away.

"Hey! How come you get something and I don't."

"You got an elemental spirit ally now and an upgrade to your weapon. Plus we're getting the reward for the bounty what else do you want?"

"Hmph."

"Whiney bitch."

"What was that?!"

"Hey if you two kids are going to fight, then do it outside."

"We're sorry." Zeru bowed in apology.

"Well let's go back to the guild then."

As they headed out of the shop.

"You go on a head, I be going somewhere. *Tosses him the Return Stone.*"

"You going to see that God?"

"Yeah, it won't be long."

"Alright then."

{So you think we can take another mission?} Flaemis asks.

"Not sure, if my girlfriend ain't here. Then we free."

{Ouch got a ball and chain eh heh heh.}

"Shut up. *grips on the stone and teleports off.*"

"Alright now to report to him." He then takes out a stone with a flame sympbol with a hammer in the middle. The stone glowed which teleported him.

**Hephaestus's Forge.**

He then appeared in cave, as he entered deep.

"Shit it's still fucking hot." Feeling the rising heat from the cave.

As he walked deep into the cave, showed many equipment's fit for black smithing, lava was running through the walls, and suprsingly there were computers and other technological stuff.

"Whoa he really has moved to the future."

Suddenly a chill ran through is spine.

"Shit she's…."

"Zeee-chaaan!" said the voice of a happy woman.

Sensing the killing intent or should I say glomping intent. He simply moved to the right as the incoming person missed her target.

"Mou~ Ze-chan. So mean~" Pouted the woman.

The woman was about a couple inches taller than him, had long blonde hair, blue-green eyes wearing white lingerie over a silk bed rope.

"Aphrodite-sama, please show some decency." He rubbed his temple, at his slowly growing mirgrian."

"Mou~ Ze-chan is stubborn, holding back his turn on." She then notices his bandaged arm.

"A re~ What happened to your arm Ze-chan?"

"It's nothing."

"Did you use a spell that was beyond the limit of your current mana?"

"How did you know?"

"A goddess knows everything."

"*Sigh* Where's Hephaestus-sama?"

"Heph-chan!"

"I'm here." Said the man that entered the forge.

The man seemed to be about in his young thirities, he was wearing a black muscle shirt with a brown apron for blacksmithing, jeans, work boots, and black work gloves.

"Hephaestus-sama." He bowed in respect.

"As usual you are respectful."

"As man of your stature it is customary."

"Heh, so how were the weapons?"

Zeru then hands him the weapons, along with the combat data.

Hephaestus then placed the weapons under a device when the released in infrared light.

"Uh…"

Aprhrodite then leaned into his ear.

"Ever since Harem Baka, started making weapons. Heph-chan decided to upgrade his blacksmithing alittle."

"I see…"

"So are you going to seek a summer romance?" she asks eagerly with stars in her eyes.

"No." he said bluntly.

"Mou~ Why noooot?"

"I don't' see the benefits of having a relationship."

"Well you always get to embrace each other, kiss, show of a different side that nobody knows you have only to that person, go on dates, and some special things in beeed."

"…" He then walks to the God of fire.

The goddess of love puffed her cheeks in annoyance at the young man, who had no interest in love.

"So did it help?"

"Well based on the data I'm got, the seem to need so adjustments, especially the Recoil Rod. Hm, you didn't use the Boomerang Shield much?"

"The only time I used it was to intercept an attack. I'll be sure to get more thorough data."

The blacksmith god then took the inactive Boomerang shield and gave it back to him.

"See that you do. Also I have another errand for you to do."

"What is it then?"

"I want you to go to one of the Nine Realms."

"So you want me to go to…"

"No not Vahalla. You'll be going to Nidavellir."

"The realm of the Dwarves?"

"I just need some materials from them is all."

"Can't you ask the king?"

"Heh, you kidding me, these days now everything's all a mess. That foolish God of the Bible, gave weapons for humans with some of them housing powerful creatures that are able to kill us, those bats can't put a leash on their servants now going rouge, that stupid crow thinks he can play god and dub his weapons with the word 'Sacred', and my dad is being all cautious and has me making weapons.

"I see."

"You have until a week, so you have some time to spend during your break."

"Thank you… Anything else?"

"Nope that's it, better leave now or Miss Lovey dovey, thinks of some weird ideas."

"HEY!" The goddess of love puffed her cheeks.

"Right...Shit I forgot I gave my friend my return stone."

"Fine I'll transport you back. *creates a teleportation circle underneath Zeru's feet.*"

"Thanks." He was then teleported out of the forge.

**Azure Fang Guild.**

As he arrived.

"I heard the mission was a success." Commented the eye patched guild master.

"Yes it was okay. So where's Lon'qu?" he asks referring to what happened to one of the S-class ranked members of the guild.

"Oh you know, he's took one of the long missions."

"I see."

"So what are you going to do during the summer?"

"Just do some missions here, and do other things that interest me."

"Not much of a broad horizon you have."

"Well I'm just not an outrageous type of person."

"Gahaha, you really are an opposite to your father. Well don't get into trouble."

"Yes sir. *Sigh* Now to…."

"Zeru!" screamed his senpai that was only a year older than him.

"What is it Touko-san?"

"Mou~ Stop adding that honorific to my name!"

"But I can't help it, seeing you whine like that entices me."

"It's true Touko-chan, does look cute." Commented her younger brother.

"Mou~ Tsukumo not you too!"

Zeru chuckled at seeing the banter between the siblings.

Suddenly he was immediately hugged and his face was placed onto something soft and it felt like his was between two objects.

"Auntie, get off me."

"Hoh, is that how you act when your favorite aunt decides to see her cute nephew." Teased the woman tightening the hug, causing his face to press into her chest.

"Auntie…"

The woman had teal short hair, looked around her late thirties, wore a black jacket, a white short sleeve shirt which showed her mid riff, jeans, and black boots.

Letting the boy off her chest, she saw that he had no signed of blush on his cheeks or signs of an embarrassed expression.

"Tch, you're such a wall. Aren't you're suppose to be at the age when you're hormones are running. Man, you're looking like a stiff…*She then leans into his ear* Want me to stimulate you?" she whispered seductively.

"Dam it man!" said his friend Raiga walking up to him.

"What?"

"It's no fair that you have a hot relative that's willing to hit on you, plus you get oppai faced!"

"You do realize that Yamato Satuski aka your Girlfriend is behind you? And aslo she isn't like a blood relative. She's just a friend of my parents."

Suddenly the sounds of knuckles cracking were heard behind the hotheaded teen.

"See ya."

"Hold on." Natalia then grabbed onto the back of his collar.

She then stares at his bandaged arm.

"Again?" she sighed.

"Yes…"

Natalia then immediately took of his hoodie, pulled up his shirt as well, and unwrapping the bandage of his right arm.

"Kya!" Touko blushed covering her face upon seeing his bare upper body.

"Do you have to do this in front of people?"

"Hey you want this fixed or not?"

"Do it quickly.

Natalia then tapped with her first index finger, which then caused his black to glow revealing a stream of energy in his body. At right section of his arm the stream of energy that was flowing, allthough it didn't' flow well as if it was disrupted. Also it seemed that the rest of his mana, didn't seem to be active seeing that they didn't flow.

"Mataku, you used demonic spells again didn't you. You know that with your mana limited, those types of spells will put a strain on them." She then touches at the disrupted point of his mana stream, which then glowed and began to flow regularly now.

"I know, I just wanted to test them out."

"Keep doing like that I'm not going to unlock allow you full access to your full mana."

"Hey it ain't my fault I like to test out spells and by the way not being able to teleport to different areas is boring. I'm tired of teleporting by short distances." He pouted

"Well I can't have you being irresponsible with using magic can I?"

"Students at the Magic Association don't have to deal with this crap."

"Well if you weren't so mischievous then I would trust you."

"Really?"Says the alcoholic and the half Succubus who uses her charms to get whatever she wants."

"Hey! *ruffles his hair.*"

Zeru then puts his shirt back on.

"So how long are you going to be here?"

"Hm not sure depends on what mission I take is worth wile."

Suddenly a magic circle appeared on the palm of his hand which was a sack full of money."

"Where did you get that?"

"Bounty from dealing with C-rank guys."

"How much?"

"Hundred and ninety."

The sack was immediately taken.

"Sorry, low on cash, so I'll be borrowing this." She said heading to the bar section of the Guild building.

"…."

"Zeru-kun…" Touko said in a slight fearful tone, knowing what happens when someone takes his money, which he worked for.

Zeru then breathed out.

"Well she just got here, I'll let it slide."

"Ah, Zeru-kun." Touko came after him.

"What?"

Touoko then took something out of a shopping bag. It was key chain of a chibi neko wearing a ran coat holding a fish.

Upon seeing that his eyes had stars starring in awe of how cute that key chain looked.

"Do you want it?" she asks tauntingly.

He immediately yanked it.

"Arigato."

Touko giggled, seeing the neko lover enjoying the gift.

"Geez man, why don't you just date a neko girl." Raiga said.

Suddenly the air turned tensed and then…

"WHOA HEY MAN TAKE IT EASY!" he pleaded as his friend grabbed by the front of his shirt pinning him to the wall.

"Never in my life will I ever ever EVER be into neko girls. They are nothing but a males perverted view of the innocent cute species of cats."

"Okay I get it no on the Neko girls."

Zeru then let go and sighed.

"So what happens if you meet a neko girl?" Asks his aunt who was drinking a bottle of beer.

"Nothing, I won't view any signs of attraction at all."

"Then if you meet a youkai, what would suit your taste?"

"…I don't have to answer such a dumb question."

"Well then how about we go home together?" Natalia suggested.

"Why?"

"Why? Aren't I family? Shouldn't I be allowed to sleep in the same house as my nephew?"

"I suppose that's fine…"

"Good."

**Hyoudou Residense.**

"Tadaima." Zeru greeted as he entered.

"Welcome home Zeru-kun. Ah Natalia, it's been a while."

"Ohayo, Misako." Natalia greeted.

Suddenly sounds of footsteps were heard.

"Sheesh, guess his sensor was on."

"Natalia-saan!" said the voice of an active perverted young boy as he rushed to hug or should I say feel the touch of a mature women's oppai.

"That kid is still an active pervert I see." She said moving to the left, dodging the attack, making the pervert boy fall flat on his face.

"Unfortunately." Misako sighed.

Zeru then picked his brother, carrying him over his shoulder.

"I'll deal with him." He said heading upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys sorry for the long update, I got distracted cause of school and working on my other stories. Also hope nobody didn't mind the long chapter, since I was working hard on the fight scenes, it ended up like this. Well this week I have spring break and I have some time to work on my stories now… once I deal with the stupid homework...<strong>

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and remember to review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**3rd Chapter.**

* * *

><p>As Zeru woke up.<p>

"*Yawn, now what to…" he then notices an arm wrapped around him.

"Really?" He then turned to cover to see a teal haired women wearing a black silk lingerie.

The teal hair women began to move and opened her eyes.

"*Yawn* Morning." Greeted Natalia.

"…You were supposed to sleep in the guest room." He said with a deadpanned expression.

"I got a hang over, give me some slack, and can you lower the volume?" she gripped her head from her headache.

"*Sigh* Make sure to dress appropriately, before Issei gets an early gasm."

"Fine. So what are you going to do today?"

"Hm, just gonna go with the flow and see what happens." He simply said as he got his change of clothes heading to the shower.

"You're really boring."

"Whatever."

After the shower, he was now wearing a black v neck long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, and sneakers.

"Good morning *yawn*"

"Good morning Zeru-kun." Greeted his mother.

"Aniki!"

Just as Zeru was about to sit down to eat breakfast, he was suddenly pulled from behind. Zeru was then inside the room of his brother which was plain but had some posters of topless girls and other otakuish ecchi memorabilia.

"Sup bro?"

His younger brother was on knees bowing down to him.

"ONEGAI!"

"What?"

"I need you to buy me and my friends tickets!"

"Okay…What for?"

"For an anime convention."

"Oh is that it? Okay…Wait a minute for what reason besides the sexy girl cosplaying, do you want to guy to the point of bowing down to me like this? What is the real reason you and you're friends want to be there?" he asks with is arms crossed with his face now in interrogation mode.

"Eh? Well I just want to go to a con is all?"

"Really? Is there a certain panel or guest you want to see?"

"Well…"

"Please tell me or I'll tell our parents what happened last year when I took you to that café and you accidentally…"

"GAHH! IT'S BECAUSE KABEN PINKY WILL BE THERE!"

"You mean Momozono Momo?"

"IT'S MOMO-CHAN YOU BAKAYARO!" he retorted pointing at his brother dramatically.

"*Sigh*"

"PLEASE THIS IS THE ONLY CONVENTION SHE'LL BE COMING AS A GUEST!" he begged.

"Just wait until some random person posts the panel on Youtube."

"THAT AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH I WANT TO SEE HER FOR REALL WITH MY OWN EYES! SMELL HER FRAGERANCE AND MOST OF ALL…AIR GROPE HER OPPAAAIII!" he yelled dramatically which made the background change behind him into a blue sky with clouds and the heaven's light showering upon him, making his intention seem pure.

"…She's just an idol."

"A Tokusatsu Idol!" he retorted.

"Yeah a Tokusatsu idol starring in a show full of M rated fanservice which will destroy the minds of children and make older single males fap." He thought.

Seeing his brother's determination, he couldn't help but pity for his blindness in his harsh path known as Perverseness.

"Alright then I'll see what can I do, when's the convention?"

"Next week."

"Fine I'll see what I can do."

Issei's eyes then turned into stars as he immediately glomped him.

"Issei…. I didn't know you swing this way."

Issei then realized what he was doing and.

"GAH." He backed away.

"So does this mean you're…"

"I'M NOT GAY!" he yelled.

"Really? What did you think of that Otome?"

Issei's face turned red, remembering the super awkwardness he had experienced last night.

"I take it you loved it?"

Suddenly a box was thrown at him, which he caught it.

"Burn that thing to the ground!" Issei yelled.

"*Sigh* Visual Novels aren't all about female fanservice you know." He then left his brother's room.

As he left his brother's room, he saw his aunt now dressed properly wearing a navy long sleeve shirt and shorts… okay more specifally booty shorts.

"*Yawn* What was that all about?"

"Nothing just teasing my brother is all."

"Well next time keep it down? *yawn*"

"I'm sorry for your disturbance in your well needed rest."

"Geez, you know how to humble."

"I'm just being polite is all. So what will you be doing today?"

"Dunno, might just hang out here for a bit and do whatever seems intriguing."

"I see, well then I'll be leaving." Zeru said as he headed downstairs.

As Zeru was walking.

"Hm, might as well check to see what Kuoh Academy will look like.

"Zeru-kun!"

"*Sigh*" He turned around to see Touko running to him.

"Ohayo, Zeru-kun." She greeted him as she caught up to him.

"Ohayo, Senpai."

Touko's puffed her cheeks upon being called senpai even though they have been close friends since elementary school.

"Senpai?"

"Hmph." She pouted looking away from him.

Seeing her like that brought a smile to his face, enjoying how irritated she looked.

"Sadist." She commented seeing his look of enjoyment on his face.

"I am, who I am." He chuckled.

"So where are you heading off to?"

"I just felt like seeing what my new high school will look like?"

"You could've walked with me to school last year to see that."

"Sorry I did not want to gain the attention of girls in an all girl school, if you know what I mean?"

"Hmph."

"So where's Tsukumo?"

"He's off buying sweets."

"I see."

"Come on then, let's go." Touko then pulled his arm, dragging him.

**Kuoh Academy.**

As they arrived at that the school.

"Ara~ When did this happen?" Touko said in surprise seeing that there was now a construction sight at the area around the school.

Zeru then notices a notice sign.

[Due to the increase in students soon to be attending Kuoh Acdemy, a new school building will be built, which will be finished before the start of the school year. The original building is still intact, and it is currently used for a new club.]

"A new club?" Touko said in surprise.

"Hm, must be due to the devils attending."

"Devils?"

"I looked at the current student roster attending and it seemed someone of the Gremory Clan is attending."

"I see. Zeru are you…"

"I won't antagonize with them don't worry. But I will be critical of them based on their personality even if they're female."

Touko then placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to ease him.

"Thank you, Touko…Senpai."

"Mou~ Stop calling me that and even if the devils are girls please be nice to them."

"Sorry, I just love seeing your disgruntled expression. And no I won't be nice to girls that I am not familiar with." He chuckled patting her head, since he was a couple centimeters taller than her.

RING

"Hold on let me answer this… Hello? Raiga?"

"Hey, I heard from Issei that Momo-chan will be attending this years anime convention get me a ticket too!"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because we're friends?"

"Keep going."

"Tch, I'll pay you."

"Really, you're willing to pay the ten IOU's you owe?"

"Come on it's Momo-chaan!"

"Hold on for a bit…."

"Hey don't ditch me!"

"Hey Satsuki. Yeah, your bf plans on attending an anime convention, reason being is to see that ecchi tokusatsu actress… Yes… Really?...Okay I'll tell him… I'm currently with Touko-senpai, near Kuoh. Turns out they're constructing a new building…Alright sure…Okay. Bye. *Switches back to Raiga* Hey buddy good news you can go."

"HELL YEAH I HAVE THE BEST GF EVA!"

"You have to buy her some souvenirs."

"Fine…"

"I'll give you a budget of fifty thousand yen as your budget, I'll send you her list."

"Only fifty thousand?"

"Wanna double the IOUs?"

"Fine… Bye."

"*Sigh*"

"I take it everything went well now?" Satsuki asks.

"Yeah." He sighed from exhaustion from the conversation.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Dunno, I was just planning on doing whatever comes to my mind."

"Well how about we do a mission together?"

"Ara~ Aren't you bold to ask me out."

Touko immediately blushed.

"Hey!"

The two then turned to see their friend Satsuki coming to them.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Just because I have a sort of BF, doesn't mean I can't spend time with my friends. Plus he's doing chores."

"I see. Well I thinking of heading to the mall, to buy some stuff." Zeru said.

"Well lets go then."Touko suggested.

"Didn't you two go there already?"

"It wouldn't hurt to buy something that we overlooked."

"*Sigh* And my greed bites me in the butt."

**Mall.**

Zeru then decided to stop by at a local occult shop which sold authentic supernatural items.

"Ah Zeru welcome." Greeted the store owner.

"Hello Wallace-san." Zeru greeted.

"Need something particular?"

"No, just browsing and restocking on items."

"I see then."

Zeru the headed to the section where the healing items were sold.

"Hm better stock up on some ether, let's oh a sale hmm only for two fifty yen. Better buy ten then. Lets see ten potions for nine seventy yen, kay I'll buy nine. I should order more later."

After picking the healing items, he then decided to look at the enhancement items.

"Let see I'll buy five defense and attack boost potions hm that makes about one thousand nine hundred yen. Now I need a new spell amplifier… Lets see should I pick one for doubling the effects or increasing the time limit of how long the spell lasts?... I'll buy those , once I'm able to gain full access to the rest of mana."

He then stared at the magical items.

"Hm, I should try to find out which is my main element soon. But that can wait. Hm the element rings prices have gone down, they each cost a thousand yen?"

"If you're wondering about the price drop, try one of them and you'll see." Wallace advised.

Zeru then put on a ring with a red gem. He then clenched his hand as he transferred a bit of his mana causing the ring's gem to ignite a fiery aura. Feeling the rings energy, mana increased a slight bit and then noticed that the glow was faint.

"So this can only use one to two spells?"

"Yep, the stones I have now are E to F ranked. Most of the high ranked stones are used by the Magic Associations. But I should have C-B ranked stones in about five months."

"I see then I'll take these then, he takes two rings one was the fire ring and the other was of a purple gem."

With that he was done with his shopping.

As he got out of the store.

"Hm that's about three thousand and two twenty yen I spent. Let's see what else I can buy."

As he walked by an anime shop, something caught his eye. He immiedalty ran to the window with his fore head pressed against the window.

"This is…"

What he saw was a large plushie about fifteen inches long and was that of a brown cat grinning with a large head, yellow eyes, It's body was long, it had catapiller like legs ,and the patterns on it's fur made it look like a bus.

"Nekobasu from My Neighbor Totoro…." He said in awe, with a face of a child in awe with sparkles in his eyes.

When he saw the price, it was about thirty two hundred yen. He would buy it by impulse, but since he put a budget on himself. But even though he had enough, he was cautious on the other things to buy. So for now he'll mark that plushy as one of his holy grails.

"Soon I'll have you Nekobasu… soon…" he muttered.

"Ufufu~ as usual when it comes to nekos or anything cute, you always have that cute childish look."

Zeru turned to see Sataski and Touko giggling.

"I'll be back..." He then entered the store.

Later after that he was holding bag containing the cat bus and he had a huge smile on his face with some sparkles of innocence around him.

"You caved into your urges huh?" Satsuki teased.

"I'm too weak against Neko related things." He admitted.

"What about a neko girl?" Satsuki suggested.

The Neko lover than gave his friend a dead pan look which just said 'Hell no.'

"I take at as a no then."

"*Sigh* Oh I better call and get those tickets. *dials his phone* Hello it's me, I need four anime convention tickets that's starting next week… I'll pay for them as ususal….How much….FIVE HUNDERED THOUSAND YEN?!" he yelled outraged causing everyone in the mall to be startled.

"Zeru-kun, calm down." Touko advised.

"Let's take it somewhere else." Satsuki said as she pushed her friend somewhere else, seeing that he his teeth were grinding.

They were outside now.

"How the mutha fucking hell would you charge that much for four convention tickets?! They only cost about fifty five hundred for the five-week attendees… Oh don't tell me you're a fan of that lewd show….I don't give a flying fuck if that show is the show all man love,,You might as well fap to porn parodies of a children's shows then I mean look at Yo Gabba Gabba and tell me that red thing does not look like a freaking D… You want me to tell the Yakuza what you do with their daily budgets you kept a hold off ,which I give you the same amount as back up?...Yeah thought so , send me four tickets and I won't tell the Yakuza on you….Bye pleasure doing business with you. *hangs up the phone.* I swear what is the big deal with Kaben Rider Pinky? *sigh*"

"You okay now?" Touko asks.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm super duper fine. Heck I'm on cloud niiine high on rainbows."

"High on rainbows?" Satsuki said.

"I'm stressed right now." He sighed.

Touko and Satsuki giggled

"So now what?"

"Oh that reminds, you and Tsukumo's uniforms should arrive in the mail later today.

"Greeaaat." He said with a hint of disinterest.

"You better call me, to let me know that you got your uniform."

"Why?"

"So I can take a picture of both you and Tsukumo wearing the uniforms." Touko answered.

"…Touko be honest, you have a thing for younger guys don't you?"

"WHAT!?" she screamed while blushing red.

"Come on, it's not nice to keep it in. Just say it." He said with an understanding tone, but had a devilish aura.

"Mou!~ Why do you have to always tease me like that!"

"Because it's fun." He stroked her cheek causing her to blush even more.

"You know, you have a high potential of being a womanizer." Satsuki commented.

"Really?"

Touko swatted his arm away from her cheek.

Zeru then took a sniff of his hand that was hit by her's.

"*sniff* Ara~ What is this scent…Strawberries?" he smirked causing Touko to emit an aura of anger.

"Uh oh….Bye." he then ran off as he transferred his shopping bag into his personal storage dimension.

"ZERU-KUUN!" Touko chased after the teasing boy.

Satsuki giggled and ran after her friends.

Zeru was now running around the small forest. He then ran then ran at the tree and his shoes began to glow, as he was able to run up the tree. With that he sat on a sturdy branch.

"Maybe I should ask Satsuki to teach me how to do it properly, instead of using my magic." He mused

He then opened his phone and browsed through his pictures, he then stopped at one photo and stared at it. It was a picture of him when he was ten years old and he was standing behind the girl with a bunny shirt and he rested his arms on her head since she was an inch shorter than and she had a look of irritation.

"Heh, wonder if I should call her? It's been three years now." He asked himself musing whether he should call his childhood friend during his days in the orphanage.

"Zeeerruuu-kuuun!" said a voice.

Zeru then looked down to see a certain bronze haired senpai now holding a broad sword with a gold guard and a large yellow crosses on both sides of the blade.

"Shit."

"Come on out Zeru-kun.*slashes a small tree down* I just want to talk." She said holding her sword in a two-hand grip and she had a smile of an eager hunter.

"Talk? More like possibility of being killed."

"You went to far with the teasing." Commented Satsuki who was standing on the branch next to him, with perfect balance.

"Hey, I am who I am. So do you think you're mom or dad have the time to teach me some shinobi tricks?"

"Dunno, but I can teach you also."

"Sorry not sure if a genin is good for me." He chuckled.

"Well then you're on your own." Satsuki smiled as she kicked him of the branch.

"AAAHH!"

"See you next fall."

As he fell straight down from the tree.

"Phew there's bush, okay soft landing that's great." He commented seeing the possibility of a soft landing.

As his falling body made contact with the bush.

"Oof, okay there's some thorns in the bushes…Ouch *sniff* wait what's that…GAH! WHO THE FUCK CRAPS HERE?!" he immediately popped out the bush backing away from it. His clothes were now slightly covered in brown stains and some leaves.

"There you are!" Touko yelled pointing her sword at him.

"Okay, Touko-senpai, I get it I went too far with my teasing. But look at me. Satsuki kicked me off from a tree branch and I landed on a bush which had thorns *points the red marks he got on his cheeks from the thorns.* Also look, I'm covered in shit now! So please please , I've already got my karma. Just don't attack me, please!"

Touko laughed seeing how Zeru looked now and the way how he pleaded for mercy.

"So Touko-senpai, we cool now?" he asks with hope.

But unfortunately…

"Nope." Touko smiled as she charged at him.

"Oh come on!" he yelled outraged. He then brought out his forearm, which then materialized the white disc object. Which then erected the round green energy making the shield.

As the sword made contact with the edge of the shield, as it grinded against the sword with it's buzz saw like blade.

"Come on Touko-senpai please stop?"

"Nope, I now have the sudden urge to beat the shit out of you now. Think of this as a Kouhai's punishment for irritating their senpai."

"But were we've been childhood friends." He retorted as he struggled against block the sword as it pushed him back alittle."

"Well that's karma for you." Touko said as she added more pressure to her sword, which then slowly cut through the shield.

"Dammit, the defense was decent against projectile weapons. Guess it still ineffective against elemental attribute type weapons as well." He commented on the weapon so far.

He then created a magic circle as he kicked on to it, pushing him back a couple of inches. With that he immediately threw the round boomerang at his friend.

Touko swatted the shield away, causing it return back to him.

"Shit, durability needs more work and crap the shield generator is slightly damaged *noticing the cracks*"

"Give up?" Touko asks.

"As if I would ever.. .* Feels a blade pressed against his neck* Satsuki why?" he asks his friend seeing that she was standing behind him with a kunai pressed against his neck..

"Sorry, but I'm on the side of my fellow women."

"*Sigh* Fine I give up." He said as he raised his arms in surrender.

Satsuki put her kunai away and as Touko walked up to her friend.

"OOF!" he groaned in pain as Touko jabbed with the hilt of her sword into his gut, making him fall to his knees holding his stomach.

"There karma resolved." Touko smiled as her holy sword transformed into a silver ring on her right hand.

"Guh, that hurts. Didn't your parents say to use Eon for self defense?" He groaned.

"I was using for self defense, I was using it against a bully that insulted Me." she smiled innocently

"Well that's what you get." Satsuki added, as she took a picture of him.

"What value will that picture have? " he asked as he managed to stand up.

"It'll prove that you're weak and pathetic."

"Point taken. Now if you excuse I need to go take back home and take a shower again."

"How about we come to your house also? It's been a while since we've been there."

"Don't you people always hang at my house sometimes. Besides it hasn't been awhile the last time we all got together was during finals week."

"Why do you have to do that?" Touko sighed, at her friends thoroughness.

Zeru shrugged as he left.

**Hyoudou Residence.**

"Tadamai." Zeru greeted.

"Oh, you're back." Natalia said.

"Hello, Natailia-san." The two girls greeted.

"Hoh, what's this double date?" Natalia smirked.

"Satsuki's already taken and I just happened to encounter Senpai."

Touko pouted at him.

"Is that so…Why are you covered in shit?"

"Karma happened. I'm gonna go take a shower now."

"Just to let you know you're mother went out shopping and your brother is off doing who knows what."

"Kay." He said heading upstairs.

After the shower he was now wearing a white t shirt with a chibi black neko on the center, and sweat pants.

As he headed into his room.

"Why are you girls in my room?"

"What is that much of a big deal? Nice shirt by the way." Satsuki asks while looking around his room.

"Whatever."

He then notices Touko starring at a particular picture.

"*Giggle* I didn't know you put this picture out."

Zeru then starred at the photo in the frame. It was during his days elementary school and it had picture of him, Raiga, Satsuki, Tsukumo, and Touko and they were all smiling.

Zeru smiled seeing the picture.

CLICK

Zeru turned to see Touko with her phone out and it had a flash.

"Really?"

"What? This is the only time you ever smiled genuinely."

"Really don't I always smile genuinely? But for you to take a picture of me like that is quite bold."

Touko blushed as she hid her face behind her phone.

"Hey, your friend's brother is here." Natalia called out.

"Tsukumo's here? Guess he used that ability of his."

Downstairs was the silver haired teen eating some chips, while holding a bag filled with more snacks.

"Hey Tsukumo." Zeru greeted his friend.

"Hi Zeru."

"Hi Tsukumo." Touko greeted her brother.

"Touko-chan, how come you didn't call to let me know where you were." He said with a sadden face.

"Eh, well it was all Zeru-kun's fault for teasing me and then he…"

"It's important to let your family know where you are." Zeru added in, making Touko glare at him.

"Next time Touko-chan shouldn't act so independent." Tsukumo said.

"Mou~" Touko whined.

**Sanada Residence.**

[Come on dude, lets go out and wreck some shit.] said the voice coming from the sheathed red sword.

"Shut up, I just need to clean this room and we'll be able to go out."

[That's what you said an hour ago, and it still looks like shit.]

"Tch, wonder how Shamans deal with their guardian ghosts."

[I'm a fucking spirit not a ghost you douchebag. There's a difference!] Retorted the spirt.

"You wanna throw down?"

Suddenly his sword began glow, as the sword floated in the air unsheathed.

[Well bro lets go!] the spirit of Fire taunted.

"Oh it's like that huh? Fine *picks up a katana hanging from his dresser* Bring it!"

Just as the heated duel was about to begin.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

"OUCH!"

[GUH!]

In an instant the two were knocked out. Raiga was lying down on top of a stack of his special magazines, which was now ruined. The red sword was lying on the floor as stars were twirling around in dizziness.

"Mataku~ I can't believe Zeru-chan let you have that thing. Oh well now off to visit him~"

"Shotacon…"

"What was that *cracks her knuckles*"

"Nothing…"

"Good." She then left.

[Dude, is your sister is fucking OP?]

"Dude you don't even know the meaning of OP*gets up* I better clean this quick."

**Back to the Hyoudou Residence.**

"This is the new club that's going to use the now old school building? Occult Reasearch Club?" Zeru said in a dumbfound tone, after looking it up on his laptop

"An Occult Research Club? That's interesting." Touko commented.

"So it looks like your school will have people searching for bigfoot? " Satsuki teased.

"*Sigh* Must be a cover up so the devils can use the building: Zeru sighed.

"So are you two going to join one of the sports club?" Satsuki asks to the two athletes.

Tsukumo nodded sine he plans on joining the Tennis club.

"Nope, not gonna join any club." Zeru answered in a lazy tone.

"Eh why not?"

"Not interested."

"Don't you have a rep as a prodigy?"

"Nope, if anyone wants to play a game of basketball against me then they'll find out, if I live up to the rep or not. Besides I wasn't the ace of the team anyway, I was just the PG."

"So you're going to spend your years in highschool being lazy?"

"Not lazy, I'll still be an honor student as well. So I'm maintain my good record."

"Oh by the way who's Himejima Akeno?"

Zeru eyes widened when he saw Satsuki holding his phone with the new contact he added revealed.

"Eh, who's Himejima?" Touko asks Zeru who was rubbing his temple.

"Come who is she?" Satsuki nudges on his elbow.

"Yeah, who is she?" Natalia asks sitting on the couch across from him.

He then closed his laptop and took a deep breath.

"Himejima Akeno is a girl that I simply met by chance, at the Himejima Shrine. Which turns out that her family owned the shrine and she will be living there when school starts and she's currently living with her friends family."

"Okay and what does she look like?" his aunt asks with a cheshire smile.

"Fine. She's kind of about near my height by a couple centimeters, she has long black tied into a pony tail with an orange ribbon. She has violet eyes but a slightly lighter shade than mine."

"Okay, and what's her bust size?" Natalia asks smirking.

"I'm not the type of person that stares at another girls chest. So skip that."

"What's she like?"

"Apparently she also has the same enjoyment in teasing as much as me, she seems to be nice. That's all I got from what I can tell."

"So she's an S then?" Natalia asks.

"Dunno."

"So are you going to start spending time with her then, since you'll be in the same year as her?" Touko asks teasingly.

"Doubt it, I don't see any benefit in associating myself with her."

"Why must there always be benefit for you associate with other people?"

"Because there must be benefit in ones action." He simply answered

"Really and what was your benefit for hanging out with us?" Touko asks.

"Simple, I was able to gain some friends that I love very much." He said with a genuine smile. Causing his friends to smile.

"So basically you don't want other people to enter your circle huh?"

"Pretty much. Now can we please get rid of this topic *opens his laptop* So I decide I'll be doing something tonight."

"Which is?"

"Breaking in to the old school building."

"….You've got to be kidding me." Touko said dumbfounded.

"What? Nobody is using it yet, so why not? It'll be like last year when I had to break into the school and change Raiga's grades to at least average."

"…"

"Okay I'll just go by myself then."

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Guh, who is it now." Zeru then went to the door and opened it.

As he looked to see who it was.

"Zeru-chaan!~" He was immediately hugged by the older sister of his idiot friend.

"Hello Hisako-san." He said barely, as his lungs were slightly squeezed.

"Mou~ Would you stop adding that honorific? You treat me if I was a stranger." She whined.

"*Sigh* Why are you even here?"

Hisako then let go off him.

"Can't I visit my cute kouhai which I whished was my brother instead of the idoit?"

"So basically it's to fulfill your adulterated desire to spend time with a boy that's about five years younger than you?" he asks bluntly.

"Ah mou~ Why do you have to make me sound like a shotacon?"

"Cause you are one and you need help." Said a voice from behind.

They looked to see it was Raiga and he was panting.

"I see you're done with your chores." Zeru commented.

"Yeah what of it? Come on lets go do a mission!"

"Sorry not interested, gonna plan on breaking into a school building."

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Cause I'm curious."

"Oh, you're here." Satsuki said in a disinterest tone, standing next to Zeru.

"What kind of greeting is that?!"

"Same one I give to all idiots."

"Aw, Satsuki-chan it isn't healthy to be a tsundere." Zeru teased patting her shoulder, only for him to receive a punch to his gut.

"Guh, at least you didn't punch the face." He groaned as he was in fetal position.

"Hmph."

After a couple of seconds Zeru recovered and got up.

"My advice, learn to use your new sword and Flaemis-san's powers before you go out and wreck havoc."

[See how your friend there, speaks in a polite tone towards me.] said the voice of the fire spirit in Raiga's head.

"Shut up!" he yelled, making him look like he was yelling at something imaginary or he had tourettes.

"Okay he has an imaginary friend now." Zeru commented.

The idoit's older sister and girlfriend sighed.

"I don't' have an imaginary friend! It's my spirit that's talking to me!" He retorted

"Whatever." He said in an uncaring tone.

"So Zeru-chan, are you really going to sneak into a school building?" Hisako asks.

"Yep."

"Well might as well join you then~" she said happily.

"Shouldn't you get a part time job?"

"Mou~ Zeru-chan sounds like a parent~"

Zeru rubbed his temple in irritation.

Suddenly.

"Yo, Zeru-kun."

Zeru turned to see the mailman.

"Oh Yamada-san, hello."

"Here's your package."

Zeru then received a box, and it had a certain school's name on it.

"Oh it's from Kuoh Academy." Hisako commented.

Suddenly footsteps were rushing behind him.

"Ah, it came." Touko said upon seeing the package.

"…" Zeru immediately went outside took a few steps back from the house.

"Zeru-kun?"

Zeru then got into position and held the box as if he was ready to shoot a basket.

"Zeru-kun! Don't!"

Ignoring everything, a magic circle was created on his hands and when he released the shot. The magic circle glowed as it made the box fly straight into his room's window. Luckily the window was opened and it landed on the center of his room.

"Three pointer." He smirked as he headed back inside.

"Why did you do that?" Touko asks.

"Because I felt like it and I didn't want to wear the uniform." He shrugged.

"Why not?" asks Satsuki.

"Hey I want to see you in your new uniform." Natalia said.

"Shouldn't you go out?"

"Nope, being here is more interesting now." She smirked.

"Tch, well I ain't…"

"Do it or Nekobasu gets it…"

Zeru immediately tensed seeing that Satsuki was holding his new holy grail plushe with a kunai. His expression then turned into that of a child's when they see a bully threatning to break or ruin their precious possessions.

"Please don't…" he said in a soft fearful tone and his eyes were now in puppy dog mode.

Seeing that look, Satsuki couldn't help but feel guilty in the least.

"Then try on the uniform."

"…Fine. *mumble* " He pouted as he went upstairs to but on the new uniform.

After about ten minutes.

"Are you ready yet?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Fine I'm done."

As Zeru opened the door.

What he was wearing now as the Kuoh Acdemey's ever first male uniform. The uniform consisted of a consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Seeing him wear that uniform, it made him look civil and a possibility of eye candy if the other girls were to see him. Plus the outfit made him look like a certain butler from a certain manga series that involves a boy with an eye patch, if his hair was arranged in that butler's style.

"Pfft. Dude you look like a fucking butler." Raiga laughed at how the uniform didn't' suit him at all."

"It looks good on you. Pfft." Satsuki hold in her laugh.

A vein pulsed on his forehead, as he manages to maintain his calm look.

"Hm, I think I know a friend that's into that stuff, want me to call her?" Natalia teased.

"Pfft Zeru-kun. It's fine." Touko giggled.

"Aw, Zeru-chan is soo handsome~" Hisako complimented.

"Ara~ Minnna-san what are you… Zeru-kun you got you're uniform already. Sugoi, you look so handsome in it." His mother complimented.

"Ka-sama…" he muttered in an irate tone, holding in the urge to destroy the uniform.

"Ah, I'll get the camera." His mother said.

"Don't need to. Got one already." Natalia said holding the camera.

"I hate you much." Zeru said mentally.

"I guess I'll take one too." Satsuki said as she took out her phone along with Touko.

With that the assault of the paparazzi began.

After the cameras stopped their attack.

"Man that reminds me of that butler café we did in our class, during our school's festival." Raiga laughed.

Zeru immediately walked up to his friend and.

"GUH!"

Kneed him in the face and stomped him in the gut with is dress shoes on.

"I'm taking the uniform off." Zeru said as he closed the door.

Immediately, he came out of his room, wearing his current casual wear.

"So, you hate it don't you?" Touko asks.

"Yes."

"Why, cause it makes you look like a shitsuji?"

Hearing that word, Zeru fists tightened.

"Are you still mad about that thing we did during our school's festival?" Satsuki asks.

"Hmph," Zeru pouted.

Tsukumo then rummaged through his bag of sweet and handed him a pack of chocolate flavored pocky.

"Zeru." Tsukumo offered.

Zeru then took the candy and started eating.

"Thanks Tsukumo." He thanked his friend, who had the habit of giving sweets to people whenever they're depressed to cheer them up.

As he ate the pocky.

"So besides that butler look, what else do you hate about it."

"*munch* The white accents on the blazer, makes it look fucking dumb, and the whole uniform seems suitable for one of those schools only high class people can attend. Geez, either the administrator is just being eccentric or an idoit."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Simple pay the school some money and let me wear different clothing."

"But Zeru-chan you look so good in that uniform~" Hisako commented

"Guh can't you leave already baka anego!" her brother yelled.

BONK

Riaga was then lying down on the floor with a comically sized flashing red bump.

"*Sigh* So is anyone going to join me tonight?"

"Well at least the girl uniforms are good."

"See, Raiga-kun is okay with the school's uniforms."

"I mean those white shirts they wear, really show off their bust sizes. So pretty much you're in oppai heaven school version"

Hearing that perverted commented Satsuki and Touko punched him at his head knocking him out once again.

**Old Kuoh Academy Building.**

So later at night.

Zeru then began to pick the lock of the front door.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Touko said in disappointment.

"Are you still saying that? I've done more shit like this tones of times."

After a couple of minutes.

KACHINK

The door was then opened.

"Alright time to enter."

"Tch, I can't believe that we're sneaking in school."

"Hey it's your fault for being bored and following me. So shut up." Zeru retorted.

As they walked through the building which was a dark and it had a particular feeling from watching a horror film that involved schools.

"Alright then Zeru-kun we shouldn't stay too long and…Zeru-kun?" Hisako then saw that the mischievous one was gone.

"He wondered off on his own again. Tsukumo can you locate him?" Touko asked her brother."

Tsukumo then closed his eyes and try to focus sensing the runaway, using his unique sensor ability, God's Voice. As he scanned around the building listening for the heartbeat and thoughts of his friend. But eventually…

"Sorry Touko-chan, he blocked me."

Touko face palmed herself at her friend's independency.

Zeru was then walking through the hallways.

"Hm, all this space for a clubhouse is really unnecessary. Bet Tsukumo was using his God's ears, luckily I had some enchantments to block my thoughts and make it seem like my heartbeat stopped, well it'll only last for about ten minutes."

He then entered into another classroom, but as he tried to open the door it was locked.

"Now, what do we have here?" he smirked with curiosity.

As he then tried to pick the lock…

BZZT

Sparks then suddenly came out as he inserted his lock pick into the doorknob.

"Magic lock eh? Heh well then better do this then." Zeru then grip onto the door knob, as a magic circle appeared on the knob. The circle began to turn clockwise and counter clockwise as if it was trying to unlock a combination lock.

"This is going to take awhile." He commented.

So after about five minutes.

KACHINK

The magical lock was unlocked.

"Okay let's see what we have here *opens the door* now this is interesting." As he opened the door it was just a classroom but what was intriguing was the drawn magic circles around the room and based on the formulas they seem to be used for sealing.

Zeru then closed the door.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

He then turned to see the others.

"Oh hey." He simply waved as he dodged an incoming punch from his older by a year senpai.

"Did you find something interesting?"Tsukumo asks, who was licking on a lollipop.

"Yep, turns out it seems they're going to be holding up a monster."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Touko.

"Dunno, but there were some sealing formulas in that room. So that's what I'm guessing. So should we head upstairs and look for the clubroom?"

Later after that they were in front of the Principles office.

"Great, ol snobo is using this room as the club room." Zeru sighed.

"Do you have a thing towards snobs?"

"Nope, just like ripping on them." Zeru answered

Instead of wasting his time picking at the door and unlocking it by magic circle..

CRASH

He then placed a strength enhancement magic circle on the door and kicked it, causing the door to crash down.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Touko yelled.

"It's easier that way, besides I can fix it." Zeru said as he and the others entered.

Upon entering the room.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zeru he sighed seeing the room.

"They changed it." Touko commented noticing how the principles office looked now.

The clubroom interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls.

"What the fuck!" Raiga said in a sort of outraged tone starring at a certain room in the clubroom..

"What is it? Zeru asked.

"They have a bedroom and a bathroom. Why can't principle offices be like this. I mean seriously how many times you see a student itching to take a wizz and there ain't no bathroom in their fucking office. And a bed in case if a hot female principle plans to 'f' a male student. This room is genius!"

"…Remind me, why you picked him?" Zeru asks Satsuki.

"Blame my parents for living next door to him and me having a long friendship with him."

"There there." He soothed as he placed his hand on her shoulder out of sympathy.

On the right side end corner of the room, he saw a magic circle printed on to the floor and it had unique symbol.

"So it is the Gremory Clan and it's also teleportation circle" He commented seeing the formulas on the circle.

"Zeru, don't you think we stayed here enough?" Tsukumo asks, as he was now eating chips.

"Hold on." he then placed many magic circles around the room, which then faded into the texture of the room, matching the demonic energy of the building.

"Now I'm done." He smiled with satisfaction.

"What did you do?" Touko asks.

"Oh nothing, just some tricks I plan on using later in the future." He then brought out his hand at the fallen door, which then began to repair himself.

"Wonder if I say Reparo, I'll get a new spell?"

"Seriously, you're gonna go Harry Potter?" Riaga said in a dumbfound tone.

"Just wondering."

With that they left the soon to be clubhouse of the Occult Research Club.

"Hold on *takes out a white ball, presses on it and throws it into the building and closes the door.*"

"What did you do."

"Used a smoke bomb to get rid of our scent."

"Do you have to be thorough?"

"Yes." He smiled.

**Hyoudou Residence.**

Zeru managed to successfully transport to his room using a home teleport circle he carved onto his floor.

"*Phew* Alright nobody's in my room, succubus auntie is in the other room." Zeru then created a magic circle, which had the crest of the Greek God of Fire.

"Hm, oh it's you kid, what do you need?" asked the blacksmith god.

"I got the complete data for Boomerang Shield."

"Okay good, put the weapon through the circle and it'll be transported to my side." Hephaestus advised.

Zeru then took the white disc object and placed it through the communication circle. From the other side, a hand reached through the circle from Hephaestus's side. He then took the white disc.

"So what damaged it?" he asked noticing the cracks.

"A holy sword." Zeru answered.

"I see. Well the recoil rod is still in progress since the one you used was a prototype."

"So you're making the finalized version then?"

"Yeah, Boomerang shield will be complete soon since it was a simple weapon to create. But Recoil Rod will take some time."

"Okay."

"Don't forget to go to Nidavellir, you have until a week."

"Yeah okay. Night *disperses the circle*"

With that Zeru changed into a white t-shirt and black shorts and got to bed as he cuddled with his Nekobasu plushy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and remember to review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**4th Chapter.**

* * *

><p>As Zeru was at the park sitting on the bench, wearing a black hoodie, white shirt, and dark blue track pants.<p>

RING.

"*Answers phone* Yes, you are calling your favorite information breaker Hyoudou Zeru desu. May I help you?"

"…"

"Hello?~ Anyone here?…Hello? Aw come on don't be like that I get lonely easily~ …So please answer, my sunshine inside my head is already down and only the sound of your voice could make rise up again~"

"…"

"Hello? Mou~ You're so mean is this a prank call? It is isn't it? *Sob* I hope you're happy you little sickie wicky, you made cry and shattered my hopes in socializing *Sob* I'm just a young soon to be high school freshmen, enjoying his summer vacation and now it seems I'm having a rough start now~ *Hears a slight breathing* Ah hah! There is someone! Thank you Kami-sama!~ Wait a minute is it a boy or a girl? What if he/she called me because of some sex line? Oh no at this rate my purity will be taken…"

"GAAHH! WOULD YOU STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" yelled the caller.

"Ara~ Senpai, Ohayou :) "

"Mou~ Why do you always have to talk like that?!"

"Ara~ How was I suppose to know that it was Senpai calling?"

"Did you even bother to look at the caller ID?"

"Hm? *Checks the caller id* Ara~ There it is. Gomenasai."

"Hmph."

"So what do you need Senpai?~"

"Hmph."

"Senpai?"

"Where are you now?"

"Well I'm in downtown now, just minding my own business."

"Well me, Tskumo and Satsuki are at the guild so…"

"Sure I'll do a mission with you al. I'll be on way after I deal with some things."

"Alright, be here in an hour."

"Kay, Ja ne *hangs up phone* Hm what can I do in an hour? Ah hah I got it.

**Neko Café.**

*Meow*

"Kawaii." He commented happily as he stroke the brown kitten's cheek, as he was enjoying the sensation of gazing at it's face.

"Zeru-kun, I hope you don't end up coming here during your whole summer break." Said the owner of the café.

"Eeeh~" Zeru groaned.

"Shouldn't you try to look for a girlfriend? You are at that age when a person decides a summer romance."

"For some reason almost every adult tells me I should get one, besides it's just an option."

"If you say so, most stubborn people's shell will eventually break." Said the owner.

"Hmm, I'll keep a note on that. Note to self make sure to work on poker face."

After enjoying his slice of heaven.

RING.

"Hm, what's this?"

He checked his phone to see he received a message.

[Hey kid, here's the finished boomerang shield. The Recoil Rod is close to finish but the added features I'll be adding will take longer. So don't foreget to go to the realm of the dwarves, and let me that you're going so I can give you the teleportation stone for that.]

Zeru then noticed an attachment and it was a new app and it was square shaped with a flame hammer on it and it had the words Stats app.

"He's into app making, that's interesting."

As he clicked on the app, there were a list of two buttons, 'Equipment' and 'Stats.'

"Wow it feels like I'm accessing a menu from an RPG game." He then clicked on the equipment button and saw the current equipment he had.

[Weapon: Sword +water.

Sub Weapon: None

Accessories: Fire ring]

"Wow, its' accurate. Now lets see if I click here and there's the boomerang shield and done." He clicked.

[Sub weapon Equipped Boomerang Shield.]

"Zeru then felt a sensation in his dimension storage.

"I see so this app created a separate dimensional storage specifally for when I want to equip in battle. Dam he's good, now let's see the stats of the shield now."

[Weapon stat:

Name: Boomerang Shield:

Attack:C.

Defense: C .

Speed: C

Magic resistance: C]

"Hm it's balanced now. Alright now for my stats."

[ Stats:

Name: Zeru Hyoudou:

Strength: E

Defense: E

Magic: D

Speed: C ]

"Damn, I need to work out, well I can always go to the dojo and gain some more training. Hm, if only I had more access to my full mana, I would be able to cast more variety of spells. Geez, being restricted is boring. *Closes the phone.*"

BEEP

"Another message?"

[Also depending on how you progress, you'll be able to gain new equipment slots.]

"Hm, another interesting gimmick."

**Azure Fang guild.**

"Hey I'm here." Zeru greeted his friends."

"Zeru-kun, you got some cat hair." Touko pointed at him.

"Oh *wipes the hair off* Thanks."

"I swear you might end up becoming a cat person." Touko sighed.

"Yes, but at least I'll still have my youthful handsome look as I age."

Tsukumo chuckled.

"So why's Raiga ain't here."

"He's decided to off to Grigori for training." Tsukumo answered as he ate some cookies.

"Great, now he's gonna be all Natsu Dragneel. A fire wielding maniac. " He sighed at his friends future impulsive use of fire."

"Anyway lets go get a mission." Touko said

"Ah, this is a surprise no Raiga?"

"Yep so got any missions available Bianca-san?" Zeru asks

"Here how about this one?" she hands them the flier

**[Rank: D. Mission: Look after the princess. Location: Kyoto. Requester: Servant of the leader of the Yokai. Reward: ?]**

"Eh Kyoto?"

"Babysit?

"Well I guess we get to spend our vacation in Kyoto." Zeru said as he took the flier.

"You okay with babysitting?"

"As long it's a toddler I don't mind."

"Well then off we go to Kyoto."

As they waited for the bus.

"Kyoto Kyoto~" The two girls said in a sing song voice.

"Okaa-san, I'll be going to Kyoto for a bit, do you and Tou-san need anything?… Right okay… I'll buy only one bottle of sake don't worry Okaa-san. Love you bye. *hangs up the phone.*"

Suddenly his phone rang again.

"What now…Himejima? *Answers the phone*." Hello?"

"Ohayo, Zeru-kun~"

"Tch I thought I told you call me by my surname." He said in a blunt tone."

"Ara ara~ But we're going become friends soon, once we start school."

"I don't like it when people I barely know, act all familiar with me."

"I know that you like teasing."

"That's only a fact about me."

"I now notice that you're stubborn also just now."

His friends then noticed that an aura of irritation was emanating from him, seeing him grip tightly on his phone.

"Why are you even wasting your time talking to me?"

"Ara~ We shared numbers with each other, so I am bound to have the need to talk to you."

Zeru was this close to chucking his phone at the tracks.

"Well is there anything else you want to talk about?" he asks gripping his phone tightly.

"Ara~ Are you feeling uncomfortable talking to me?"

"Oh, where did that come from? I as you can tell, I am reaaaly enjoying this conversation."

"Ufufu~ Don't be like that. Ara~ Looks like we can't continue our conversation, I have to some errands now. Talk to you later."

"Will see. *Hangs up his phone* Guh, I can't believe I have to deal with this type of person, when school starts." He sighed.

Satsuki and Touko giggled.

"What?"

"This is the first time we ever see you like this." Satsuki commented seeing her friend losing his cool like that.

"I just find her to be a nuisance now, based on her attitude she displayed during the phone call just now."

"I feel sorry for Himejima." Touko commented.

Zeru sighed.

"So is there anything else you two would like to say, making me look like I may hold some feelings for a girl I barely know?"

"Nope."

"Good, ah the trains here."

The trained heading for Kyoto then made its stop.

**During the train ride.**

"You have got to be kidding me…" he rubbed his temple in irritation, seeing that the annoying girl sent him a text.

"Guess she wants to continue the conversation." Satski teased, sitting next to him.

She then sees her friend typing on his phone quickly sending her a message, which read

[Please do not disturb me, while you're are supposed to be doing your so called errands.]

The soon to be owner of the shrine responded back.

[I can multi task I assure you :) ]

Zeru sent another message.

[I'm going to take a nap now. ZZZ]

He then immediately decreased his phone's volume to mute and immediately took a nap.

"Wake me when we arrive *sleeps*"

Satsuki giggled.

From the row in front of them was the Murasame siblings, Touko got up from her seat and looked behind.

"Ne Zeru-kun, do you think we can… Ah he's a sleep?"

"He's trying to ignore Himejima."

"*Giggle* To think there's a girl that irritates Zeru-kun that much."

"Shut up…" Zeru retorted as he went back to sleep.

"Ne Zeru-kun, do you think we might be able to sight see if we split up during the job?"

"Depends on how stressful the child will be. Shit, she actually texted back *hears the soft beep from his phone."

He read the message.

[Ara~ Then have a good nap then, I hope to speak to you again soon :) ]

"Grrr."

"Aw, that's nice of her."

"I hope I don't have the same classes as her." He said in hope, but for some reason fate likes to fuck with his life.

"Come on don't reject your first possible friend you'll make during your first year in high school." Touko advised.

"Hmph she's nothing more than an acquaintance, that is all nothing more nothing less. Now please can we forget about Himejima?"

"Hai." The two girls said in union.

"Damn you Himejima, I have a fucking big migraine now." he rubbed his temple

Later after an hour-long train ride, they arrived at their stop.

**Kyoto.**

"Yay we arrived." Touko said happily.

"Hm better notify them then." Zeru then pulled up his sleeve revealing his guild mark, which then glowed releasing an aura.

Upon sensing the aura a man in black suit appeared, he looked around in his twenties he had brown short hair, and grey eyes.

"Hello, my name is Yami, I take it that you're the members of the Azure fang?"

"Yes we are." Zeru answered.

"Hm four? That's a little too much but I guess you picked the right choice." Chuckled the man.

"Well some of us wanted to sight see."

"I see, well I can assure you that Kyoto is an enjoyable place. Oh I didn't get your names.

"Gomen, Hyoudou Zeru."

"Yamato Satsuki."

"Mursame Touko. And this is my younger brother Tsukumo."

"Okay I got your names, then shall we go?"

They were then heading to a Japanese style castle.

"Ah, since you kids know about Yokai, just to let you know I'm a Karasu-Tengu."

"I see, what do you view the Fallen Angels as?"

"….I prefer not to talk about those so called crows."

"Okay," as they reached the top floor.

"Hime-sama I've returned."

The four then looked to see who was this hime and it turned it was a little girl that seemed to be about preschooler age. The little girl had blonde hair, gold yellow eyes, wearing a miko outfit, yellow fluffy ears and a tail sticking out

"Ah, Yami oji-san, * stares at the four teens* Are they the ones that are to watch over me?" asked the young girl.

"Yes, Hime-sama they are members from Azure Fang." Answered Karasu.

"Konichiwa, my name is Kunou please take care of me." She greeted politely as she bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Kunou-chan, it okay if I call you that?" Touko asks.

"Un." The young girl nodded.

"Well then Kunou-chan, this is my brother Tsukumo, that's Satsuki, and that's Zeru."

The three bowed.

"This is Kunou, the daughter of our leader Yasaka and they are both kitsune. Currently her mother is off in a meeting and I am one of her body guards, so I should head back. Please take good care of Hime-sama. Well then I'm off Hime-sama."

"Un, take care of my mother Yami ojii-san." Kunou said as Yami revealed his jet black wings and flew off from the balcony.

"Alright then Kunou-chan, what would you like to do?"

"Hm, is it okay if I sight see?"

"Hm are you sure? What do you think Zeru? Zeru?" Satski called to her friend.

Zeru was frozen in place looking at the young kitsune. Seeing how cute she looked with cute fluffy ears and those nine tails, it made his eyes barfed out rainbows.

"Screw neko girls, kitsune girls are way better." he said to himself mentally.

"Zeru?"

His hands began to shake, wanting to feel those ears and tail. Noticing that look he had that his eyes, whenever he sees anything cute. Satsuki immediately pulled him away.

"Excuse me I need to deal with my friend here." Satsuki excused her self.

When the two were alone.

SLAP

"Itai~" he rubbed his cheek.

"Now you snapped out of it?"

"Yes…"

"Well at least we know you're into kitsune girls." She smirked.

"They're cute and aren't used much in anime fanservice bull crap. Plus they're cuter than those Neko girls."

"I see, but…"

"I am not gonna go pedo."

"I'm just saying, since Kunou-chan is cute and your love for cute things is great. I'm just afraid that you might take her away and…"

"Gah! I get it okay. *Breathes* Okay, I'm calm now. Let's go back to see Kunou-chan then."

"I have the police on speed dial, just to let you know." Satsuki said.

"Grr."

As the two headed back to the room.

"Mou~ I lost."

"Hee hee, I'm not the old maid!" Kunou shouted in victory.

"Ara~ What's going on?" Zeru asks.

"We're playing old maid, unfortunately Touko-chan lost." Tsukumo answered.

"I see * kneels in front of Kunou.* So Kunou-chan is there anything you want to do?"

"Hmm." The young girl titled her head in thought.

Zeru was trying his best to hold back his urge to cud… stroke young kitsune's ears.

"Come on Zeru, get a hold of yourself, no matter how cute she looks, don't do it." He mentally said to himself.

"Ah can you tell me what a guild is like?" asked Kunou.

"Alright, a guild is an organization where people like to take jobs to help people and gain rewards."

"So is it like an organization for mercenaries?" Kunou asks.

"Ara~ Aren't you intelligent for your age." Zeru chucked as he pet her head. Upon touching the young girls head, a chill ran through his body causing him to blush.

"Kawaii." He commented, while petting her head he also touched her ears..

Kunou blushed upon being touched by a person she wasn't fully familiar with, but based on the feeling of the touch, she could tell he was a nice person.

"Ah *removes his hand.* Gomen Kunou-sama." Zeru apologized.

"It's okay *blushes* I'll give you permission to pet me if you want." Kunou said her cheeks pink.

"*Sigh in relief* Hai, Hime-sama." He smiled.

Click

"Satsuki?" Tsukumo asks.

"Just getting some black mail on him, you know proof that you're a pedo."

"Send me a copy of that too." Touko said.

"Sure…*receives a text.* how the hell?"

[Give me a copy too, Sat-chan :) ]

A vein popped on Satsuki's forehead upon being called by that nickname. Satsuki immediately glared at the black haired teen talking with the young kitsune.

" Being in a Guild sounds so much fun!" Kunou said in amazement.

"It is but it's best to be wise when picking teams, because you don't want a hotheaded person to be apart of your team."

"Ano…"

"Hm what is it Kunou-chan?"

"Is it okay if we go outside?"

"Hm, I don't see why not? But is it okay for you to be out?"

"Un, it's okay as long as I'm with a grown up I'm okay." Kunou answered.

"Alright then, shall we go?"

With that all five were walking through the district.

Kunou was sitting on Zeru's shoulders, since she wanted to get a better view of the sceneries.

"Everything okay, Kunou-chan?" Zeru asks.

"Un." Kunou nodded.

RING.

"Tch, Satsuki get my phone, it's in my left pocket in my hoodie."

"Okay. *Takes the phone out of his pocket and checks the ID* It's Himejima."

"Answer for me, tell her I'm busy."

"Okay…Hello?"

"Don't talk to her with me here!"

"Okay fine *giggle* Hello Himejima?... Yes sorry about that…My name is Yamato Satuski. You can call me Satsuki…Yes I'm a friend of Zeru's….I have an idiotic BF don't worry. He's open in the market." Upon hearing that Zeru stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

"Zeru-san, is something wrong?" Kunou asks noticing, he was grinding his teeth.

"Don't worry Kunou-chan. Zeru-kun is just not in the mood to talk to that person on the phone." Touko answered.

"Eh? Does Zeru hate her?" Kunou asks curiously.

"No I just don't like talking to people that I barely know is all." He answered with a smile, which seemed to be forced since his lip slightly twitched.

GROWL

A small grumbling noise could be heard.

"?"

"Gomen." Kunou apologized sheepishly.

"Ara~ You're hungry Kunou-chan?"

Kunou sheepishly nodded.

"Lets stop by at the park."

As they were at a park which was slightly croweded since it was summer.

"Kunou-chan here." Tsukumo offered her an pastry puff.

"Araigato." Kunou thanked as she ate her snack.

"So, Kunou-chan if I'm not intruding or anything, what is the meeting Yasaka-sama is involved in about?" Zeru asks.

Kunou then stopped eating.

"Lately the Yokai living here in Kyoto, have been assaulted by an unknown creature, so now Oka-sama and the others are devising ways to protect the Yokai." Kunou explained.

"I see, hmm then we better head back to the castle then, in case we encounter such danger." Zeru suggested

"I'm sorry if I troubled you all." Kunou apologized with her ears down.

Zeru patted her head, don't worry it's our task to watch over you so it's okay."

CLICK.

Zeru immediately turned around to where the sound came from, looking at Satsuki and Touko looking all-innocent with halo's above their heads.

"Is something wrong?" Touko asks.

"Nah, it must be my imagination."

"Ano, what is Tsukumo-san doing with that bird?" Kunou asks seeing that the silver haired teen, with a little bird resting on his index finger.

"Ah, Tsukumo is just having a conversation with the bird is all." Zeru answered.

"He can talk to birds?"

"Yep and other animals too."

Kunou had a look of amazement at the ability the silver haired human had.

"How can he do that?"

"It's his ability." Touko answered, now sitting next to Kunou on the bench.

"Hm, do you all have any abilities?" Kunou asks.

"Hm let's see, Satsuki is a kunoichi in training so she can do some ninjutsu. For example." Zeru then picked up a random rock and threw it at her, as the rock came at her.

POOF

Smoke appeared where she stood, which then faded revealing a piece of wood.

"See that's a Substitution Jutsu."

"Sugoi~" Kunou said in awe.

BONK.

"Itai~" he covered his head, as he was just hit by a fist.

"I was about to demonstrate my shurikan technique." Satsuki sighed.

"Sorry, but I thought substitution would be more of a quicker demonstration."

"What can you do Touko-san?" Kunou asks.

"Eh well.. Ah watch this Kunou chan." The silver ring on her left index finger then began to glow, as it transformed into a large sword with a golden cross on the blade both sides.

"Uwah~ The ring turned into a sword?" Kunou asked in surprise.

"Yes and it's a special sword called Eon."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah it does compensate for her not having unique ability like her Otoutou."

Zeru then used a bit of his speed enhancement spell and backed away, dodging an attack from a certain sword. Luckily it was the flat edge that was used.

"Wow, that was close, phew."

"Hmph." Touko pouted at him.

"What? I'm just stating a fact." He smiled innocently.

"Hmph." Touko faced away from him as sword transformed back into her ring.

"Aw, I made her mwad." He teased.

"Zeru-san, it isn't nice to tease a lady like that." Kunou advised.

"That's right Kunou-chan." Touko said happily as she petted her head.

"What teasing? All I did was stating facts is all."

SMACK.

A harisen was hit on his head.

"Just apologize you baka." Satsuki sighed.

"Alright, gomensai Senpai. (Where did she get that harisen?)" He apologized.

"Mou~ Stop calling me that!" Touko whined.

"But all I am doing is showing my manners is all. Shouldn't I respect my senpai?"

"You got to stop talking like that." Satsuki sighed.

"Eh talking like what? Like a gentlemen? An innocent soul?"

"When the hell have you ever been a true gentlemen?"

"Remember that time when you went through that phase every female teen goes through and you asked me to…"

"AH! DON'T SAY THAT!" she covered her friend's mouth before he spoke anymore.

Zeru smirked.

Kunou laughed seeing the banter between the friends.

Satsuki then let go of his mouth.

"My, and just when I was enjoying the scent of you hand, was that the smell of apples?"

SLAP.

"Itai~ That was my good side." He rubbed his right cheek.

"Since when have you ever had a good side?"

"Well…"

"No more reminiscing." Satsuki said bluntly.

"Hidoi ssu~" He pouted with a fake sad look.

"Ah, Satsuki, what did Akeno wanted to talk with Zeru-kun." Touko asked with a smirk, seeing her friend's immediate look of annoyance.

"Ah that, she just wanted to talk to him, we talked alttle and it seems she's a good person."

"Anything particular about me, you told her?" Zeru asked with his arms crossed.

"Hm, not really. I just said you're an okay guy and you're also a tough nut to crack."

"Hm that pretty sums me up."

"And she also said, she's up for the challenge."

"…Greaaaaat." He sighed.

Suddenly the bird flew off.

Tsukumo's eyes tensed.

"Tsukumo?" Touko asked concerned.

"Something's coming." Tsukumo said.

Zeru immediately placed his finger on the ground, which then created a magic circle, which then released a pulse of energy around the whole park area. As it scanned the area, Zeru then felt a pulse.

"Kunou stay by our side."

Kunou nodded as she gripped on to his left jean leg.

Tsukumo's ring then took form of a silver gun with the words 'Knell' on the side of his gun. Satsuki equipped herself with black fingerless gloves with metal plating and wielded two kunais. Zeru then brought out the Boomerang shield in it's in active state as it floated above his forarem.

Suddenly in the pond, weird movements in the water occurred. In pond water began to swirl, after that a mass of water began to rise.

"Please tell me if there are any Yokai that can manipulate water?" Zeru asks.

"There are Kappa, but they always hang out at more private areas of water." Kunou answered, as she tightened her grip on to his leg, sensing the menacing feeling from the lake.

The mass of water then literally jumped onto the grassy field. Upon contact with the ground, the water the texture of the water then began to thicken, giving off the impression of slime.

"Did the water just barfed?" Zeru asked.

The four stared at the black haired teen with deadpan looks at him, for saying such a dumb joke.

Realizing what he just did he look down in shame.

"I'm sorry, since the idiot isn't here, I just blurted it out by impulse." He apologized.

The mass of slime then began to change its color into a light greenish, it then began to transform. The mass of slime now had a bulky wide appearance with legs, arms and a red orb appeared inside the chest which then move up to it's upper body making it look like an eye..

"What is that thing?"

Zeru then used his eye enhancement spell, this time it created both magic circles on his eyes.

"Tch, it's appears but a mass of liquid and the energy signature is unclear." He commented analyzing the mass.

The blob's sphere like eye then began to glow, as it seemed to acknowledge the people in front of it.

"Dammit looks it's getting ready to attack, I'll take Kunou back to the castle, you three try to stall it as best as you can. "

"Alright, get going." Touko said as his two friends nodded.

"Alright. Kunou get on my back and hold on."

Kunou nodded as she got on to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." He ran off.

Seeing it's target getting away, the blob like being brought it's arms out which then extended at a high speed,

"No you don't!" Touko then slashed it's arms, which were cut easily.

"Thanks Touko." He then continued running until.

"Guh." He suddenly hit something flat.

"It's a barrier." Kunou said.

"Damn, guess he ain't letting us go.

"Zeru what's wrong!?" Satsuki asks as she cut at the blob with her kunais

"There's a barrier in the way and it's strong one!"

"Dammit." Satsuki sighed as she dodged the blob's arm.

"Tch, I can't get rid of this barrier."

BANG

Tuskumo was then firing at the blob with a barrage of bullets and for some reason when the attacks hit, there was smoke coming from it.

"Did it have a bad reaction to the holy coated bullets? Then it must have demonic energy also. Great must be a Stray Devils work. Tsukumo Touko it's…"

"We know." Touko said as her sword then began to emit a light yellow energy consuming the blade.

As Touko was about to slash at the blob, the blob the changed it's form into a snake like as it slid past and was heading towards the two.

As it slithered at the two, an explosion was triggered.

Zeru then turned to see Satsuki did a hand seal.

"Heh leave it to the kunoichi." He sighed in relief, as he noticed the many explosive tags around the area surrounding him.

As the smoke cleared there was a pile of slime.

"Shit it's still…"

The pile of slime then began rise as it transformed back into it's bulky body form.

"alive… But we have alternatives now."

A wave of white energy was fired which hit the right side of the blob creature. As it got hit, steam began to leak out reacting to the holy energy, as if it was burned.

A barrage of bullets then hit's right side causing it to evaporate in steam. That way it won't regenerate.

"Good, this'll make things easier." Zeru commented.

The blob right side began to bubble as a new right side was created.

"Shit, so it can use it's excess slime to regenerate."

Inside the blob the red orb, which seemed to be it's eyes began to glow and began charging for a couple seconds.

"Dammit does it have projectile attacks now? I might as well get battle data for the Boomerang shield or I'll wound up cleaning the forge again

"What is it Zeru-san?"

"I need to help my friends, so I'll have to leave you behind for a while."

"I understand." Kunou said in an understanding tone.

Zeru then placed his hand on the ground which then created a magic circle and four glowing points surrounded the circle in a square formation. After that a clear translucent blue wall erected from the formation.

"This barrier should help protect you. Again I'm sorry." Zeru apologized.

"It's alright Zeru-san. Go beat that monster." Kunou said with a brave face.

"Ariagato, Hime-sama." With that Zeru rushed to help his friend.

The blob then started to red balls of energy, the three teens managed to dodge the attack. As the attack hit the ground, it created many medium sized craters. Seeing the destructive power of those attacks, they had to cautious.

Satsuki then took out a scroll which had symbols and then

POOF

As the smoke cleared a large blade which seemed to have the more blades stacked under it. With a twirl of the blade, it unfolded reveal all foru blades as it took shape of a large shurikan. This ninja tool was called the Demon wind shurikan.

The kunoichi then threw the large shurikan at the blob of goo. As the shurikan came at the seemingly devil made creature, it immediately spilt it's body apart to dodge the attack. As the shurikan passed the blob as it put I'ts limbs back together.

Satsuki smirked as she pulled something back, which then caused the shurikan to fly backwards. With that it managed to sever the arm and Touko slashed the fallen pieces of the blob with her sword ignited in holy energy, causing the piece to evaporate.

"*Huff* Are we even making any progress at all." Touko panted.

"Doesn't look like it." Satsuki commented.

**Meanwhile somewhere outside of Kyoto.**

"Mou~ How dare they do that to my Devil-chan~" pouted the man around his forties with wilded gray hair and black eyes, wearing a lab coat.

"This is a waste of time, can we go now? You know how the bosses will be like if we wasted our time here." Commented the scientist's associate.

"Urasai, konoyaro! Can't you see my Devil-chan is in a fight?!"

"You know that naming something a devil while you're also a devil sounds really stupid."

"Shut up! Besides my creation is like a devil, it has that mischievous feeling that just makes you want to kill it."

"Still think it's a dumb name."

"FUCK UUU!" he yells with his head growing comically large.

"Whatever. Hm those humans are good and its lucky they got holy weapon wielders too."

"Hmph if they didn't had those blasted weapons. Devil-chan can beat them easily."

"Whatever you say. But didn't you say it still learning in combat?"

"Almost, all I need is to work on Devil-chan's battle mechanics and it'll be perfect. But I'm surprised that Devil-chan was able to adapt to the situation really well. Hee hee, Devil-chan helped me gain new data to research~"

"…Weirdo sceientist."

**Back to the battle.**

A round green saw blade weapon slashed through the blob, at it's midriff which cause the top half to fall off.

Zeru arrived, as the round boomerang weapon returned to him.

"Zeru, shouldn't you be watching Kunou-chan?" Touko asked.

"Don't worry, I step a strong barrier to protect her. Besides that thing doesn't is just focused on us anyway.."

"Here it comes."

The two large puddles of slime then merged together. The blob then immediately changed it's shape into a monster like head launching it's self at them.

Tsukumo traced his gun as it created three magic circle in an triangular formation, he then traced his gun connecting the circles. He then placed his gun at the center and fired. Shooting the connected triangular symbol at the blob creature. The symbol embedded itself on to the creature, as it released white sparks causing it to moan in agony as smoke came from it.

"Good it's paralyzed." Zeru then took out the red ring containing the fire element and equipped onto his right hand. After that he took out a small vial filled with water from his pocket.

The seal then began to wear off slowly, as the creature groaned struggling to break the seal.

"Tch it's not holding it for long." Satski commented as she took a stance and took out her kodachi blade.

"Hold on I have an idea, but it'll be risky." He then opened the vial of water that had a sparkling aura and pour it on his ring, With that he then ignited his ring which gave off a small flame aura from the jewel. Thanks to the water the aura of the ring then increased and it had white aura covering it.

"Zeru did you just…"

"Yeah I used holy water on my ring, kinda stings a little since I'm using a low grade stone. Not sure how much power this ring can handle from the holy water though there might be a possibility of my arm blown off though."

"You're so reckless." Satsuki sighed.

"Heh." Zeru the brought out his ring arm and pointed at the creature, which was still slowly breaking the seal. A red magic circle with a white aura appeared from his hand, which then immediately released a blast of fire covered in a white aura. With the release of the spell the ring's stone shattered.

As the flames it the creature, it was consumed in flames and the effects of the flame increased thanks to Tsukumo's holy seal, which the flames used it's energy to increase it's power.

"It's working!" Touko exclaimed.

As the flames then died off the red orb dropped to the ground as the slime turned into a steamy smoke.

Seeing that, it seemed to be the source of its body to maintain the slime.

The three then stared at the black haired teen.

"…Hey how am I supposed to realize that we should focus on targeting that?."

"You're the always the analysis type Zeru." Tsukumo said.

"I got covered in slime." Touko added in, showing that she her clothes were slightly wet from the slime.

"Well at least it wasn't acidic." Zeru said with thumbs up.

"You did it!" Kunou screamed happily as reached the four.

"I take it the barrier worn off?" Zeru asks seeing that he forgot that the barrier relied on his mana to keep it active.

Kunou nodded.

"So what should we do with that?" Satski asks.

"Well maybe we should…"

Suddenly a magic circle appeared as a person in a lab coat came out.

"YOU!" screamed the man pointing with an aura of anger in a comical fashion.

The four were surprised.

"Tch, kids these days * Picks up the red orb* Mou~ Did they hwut you Devil-chan?" he kissed the orb.

"Devil-chan?!" the five thought at the seemingly ridiculous name.

"Tch, I guess I'll take that Kitsune myself." The scientist said as he put the orb in his pocket and released an aura of green energy.

The five tensed at the sensation of the aura.

"A Devil…" Zeru muttered.

"Now I shall avenge my Devil-chan~" declared the scientist as he took out what seemed to be a gun with electronics.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder causing the energy to disperse from the scientist.

"That's enough Wily. You got your blob back isn't that enough? Besides shouldn't you try at least upgrading it, now that you have enough data?" asked the man. With Brown messy hair, wearing a dark red robe with unique designs, and black sunglasses.

"Hmph~" He pouted

"So what are you gonna tell them about the forces we lost?"

"Pfft those arrogant fools are consumed in the past. They wouldn't mind if a few pawns were dead."

"If you say so. We are going to get an earful from them."

"Fuck em . Besides I'll tell them it was just an assault I decided to take advantage of in hopes of the current government not getting a chance to ally themselves with the Yokai faction."

"*Sigh* Well then kiddies, you did good in that fight against blobbo."

"Devil-chan!~" Wily retorted.

"Anyway, I would like to fight against you all. But you kids seem exhausted and at my level. You all might last for about five seconds."

Feeling the sensation of the demonic energy in the air, Zeru's eyes were tensed.

"Hoh? Looks like that kids is itching for a fight." The sunglasses devil said, noticing Zeru with his look of anger.

"Zeru-kun…" Touko looked at her friend with concern.

A magic circle appeared underneath Zeru and covered him in energy. With that he disappeared.

"Hoh? What he's going to do." Mused the sunglasses devil.

Zeru then appeared behind him with his aqua element sword, which was ignited in a to torrent water around the blade, which was also glowing as well. He slashed at him from behind, which caused an explosion of water. During the aftermath of the attack, his eyes widened.

"Hoh, interesting idea * he grabs the blade.*" mused the Devil.

Zeru was shocked to see that the attack he used which consisted of him adding the rest of the holy water into the sword was blocked, plus the excess holy water from the attack didn't burn him at all.

"It's true that holy damages us devils easily. But when if we have a high demonic power, it's nothing." He smirked as he released an aura of black demonic energy, which causes Zeru to back away in intimidation.

When he backed away he notices the devils palm was slightly burnt. With just a tiny red mark.

Zeru the created two magic circles stacked facing in front of him, with that he immediately ran through the circles, which caused his body to then glow and disappear

"Tarakuja." Muttering the name of the attack enhancement spell, he then felt a surge of power through his body as he focuses all of it to the blade of his holy water sword. The sword aura's then increased.

"Stop it Zeru!" Tsukumo yelled.

"Mou Yamete Zeru-kun!"

"You idoit!"

The three yelled at how reckless he was going at it against an opponent beyond him.

The devil was surprised to see that the human he was currently fighting but more like testing. He saw that the sword was emanating a powerful aura, but not enough to damage him only to give him a wound. He also that the human's arm's vein was pulsing, which must be the strain of trying to wield a sword that has power greater than his own mana can handle.

"Heh, interesting, come on let's see what you got." He taunted.

With that, Zeru then charged as he gripped the sword in a two-hand hold. The devil brought out his hand as a ball of demonic energy began to form as the as Zeru charged at him.

As Zeru swung his sword at the devil, it hit the ball of demonic energy. As the two forces collided an excess of white aura and red aura was clashing. The sword began to crack from the blade and hilt.

"I'm impressed kid not all have the guts to go against me like this. But do you think you can last for long?"

Zeru smirked as he let go of the sword as it stuck on to the ball of demonic energy.

"?...!" The devil's eyes widened seeing a certain formula left on the sword.

SNAP.

With a snap of his fingers, the magic circle on the soon to be shattered sword glowed as it exploded engulfing the devil in an explosion of white light and water. The explosion caused Zeru to be flung against the wall.

"Guh." He gripped on his right arm which was bleeding from trying to use a sword which had a higher power output then he can weild.

His friends and Kunou rushed to him.

As the smoke cleared.

"Geez, humans are really tenacious alright." Said the voice of the devil.

The smoked revealed the sun-glasses wearing devil still alive and with only his left sleeve of his rob burnt off, revealing his white skinned muscular slim arm.

"I have to say that was a risky move you did, almost blown my arm off. But that would'be been the case for low-class and high-classes. Luckily I'm an ultimate class." He smirked.

Zeru tried to stand up only, but only for an energy blast to be fired at the Ultimate class.

"Tch." He fired off his energy blast at it, which then caused both attacks to disperse.

"Yare yare~ looks like I made it on time." Said Yami, with his black wings out.

"Hoh, did you guys already deal with them? That's impressive since there about three to four ultimate classes in that group." Commented the devil.

"Well that just goes to show you, to never underestimate us Yokai." Yami said in a casual tone, only for his eyes to turn serious as he emitted a powerful aura.

"Hoh, you're a strong one ain't you? All right then since that kid ain't in no condition to continue. I'll go four a round two."

"I would love to beat the shit out of you but…."

Suddenly a ring of flames surrounded the two devils.

"OKAA-SAMA!" Kunou screamed recognizing the flames that belong to.

Then a women appeared walking through the flames. She was a young women with a voluptuous figure, along with same hair and eye color just like Kunou's.

"Whoa, the leader is here." The devil said in a surprised tone.

The leader of the Yokai turned to her daughter.

"Kunou are you alright?" Her mother asks.

"Un." Kunou nodded.

Yasaka smiled and then turned the devil as her body glowed as the earth began to shiver.

Feeling the sudden increase of power from the adult kitsune.

"Blues. Tch we better go now." Wily advised.

"Hey, I been on the sidelines too long and *feels a cramp in his arm.* Fuck. The kid did a slight number on me." Blues commented feeling his arm paralyzed from holy attack he endured.

"Can we go?~ Devil-chan is crying for repairs~" whined the scientist.

"Fine, well then that's all folks later." Blues sighed reluctantly

A magic circle appeared underneath them, as it prepared for activation.

Yasaka, with a wave of her hand gathered all the flames from her flame wall, which then gathered into her hand and immediately fired a blast of fire.

As the flames came at them.

A barrier erected blocking the flames.

All of them were surprised at this.

Zeru then noticed that the teleportation circle had some forumulas and it looked like those from a barrier spell.

"A defensive teleportation circle? That's impressive for devils." Zeru muttered as he decided to test that out another time.

"See? I told you it would work." Wily said with a smug look of satisfaction

"Yeah, I heard for about thirty five times when this failed."

"Grr."

With that the devils were gone.

Yasaka took a deep breath as her aura dyed down.

"Oka-sama!" Kunou ran to her mother as she kneeled and hugged her daughter.

Zeru was now being treated for his wounds.

"Mataku~ And I thought Raiga-kun was reckless." Touko sighed as she wrapped the bandages around his arm.

"Dammit, I should've used my poison ring, that'll be more effective and give him holy poison." Zeru thought, realizing he could've used the purple ring in conjunction with the sword.

"Ano, Zeru-san?"

Zeru snapped out of thought and saw Kunou, with a look of worry.

"Don't worry Hime-sama. I'm fine." He assured as he patted her head, while trying to hold the urge to stroke her ears.

Then Yasaka walked up to them.

"I would like to thank all of you, young guild members for taking care of my daughter." Yasaka bowed.

"It was our pleasure." Touko said.

Zeru couldn't help but stare at Yasaka, seeing how beautiful she looked, and imaging now she would look with her ears out. Let's just say if the two were in room alone Zeru will stroke..

"GAAAH! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKG?! BAD THOUGHTS GO AWAY!" he shook his head to get it out.

Yami who noticed the glint in Zeru's eyes which all men have the sign of a perverted thought, even though that the thoughts Zeru had weren't really perverted.

"Zeru-san, are you alright?"

Zeru was startled, seeing that Yasaka was kneeling in front of him, starring at him with concerned eyes every mother has. As he got a good look of her up, he couldn't help admire how beautiful she looked.

"Dam it don't go there." He said to himself mentally.

"Zeru-san?"

Zeru snapped out his deep in though.

"Sumunai, Yasaka-sama. I was just deep in thought is all."

"I see."

"Mataku~ I those devils better do something about this, letting their own do whatever." Sighed Yami.

"Technically they're split into two factions one that views the old ways as superiors and the current devil society as of now." Zeru stated.

"Doesn't matter what faction, they're the same species so it matters. First some of our kind are being apart of devil peerages and now this mess today."

"So there was an attack during the meeting?"

"Yep, and those guys were weak but then they got this sudden power boost thanks to some serpent looking thing. But luckily our Leader here was able to beat them all."

"By using the laylanes correct?"

"Zeru-san, you seem to be knowledgeable at such a young age." Yaska said in a surprised tone.

"Well, knowledge is power, so it's important I gain more now. Besides since we live in a world full of supernatural beings, it's best to be prepared."

"I see, but still I think you should be careful in what consequences you're actions would cause. If you have that much knowledge."

"I am fully prepared for that." He said confidently.

SMACK.

Satsuki smacked his head with a harisen.

"Itai~ Okay maybe I'm still lacking experience, but I can find some incriminating info."

"Oh, how in criminating?" Yami asks.

"About a month ago there was this scene that took place and it was around a bar. Also there were some blood stains and multitude of black feathers, both had a different shading of black. Ring any bells?"

When Zeru said that, Yami immediately sweat dropped.

"Hm I guess there were some drunken crows?" Zeru said with a smirk

"Yami…" Yasaka glared.

"Geez, I think my wife is calling…Bye." He immediately flew off.

"Aw and he didn't give us our payment for our services. But who cares about that, spending time with Hime-sama was a pleasure." He smiled petting her head.

BEEP.

He just received a text and as he read it

[Loli Furicon.]

Zeru turned around and stared at the two girls who were just whistling casually.

"*Sigh.*Well then I'm a little exhausted, guess I'll rest at Inn, later on I have to buy some souvenirs for my parents."

"You can rest at the castle if you want?" Kunou offered.

"Hm? Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course." Yasaka said.

"Besides we need to get the slime off." Satsuki said.

"True. Alright will stay here for a bit.

Castle.

As the four, were currently staying in a room all wearing yukatas.

"Ah, what a day." Zeru sighed as he leaned against the wall sitting near the window, starring at the scenery.

"At least we didn't' have to pay property damage."

"Ahem." Zeru cleared his throat.

"I mean you have to pay property damage."

"Do you know the things I have to do to pay it off."

"You do realize, you could've just made him do the work to compensate."

"How else can I make him owe me ones?" he chuckled.

Just then…

"There you guys are!" yelled the idiot that arrived.

"Sup." Zeru greeted as he drank his tea.

"Tch, poor me a cup." He said sitting on the floor with is friends.

"So how did the training go?" Satsuki asks.

"Meh, you know rough since Lighting Guy is the coach. But I did fight against this brat."

"Who?"

"Dunno his name, got silver hair seems like a regular guy but when he gets into battle he's a maniac."

"I see and what else?"

"Well that guy joined in and I was paired up with him."

"Then what."

[He got fucking owned.] said the flame spirit.

"Dude! Why!"

[Just saying, besides it was a dragon sacred gear user.]

"Hoh, so how long did the fight last?"

"Tch, well at first we were doing some hand to hand combat and so far the guy was good. But then he decided to bring out some white bits out his back making some blue energy wings, which look like some rip off from a mecha anime. Then I used Flaemis's new…"

"That reminds me, did you manage to learn magic thanks to Flaemis-san?"

"Well I can do some minium fire magic."

{Basically all he can make are little sparks.]

"Anyway. We were gonna duke it out until, that guy's weapon makes a noise and says DIVIDE which then made my flames decrease."

"Hmm a Sacred Gear that divides…Divide Dividing hmm." Zeru thought.

"I swear I call hax, having a weapon that decreases an opponents energy is bull shit."

"Did he even use Balance Breaker?"

[Yeah and it was an armored type. That during the moment when I gave Raiga a new power.]

"And that would be?"

[Basically a status booster, which allows him to use my flames, which unlocked his magic potential.]

"Great now we have a Natsu Dragneel. Well at least we don't have a stupid cat named after an emotion. "

"So you're shallow when it comes to Nekos." Satsuki asked.

"I have my standards. So what's the time limit of that ability?"

[Don't know, dumbass over here was all pissy and decided to use all the flames in one go and Divison Dragon boy just decreased it and dumbass got owend.]

"HEY!"

"Hm for a human shouldn't a Balance Breaker put some strain? I mean when it comes to resilience Raiga has the advantage." Zeru said.

[Well it turns out the kid is half devil so you know…]

"Right he can use his extra demonic to sustain it. Well then, the reason you're being here?"

"Well I was bored to see what you guys were doing. So what happened to you, first time I ever seen you injured like this."

"This? *Shows his bandaged arm.* Got carried away and got owned. Oh and I'm into kitsune girls."

"Wow seriously, well at least you're straight. Yeah I can see you getting beat up like that.

"Come again?"

"Dude, you're weak. I mean how many times have I beaten you in kendo?"

"Hey what about the times, I beat you?"

"Dude you were taking to long to make a move, being all analytical try to search for weak points. Also you're a good speed type fighter, but you don't have the strength to back it up. I mean, moving around and dodging attacks while making your opponent exhausted and hitting them with one blow knocking them out doesn't count."

"*Sigh* First that app tells me I'm weak and now you? Geez." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Also you can barely parry like two to three strikes. Unless you use that eye spell thingy you're able to block like five to nine strikes."

"Geez, make me feel weak why don't you." He said hugging his knees while tracing something on the floor with is finger, while also giving off a depressing aura.

Then Yasaka entered bringing refreshments

"Minna-san, I've prepared some refreshments." Yasaka said as she placed them on the table.

"Whoa, she's hot." Raiga commented only for Zeru to punch him in the face

"Itai~"

Kunou then ran to Zeru and immediately sat next to him.

"Arigato, Yasaka-sama." Zeru thanked the leader of the Yokai, as he took a sip of his tea.

Yaska then cleared her throat.

"I would like to apologize…"

Zeru then put his hand out to stop Yasaka.

"Yasaka-sama, there's no need to apologize. As guild members we don't know what will happen during the mission, but we're able to overcome it. So please don't try to stress yourself over that." He assured.

Yasaka smiled, as she felt the uneasiness of involving the young teens in the matter that involved devils.

"Besides, if that idiot was here *points at Riaga.* Then you would be apologizing, because that peon would end up destroying a whole small section of Kyoto. Also he's a reckless impulsive fighter."

"I hate you so much." He said as he tried to hold his urge not to cuss since a child and mother were in the room and he did not want to be scolded by the mother.

"Aw, I hate you too." Zeru smiled, saying in a tone that said the opposite of what he said.

"Oka-sama, is it okay if I ask can request missions from Zeru-san and his friends?" Kunou asks.

"Ara~ Kunou why ask such a thing?"

"Because I would like to have some people help Oka-sama with the other problems that Oka-sama doesn't have the time to do."

"Oh such as?"

"Going after rogue yokai and doing requests from the people.

"Oh so it's like doing requests that Yasaka-sama doesn't have the time to do?"

Kunou nodded.

"Kunou…"

"Hm I don't see why not." It's best to have a notable client, that we're used to working. Also Kunou make sure that guy doesn't do any requests from you. *Points at Raiga.*

"You know I'm getting sick of your belittlement of me."

Zeru chuckled.

"Zeru-san, is devilish." Kunou commented.

"Eh? What makes you say that Hime-sama?"

"It's just that Zeru-san, seems too mischievous and I'm not sure wether I can trust you or not."

"Hidoi~ Yasaka-sama how can a five year old be able to speak like this?" he asks the mother.

"*Giggle* Well my daughter is not like other young girls."

"*Sigh* Kids these days."

"You're not even old enough to say that yet." Touko said.

"Really? Fine I guess until I become a young adult I can say that."

As Zeru stared at the mother, still trying to imagine, what would she look like with her ears out.

"Zeru-san?"

Zeru snapped out his thoughts.

"Sorry."

"You seem to be deep in thought lately. Care to share what's been bothering you?" she asks in a tone only mothers can do the interrogation mode.

"Eh heh well…"

"I'm sorry Yaska-sama, this boy over here has a somewhat obsession with cute things. Ever since he met Kunou-chan, he sort of has a liking towards kitsunes now and now he's trying to imagine you with your ears out."

Zeru blushed red and stared at Satsuki with a look that said 'Do you have to be so detailed?'

Satsuki smirked with a look saying 'Now you now how it feels.'

Yasaka was surprised that the young man had such an innocent intention. Usually boys at his age would stare at older women such as herself, with intention of something sexual. But did find it cute that he just wanted to see her what she looked like with her ears and tail, that's a first.

Kunou then had a smirk which all mischevious children have.

"Zeru-san, watch this." Kunou then walked to her mother and sat infront of her.

"Kunou? What are you *tickeled* Ah hahah Kunou stop Ah hahaha.." As the daughter began to tickle her mother's sides.

POP

Suddenly a pair of golden ears popped from the adult women's head along with nine long tails.

"Kyah." Yasaka blushed with embarrassment.

Upon seeing how the yokai leader looked with her kitsune features.

"Kawaii." He muttered, as his cheeks began to blush and the blood began to rush through his head, as he was experiencing the cutness radiating from the Yokai leader. His hands began to twitch in eagerness of stroking those ears and tail.

"Zeru-san, see? That's how you can make Oka-sama's ears and tail come out." She smiled, as she stopped tickling her mother.

"Mou~ Kunou you shouldn't do that when we have company." She blushed in embarrassment.

"But Zeru-san, wanted see what you look like with your ears and tails." She said innocently, while hiding her mischievous smirk

"Yes, but you didn't had to do that."

"But Okaa-sama, looked hesitant so I decided to give you a push. So Zeru-san what do you think?"

In a flash, Zeru was already gone

"And his switch is on." Touko sighed knowing what was about to happen.

Suddenly.

"Kyah." Yasaka cried out in a startled tone, as she felt someone touching her ears.

They all then see, it was Zeru as he was sitting behind Yasaka, as he began stroke her ears

"So soft…" he muttered as he stroked her ears.

Yasaka blushed feeling the sensation from the teenager stroking her ears. The last person that ever did this to her, was her late husband and he knew the right spots to stroke. Compared the touch she was feeling now, it was the exact same.

Seeing their friend already in his 'fondle cute things mode' they weren't sure wether fondling a yokai in human form counted rape or not.

"So he's heading to the yiff stage." Raiga commented.

Just then Zeru brought his other hand to touch a certain part of the Kitsune.

"Uwah, Zeru-san no." Kunou cried out as she stopped his hand.

Zeru's switch was then turned off as he felt the touch of the young kitsune's hand.

"Zeru-san, you're not supposed to touch the tail, that part is too sensitive." Kunou stated.

Zeru eyes widened when he realized what he was doing, at first he planning on stroking the ears for a little bit, but then he realized when he was stroking the ears it was almost similar to how a pervert gropes a…. But it seemed he was too into it.

He immediately backed away from Yasaka, who was covering her face from hiding her brightly red face.

"Please punish me in the most brutal way possible." He bowed in apology to the leader of the Yokai.

Yasaka's face then dyed down from the blush and looked at Zeru who looked really regretful of his actions.

"*Ahem* Don't worry Zeru-san don't worry, maybe next time you can try to be less impulsive."

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Ah, I just had an idea for the reward. Zeru san can you roll up you're sleeve?"

Zeru obliged as he rolled up his sleeve, with that Yasaka then placed a seal on to his arm.

"?"

"This seal will allow you to teleport here to Kyoto, with my permission."

"I see, this i'll come in handy. It doesn't use up any mana does it?" Zeru asks.

"Don't worry, it's connected to the many teleportation circles in the area so don't worry." Yasaka said.

"That's good."

Yasaka then gave everyone the teleportation seal.

Later after that, the young guild members were on the train heading home.

"Well that was a good day." Zeru said.

"Potential home wrecker." Said Touko.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asks, crossing his arms.

"You totally have a crush on Yasaka-sama." Satsuki said.

"No I don't." he said his usual clam tone.

"Didn't know Zeru was into older women." Tskumo said.

"Only if they're a year or two years older than me….GAH!" he pulled up his hoodie to hide his shame for saying the type of women he's into.

"What's this? So you do have standards." Touko smirked.

"That means Touko-chan has a chance." Tsukumo said as he started to eat from a bag of mini marshmallows.

Touko immediately blushed.

"Mou~ Tsukumo why do you have to say that?" she pouted at her brother.

"So what sizes are you into?" Raiga asks.

"Go get raped in an same sex onsen." He muttered as he tried to get over his shame.

"Hey you're the one' that almost went yiff."

RING.

"Hello?"

"Ara~ Hyoudou-kun, I was…."

HANGUP.

"That was rude." Commented Satsuki.

"I do not want to deal with any bull shit right now. Also I'll be going off somewhere by myself. Got an errand to do for the blacksmith god. So I'll be leaving in two days."

"I see. So what are you going to tell your parents about you're arm?" Touko asks about his bandaged arm.

"Tell em I fought against a drunk, cause I was buying the Sake bottle the guy wanted." He said holding the paper bag containing the sake bottle he bought, along with some other souvenirs.

"And how did you won the fight?" Satsuki asks.

"Kicked him in the nuts." Zeru simply said.

"DUDE!" Raiga yelled.

"What? It's the best weak point to deal with guys." Zeru said.

"You're betraying every man!" Raiga yelled outraged.

"Fine, I'll say that I got burned by you when you were playing with fire."

"Second thought, go with that other story."

"I thought so." Zeru smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to review :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**5th Chapter**

* * *

><p>As Zeru headed outside, to look in the mailbox.<p>

"Ah they're here. Yo Issei!"

"What?!"

"Got em."

He then heard the rush of foot steps coming down, as a brown blurr immediately took the envelop from his hands.

"Yess MOMO-CHAN HEAR I COME!" yelled the perveted boy.

"Issei, please use a tissue or an empty bottle."

"I don't mean it like that!" Issei glared at his brother.

"Whatever. *Takes then envelop and taking one ticket.* I'm gonna give this to Raiga, since I'm heading to his house."

Issei nodded as he immediately ran fast with the power of pervertism, to his friends and tell them of the holy grail he obtained.

"I swear if with that kind of power up, he would be good in sports clubs…Ah a brother can dream."

As he headed to his friend's house, which was a traditional, styled japense house and there was also another small house in the back which was a dojo. He then knocked on the door.

He then heard footsteps as the door then opened.

"Ze-chan~" squealed the older sister in delight, as he saw her wearing a white shirt, short shorts.

"Hello, Hisako-san."

"Stop treating me like I'm a stranger." She pouted.

"So where's Raiga?"

"Oh, my baka otouto? He went out on date with Satsuki-chan."

"I see."

"So what did you need to see him for?"

"Well, I was going to ask him for a spar…"

"How about I spar with you then." She pumped her arm.

Zeru immediately sweat dropped upon hearing that suggestion.

"Eh heh, that's okay Hisako-san I don't want to waste your time and…"

"Not at all, your Onee-chan has all the time for you. Hold on and let me change." She said as she went off to change.

"I'm dead." He said in a squeak tone of fear.

As he was in the dojo, wearing his own personal attire he had in the dojo, which consisted of a black kegoki and dark blue hakama pants.

"Catch."

Zeru then saw a flying shinai coming at him and he caught it.

Hisako then came in wearing her training attire, which consisted of a white keigoki and black pants, her hair was tied into a pony tail and she was also holding a shina.

"So any reasons why you need training?"

"Well I feel like I need to work out my body more, since I've been training focusing on my speed, since middle school when I played PG for the basketball team."

"Hm then cancel the spar, you're gonna get a thorough workout from your Onee-chan."

"I'm gonna die." He muttered as he remembered the last time he and Raiga received a workout from her.

Meanwhile.

"Mou, Satsuki-chan I don't wanna watch this movie." He whined not watching a romantic movie."

"Shut up, you said you want to go out on a date. So this is what you get." Satsuki said, as she pulled on his shirt sleeve dragging him.

BEEP

"Hold on got a text from the furi." Raiga opened his phone.

[Your sister is putting me through her training. If I die give me a badass Viking Funeral.]

"Hah, sucks to be him." Raiga laughed at his friend for dealing with his sister's training regimen.

"Why the hell does he want a badass Viking Funeral?"

"Sometimes a man wants to go out in style."

"Riiiight *rolls her eyes* Now that we're done with that minor setback. Let's go."

"Nooo!"

Back to Zeru.

Zeru was now wearing track pants and a white shirt, as he finished running around the Sanada's house.

"*Huff* *Huff* How's that?" he asked already exhausted.

"Hm six minutes and fifty seconds not bad for ten laps."

"*Pant*"

"Now drop and give me fifty."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me drop and give fifty *hits her shinai on the ground.* "

"HAI COACH!" He obediently said as he did his push ups.

As he did about five so far.

DROP

"Guh, what the?"

He then felt a sudden increase of weight on his back.

"There, now continue." She smiled.

"Guh, you know my back is gonna break?"

"Don't worry they only weight fifty pounds." She said in a assuring tone, ignoring the logic of how a teenage boy of his physique can handle a fifty pound weight stone.

As he struggled to raise his body up as it was being slowly crushed by the weight. There was only one solution to get over this.

"No magic." She waved her finger.

"Oh come on!"

Later after that.

"Ooowwwie." He moaned as lied on the couch of the Sanada's living room.

"Gomen ne." Hisako sheepishly apologized.

"Well at least I got a good work out or did I? I can't feel my body." He thought.

"Ne, Zeru-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Satsuki-chan, says you already met your future classmate."

"Guh, can we not talk about that?"

"Oh why not?"

"Because, I'm not interested in a person that I barely know at all."

RING.

His phone rang on the coffee table.

"*Picks it up* Hello?... Ah yes I'm available today… Okay I'll meet you there later on then sir. Bye *Hangs up.*"

"Who was that?"

"An acquaintance is all, don't worry he's male."

"What are you two going to talk about?"

"Does it matter?"

"Up for another workout?"

"Might as well, I don't want to end being beaten by your brother and have him lecture me on my close combat skills."

"Then lets begin." Hisako smiled.

**Meanwhile.**

"I hope Zeru-kun, isn't mad about what happened yesterday with that Devil." Touko said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Touko-chan, I'm sure he's fine." Her brother said.

As the two siblings headed to where their friend was currently at.

In the dojo, Zeru was using a new weapon which was a shirasaya with a wooden blade. He charged at Hisako, and immediately unsheathed his sword with remarkable speed as launched his strike. But Hisako then blocked the attack.

"Hm, it seems iado does suit you. Your unsheathing speed is average. But…" Hisako then swung her shinai one handed causing the wooden shirasaya, to flung out of his hand.

"You still lack the strength."

"Oh darn."

"I suggest you practice more on your kendo. I know you're used to using one-handed weapons. Bur it's best to learn the basics."

"Alright."

"You know, this is the first time you ever wanted to train more in close combat."

"Well, I can't always be the standing in the back, letting my friends do all the work."

"I see. So want to try training with tonfas, since they're the type of weapons you're using now. From what my brother said."

"Sure why not."

Hisako then gave Zeru a set of wooden tonfas.

"Alright show me what you got then."

Zeru then dashed at Hisako, as he immediately attacked with a flurry of jabs with the tonfas. Hisako blocked the attacks and was surprised at the speed that Zeru showed when using the tonfas, seeing that he was showing of an adept skill with the weapon.

Hisako deflected the attack back, as Zeru then backed away slightly putting himself already in a defensive stance similar to a boxer's.

"You seem well adept with the tonfas." Hisako commented.

"Hm really? Well I guess because these weapons are light and they're easier to use for making some quick attacks." He said as he twirled the tonfas.

"Fufu~ Is that so? " she said as she got back into stance.

As Zeru stared at Hisako, she immediately disappeared.

Zeru put himself immediately into a defensive stance as he braced him. He then felt a strong pressure coming at him as he immediately blocked with the right tonfa sensing where the pressure was coming.

"!" his eyes widened as he saw the shinai's tip touching his chin.

"Not bad reflexes, but I win~." Hisako grinned as she pointed the wooden sword away.

"It's not fair that you used misdirection at the last moment." He pouted.

Hisako brought her wooden sword back.

"Well, how else can teach you a trick?"

"Explaining it and demonstrating it."

"Thought you liked a first hand experience."

"Whatever baka Phantom Blade."

Hisako Sanada, is a skilled swordsmen, and during her days in her freshmen year she participated in the Nationals Kendo Tournament. She also had a habit using surprise attacks on her oppenets, by using misdirection.

Misdirection is a trick that entertainment Magicians uses to make the audience pay attention to one specific thing, while they are able to do a secret trick. For Hisako, an oppenet makes eye contact with her, they;ll have their full focus on her. With that she can take advantage of that attention and be able surprise attacks.

"Well you're not the only one that's mischevious." Hisako giggled.

"Hmph..."

"Do you want to try?"

"Nah, I'm I don't think I'm ready to use that when I'm in combat. I'm not at your level yet. Besides I'll just use my fakes, I use in basketball."

"Heh, that's true."

Zeru sat on the ground now feeling the stress from the previous work out kicking in.

Hisako petted his head.

"Ara~ Touko-chan, Tsukumo-kun." Hisako greeted noticing the siblings outside.

Zeru turned around to see the Murasame siblings.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you two doing here."

"We're just here to see how're you doing." Touko answered as Tsukumo nodded in agreement as he ate his bag of chips.

"Well as you can see I've recently survived the hellish workout from Akuma over here." He pointed

"I see." Touko sweat dropped having remembered the last time she endured the hellish training she had received from Hisako, years ago when she was trying to work on her sword training.

"Mou~ Zeru I wasn't that baad~" she whined.

Zeru gave her a deadpan look at her ignorance.

"*Sigh* Well I got a good work out, I'll be heading off to do some other things I have planned out before I leave tomorrow. Later."

**Azure Fang Guild.**

After just shopping from the mall, after buying new magic items. He was now in his room which he rented from the guild, the only time he uses this room was using it has his work shop, since there was a large desk filled with equipment and there was no bed, well except a sofa chair.

"Alright let's see." He took out a white glove with a drawn magic circle in a violet color.

As he put the glove on and snapped, a magic circle appeared instantly and immediately dispersed after firing small bullet which scored the wall slightly.

"Guess the ignition cloth does correspond well the magic, but it's still relies on my mana. Thank you FMA for giving me this idea."

He then took out a small pouch from his bag and poured it onto his desk as various colored stones dropped.

"Luckily he gave me these low E-D ranks tones for a bargain when he was about to replace them with the new high grade stones.

He then organized them by color into three groups, red, blue, yellow.

"Now what element to test out….Maybe water." He the took five water stones and placed them into a small stone bowl as he then began to grind them, until they were nothing put smooth dust.

He then sprinkled a small amount dust over the magic circle of the glove as it gave of a bluish aura.

"Alright now to test it out." He then put the glove out and opened his palm as the circle then changed to different pattern. As a magic circle appeared in the palm of his glove it conjured up a small ball of water.

"Okay, it seems I'm able to use elemental magic this way…Why am I talking to myself?"

Zeru then dispersed the ball of water, as the magic circle then changed back to the original design. Taking his glove off, he then took out seven vials of ether.

"Hm should I do it?... Better call the expert. *dials his phone* Hello Hephaestus-san, it's Zeru. I need to ask your for advice if you're not busy.

"Mou~ Hephp-chan that was to quick you promised that you'll ram me like a minotaur~"

"…"

"Just get on with it kid." Hephaestus rubbed his temple.

"Well currently I'm working on a new item where I have this glove and it's made out of ignition cloth and I inscribed a magic circle on it. I thought of using this glove as sort of medium for me to cast offensive spells. I just tested how well it can use elemental magic, by grinding elemental stones and adding them to the glove and it seemed to work but I only added a small amount. So now I'm thinking about soaking the glove in Ether, so it can use the liquids mana property as an alternative source of mana than rather the use of my own. So what do you think."

"Mou~ Ze-chan, you interrupted our fun time~" whined the Goddess of Love.

"Aphrodite just be quiet! Well that's an interesting idea, it would be dangers to just soak the glove in a ether, since there will be a high probability of a backfired spell. My advice is to inject the ether into the glove so you'll be able to get a better understand of how much mana source does the glove have."

"I see go step by step. Thanks Hephaestus-san. Oh good luck you stud, I pray for you next child~"

"Shut up." The god of fire said as hanged up.

Zeru then took out a syringe and took a small amount of ether and injected into the glove, making the circle glow. He then took out his phone and assigned the magic glove he made as one of his accessories.

[Equipped Accessory slot 1: Magic glove.]

"Alright then time to analyze it…Why the hell am I doing a soliloquy?...I need a life."

KNOCK.

"You can come in."

The door opened revealing Touko.

"I brought you a drink *Places a glass of water on the desk*"

"Thanks Touko."

"So you're finally going to stop adding honorifics?"

"Hm will see." He said with a mischievous smirk.

She then notices the equipment he had layout on the desk.

"What are you up to?"

"What this? All I'm doing is testing out new equipment, I'm making and please notice that no signs of injury or explosions are seen."

"Baka."

"I am who I am. So is there an ulterior motive for you to see me alone, Tsukumo not here with you?"

BONK

"Itai~" he covered his head which had a glowing anime bump.

"Do you have to be like that?"

"What cautious? Analytical? Thorough? "

"Hmph." She puffed her cheeks.

"Gomen gomen, geez it's not like my teasing implies innuendos….Or do they?" He smiled.

"So what is exactly are you doing?"

"Well since my mana is currently restrained by my Auntie and based my current magic skills. I'm trying to make some equipment, that I can use as an alternative source when using magic.

He then took out his phone and checked the status of his glove.

"Hm so it has seventy MP from only a small dosage? That's interesting."

"So what is the glove for?"

"Just another way for me to cast magic without relying on my own mana."

"I see."

"Well then I'm done with this." He stretches his arms.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Who knows, I have to meet someone later, since I'm popular and socialbe."

"Pfft."

"I take it that I'm not?"

"What do you think?"

"Hm, I'm sociable and people like me so yeah. I am popular."

"Keep thinking that." She petted his head.

"Hey, remember those Valentines chocolate I got before?"

"They were to blinded to see how much of devil scum bag you really are."

"Harsh. Even though I'm innocenet." He asked as a halo appeared over his head, pulling of the innocent little boy look.

" Take that off. *Hits the plastic halo off his head.* Well, I have to go now."

"Already? I just started to enjoy your company."

"Me and Tsukumo are going to train."

'For what?"

"Family business."

"Ah, so you and Tsukumo are going to start exorcising?"

"That's what our clan deals in."

"I see. Well good luck with that." He said as Touko left.

After that he then left his room.

"Hey Zeru."

Zeru turned to see the Guild Master calling him..

"What is it Uncle?"

"Heard you're going to Nidvalier."

"Yeah, tomorrow I'll be going."

Basilo then handed him a large bag.

"What is this *guh*" he struggled holding the heavy bag."

"It's my armor need that fixed."

"Guh, can't you ask any blacksmiths to do this."

"Heard those dwarves are the best blacksmiths, thought they could spruse it up a better job.."

"Fine. *transports the bag of equipment into his dimensional storage.* So is Lon'qu back?"

"He says he'll be back in three days."

"Really? For an S rank mission he would have usually finished about a week by now."

"Well it looks like there some difficulties this time."

"I see."

"So you heard the heiress of the Gremory Clan, will be attending your school right."

"I am aware." He said with a tone of annoyance."

"Well once that girl comes here, we're canceling missions related to stray devils in this area."

"Great there goes my after future school job."

"Well at least you can focus on trying to get a girl. Gahaha."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

**Park.**

As he sat on the bench, starring at his phone.

"Wow, people are requesting a lot items especially the porn...Gonna send em yaoi. Heheheh."

Suddenly a ball rolled to his foot.

"Hm?" He then picked the ball up.

"Ah, gomenasai Onii-chan, can I have the ball pack." Asked a little girl who came up to him.

"Uhuhu, sure here you go~" He lightly tossed the ball to the girl who caught.

"Arigato, Onii-chan."

"Sayaka, hurry up!" yelled a boy the same as her standing in the grassy field.

"I'm coming you baka!" she yelled.

"Heheh, you shouldn't raise your voice like that, it's not proper for a young lady."

"I know but he's so annoying,"

"Well, that's how guys are, we annoy our own friends."

"Eh Onii-chan, is annoying to his friends?" the girl titled her head in confusion, thinking at first glance that older boy didn't seem to be annoying.

"Hai, I am but I only do that because it's fun."

"I see, ah I better go back to the baka. Bye bye onii-chan." The girl bowed as she ran back to her friend.

Zeru waved,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 4 years ago.<strong>_

_It took place at the very same park._

"_Mou~ Stop hogging the ball you baka!" yelled a girl with black hair and violet eyes who was shorter than the boy half by two inches._

"_Wait, I got it *ball drops* Okay one more time." Zeru then picks up the ball and tries dribble it with his knee._

"_Guh! We're not playing soccer!" yelled the girl._

"_Hee hee *ball drops* Mou~ Look what you did Ruki Chibi! I was this close to ten."_

"_Hisana nee-sama!" the girl whined to her older sister who was wearing a high school uniform, who had almost the same appearance in terms of hairy style and eye color._

"_Ara~ Zeru-kun isn't it lonely to play by yourself while hogging that ball?" she asked giggling._

"…_.Ah, yes it is, do you wanna play Ruki Chibi?" he asked teasingly._

_The girl who was called Ruki Chibi , then took the ball and…_

"_OOF!" The ten-year-old Zeru fell on the grass while holding his stomach after experiencing the pain of having a ball kicked straight to his stomach._

"_Serves you right." Smirked the girl starring down at him._

"_I feel like my lunch just shot up from my intestines."_

"_GROSS!"_

**_Flashback end._**

* * *

><p>After reminiscing.<p>

"Damn *holds his stomach remembering the pain* I keep on reminiscing about her, maybe I should call her it's been almost four years now *Checks his watch* Well I better go see him now." he then left the park.

He then arrived at a café, got himself a table inside and waited.

Later after a couple minutes, a man wearing a suit, with a large build, short black hair and beard.

Zeru waved to the man as he approached him.

"Hello, Baraqiel-san, it's been awhile."

"Indeed, the last time was when your friend made Tobio's Sacred Gear enraged." He chuckled.

"Yes and I did remember having to pay off the damages for his foolishness."

The two then ordered their drinks two black coffees and Zeru paid it, since he insisted.

"So Baraqiel-san, what does a Cadre of Grigori want with me? Besides the constant requests I get from Azazel for me to get some info for him, which I won't, unless the price is expectable.

"It's about my daughter."

"Your daughter? This is the first time I have heard you talked about her."

"Yes, I was married to a shrine maiden that owned the shrine in this area…"

"…Wait could your daughter be Himejima Akeno?...Sorry that I had to cut you off there."

Baraqiel had a surprise expression, seeing that he was aquatinted with his daughter.

"It's okay, so how did you meet her?"

"It was after my middle school graduation, I headed off to the Himejima shrine where I usually go and there I met Himejima Akeno."

"I see, so how was she?"

"Well, she's seems to be doing okay, from what I can tell. So you want me to basically keep an eye on her then?"

"Yes, but don't tail her all the time, do it when she's making contracts."

"Ara~ A protective father aren't you. So what should I do with her admirers at school."

"Admirers?"

"Well I have to say, based on the looks of her she is a beautiful woman and a piece of eye candy for perverts, stalkers, and impulsive guys confessing their love, and possibly older man of all ages. Me on the other hand I have no attraction at all, I can assure you."

He then noticed that Baraqiel was gripping his fists and grinding his teeth. Just now faint sparks began to emit from his body, causing the lights in the café to blink.

"Ah no, Baraqiel-san." He tapped him on his shoulder.

With that he the sparks ceased and he was calm.

"*Breathes in* If that were to happen please dispose of them." He said with his face darkened in a dramatic setting.

"…Baraqiel-san that's a little to harsh even for my standards."

"Then with my permission, you can pose as her boyfriend to make those cockroaches prevent even touching or starring at my Akeno. Since I know that I can trust you." He said with a tone used by over protective father's.

"Or I can just sent some threats with some incriminating evidence related to them. There's no need for me to start a relationship." He said sweat dropping.

Baraqiel nodded at that option.

After that the two parted ways.

"Darn, just when I thought I can have an easy life for highschool, I have to babysit." He sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Babysit?"

Zeru turned around to see Raiga and Satsuki.

"Well it looks like during my first year in high school I get to bodyguard Baraqiel-san's daughter.

"You mean Thunder Beard has a daughter?" Raiga said in dislbelief.

"Who is she?" Satsuki asks.

"Himejima Akeno…."

"Who?"

"Some girl that annoys Zeru." Satsuki giggled.

"She hot?"

"Eight point five out of ten." Zeru stated

"Dam she must be hot *slaps on the back of his head* Fuck!"

"So what is that makes her annoy you? You both like teasing." Satsuki asks

"Yeah but the way I tease doesn't give off the feeling of someone wanting to be in their pants… Unless I want to."

"So you're saying that the way she teases makes it sound like she wants some of you?"

"Well she's half fallen angel, and you how the female's bodies are developed and their personalties are."

"Yeah..." Raiga said with a smile remembering the female Fallen Angel's he saw at the institute there voluptuous figure and…

"Want me to make him work part time at the Okama Cafe?" Zeru whispered into Satsuki's ear while Raiga had a derpy smile with a slight drool

"Nah, I can just destroy his stash."

"Here's the map and diagram of his room." He gave her a folded piece of paper.

"… I swear you you're almost like a professional stalker."

"Hm, maybe I should get a job in home land security then?"

"I would rather die, if they let a pervert like you look at a monitor connected to every camera in the world or country."

"Since when have I ever done a perverted act? Besides I'm not gonna have a bottle of lotion with me….If I want soft hands." Zeru chuckled.

"You're a stalker and a freak." Satsuki said

"But I don't peek when people are changing. So how was your first date in the summer?"

"Oh it was fun, watched a movie, Baka over here cried."

"Oh really?"

"Shut up I didn't cry!"

"He cried at the wedding ending."

"Awwww, he does have a romantic side."

"Shut up!" his face turned red.

"So how was training with Hisako-nee?" Satsuki asks.

"Well, it was strenuous but it was worth it."

Satsuki giggled.

**RING**

Zeru then picked up his phone.

"Moshi moshi? Ah, hello Najima-san… What?... Okay, hope everything turns out well, advice use Viagra that will help. Ja ne. *hangs up* Great now my favorite shipping company is on hiatus, child making issues. Guy to stubborn to want a kid."

"How sad." Satsuki said.

"Your pity for me is soo convincing."

"Well I think it's great that he wants to have a child."

"Uh technically his wife wants it and is forcing him."

"Don't matter."

"Oh, Raiga here." He hands him the ticket.

"Thanks man, Momo-chan here I come."

"Dude, in front of your girlfriend ?"

"I didn't mean it like that, asshole!"

"Why is that people must remind me of my body part? Ah hah maybe it's way of remind of what body I have. Ah I have such a thoughtful friend."

"GO TO HELL!"

"Be sure to call us, if you get in trouble alright." Satsuki asked in a concern tone, worrying about how her friend will be on his own.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Well see you guys, I'm gonna home." He said waving to his friends as he walked home.

**Hyoudou Residence.**

During dinner.

"So Zeru, got any plans for the summer?" his father asked.

"Hm, well I will be going off an errand, might take a day for me to get done, so I'll be home the day afther tomorrow."

"Well make sure to call us to lets know." His mother advised.

"Hai, Okaa-sama. So did Issei told you, that I got him tickets to an anime convention."

"Yes and we said he could go."

"By the way where's Issei?"

"He's at Mothhama-kun's house."

"Figuers. So are we still doing that bet Tou-san?"

"What bet?"

"Me and Tou-san betted that Issei won't get a girlfriend when he's in highschool. I bet against it."

"I see so what's the prize?"

"The satisfaction of being right and two hundred thousand yen."

"Well, I will bet against you.

"Eeeeh Okaa-sama, doshite?" he said with a hurt look

"Well, despite his… needs as a young man. I do believe there is a girl will look past his slight pervy side.

"… I envy you perseverance for Issei. *places a fold up piece of paper in front of his parents.* These are the numbers for single girls that I know who will date Issei, in case of emergencies."

"That isn't necessary."

"Do you want to have a deadbeat son, who will later have a career in writing large Oppai Doujins That won't sell due to the amount of too much emphasis on Oppai? And him owning a Hentai shop?"

His mother than took the paper.

"I thought so." He smirked

The front door opened.

"I'm home." Issei said.

"Welcome home." Zeru said with a smile.

As Issei sat next his brother and started eating dinner.

"So Issei done anything perverted?" he asked with a smirk.

Issei did a spit take.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Really, could've sworn young perverts at your age would do something that burns the passion."

"Guh,"

"Well I'm done, thank you for the food Okaa-sama. Oh and good luck in your pointless future of being a Harem King Issei-kyun~"

Issei glared at his brother.

As he went upstairs…

**RING**

His phone rang as he picked it up.

"Moshi moshi, Zeru desu~….Ah Auntie Natalia…Where are you… Fine I'll pick you up…"

Later he than arrived outside of the guild, where he saw his teal haired aunt, Natalia Kamniski outside leaning against the wall.

"Yo." He greeted his aunt.

The teal haired women looked to see the young teen and immediately.

"Gah." He was immedailty pulled by his aunt and his face was planted on to her chest.

"I missed you Zewu~" she said in a happy almost teenage girl tone.

"*Pushes her off him.* Geez you're drunk." He sighed.

"Mou~ I didn't get to enjoy the warmth of you pressing against my body~" she pouted.

"Damn half succubus..." He sighed, as he grabbed her hand, walking her home.

"You're grip, has become so manly now~"

"Shut up you drunkie." He rolled his eyes, walking at a faster pace.

As they were walking a certain type of hotel was in their sights.

"Ah, I see try to get your first from he huh~" she teaed noticing the love hotel.

"Can you just shut up." He then created a magic circle, and brought his aunt's hand to the circle.

"So forceful~" she said still intoxicated.

"Shut up and add some of your mana to the teleportation circle." He said, since he didn't have enough mana to teleport at long distances, because of his restricted mana.

"Okay geez, your such a meanie." She puffed her cheeks as she added in the mana, making the circle glow more brightly.

"There happy?"

"Yes now come on." He said as, they got onto the circle.

The two were then teleported outside the Hyoudou residence.

"Yay home~"

"Come on let's get you less wasted."

**Guest room.**

"Geez, your already in your thirties and you have to act like that." He shook his head.

"Well look at you having a huge set of balls already." Natalia said now not drunk, thanks to a tea with a drop of potion Zeru made for dealing with drunks.

He then noticed her left shoulder was bandaged, making his expression change into that of concern.

Natlia looked at her bandaged wound.

"This? Don't worry it's just scratch, had to deal with a stray devil that was in the area. Got some good cash though."

"I see."

He immediately hugged her with his pressing against her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I don't die that easily." She assured him, hugging him.

Zeru tightened the embrace, trying to cling on to one of the person he views as family.

"Guess you're still a kid huh." She chuckled stroking the back of his head.

Zeru let go, as he regains his composure.

"You better not." He said with a childish look saying 'You better keep your promise.'

"Heh, so you're doing another favor for the blacksmith?"

"Yep, leaving tomorrow. Gonna go to Nidvalier."

"One of the Nine Realms huh?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine it's not like anything could go wrong."

"You know by saying those words, you put yourself into a deathwish."

"Yep, thrilling isn't it?" he grinned.

Natalia then took something out of her back pocket and tossed it to him.

Zeru caught it and it was a pamphlet titled 'Signal Academy.'

"What's this?"

"Something optional for you if you want to train and get better combat experience."

"You know I was going to eventually ask you for training?"

"And I would've answered no, since I made a recommendation for you to one of the teachers."

"What happened to the fun Auntie I knew that let me used a glock when I was seven?"

"She's still there, but don't you think you should get a proper education in combat?"

"I suppose."

"Good. Well goodnight." Natalia left the room.

"Yeah night."

**The next day.**

Zeru was standing outside of an abandoned building

He then checked his phone, received something.

[Recoil Rod

Attack: C

Defense: C

Charge Rate: D ]

"Okay I received the Recoil Rod."

"Okay, now check the new feature I added." Said Hephaestus.

He then saw a '+' signed next to the weapon named and pressed on it. With that it revealed some new features, the first one was an icon of the recoil rod, but instead of the energy blade tonfa it was now replaced with some sort of casing making it look like a regular tonfa and the second was blank.

"What's the blank space for?"

"That will be depending on you."

"So I can create my own features to the weapon?"

"That's right, the weapon is programmed to respond to your thoughts. Also the metal I used for the recoil rod is made out of high quality steel and its density can increase by magic or using the recoil rod's energy when in it's non energy mode."

"Okay anything else?"

"Nope, that's it. Good luck kid. *hangs up*"

Zeru then received the teleportation stone from the magic circle, gripping on the stone he was immediately consumed in flash of light.

As he flown through the dimensional pathway in the magic circle.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as his body was being moving at a high speed, as it goes throught he dimensional pathway leading to the realm of the dwarves.

BZZT

Suddenly the dimensional path way made a glitch sound and it had green sparks.

Zeru didn't notice this as he was screaming his lungs out, as his body was diving at high-speed.

**Unknown Location.**

"GAAAAAAAH!"

A magic circle then appeared in the sky as the young teen was falling from the sky, screaming.

"AAAHH, DAM YOU HEPASTEUS!" he screamed as he was diving down at what seemed to be solid earth. As he managed to move his arm out, with the magic glove equipped, with a snap of his finger, a magic circle was created and…

"ITAAI~" before he could even summoned the intended cushioning item from the circle, his body fell flat on the circle, which cushed his fall but it just gave him pain.

After about a couple minutes of lying flat against the circle, the circle disappeared as he fell flat on the ground.

"HOOTTT!" he screamed feeling the sudden strong heat from the ground

While covering his face from the pain, worrying that his face was burnt He then saw the environment he was now in, the sky was dark, and there was an intense heat in the air.

"Dam it, it's fucking hot." He wiped the sweat off his head, as he took off his hoodie and tied it to his waste, revealing a black sleeveless shirt.

**Elsewhere.**

Meanwhile inside a throne room. A man around his thirties, wearing golden helmetwith two horns curled up, was sitting on a throne observing the black haired teen in a crystal orb.

"Now let's see how you deal with being in the realm of fire, human." The man chuckled.

"Loki-sama, Odin-sama requests your audience." A soldier said, to him as he entered the room of the God of Mischief.

"*Sigh* Just when I was enjoying the show. Well no matter." Loki said mentally as he followed the soldier.

**Back to Zeru**.

"Dam, what's with the magma, is this some kind of outdoor forge?...I'm so lonely."

As he searched around the area, all he could see was, lava running through the veins of the ground, sparks of fire spewing every where, and soot.

"Damn this is strange, there hasn't been any people at all? Where is everyone?" he wondered.

Suddenly two fireballs appeared in front of him. He then got into a fighting stance with his recoil rod out in it's incased mode, sensing that those weren't regular fireballs since they emitted a presence.

The fireballs then began to change shape as they began to take humanoid shaped forms. One had a bestial like appearance with two horns, and the other had muscular figures welding swords of fire.

"Okay gotta remember my Nine Realms research let's see a realm full of fire and fire people or demons…FUCK I'M IN MUSPEILHEIM!"

**Asgard.**

"*Chuckle*" The god of mischief chuckled, feeling that the human realized what realm he was now in.

"What's funny, brother" asked a man with blond hair wearing helmet with wings, and he had a hammer hanging from his belt.

"Oh nothing brother, just thought of a joke."

**Muspheilheim**

The bestial type fire demons clawed at him, as Zeru managed to dodge them using his enhancement magic. He then thrusted with one of his tonfas into the chest of the fire demon.

"The hell?" he was surprised that the tonfa went through the fire demon.

The horned fire demon, opened it's mouth releasing a wave of fire. Zeru dodged it, since it didn't had a wide range, and dispersed his right tonfa as he prepared to use his glove.

SNAP

With a swipe of hand and a snap with his fingers, he slashed at the demon with water, hoping to it to split in half. But unfortunately it wasn't enough to wound it as the water's effect was decreased due to the intense heat and was immedialty turned to steam.

"Fuck."

The warrior-like fire demon, made it's move as it attacked. Zeru re summoned his right tonfa and blocked the attack with his left. With his right tonfa, the front tip was glowing as he then thrusted at the demon, upon contact at the demon, the demon was pushed away by the recoil effect as pressure of the attack caused it to disperse.

"One down."

The bestial fire demon lunged at him, as it repeatedly tries to claw at him. The tonfas then began to glow as the energy blade sharpened, causing the claws made of fire to be dispersed. With that he thrusted with both tonfas, destroying the demon in an instant.

"*Phew* Finally." He sighed in relief.

Suddenly more fire demons appeared.

"…Okay time for round two *Gets into a fighting pose. But then sees the growing number of fire demons.* On second thought…*Runs away* AAAAHH."

He then ran like a student running away from an angry butch female gym teacher.

As he kept running, a magic circle appeared.

"Hm go in the circle or deal with fire demons…Circle." With that he entered the circle.

**Loki's Throne Room.**

"Now then lets see how you deal with this one." Mused the Trickster God, starring at the crystal orb.

**Another Realm.**

"AAAAAAHHH!" Once again, as he came out of the circle from the sky as he fell flat on his body.

As he got up he notices that he was in a new world now, it had cloudy dark skies, various mountains.

"Okay dark fields and a lot of mountains. Wait Nidvalier means dark field, so I'm finally here yay~ Nothing can possibly go wrong now. Alitte breezy though *puts his hoodie back on* Much better… I wanna make a new friend it's lonely talking to myself… Should I narrate my POV? Well What could possibly go wrong?"

As if on cue when saying those dumb words which usually ends up making things worse, the same green magic circle appeared which then made a large muscular being with armor and metal brass knuckles.

"GRAAH! DAM THAT GOD!" yelled the beast in a battle cry of anger.

"Eeeew ugly…Oh and me in my big mouth."

"Hoh? A human, heh I was looking for something to crush. You will be easily crushed by the strongest troll Ulik." The troll cracked slammed his knuckles together, making a loud sound of metal clashing.

"No thanks, I prefer to be in one whole piece." Zeru said equipped with his tonfas and ran through a magic circle he created. Passing through the circle, made him to disappear. Just as he was thinking he would outmaneuvered him.

"!" His eyes widened as he stopped at his tracks to see the troll in front of him already, .

"Hoh, so a human thinks he can out run me? FOOLISH!" The Rock Troll then launched a punch at him, which came at him at a high speed.

Zeru's body glowed adding another enhancement to his body increasing his reaction time , which caused him to immediately block the attack with his tonfas in a cross formation in It's energy bladed mode.

Hitting the energy ignited tonfa, the energy made a pulsing sound causing the troll to be pushed back a couple inches away.

"Grr." The troll stomped his feet gaining traction.

Zeru sighed in relief, now knowing that he can use the recoil effect of the energy as defense against physical attack. But unfortunately that method would not work a second time, the tonfas energy was warped no longer in it's straight form due to the strain of blocking the strength of the troll.

"Shit, I forgot these nine realms guys have superhuman stats. How am I suppose to…*gets punched* GAAH" he felt the force of the two metal knuckles press against his body, causing him to be flung at a distant.

His body thrown against the rocky wall of a mountain.

"Fuck…" his body was in critical condition, his left shoulder was broken, along with his right leg, his chest felt like the bones cracked, and blood dripped from his mouth.

The Rock Troll, was walking towards him.

"Of all the Trolls Ulik is the strongest! Ulik is the most powerful!" declared the Rock Troll

"Great one of those guys that talk in third person. Hah *cough* If you're so strong then why waste time with a human? How sad for a being such as yourself to play with a bug like me. I bet you're only strong because you only pick on the weak huh like a mean playground bully."

The Troll glared at him, as he tightened the grip on his knuckles. Using his anger as sort of a distraction, a magic circle appeared underneath his not badly damaged arm. The circle then created a pulse sound, causing his arm to raise up pointing at the Rock Troll.

SNAP

With a snap of his fingers, he fired off a magic bullet at the side of his cheek.

"Shit, was hoping I aim at the eye." He sighed, as his arm dropped.

Seeing the wound he made at the troll was healed.

"Fuck. Guess his species also has a healing factor."

"Time to die!"

As he closed his eyes, awaiting his end.

Suddenly there was sound of metal clashing and sounds of pain and growling.

"Brunhilde-sama, what should we do with this person, he's badly injured." Said voice that sounded like a girl in her teens.

Zeru weakly tried to open his eyes to see who was there now. As he tried to see, he could see two people were female and were armor and a short perosn.

"What the hell, Valkryies? Does this mean I get to go to Vahalla? Well so far I haven't done anything heroic, unless blackmailing perverts from messing with girls counts. But maybe they might make an exception based on my young age and good looks lol… Fuck, time for nap." He thought, as he closed his eyes.

The dwarf then saw the inactive Recoil Rod and picked it up. As he was starring at the weapon, he recognized the craftsmanship.

"Don't worry about him, he must be Hephaestus's errand boy. Guess he got lost." Said a gruff male voice

"So I can leave him to you Eitri?" Said the voice of an older women.

"Of course." Eitri answered

"Then I'll be taking Ulik away then. Rossweisse, stay here and help look after the boy." The older Valkyrie named Brunhilde said as she left with the unconscious rock troll.

"Yes, Brunhilde-sama." Said the young Valkyrie named Rosseweisse.

The young valkyrie named Rosseweisse then casted a magic circle under the human teen, as his body was levitated. His body then egan to glow as the bleeding was slowly stopping.

"Alright young one, let's head back." said the King of the Dwarves.

Rossweisse nodded, as she motioned her hand as the circle followed her, as the two headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter make sure to review :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**6th Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nidavellir.<strong>

"Guh."

Zeru's eyes began to open slightly, as he could feel his body was now stiff.

"Shit, I sure got myself into trouble...Looks like I can barely move my body for now."

Suddenly the sound of a door was opened.

Zeru then tried to struggle to move his body, but…

"Please don't move!" said a voice of a girl in a startled tone, seeing the still in recovery human, was moving.

Zeru then stopped, at the startled tone.

"I I'm sorry. It's just that your body received massive damage, and…" The girl began to stutter, like a frantic shy person.

"I see now. I take it you helped me get here…Eh heh can I have your name please?"

"R Rossweisse…It's Rossweisse." Answered the girl.

"Rossweisse huh? That's a beautiful name, almost sounds like Rose, with such a beautiful name I guess you're beautiful huh?"

Rosseweisse blushed at the compliment.

"I guess I should have a better look at who I'm talking too*tries to open his eyes again*"

Just as his eyes felt less sore now, he was now going to see the person before him.

"Huh?" he then felt something soft and warm covering his eyes.

It was Rossweisse covering his eyes with her hands and she was still blushing.

"Ah no….Are you wearing inappropriate clothing?" he asks.

"NO!" she yelled in an embarrassed tone.

"Then why can I not see the person that I'm speaking too? I do at least deserve that since the last person I made a somewhat conversation was with that Rock Troll that was loud. So can I please have a look at the person standing before me?"

Rossweisse then managed to calm her self, regaining her composure as she brought her hands down.

"Thank you, Rosseweisse-san~" He said happily as he opened his eyes.

What he saw before him was a girl at his age, long silver hair with purple ribbons to the side, she wore a thin dark blue long sleeve turtleneck with a silver metallic chest plate, a short skirt, black nee socks, metal knee pads, and brown boots.

"Looks like I was right on the money, you are beautiful." He chuckled, as he felt a sprain in his chest.

Rossweisse turned more pink as she turned around, covering her face.

Seeing this he realized that his complimenting/teasing was slightly too much for her.

"So Rossweisse, how long do I have to stay in bed rest?"

Rossweisse, then turned around with her cheeks dyed slighty down, with only a slight hue of pink.

"I think about one more day."

"Tomorrow? Mou~ I don't want to stay like this, I need to go out and excerise to maintain my figure~" he said trying to pout.

Rossweisse giggled, seeing the childish of the newcomer.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hyoudou Zeru, it's a pleasure to meet you Rossweisse-san."

"So you're Japanese right?" Rossweisse asks in a shyly.

"Yeah."

"So is it okay if I call you by your first name then?" she asks shhly

"Hm I don't see why not, since you asked, but since we're not in Japan it's not like it matters. But I'm glad you're considerate of how I feel if someone I barely know calls me by my first name."

"I Is it okay if I add the kun at the end?"

"Sure, since we're friends now."

"Eh friends?"

"Of course, if you want to…"

Suddenly Rossweisse, immediately hugged him

"ITAAI~" he screamed feeling the pain.

"Uwaah~ I'm sorry!." She let go bowing her head down in apology.

"It's okay…(Fuck that hurts shit.)"

"I I'm just happy that I finally made a friend is all." She said sheepishly."

"Huh?"

Rossweissed then explained.

"Ah I see you're really are a young genius that was too focused on studying, while your classmates were hanging out with the opposite sex." He chuckled.

"It's just that I was really focus on my studies and I didn't think it mattered." she said embarrassed.

"Well I'm glad that I was able make you socialize with me since I'm a member of the opposite sex."

"You only got my attention when you got beaten by a Rock Troll and I had to help with the healing." she teased.

"Now that's just plain mean…. Okay I'm over it. Soo what grade are you in now?"

"Well currently I'm in my second year of college."

"Whoa, that's pretty amazing. Geez, if only I actually worker harder in school." He sweat dropped at the now change in atmosphere Rosswessie had of a regular shy teenage girl, to a person of maturity.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean trying to actually give it my all, such as being an honor student, and trying to rank higher in the tests in the, instead of trying to purposely rank at around thirty to forty out of the one hundred students."

"You're lazy aren't you?"

"Pretty much, at least during my third year in middle school I did become an honor student and managed to rank third in my exams…since my parents wanted me to. "

"Hard work is your enemy huh?"

"Not really, it only depends on the benefits."

"So accomplishment isn't enough for you."

"Nope. So are you a Valkyrie?"

"I'm currently in training to become one."

"I see, so I'm guessing there wasn't room for me in Vahalla?"

"Why do you think you're worthy to be there? It is for heroes only you know?"

"But I was almost slain."

"The place is known as home of the slain. Not for whiny wusses." She smiled.

"I'm not a wuss, I'll have you know I was in my school's basketball team."

"Athletes don't count."

"Then I give up."

The two laughed.

"So how did you work under Hephaestus-sama?" Rossweisse asks.

"Hm, well I think it all started with my ancestor blackmailing him."

"He did what?!" Rossweise said in a shocked tone, with her jaw hanging open.

"Yeah he blackmailed him." He smiled, seeing the shock look on her face.

"How?"

"Well have you ever heard of the Soul Edge?"

"Yes." Rossweisse answered knowing of the legendary sword that was forged by humans, which then became the demonic sword that thirst for blood and which has caused chaos in the realm of Midgard(Earth).

"Well you see after Hephaestus-san, managed to successfully destroy the sword, he overlooked one missing fragment. That was then Hephaestus managed to locate it , only to see it was with a human. Seeing the god, he then decided to barter with him. He said that he'd give him the sword, if he makes a contract with him. As in that Hephaestus makes a contract with him, as a client."

Rossweisse had a dumbfounded look.

"My ancestor was also an informant, so I guessed he wanted to have higher clients."

"So what was his answer?"

"Well Hephestaus said no, but then my ancestor then started to wield Soul Edge. By wielding Soul Edge, the user would be easily give in to the temptations of the spirit residing the in the sword into blood lust. But since my Ancestor was said to be free as the wind type of person, he was able to ignore the tempts and was able to wield it freely. Then my Ancestor said that he knew many warmongers that are power hungry… So yeah you get the rest."

"He actually threatened to give the most dangerous sword, to war mongers. Just so he can have the God of Blacksmithing as a contact?" she says shocked.

"Pretty much."

"Your ancestor sure has guts."

"Yep." He smiled.

"Or a fool."

"Hey I have his genes, so that's really offensive towards me~"

Zeru then noticed that his heart started to beat slightly, which was strange since he had never felt this sort of sensation. Except when he sees anything kawaii.

"(Hm? Is this… an attraction? Darn it I'm getting to mesmerized by her looks…Did I just say that? Darn. But she does look cute with those ribbons on.). So Rossweisse why did you decided to become a Valkyrie? "

"Well I was inspired by my Grandmother."

"Your Grandmother?"

"*Nods* Yeah and she really well known, her name is Gondur."

"Eh? The Gondur, who's known as the skilled Magician Valkyrie?"

Rossweisse nodded.

"Wow, never thought I would meet someone that's related to a famous figure. Heh, the world is so vast." He chuckled.

"And I can't believe that I met person, who's ancestor threatened to cause chaos, just to make a god contract him."

"Hey, I will vouch for my ancestor's grave that he wouldn't have done it. Maybe." He retorted as he felt the sprain on his body.

"Careful." She advised.

"Hey, can you blame me fore being social? While I was traveling between realms, I ended up talking to myself. So I'm sorry that I talked too much." He pouted causing his him to feel pain again.

Rossweisse giggled.

"So am I wearing clothes?"

Rossweisse blushed.

"I'm just making sure, since my body is somewhat numb and I can't tell what's what."

"Y You're wearing pants, it's just that your chest is bare now because we had to cast various healing spells to stop the bleeding along with the use of gravity magic to bond the bones. So…"

"I get it, sorry for making it awkward." He chuckled seeing the blushing embarrassed young Valkyrie.

Rossweisse then got off her chair.

"Rossweisse?"

"You should be able to be recovered by tomorrow." She said as she frantically left the room, with almost tripping.

"Okay…Did I went to far?" he asked himself whether if he teased her too much.

Outside of Zeru's room.

Rossweisse was panting leaning against the wall, as she placed her hand over her chest.

"So I take it everything is fine with our guest?"

Rossweisse then turned to see it was Brunnhilde.

"Brunnihilde-sama!"

"Hoh? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" she turned her head slightly.

"Hm? So is our guest awake."

"Yes, he's doing fine. All he needs is just bed rest."

"I see *giggle*"

Rosseweisse had a confused look on her face.

"Brunnhilde-sama?"

"It looks like I can tell your grandmother that you're going to be okay."

After getting the meaning of what her teacher had said…

"It's not like that! We just became friends is all."

"Oh doesn't that make him your first male friend I believe?"

"We're just friends!" she retorted with her cheeks blushing red.

**Meanwhile inside of the room.**

"Oh boy, looks like I caused trouble for her…" he sweat dropped.

Suddenly a communications magic circle appeared, immediately activated.

"Hey kid, heard from Eitri what happened."

"Oh yes, that little misadventure I had when I was sent to the realm of fire, was about to be owned by fire demons, oh and did I mention I fell flat on the hot fucking ground of that realm. Also after that I finally made it to the realm of the Dwarves, but only for me to get almost killed by a fucking Rock Troll."

"Well at least you survived."

"I guess…So what happened with the teleportation?"

"Oh that, you got Loki'd."

"Say wha?"

"Turns out that false god messed it up."

"False god?"

"You do remember that he' s born a frost giant?"

"Oh yeah."

"So yeah sorry about that, didn't expect that to happen."

"It's okay, when I turn eighteen I'll get my payback eventually."

"Well good luck with that. Also I have some upcoming tasks for you."

"Greeat."

"Later than kid."

The magic circle then disappeared.

As the door opened.

"Hello there Zeru my name is Brunnhilde." Greeted the shield maiden of Asgard.

"I take it your Rossweisse's mentor?"

"I am." She sat at the chair next to his bed.

Seeing a close up of the older Valkyrie, she looked beautiful and if he were the type to have a lewd mind then he would be gazing intently at her with a lewd mind.

"So Brunnhilde-san, I take it that you're the defeated Ulik?"

"Well I wouldn't say that I did everything, Rossweisse did help."

"Really, wow she must be strong."

"She did assist me by using magic. She doesn't have the skills to fight close combat such as Ulik."

"I see."

"She is a prodigy you know."

"I know, she sort explained that."

"So you're the descendent of the person that threatened to cause chaos with Soul Edge, just to make a contract with Hephaestus?" She smirked.

"Technically it was a fragment, so there might have been a possibly of not causing soo much chaos…at least."

"I see you have a mischievous side, almost similar to Loki."

"I prefer not to be compared to that sick man."

"Oh, how is he sick?"

"Have you seen his children." He said, knowing about his bestial children he had, which led to him thinking that Loki was into bestiality, even though he mated with a giantess. But there was a possibility that there was some shape shifting involved in the lovemaking or whatever they did.

"True."

"And that is why I do not want to be compared to a god that's into bestiality."

The Valkyrie chuckled.

"I'll be sure not to do that again."

"I would appreciate it greatly. Do you mind if I ask you a question Brunnhilde-san?"

"You may."

"I'm just curious, are you and the other Valkyries are still able to collect the souls of deceased heroes?"

"Oh you're wondering if there has been late difficulties collecting the hero's soul, due to the devils new reincarnation system? Well as of now we are stll able to collect them. The trick to that is with speed."

"Early bird gets the worm?"

"Exactly."

"Heh, glad to see a faction getting an upper hand on the devils."

"I take it you dislike them."

"You could say that, although it's not hatred. I'm just annoyed with them."

"I see. Rossweisse you can come back in if you want."

Outside of the opened door was Rossweisse, walking in the room, with her cheeks blushing red.

"I'll be on way the, Rossweisse why don't you stay here as long as you want?"

"Eeeh?"

"You heard me, you can stay here as long as you want until he gets better or whatever reason" She smiled.

"But what about the training and then there's school…."

"I'll have your professors send you your homework to you via magic circle. As for training I think you proved yourself very well with your assistance with the battle against Ulik."

"But…"

"No buts…Or should I tell your grandmother that you already have a boyfriend now?" the older Valkyrie smirked.

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" she yelled with her face all pink.

"*Giggle* Then please help take care of Zeru then."

Rossweisse nodded.

"Well then I'll take my leave, bye you two." With that Brunnhidle left.

Rossweisse sighed at having the ordeal she had dealt with just now.

"Sorry that I've been troublesome towards you." He apologized.

"Eh? No no it's not your fault I was just..."

"Heh, so do you mind speeding up the healing?"

Rossweisse then placed her hand over his body, as she created a magic circle showing off an x ray of his upper body. So far his bones were mostly bonded together, although there were slight crack marks meaning that most of them are still bonding.

"No can do, most of your bones are still setting in."

"Phooey. So what kind of magic did you use to defeat Ulik?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Well Brunnhidle-sama, did most of the work seeing that she is the strongest Valkyrie, all I did was cast some offense type spells."

"I see, so is what type of magic is your specialty?"

"So far it's bombardment type magic."

"So it's like large scale offensive barrage attacks?"

"Yes."

"Well then my specialty is Enhancement Magic, the only reason for that was my Mother being a specialist in that department even though she's good with other magic besides that."

"Your mother sounds like a skilled magician."

"Yeah and my mom's side of the family are full of combat majicans assigned to the Magic Association's military."

"I see. So how skilled are you?"

"Pretty much still an amateur. "

"How? I mean to at least stand up against some fire demons and managing to stand against Ulik until Brunnhilde-sama, Eitri-sama and I came having sensed his presence."

"Currently my mana is limited and because of that I'm not able to utilize a spells's usual full effect. Because of that I had to cast enhancement spells by twenty percent of it's power , to compensate I decided to make a level two version which just use fifty percent of the spells usual power. If I did have my limiters unsealed, I would be able to cast more variety of spells so I won't end up being KO'd in one hit."

Rossweisse couldn't help but feel pity for Zeru, a magic user whose mana is limited can never feel the enjoyment of using a spell to it's full effect and cast other varieties with out wasting unnecessary mana.

"If you want I can try to undo the seal of you want…" she said shyly.

"Eh you can do that?"

"W Well I am familiar with sealing magic so depending on the forumula of your seal. I think I can undo it…"

"Really that's great, finally I can get stronger." He said smiling.

"Stronger?"

"Well you see I'm apart of a guild, so I sometimes I get into missions related to combat, and whenever I fight along with my friends I'm sort of the the support type such as casting enhancement spells, pointing out some tactics in beating the enemy, and doing some follow up attacks. Now that I'm finally getting my mana unsealed, I'll be able to cast more spells and become stronger."

"I see, maybe you can save your excitement after you get better."

"Can't you do it now?"

"No. Do you want to stay in bed rest longer?" she said in a stern tone.

"Hm get my mana released and end become a bed potatoe or be patient…Hm?,,,"

"I will say this, when someone tries to release a person's limited mana in an injured state , the pain will be excruciating and will hurt a lot like what you've been dealt by Ulik." Rossweisse warned.

"Okay I'll be patient then… Geez, had to go with 'I'll end up feeling a lot pain.' Method." He pouted.

"Are you sure you're a high school freshmen?"

"I don't know are you some older women suppressing her age by looking like a teenager? What about it Grandma? You trying to get some young males' virginity, by trying to act the cute smart but also clumsy act?"

Rossweisse face then turned steaming red.

"Aw shit…" he closed his eyes, awaiting the pain.

**STRETCH**

Rossweisse then pinched his cheeks, which were stretched.

"Itai~"

"Hmph." She pouted as she stopped.

"Phew."

"Just to remind you since I'm an Asgardian making me technically a half-god. So compared to your physiology to mine, who do you think will win?" she smirked.

"Aah~ How mean using your chest size to win over my flat chest. How mean indeed~" He slightly cried.

"Wait what?! I'm trying to say that technically we Asgardians have a superhuman enhanced physiology compared to humans. Not about me having a greater chest size than your washboard chest!"

"Hidoi~ Just because I'm still developing~…"

Rossweisse then began to laugh hard at the idiocy and humor of Zeru's.

"Ara~ what's going on here." Said a new voice.

The new person that entered was short women who had brown hair reaching her neck, wearing what seem to be a

"Egvanda-sama." Rossweisse said.

"Hm looks like you two were hitting it off."

"Naw, she's just satisfying my need for socialism. Seeing that the only conversation I had so far was with a Rock Troll punching me in the chest."

"I see. Well my name is Egvanda, Eitri's wife and the Queen of the Dwarves."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Egvanda-san. I'm Hyoudou Zeru."

"Well then Zeru-kun welcome to Nidavellir."

"Thanks…"

"Don't worry the materials that Hephestaeus wanted, is already collected." The queen assured.

"That's good, at least I have some time to explore the forge."

"I do apologize for your how should we say… bumpy journey."

"Oh it's okay, I did enjoy seeing the sights. Except the sight of a hideous Rock Troll appearing out of nowhere punching me. So yeah it was okay."

The queen chuckled at the sarcastic tone of the new guest.

"Well if you can act like a smart aleck, then it seems your fine."

Zeru smiled.

Once again he tried to move his body again, this time he was able to move his fingers from his right arm. Next he tried to…

"Guh." He groaned as he had difficulty trying to sit up, due to his still recovering chest.

"Hey, take it easy." Rossweisse helped him, as he managed to sit against the pillow resting on the headboard of the bed.

"I could've done it myself." He pouted.

**POKE**

"FUCK!" he yelled in pain, when the silver haired teen, poked his chest.

"Next time, please ask for assistance." Rossweisse chided.

"Hmph." He pouted childishly.

Rossweisse rubbed her temple at his display of immaturity.

Egvanda chuckled, seeing the relationship that of the childish boyfriend and the mature girlfriend forced to endure his immaturity.

"Well then, I guess I can leave everything to Rossweisse then."

"Really? I'm not sure if a Valkyrie in training is qualified to nurse me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she glared at him, causing him to sweat drop having experienced this from his other female friends.

"On second thought, I should quit kidding around."

"It seems you've learned not to continue to ignite the rage of a young woman." Giggled the Queen

"Well I have been known to be a bit brattish, that seems to struck the nerves of girls my age."

"I can see that." Chuckled the queen

"Hmph." Rossweisse pouted turning a way from him.

"I'm sorry?"

Suddenly another pillow was thrown at his face.

"You're slightly forgiven." she smiled.

"Meanie~" he pouted as the pillow slides off his face.

**The next day~**

"Yeah, Okaa-sama. It turns out that I'll be staying about two more days…It's just that I made a new friend and I want to spend a little more time with her… No Okaa-sama, I'm not that into her. She's just a friend…But I don't want to be in a relationship yet~ I want to still have my freedom to socialize~ Don't worry I'll be fine… Wait two people that I know came to see me? Who are they? What, I have to see for myself? Mou~ Okaa-sama has perked my interests… Oh well I savor the wait and expectations… Okay love you to bye." He hanged up his phone.

Zeru the stood up and began to stretch, since his body was all-better now.

"Yosh, finally better." He said in relief

The door then opened.

"Hey Zeru-kun…Kyaa!" Screamed the young Valkyrie in training, now wearing more casual clothing compared to her training armor.

"Huh? Rossweisse?" he says in confusion.

Rossweisse shyly turned her head away as she pointed.

Zeru stared at what she was pointing and it was his bare chest.

"Oops, sorry." He apologized, he then notices that there was some clothes on the table. He picked up the shirt, which was the same one he wore yesterday, now clean.

"Okay, I'm wearing clothes. If you're starting to think of something perverted then please go outside and get it over with." He smiled.

Rossweisse then turned to see the now recovered human, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, showing off his slim somewhat muscular arms.

"So you okay now?"

Rossweisse pouted.

"Heh, then you're okay." Zeru smiled. He then noticed that something was missing.

"Hey Rossweisse have you seen the glove I had on?"

"You mean that magical tool?"

"Yeah that one."

"I got rid of it."

"Eh why?"

"It was draining your mana. I do understand the concept of that item, using it as another source of mana. But since you embedded your personal magic circle on to it, it'll also use your mana as well."

"What really?(Damn that Blacksmithing Nut, he said it was safe. Tch, guess he wanted to get back to plowing his wife right away.)"

"Is something wrong?" she asks with concern, if she angered him by throwing away his item.

"No it's not that. I'm just mad that a certain blacksmithing sex additic, gave me horrible advice." He said with a smile that said 'I'mma get back at that jackass.'

"I see." She slightly sweat dropped at his devlish smile and aura.

"We'll I won't need to make something like that anymore, since I'll be able to get the limiters off now."

How about we save that later on during the day."

"Fine. So does your family know you're here?"

"Yes."

"By the way what does your family do?"

"Well my mom and dad are both warriors of Asgard working under the gods."

"That sounds like a stressful job."

"I guess it is, seeing that they're always busy."

"Do they sometimes visit home."

"Yeah, sometimes. But it's okay since my grandmother is with me."

"I see."

"So what does your father do? Since you told me that your mother's was combat majican assigned to the military."

"My father is a member of a clan that is a branch family primarily for intelligence gathering." He said with a smile.

"I guess that's where you got your trait as an informant?"

"Yeah…" He said with starring down."

"Zeru-kun?" she asks with concern.

"Sorry I guess I kind of felt a little bit emotional there. Seeing that I rarely talk about my parents."

"Eh why?"

He wipes his face off as tears slowly form.

"Because they've passed on."

"I'm sorry." Rossweisse apologized, thinking that she might've have been a little too nosy.

"It's alright really…I'm over it, I know that they always loved and now I have a new family that I've come to love very much." He assured.

He then walked up to her and pat her head.

"Hey don't worry about it, you weren't that nosy. For some reason I just decided to let things out a little. Usually I don't talk to girls, I barely know this much."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Let's just say as an informant, I want to be free as the wind. If you know what I mean."

"That sounds cheesy and somewhat antisocial."

"I'm an informant, so basically I treat anyone as mere acquaintances."

For some reason Rossweisse felt a little concerned now, she began to doubt whether the relationship between them were friends. Seeing that they only just met yesterday, it was a little too soon for them to be called friends just because they had a conversation and…

Seeing the down look on her face.

"Wait wait, Rossweisse I didn't mean it like that."

Rossweisse then looked at Zeru, who looked a little panicked.

"I'm just saying that because I just don't really trust other people besides my friends and etc. So you're my friend, it's okay."

Rossweisse giggled.

"Hey what's funny?" he pouted.

"It's just that you looked like you did something really bad and was trying to make up for it."

"Hey, it's your fault for looking doubtful. I was just trying to assure you about our newfound friendship is all.(Geez what is up with me, I usually don't act like this towards other girls I barely know, well I am the type to reject any girl I'm unfamiliar with.)"

"So your new family what're they like?" she asks."

"Well I have a dad that's an office worker, a mom that works at a flower shop, and a brother that's a year younger than me that is perverted."

"Do you have to point that out?"

"Well he is, I mean he's a big fan of…A women's chest."

"Oh…You have my condolences." She said out of sympathy

"The bad thing is, when I was adopted into the family, he was already perverted." He comically cried.

"There there." Rossweisse patted his back.

Zeru stopped.

***Stomach growls***

"Eheh." He sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

After breakfast.

"That was delicious, thank you Edgvanada-san." Zeru thanked the Dwarf queen.

"You're welcome Zeru, glad you liked it." The queen smiled.

"I'm surprised though, I thought everything here, was going to be hot. Living inside a mountain with all the magama and heat."

"Originally it was like that, but due to us women managing to drill into their stubborn skulls. We managed to take most of the space in the mountain and were able to make a nice village."

"Heh, if only Hephaestus-san could do that."

"Well he is a lone blacksmith, so he can do anything he wants." She chuckled.

"True and he has some metal automatons, that sometimes help with his work. Well we're going to leave now."

"Take care you two, also some Rock Trolls live in the other caverns so don't worry, they're nice."

"Okay bye."

As the two teens got out.

"Wow, this is way bigger than Hephaestus's." he said seeing the forge inside the mountains.

"The forge is this way, come on." Rossweisse pointed out as Zeru followed.

"So the Rock trolls here, are they really nice?"

"The rock trolls are a nomadic tribe so they tend to move around time to time mostly underground. Don't worry the only Rock Trolls that are bad are Ulik and the others, that live in the Realm Below. But they are known for there savagery though so it depends on their mood and how you act towards them."

"Greeeaaat… So what's the Realm Below?"

"It's located under Asgard it's the kingdom of the Rock Trolls."

"So is it sort of a prison?"

"No it's just a subterranean cavern connected."

"I see."

**Forge.**

"Whoa."

Zeru was amazed to see the forge which looked more larger than the God of Blacksmithing.

"Ah, I see your better now lad." Said the dwarf king.

"You must be Eitri-sama."

"Heh, sorry about the whole mishap with Loki."

"It's fine, I'll get my revenge on him when I turn eighteen."

"Heh I would like to see that." Chuckled the king.

"Oh I almost forgot *summons the bag containing Basilio's armor.* My Guild Master wants his armor to be reforged."

As the king browsed in the bag, observing the set of gold armor which consisted of metal shin guards which seemed to cover half of the leg, a set of arm guards, an armored and collar armor suited only for covering the front . The king then noticed a unique symbol branded on to the side of the arm guards.

"Heh I take it your Guild Master was a Khan?" asks the King.

"Yes he was." Zeru answered, knowing that Basilio used to be a Khan of the militant nation Ferox, which was a battle nation that valued only strength.

"Some of our brethren there work at the arena you know, ever since Ferox was founded."

"That can explain the high class weaponry that rarely sold."

"Those weapons are only sold, when warriors have obtain a high rank in the arena, as for members of a guild S rank."

"I see."

"I'll have one of our men, to refurbish the armor, it won't take no longer than a couple of hours."

"Alright then."

"So do you want a tour of the forge?"

"Of course." Zeru smiled.

As they walked around…

"Not a lot of workers here huh?" Notcing a few black smith dwarves.

"Well so far it's peaceful and we don't have to do anything about those annoying winged factions squabble so life so far is easy now."

"That's good. It's unfortunate I sometimes work with Grigori"

"So I take it you've tried using that wannabe blacksmith's so called Artificial Sacred Gears?"

"Those things? Please I wouldn't be caught dead using those defective things. Did you know he managed to get the Dragon King Fahnir into a contract with him."

"Hm you don't say? Bet he had to give him a lot of treasure to appease that dragon."

"I guess seeing that he's now jewel. Hm this hammer…" Zeru then stopped to get a closer look at the object that was in the weapons rack.

On the rack of weapons, was a hammer with a large bulky block of metal and it had a leather thong attached to the bottom of the hilt.

"Is this Mjoinir?" Zeru asks.

"Yep, but it ain't the real deal, though." Answered Eitri.

"What's the difference?"

"The real Mjnoinir is more powerful, since it has been enchanted by Odin himself with various spells. Which makes it one of the strongest weapons in all the realms. Or in better terms in Midgard it's as strong as those so-called Sacred Gear ranked Longinuses. The replica just has an enhancement for increasing lightning based attacks, similar to the Thunderer's."

"So this one is made out of…"

"The metal on that one, is made of the same as the original, called Uru metal."

"Uru metal?"

"It's a metal that's indestructible and it's great material for making magical enhanced weapons because of it's unique ability to retain enchantments very well. For example, when adding magic to a weapon made of uru, it's durability increases, also, it can absorb magic easily like a sponge. When having absorbed the magic you can either redirect the magic back at the enemy or you can use it to enhance yourself. Basically it's like a conduit for channeling one's power." Rossweisse explained.

"Wow sounds like something I could use that'll fit my fighting style... Eventually."

"That reminds me, Hephestaus request me also to give some Uru metal."

"Wait what?" he says surprised.

"He said, think of it as a reward for your services."

"What else…"

"Heh I see you don't believe it that easily. Actually it was more of a trade, he asked me to give you some Uru metal and return he gave me the schematics of how he created his metal automatons."

"Eitri-san can't you and your men be able to make such things?"

"We did made one at the request of Odin, but that one became to dangerous because of the enchantments added that made it so destructive and it's named the Destroyer. The only reason I want the schematics from Hephaestus because I want to add more workers."

"Heh so even the hard working dwarves need a break."

"Hey, at this time now there's peace for now between those winged factions. So it'll be good to relax for once."

"I see."

"Wanna try lifting the replica?"

"Eh? Really?"

"Sure the real Mjolnir has a worthiness enchantment, meaning it can only let those it views as worth can wield it. So for this replica we made only for those that have a pure heart."

"Question, why did you guys even need to make a replica?"

"You'll never now when a warrior fights Thor, Mjolnir might pick that opponent as worthy to be it's new owner. This is just a back up for Odin's son for him to use when he challenges the new wielder of Mjolnir in case that person ends up making some destruction and whatever with it.

"Oh boy, that's gonna be gamble." He sweat dropped, doubting that he has a pureheart due to his… devilis… somewhat innocent deeds he has done in the past.

As he gripes on the hammer…

"Whoa."

He suddenly felts a tense sensation upon touching the hammer.

"Surprisingly it's light." He said lifting the hammer.

"Looks like you do have a pure heart." Eitri commented.

"Yeah…(Hah take that Santa-san , now who gets to be on your good list.)"

"I think there's a flaw in the charm." Rossweisse bluntly said as she crossed her arms.

"Hidoi~ Now I regret being friends with you~" he faked cried.

"Okay now try adding magic to the hammer." Eitri said, ignoring the slight banter between the teens.

"Okay." As Zeru added his mana into the hammer, the magic energy then began to stream from his body and immediately to the hammer's head as it glowed.

"Whoa just like a sponge." He said seeing how the hammer easily absorbed his mana instantly and the hammer's head was already glowing with power.

"How does that feel?" Eitri asks

"It feels…*Suddenly his body drops along with the hammer.* GAAH! *Tries lifting the hammer up* Can't lift it… Guh."

"Oh did I forgot to mention that not only that you need a pure heart but you need to be strong as well." Smirked the king along with Rossweisse.

"And you didn't add that detail?"

"What and ruin the excitement of a human such as yourself, being able to get the chance to wield a replica of the Thunderer's weapon?"

"Gah*Let's go of the hammer.* I almost lost my arm. Geez are humans comedy relief to you people? That's just mean~"

Rossweisse giggled as she covered her mouth.

"Oh so I am comic relief huh? Hmph." He pouted.

Rossweisse the picked up the hammer and placed it back in the rack.

"Pft, Asgardian gorilla strength girl….*mumble* show off prodigy can't even make a male friend until she met me*Mumble*"

Suddenly…

"GAH!" Something then hit Zeru in the gut, causing him to fall on his back.

As he looked to see what hit him.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I thought I saw a bug." Smiled the Valkyrie in training, as placed the hammer back on the rack.

"No..,harm done.(Fuck that hurts, I'm starting to think if I'm a masochist? Naaw." Zeru gasped as he created a magic circle under his back, causing him the push himself back up with a basic push spell.

"So lad, have you heard of Signal Academy?"

"Eh? Of course."

"Because that's where I'm leaving the Uru metal, since one of my brothers work there as the Weapons teacher and blacksmith."

"I see, so why did your brother work there?"

"He was interested to see what kinds of weapons you kids be making. Also the Uru metal will be transferred to him at the school. So if you want to learn how to craft with that metal, then you'll have to come see him."

"I see."

"Well then I'll leave you two alone then. Oh here *tosses him the inactive recoil rod handles.*"

Zeru caught the weapons.

"Okay thank you Eitri-san." He waved.

After that the Dwarf King left.

"And to think I thought you were cute, but you ended being a bully." He said to Rossweisse.

Rossweisse giggled and pointed somewhere particular at him.

Zeru tilted his head in confusion. Suddenly he then felt a weird feeling in his left shoulder almost as if it was misplaced and…

"Oh come on!" he yelled seeing his now dislocated shoulder.

"Here let me fix that."

Rossweisse then pointed her arm forward as a magic circle appeared.

Suddenly his shoulder was covered in aura, and then…

"AAAH!" he screamed in pain as he felt an invisible force was pulling up his arm, thereby reconnecting his shoulder.

"There that ought to do it." Rossweisse said with satisfaction.

"Was that gravity magic?"

"Yep, it's really efficient isn't it?" she smiled.

"How about …NOO! It fucking hurts, why can't you do it by hand? I wouldn't mind if a pretty girl made physical contact with me~" he whined.

"Hmph, what no thank you? Oh well I'll just re dislocate your arm again then *Prepares a magic circle.*"

"Thank you very much… Well looks like I'm done with my errand."

"Are you leaving now?" she asks with a hint of sadness.

"No I told my mom, I'll be staying here for another two day."

"Why?"

"Well didn't you say that you were going to help me with undoing the seals."

"I guess, but I don't see the reason why you want to stay here for another two days."

"Well I was thinking of asking you if you can teach me more about magic." He sheepishly rubs his head.

"Eeeh? M Me t t teach you?" Rossweisse says in bewildered tone at his request.

" Are you okay with that? It was just a thought though, I don't want to intrude on your training and school so..."

"It's fine!" she said in an eager tone.

"Eh?"

Rossweisse covered her mouth at her action.

"I'm sorry, it's just my dream is to become a teacher…" she stared down at the ground shifting her feet.

"Oh I see… Well at least I have teacher I can hit on openly since I'm so far the only student~" he smiled, causing Rossweisse to blush hard.

"But on the other hand, I'll end up being expelled depending on how far I go. So no hitting on my teacher." He rolled his eyes with a devilish smirk, making Rossweisse blush more.

"Hm well I do have plenty got an account with around

"Well well, I never thought I would see the day this happens." Said a voice of an older women.

Upon seeing the person behind Zeru, she immediately flinched like a child that was now in big trouble.

Zeru turned around to see the person.

"Hello, my name is Hyoudou Zeru, it's pleasure to meet you…"

"Gondur."

"Ah, so you must be Rossweisse's grandmother. My, for women that was made into the Norse Mythology books. You really don't look like an elder, you must be around you're early or mid forties huh?"

"Heh, a flatterer aren't you?"

"Somewhat, I think complimenting the person first will give them a good first impression of me."

"Well you seem polite and somewhat devilish. So I take it your mad at that trickster brat? I heard what happened."

"Oh that? Naaw I'll let it slide, once I turn eighteen I'll get my payback."

"Oh and how will you do that?"

"Well you how there are moments when the old generation, gets beaten by the generation."

"So by luck you mean?"

"I do have a high probability of eighty eight percent of getting heads on a coin."

The former Valkyire chuckled at the seemingly amusing human.

The old Valkyrie sighed, seeing her granddaughter who was turning her face away.

"Rose, are you just gonna stand there?" sighed her grandmother.

Rossweisse then blinked in response and regain function of her body.

"G G Grandma what are you doing here?!" she yelled as if the switch inside her mind was turned back on, bringing her back into reality.

Gondur sighed as she walked up to her and…

**PINCH**

"Itaaii~" Rossweisse whined in pain, as her grandmother was pinching her cheek as it began to turn red.

"You know Rose, you have a lot of nerve not telling me what you were doing yesterday…Spending the day with a boy, at least you should've told me that I don't have to worry so much…" lectured Gondur.

Zeru sweat dropped.

"Heh, well I leave you two for a while, I'm just gonna ask one of the dwarves if theres a place where I can train for a while."

"Okay dear. Now Rose *lecturing* *lecturing* *lecturing*"

"Sorry Rossweisse, you're on your own." He muttered as he walked away, leaving his new friend to endure the lecturing of her grandmother.

"Phew, that's everything." Zeru sighed in relief as he sent the finished armor in his personal dimension storage.

As Zeru decided to head back and see how his new friend was now…

"So I take it you're done with everything you need to do?" asks Gondur who was walking to him.

"Yes, it seems I'm done with the tasks I was required to do."

He then saw Rossweisse walking behind her grandmother and she was starring down, while giving off a gloomy aura of a child that was lectured into submission.

"Oi Rossweisse?"

"…"

"Don't worry about her. She's fine. She's just reflecting on her choices in life." Assured Gondur.

"I see…"

"So I heard you're planning on staying here for another two days, because Rossweisse is going to teach you more on magic and undoing your mana limiter seal."

"That's correct."

"Well, then you two can take your little alone time at home."

"Eh?" Zeru said in a surprised tone.

"WHAAAT?!" Rossweisse yelled in shock.

"Oh so you do want to be alone with him huh?"

"N NO it's not like that granny. I I just don't think that…"

"What you don't want any supervision so you can score some bases?"

"NO!"

"*Sob* So that's what it's all about…Sob" Zeru cried

"YOU SHUT UP!" she yelled, causing Zeru to stiffen in fear.

"Hm, looks like you've shown him so authority… Hey Zeru how old are you?"

"Well in a couple of months I'll be turning sixteen."

"So that means you're both the same age then, that's good." She said with a mused tone.

"Ah so that's what you're real age is Rossweisse. That's a relief, I thought you were some old…" he was then cut off as a magic circle appeared already ignited with energy, readying to initiate the spell.

"I thought so." The young asgardian dispersed the circle .

"Hm discipline that's another characteristic for a teacher…But since you two are not of age yet. I do want to keep an eye on you two so I can see my granddaughter score some bases." She smiled teasingly.

"Granny!" she whined, with her face blusing.

"What? You now have a chance to spend time with a male of your age. Besides didn't you have an excuse from Brunnhilde to take some time off school? At the rate you're going you'll be done with your second year already."

"Eh heh heh(Damn what have I gotten myself into?)" he sweat dropped.

**RING**

"Excuse me… hello."

"Zeru-kun?"

"Ohayo Touko~"

"Sounds like you're okay." She said in a relief.

"Yep, getting almost killed by Rock Troll ain't enough to strike me down."

"Now I'm worried."

"Gomen gomen, so you're just calling to check up?"

"Yes, so when are you heading back?"

"Well I already called my mom saying that I'm gonna stay here for another two days."

"Why?"

"Oh, met a new friend who's a Valkyrie in training, same age as me, prodigy, genius, already a college student."

"Wait you met a girl?"

"Uh yeah."

"Does that girl know what you're capable of?"

"Oh you mean when I act like a teasing devilish dick? Yeah she already knows and I experience some of her wrath."

"Karma." Touko bluntly said.

"Hey I didn't do anything bad. All I did was talk and then I found some openings to do some teasing is all geez."

"Well enjoy your date then."

"It isn't a date, we're just gonna have a student teacher relationship is all." He said with a devilish smirk.

"Riiight and you're both the same age so it's leegaal." She said sarcastically.

"See? So is there anything happening I should know?"

"Not really, besides me and Tsukumo will start doing our onmyodo work."

"Okay, make sure there aren't any people possessed by a perverted spirit which you two have to exorcise."

"Hah hah, very funny."

"Okay then ja ne~" he hanged up the phone.

"Who was the person you were speaking to?" Gondur asks with a curious tone.

"Oh just my friend is all."

"And Touko's a girl right?" she asks with a smirk.

"Now Gondur-san, you already almost broken your granddaughter's mind. I think adding jealousy to ignite the fire isn't a good idea for me at all…Seriously I had enough beating since that Rock Troll yesterday."

The elder Asgardian chuckled.

"And besides I view her as a sister."

"Oh that's good, looks like you have some chances with him Rose." Gondur teased at her granddaughter.

"Granny!" she yelled.

Gondur then noticed the tattoo on the side of his arm.

"So what's with the tat, you acutally a deliquient?"

"No no I'm apart of a Guild is all, no gang I assure you."

"So you're apart of a guild, that explains the tattoo."

"So how's the salary?" Rossweisse asks out of the blue.

"Whoa greedy much?"

"It's not like that! I just want to be financially ready for the future is all."

"I see. Well they vary really, I mean if you want money you'll have to look for the ones that offer money rewards."

"How much do they usually go?"

"Depends on the requester. Usually their shop owners or mayors to a town. Based on the missions I take and I'm only a C-rank."

"So how much money you have?,,, It's not what you think!" she says frantically.

"Heh well I have plenty since I have part time job which is working at a shipping company and I handle the tracking and sometimes a one hundred yen shop…"

"Wait what was that?!" she asks with her face close to his with an eager look.

"Uh I sometimes work at a one hundred yen shop?"

"For real! Is there acutally a shop that sells items costing only one hundred yen?!" she asks with excitement.

"Uh yeah there a lot one hundred yen shops in japan, although sometimes they cost alittle around two to three hundred yen."

"How are the items?" she asks eagerly.

"Uh Rossweisse you're reeeally in my personal space. He slightly blushed having seen how cute she looked and her sparkling cerulean eyes.

Rossweisse then blinked and realized how close she was towards Zeru.

"Kyaa!" she immediately backed away from him, blushing.

"Mataku~ sorry about that she's sort of a cheapskate." Gondur sighed.

"Oh I see, but that's okay really. Since she seems to be careful with money I don't mind at all, since those are one of the types of girls I like~" he smiled, making the young asgardian blush even more.

"Oh just to let you know I already gave Loki his punishment."

"Oh what'd you do to him?"

**Meanwhile in Asgard.**

"GAAAH!" yelled the trickster god as he punched at an invisible wall with his fist covered in energy making no dent at all.

"DAMNT THAT OLD HAG! GAAH!"

He made continues blows to the strong barrier that was trapping him.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared with a large wolf along with two wolf cups.

"FENRIR GET ME OUT HERE!" he yelled at his son.

But from the other side of the circle all the wolf could hear was silence.

The two wolf cubs titled their heads in confusion seeing their uncle showing off such a display of desperateness. So they began to paw at the invisible wall for fun.

Fenrir began to have doubts in his mind, he does have loyalty towards his father but seeing him silent was such a rare thing since the only time he didn't have to hear his father constantly spouting out schemes and etc, was when he got sent to the Isle of Silence by his grandfather Odin for that idiocy of his.

If he were to free his father, then he would end up doing requests by his father to slay certain opponents again. He already know full well that his father only viewed him as a tool. The only that made him worthy enough to still be around his father, was his fangs and claws that have the abilities to kill a god. Also he was mad at his father for having him forced to mate with a giantess and then changing her to a wolf. But in the end the two began to have a love for each other and the giantess had a new ability to shape shift into a wolf. So their relationship was well balanced now.

Suddenly the doors to his father's throne room opened.

"Gahaha, Gondur-sama trapped you In her barrier huh?" laughed the Thunder God.

Loki then traced with his finger as he wrote with energy.

[PLEASE LET ME OUT!] he wrote with big glowing font.

"No can do brother, Father is out right now so that means I'm in charge for now so please try really hard to reflect on your foolishness. Gahaha. Hm Fenrir you don't have to stay here you know? I do admire your loyalty to your father but even you as a son should have his own freedom. So do what you want do."

Hearing that Fenrir decided to go with his uncle's advice. Fenrir then made a slight growl sound to alert his two sons to follow.

With that the trickster was all-alone.

With a roar of anger he ended up firing a powerful spell causing it to backfire at him, because of the reflective properties of the barrier.

**Nidavellir.**

"Whoa a god level reflective barrier spell?"

"And it also provides sweet silence for those outside of the barrier." Gondur added.

"Heh that sounds like a handy spell."

"It sure is, wanna see how it works?" Rossweisse smiled.

"No thank you. Ah I gotta go see Eitri-san and Egvanda-san, to tell them I'm leaving and thank them for the hospitality. I'll be back soon." He ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter make sure to review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**7th Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Asgard: Country side.<strong>

"Hm country side huh? Thought you would live near the kingdom, with your status and all."

"Well I prefer a nice quiet place where I don't' have to deal with an old one eyed coot." Gondur said.

"I see. So what is Odin-sama like?"

"He's perverted scumbag of shit." Gondur said bluntly.

"Whoa that's harsh…"

"It's what he is." Gondur bluntly said.

"Is he really a pervert?" Zeru asks whispering to Rossweisse.

"Unfortunately he is, I heard from some of my sempais were peeped by Odin-sama when they were in the showers and locker rooms."

"Damn, at least Zeus-sama isn't' like that, kind of carefree though.."

"Hey you two keep up already."

"Eh?" Zeru then notices that Gondur was already a couple meters ahead already.

"We better get going, she can get impatient." Rossweisse said as she walked on.

"Yeah."

"Later they then arrived at cottage.

"Well here we are."

"Hm this is perfect place for some piece and quiet."

"Told you."

As they entered the cottage.

"So I guess I'll be taking the guest room?"

"I'll show you where it is." Rossweisse said as Zeru followed.

As the went up the stairs and walked through the hallway.

"The guest room is right here, which is next my room."

"Oh how bold."

"Will you stop that." Rossweisse blushed.

"Hey I can't help it when, you lower your defense and I start teasing. It's a basic tactic of battle to always attack."

**SLAP**

"Itai~"

"You lowered your defenses." She smirked.

"Touché." He rubbed his cheek.

As they entered the room.

"BED!~"

He immediately jumped on the bed with an excited grin.

"Aaaah, my legs are so sore~"

"It only took about forty minutes to get here?"

"Then why couldn't we instantly teleport there?"

"Grandma likes the exercise."

"Hm so you call Gondur-san Granny when you're flustered. Interesting."

"What's the point of that?"

"No reason, I just like to observe people and gain some bits of their information."

"That sounds like a stalker."

"I am not a stalker unless if the person is agitated by my presence. I on the other hand is like a child that's simply attracted to shiny objects, giving me the urge to follow and learn more."

"Still a stalker."

"Hey I love people what can I say. So are you going to check my seal?"

"Can it wait?"

"Nope~ I really want to use more spells really badly~"

"*Sigh* How old are you inside you're head?"

"Eleven years old of cute shota goodness~"

"I doubt it." She said bluntly"

"Well at least I know I'm not gonna get any wrinkles." He smirked.

"Maybe I should get rid of the source of my stress right now then."

"Eh you would kill a pure person such as myself that still a virgin and he hasn't got a first kiss at all? "

"I guess yeah."

Zeru then sat up.

"If you do that, I won't give tell you anymore one hundred yen shops or even two hundred yen shops."

Rossweisse twitched as her attention was brought back.

"Let's see there are some annual sales that are around twenty to forty percent off."

"For real?!" she asks with eagerness.

"Yeah but that's when it's a battlefield. It wasn't pretty. To many people were trampled, I saw the rage of housewives, and kids were buying soo much sugar. There were too many piles of coupons too many coupons." He shuddered as he remembered his flashbacks as if he was in a warzone.

"What time do they usually come?"

"Well sales start on weekends so the shop opens at nine. Ususally they come right when the doors open… So yeah Armageddon starts."

"I see, this is going to be a tricky battle."

"Whoa whoa, you're going to join in? "

"Well of course, I can't miss a sale at a one hundred yen shop."

"Geez, now I'll have more nightmares of super enthusiastic shopping. Wait a minute if you become a Valkyrie, are you sure you'll be able to find the time to go to a one hundred yen shop?"

Rossweisse then realized the one fault of becoming a vakyire, by becoming a valkyrie they have sworn their lives to serve Odin. So by doing that they will be forced to beckon to Odin's call.

The asgardian women the sat near the corner of the room, giving of a gloomy aura and started to contemplate on her decision of becoming a Valkyrie.

"Heh heh, so gonna do something about my seal?"

"If it'll shut you up." She said with an annoyed tone, standing back up.

"Yaay!~" he raised his arms in the air in joy.

Rossweisse rubbed her temple.

Zeru then began to take off his hoodie and then his shirt.

The asgardian women then blushed seeing Zeru's now bare chest.

He then turned around focusing his magic energy, which showed off the seal on his body.

Rossweisse then stared at the seal.

"Hm."

"What?"

"It's a high level seal, might take a while to unseal."

"So you've done these seals before?"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal…But it seems to be embedded in the skin though." Rossweisse says seeing the circuit like veins streaming through his body.

"So will that be the problem?"

"Kinda, one bad move then its cupputs for you."

"Be more specific."

"Well if I accidentally activate your mana while it's trapped in the seal…Well you'll end up being blown up from the inside."

"…"

"Hm so that's his seal? Although he does have a nice back." Gondur commented

Rossweisse then turned around to see her Grandmother.

"Granny?!" she yelled in embarrassment.

"What's wrong with you? Geez. Are you gonna undo it or not, it's a really simple seal to undo with your current level. They're just like one of those seals in that sealing puzzle game I gave you." Gondur rolled her eyes/

"You sure you're ready?" Rossweisse asks nervously.

"Depends got any protection?"

**SLAP**

The young valkyrie slapped him.

"FUCK!" Zeru yelled.

"Seems she likes it raw."

"Granny!"

"Okay that's enough sorry. Geez for a college student you sure act like some innocent child" Gondur rolled her eyes.

Rossweisse then created a magic circle above his seal.

"Oh you're using you're own Unlocker spell." Gondur commented.

"It's a personal spell magic users can develop when they are more familiar with sealing magic."

"I see, so is it gonna hurt?"

"Just take it like a man." Gondur smirked seeing the sweat drop from Zeru.

The Valkyrie in training then turned her circle as it made a click sound similar to a combination lock.

"Itai~" he groaned in pain as he heard the clicking sounds from the magic safe cracker, as his body stung from the seal which sparked everytime it was being hacked.

"Don't' be such a wuss, I'm almost done." She continued to crack the seal.

After a couple of minutes.

**CLICK**

The magic of the circle of the seal then began to spin as the circuits embedded on his upper body began to withdraw into the magic circle as it disappeared.

"Aaah." He moaned in relief as he started to feel more mana, began to flow through his body.

"There all done." Rossweisse wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"At least I didn't blow up."

"Hm not bad mana, it seems to be about the level of a middle class magician in terms of mana." Gondur commented.

"Hm would've thought that my mana would increase a bit more after all the shit I've been through with missions and I thought my mana would've absorbed the seals power." He said putting back on his shirt.

"Well that's what training is for." Rossweisse said.

"I guess. Well thanks Rossweisse for unsealing my seal."

Rossweisse slightly blushed.

"Hmph I don't think a thank you can compensate the task I've just done."

"Hah?"

"…Rose don't tell me that you wanna do the Birds and the Bee's? Gondur said in a fake shock tone.

"NO!"

"Lemme guess you want me to hook you up with the discounts at the one hundred yen shop?"

"I think that'll compensate."

"You sure? Because once you become a Valkyrie you're gonna end up working for that lousy one eyed perv." Gondur said.

"That is true." Zeru agreed

"I'm sure I can negotiate with him."

"Good luck with that.(I will pray every day for you my granddaughter.)" Gondur said.

"Well since you're persistent, I guess I have to do it." Zeru sighed

"Good." Rossweisse said with a smug look.

Later Zeru was in the study, reading the books that Rossweisse recommended on magic. So far he was readying about runes.

"Hm so I can just make a symbol and then added in one of my spells into the symbol…"

Zeru then traced a random symbol in the air with magic. Then after that he then casted a magic circle, which then released the spell's aura into the rune symbol. The rune glowed showing that the insertion of the spell into the rune was complete.

"Okay then let's see if I do this." He then moved his hand as the rune moved, as it followed the direction where Zeru wanted.

The rune then floated above a spot on the door as it embedded it self into the door.

"Okay now I wait."

Later the door then opened.

"Hey Zeru-kun I was just…"

The rune on the door then glowed as it…

**SLAM**

Closed in front of Rossweisse.

"HEY!"

"Heheheheh."Zeru, sweatdropped sensing the malicious intent.

Suddenly the door's rune then glowed as it shattered.

The door then opened again, with Rossweisse entering.

"Hiya~" he greeted with an innocent angelic aura.

"I see you got the gist of using runes so far." She said, emanating a aura that just said 'Hold still so I can beat the crap out of you.'

"So far yeah. Also I do not apologize for what I've done. I have purposely planned on you for testing out the force spell rune I added to the door. And based on my observations the activation was excellent."

"I seeee." She said clenching her fist and having a tick mark.

"I'll just be going out in the back now, ja ne Rosssweisse."

Suddenly a magic circle appeared on the desk, which then summoned a stack of folders.

"Oh is this your homework, well I guess our student teacher bonding will have to be postponed for now." he walked past her.

**GRIP**

"Itai~" he felt his shoulder being gripped tightly.

"How about you stay and keep me company while I finish?" she asks giving off evil intentions.

"Sorry I don't want to distract you while you work. Since males are the leading causes of females not focusing in school."

"Oh trust me with my focused attention on studying, even your existence can be similar to a fly."

"Eeeeh? Is that how you view males during your constant leap years during school? And a fly? That's just so mean~…Wait a minute is this your way of inviting me to stay by your side?!"

"On second thought just buzz off." She said sitting on the desk working on her homework.

"Well fiiine, I'll just be outside then."

"Don't break anything."

"I won't. Geez. *takes his phone out.* Hey Hephaestus-san it's me. Let me borrow one those…I need it for testing out my magic on…Hey you owe me for almost getting killed by a god with bestial fetish…Yay thank you.*hangs up.*"

"What was that all about?" Rossweisse asks

"Just asking for ol blacksmithy god to send me something to test my magic on. Enjoy doing your homework Sensei."

Zeru was now at the backyard just lying down on the grassy field, starring at the afternoon sky.

"Ah it feels relaxing." He said in bliss.

"Oh what are you doing here?" Gondur asks.

"Eh Gondur-san? I'm just relaxing."

"What's Rose doing?"

"Oh doing her homework. You know studying first, boys are insignificent."

"Geez, this is why I worry about her future romance."

"Well, at least there's the highest probability she'll marry a rich guy."

"There is no way I'm allowing her to become a gold digger."

"You have my condolences for having a financially obsessed granddaughter."

"So what are you planning on doing now besides lying like a brat wasting his opportunity for romance?"

"That's harsh. Well thanks to your granddaughter for unsealing the rest of my mana, I test out my current skills."

"I see, well the I leave you alone then."

"Okaay~"

As he stared at the clouds…

"Alright, I guess it's about time I try my hand at using Kidou, man I procrastinate too much." He then took out his phone and a magic circle came out of his phone, placing it in front of him summoning a six feet tall metallic human automaton, forged by Hephaestus.

Kido, spirit ways are known as spells used by most omnyouji clans. There are two types of spells it categorizes, Hado for offense type spells and Bakudo for supplementary spells.

"Hadou #1: Sho." By saying the name of the spell, his index finger dispelled a small amount of energy from the tip. With that the metallic armor was knocked down pushed a couple inches away.

"Hm, looks like using this Hado, didn't consume much from me. Well it's a low level one so I guess it's fine. Now then next one…"

He then pointed at the next dummy with his.

"Hadou #31: Shakkaho!" His hand then began to generate a ball of red energy. Just when it seems it finished condensing the energy…

**BOOM**

"GAAAAH!"

He ended up being blown back by the explosion, knocking him to the ground in the process.

"Shit, guess I still have that habit of trying to reserve my mana when I still had my mana limited, or maybe I need to do the encantations."

When using Kidou it is best to use the incantation when casting the spell otherwise the spell would diminish it's effect and for novices they it'll end up backfiring on them. Only experienced users are able to use Kidou without incantation but can compensate on the effectiveness of the spell depending on how strong the user is. But for Zeru's case, because since he had limited mana for a long time, he has a habit from trying to minimize the mana he has so he can conserve.

"Man this is tricky." He commented at getting use to having more mana then he had before or he should've done the in incantation.

He then pointed out his hand and prepared to initiate the number thirty one ranked Hado.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

As he finished the incantation the sphere of the explosive spell was well condensed maintaining a nice shape about the size of his palm, it then fired hitting the metallic automaton.

The attack then made the automaton fall to it's back, since it was just functionless.

"Okay it seems I was able to control the size when I did the incitation. Shit I don't know any other hados except those. Thanks a lot Tou-san you just wouldn't let me have more nourishment for my curiosity."

Next he decided to now practice using the second type of Kido, Bakudo.

He then pointed at the automaton with both his index and middle finger and did a motion with his hand.

"Bakudo #1: Sai!" upon saying the name of the binding spell, the arms of the automaton began to move. The effect of this spell causes the opponent to have their arms to their back, locking them in place. But the bakudo seemed to have little effect, as the arms of the God of Blacksmith's metallic creation was resisting the spell.

Zeru then decided to add more power to the spell, making the creaking sounds of metal to screech louder as it continue to resist against the binding spell.

After a couple of minutes…

"Hah, forgot that it's made of enchanted metal, stupid Adamantine."

The reason why the spell didn't work was because of its high magical power it had thanks the Olympian metal Adamantine. Because it's body was completely made out of that metal, it had a greater defense power.

"Tch I should asked for just a regular metal one." He sighed.

With a click on his phone the adamantine automaton teleported back to Hephaestus.

"Those were some unique spells."

Zeru then turned to see Rossweisse walking to him.

"It's called Kido, it's combat magic used by omnyouji's."

"I see, so are they incantation casting type magic?"

"They are, when initiating a kido most users have to cast incantations so the still spell can be maintained, and it's also used for users that can't control their magic power. If a user with little experience in Kido does not use the incantation then the spell will backfire on them."

"I guess that explains the soot." Rossweisse giggled.

"Eh?*stares at his shirt and arms.* Yeah that does explain that." He sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"So you're still learning kido?"

"Yeah but the soot thing wasn't because I sucked *Rossweisse giggles.* It was only because I had trouble with using the rest of my mana now. Whenever I use a spell, I always try to find ways to conserve my power so the spell can be still effective. So I used the incantation and it went well."

"So Hado is it the offensive category of Kido?"

"Yeah and Bakudo are battle assist type spells…Wait you were watching me?"

"It didn't look like you needed help."

"And you did saw me get blown up?"

"It was humorous."

"Hmph~" he pouted.

"So the numbers are they ranked?" Rossweisse asks about the numbers he said associated with the Kido.

"Yeah they rank from one to ninety nine."

"So for Hado you can use spells up to thirty one?"

"No not really, I really have low knowledge of other Kido, since my dad didn't taught me much. Besides the Kido I demonstrated were supposed to be trained by rookies. If I were to train a little bit more with them, I'll be somewhat skilled."

"I see, so you want to take a break. I can give you some tips on magic later."

"No, I'm good since I'm still young and active on life."

"Physically not. Mentally yes."

"Hey win win, at least I'm the fun one." He got up.

"So have you gotten a better understanding with Runes now?"

"Well what do you think?"

"Seems it's best to knock the knowledge out of your head."

"I said I was sorry, can't you blame me for not being curious and start playing around with them. Didn't that ever happened to you before?"

"That was whenI was younger back then."

"Sounds like curiosity to me. Besides the rune I used was safe."

"The door almost hit my face."

"Hm?" he then leaned in taking a closer look at Rossweisse.

Upon seeing the young informant up close, she immediately blushed.

He then moved back.

"Liar there's no damage."

"Really? Is that it?"

The two turned to see Gondur and she sighed.

"What's wrong Gondur-san?"

"Why the hell you didn't kiss her?" she asks bluntly.

"Eh?" Zeru says dumbfounded.

Rossweissse blushed hard.

"Oh come on, that tactic was an easy way to get a kiss. Rose why didn't you even take advantage of that, his defenses were wide open."

"I I I I…." She covered her face in embarrassment.

"Mataku~" The retired Valkyrie sighed.

"I'm sorry that our relationship didn't progress the way you wanted Gondur-san. Also I had never even had a kiss on the lips yet."

"Oh really? With your charisma and smooth talk, I thought you would've gotten some."

"Unfortunately I'm not the type to be tied down yet."

"What a waste." Gondur said with pity.

"That's just harsh."

"Saying it what it is. Kids like you should just start getting some already and just tie the knot."

"Now now, you're making it sound like it's something Rossweisse needs to do."

"Hey she's the one talking about being financially prepared for the future, I'm just telling her that she has an opportunity to snag a man aka you. So her future marriage is secured."

"Even if I'm a human?"

"There's no discrimination in love, except if the person is a sick pervert kick them to the curve and go for someone else."

"Geez, that's too much."

"Well if she didn't made me worry so much, I wouldn't do this."

"So blunt." He slightly sweats dropped.

**Guest room.**

**RING**

"What now? Himejima? *Sigh* Hello?"

"Ohayo Hyoudou-kun~"

"Ohayo Himejima."

"Uhuhu~ Whatcha doing?"

"Spending my summer leisurely and you?"

"Just wanting to talk with my future classmate is all~"

"Horraaay. (Ugh someone gag me and make me watch Bible Black.)"

"You're not enthusiastic?"

"Not really since it's not the first time I ever talk to girls that I rarely now and try to get to know me."

"That's a little rude you know."

"Hey I'm just saying that I don't like when girls I don't' know really well, act over familiar with me."

"Ja, then if we get to know each more during school, does that mean I can be in your inner circle?"

"You're persistent aren't you?" He sighed.

"Mou~ Hyoudou-kun hidoi~"

"Uh huh." He rolled his eyes

"Well then just to let you know I'll be going to Kyoto with my friends."

"And why is there a need for you to tell me, since there might be a probability of fifty five point five percent of not caring."

"Ufufu~ I'm just saying that in case you want to come see me."

"You know when my friends ask me about you, I rated your beauty as an eight point five out of ten."

"Ara~ Is that one of your highest rating for other girls?~"

"Dunno, I only answered since my male friend ask me how hot you were."

Akeno giggled.

"So can I end this conversation now?"

"Uhuhu~ Doshite? We only just started~"

"(Get me a shotgun and thrust it up my ass.) Yaaay~"

"Hmph~" she pouted through the phone, knowing his sarcasm.

"Okay are we done? Buh bye." He hanged up immediately.

"Now that seemed rude.' Gondur commented.

"So? I don't like girls that act overly familiar with me."

"Oh is that right? Looks like you don't have much competition Rose."

"Granny!"

"Well then I think I may need to take a nap…"

Suddenly Rossweisse grabs him by the shoulder.

"Now what was that saying about making sure you gained enough knowledge by today?" Rossweisse says with a devilish tone.

"Eh to… I was just being childish you know. Since I'm starting to feel tired now and…Gah!"

He was then being dragged by his shoulder.

"Well since you seem to enjoy gaining knowledge, I'll be glad to oblige."

"(Me and my big mouth and my youthful mind.)"

"Hm, looks like Rose is the dominant one, that's good." Gondur said in a satisfied tone.

**Study.**

"If you want to go get a better hand at using elemental magic, use this. *hands him a book.*"

When Zeru touched the book, he suddenly felt a flowing sensation.

"What is this?

"This is a tome."

"A tome…Ah they're like a another spell casting method for magicians?"

"Yep. A tome is basically like a storage for magicians to use, when writing down the formulas, incantations, and magic circles for the spell the user that wants to cast. But these tomes are more different instead of adding incantations we use Magic circles instead."

Rossweisse then picked up the tome and opened it, turning the page to a particular spell.

"The only way a tome can be activated is by using one's power. For incantations you simply speed read it and you're power will then activated the spell." Suddenly the tome then glowed, as Rossweisse brought her hand out, creating a magic circle, which then fired off a gust of wind.

"Whoa that's cool. So is it an instantaneous casting?"

"Sort of but if you have more skill you'll be able to manipulate the magic however you want. But when you use it, it will cast the standardized form of the spell."

"I see. Heheh that'll show them that bookworms aren't to be messed with."

Zeru then picked up the red book.

"Whoa whoa, no fire for you." She immediately took the book away from, like how an adult takes a dangerous object from a child.

"Awwww, no fair~ Sensei hidoi!~"

"No means no I don't want another arsonist incident again."

"You accidently burnt this room didn't you?

"….Shut up."

"Nailed it didn't I?"

"Hmph."

"So what else are you going to teach me sensei?"

"That's enough for now. I'm already tired dealing with you."

"Eeeh?"

"We just got back from Nidavellir you know and you got your seal undone just now."

"But I'm not tiwerd~"

"Don't care."

"Fine I'll just ask Gondur-san to be my teacher then. Besides I think having a young teacher would be too distracting…On the other hand Gondur-san does looks attractive too for her age…"

"Grr."

"Whoa." He dodged the attack of a harisen.

A harisen known as the slapping fan is used for hitting annoying comedic characters.

"Die die die!" she repeated as she tries to hit the annoying human who simply just dodges by making moving to the side after every attack.

"Oya~ What an angry face, if you were to keep up such an expression. Then your face would quickly diminish it's beauty."

The asgardian teen was fuming with red and a mixture of pink fumes, as she summoned a sword.

"Oya~"

With quick reflexes, Rossweisse swung her harisen in a horizontal arc, with Zeru managing back away.

Zeru then felt an evil sensation of killer intent, as he saw Rossweisse with her eyes ignited red and she had a black aura. Zeru has seen this sort of form displayed in many animes that shows an angry demonic girl. But lucky she didn't have a large club with spikes, now that would be very painful.

"Hm to use her as a sparring partner in her current state or not? That is the question.. *Harisen swings in his face* Oh fuck! *backs away.*"

"Oi Rose, if you two are having a lovers quarrel already take it outside."

"GAAAH!" she screamed.

Rossweisse then dropped her harisen and immediately headed to her room.

"Whew, almost got killed." He wiped the sweat from his head.

"So it was a lover's quarrel?"

"Nope, just me running my mouth…Should I check on her?"

"Nah, she'll get over it…I guess in her current state now, she might need to be checked up."

"And so begins my decent into the realm of the furious female.(At least she's not in her time of the month. After what happened to Touko and Satsuki…I was lucky to have survived.)"

As he headed to Rossweisse's room, the door was slightly opened.

"Hey Rossweisse, can I come in…Your door's open…I'm coming in*Enters room.* Hey Rossweisse look I was…What in Danganronpa are you making?"

He saw Rossweisse was making something with what seemed to be straw and it looked liked some kind of person based on the limbs it had.

The silver haired Valkyrie twitched, when she saw Zeru and immediately hid the straw doll in her drawer.

"EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" she yelled with a red face.

"That's a voodoo doll isn't it?."

"Wh What are you talking about?" she said trying to sound like she didn't know.

"Come on the straw doll? Just to let you know I've already experienced what being voodoo'd is like."

"For real?"

"Yep happened about two years ago."

"What'd you do?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that my friends didn't like my sudden change in character when we started middle school."

"I can clearly see the reason."

"Aw, now don't be like that I'm sort of devlish is all."

Rossweisse then took out a vial of water, opened it and then extracted a sample of water via magic. The small sample of water then changed shaped into a solid sphere maintaining it's watery structure.

**SPLASH**

The sphere then hit his face.

"Now that's rude."

'Hm thought the holy water would've worked. Guess this amount wasn't enough against your high demonic energy."

"Hmph, now I'm wet." He pointed at his wet face.

"Sucks to be you."

"So are we even now?" he wipes off the water with magic.

"I guess…"

"Good~ Well I'll be in my room then. Ja ne~" he left the room.

"Idiot …"

"Oh and I'll take this." He immediately appears with the straw doll in hand.

Rossweisse eyes widened at the sudden appearance of Zeru. She didn't even sense his presence and didn't sense any magic was used since he didn't have any residual mana from him, since usually when a person uses magic, there are traces of residual mana would slightly emanate from where the magic was cast.

"How did you…."

"And burn~" A small magic circle emanated from his palm underneath the doll and a small flame engulfed the doll as it instantly turned to ash.

"Yaaay~ Success in using fire magic~" he grinned.

"Hmph it was okay…for a weak flame."

"So you want me to commit arson on purpose?"

"NO!"

"Okay then. I'll be in my room if you need me prissy pants~"

"As if."

"Oh hold on…* Takes out his cellphone.*"

"What are you doing?"

"It's just for a sec." he then knelt on his knees next to Rossweisse side by side. He then wrapped his arm around, and moved in close with his cheek touching hers. Upon that surprise action Rossweisse immediately blushed.

He then brought his phone up and.

**FLASH**

The selfie was taken.

"Let's see how it looked…Aw you look so blushy.~"

Rossweisse pouted at him.

"Heh." He touched her purple ribbons.

"What are you doing?" she brushes his hand off.

"Oh nothing it's just that I really like those ribbons. They really suit you."

Rossweisse blushed beet red as she began to stroke her hair.

"Well then I'm done here, I'll be in my room ja ne~"

**Guest room.**

"Ah, relaxing hm what spell should I put in the Old School building's office. Meh I have time. Looks like I'm getting good with the Shunshin no Jutsu." He lay on the bed starring at the ceiling.

The Shunshin Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique) is a high-speed movement technique used by shinobis/ninjas, allowing to move at an almost traceable speed. This technique varies on the amount of power the user plans to move at what length of distant. In Zeru's use he uses that as a one-time move for surprise attacks, such as catching the enemy off guard to finish the final blow as in knocking an opponent out.

Zeru has somewhat of knowledge in Ninjutsu since he used to train at Satsuki's family's temple. But the only things he learned was the Shunshin jutsu, since he enjoyed using that as a surprise attack and bug people with and Genjutsu which is an illusionary type spell used by shinobi.

**RING**

"Sigh it's Himejima again. Moshi moshi~"

"Ara~ I'm so happy that you answered." Said the happy Akeno.

"What is it that you need?"

"Mou~ Why are you like this?"

"(Maybe because you abandoned your own father and joined with a devil clan, you bitch) Oh nothing I'm just stressed is all."

"Ara~ Maybe when you come see me in Kyoto, you might feel better when you spend time with me~"

"I doubt it. (You think you all that huh? Bitch.)"

"Hyoudou-kun no stingy~"

"Whatever you say." He said with a boorish tone.

"So are you interested in joining a club?"

"Not in the slightest especially that Occult Research Club."

"What's wrong with that club?"

"Well I did found out that last year this club wasn't successful because of lhow it was low members. Also I just think that it's utter nonsense because it sounds like an excuse for students to get out of classes and waste their time doing whatever nonsense they plan on doing. But if the club has become an official club, then I fear for the insanity and delusions of students actually into the occult, which would generate some demon-worshipping cult, and some Sasquatch fanatics. Whoever thought of attempting to bring back an unsuccessful club must be stupid, likes occult stuff, or someone that has a relative in the school's board that easily approves of such a nonsense club for them to do whatever they want like the spoiled brat he/she is. So I would not be interested in such a dumb club that has no benefit at all to the school. Also if I were to be acquainted with students that have joined that club, then I will not associate them anymore, due to my slight annoyance towards occult people. That is all." He bluntly explained and sighed out of exhaustion for talking lengthily.

Akeno sweat dropped at his bluntness and complete dissection of the total nonsense of the Occult Research club that her friend thought of bringing back. Plus she was worrying about her chances of being friends with him at school, since she will be joining the club.

"I see it is nonsense sort of club..."

"I'm glad you agree and I do hope you don't associate yourself with such a club. (Dammit did I sound a little protective there?)"

"Ara~ Are you trying to look out for me?"

"No, I am merely giving you a piece of advice, which I thin would greatly benefit you."

Akeno giggled.

"I sound like a tsundere didn't I?" he rubbed his temple.

"Are you?"

"No. I was simply annoyed, that was why I talked in that manner of speech."

"Ufufu~ I see."

"Akeno are you talking to our future classmate again?!" yelled another female voice.

"Who was that?"

"Oh just my friend whose family I am staying with."

"That right?(Oh god so that's what the Gremory heiress sounds like? Something tells me I need a lot of pain medication.)"

"Mou~ Akeno let me talk to him!" whined the other voice.

"Ara~ Can we talk later?"

"I suppose since you're the talker and I'm the talkie. Plus that other person is too loud."

"Okay ja ne~"

"Wait Akeno I want to…"

Hanged up.

"Ah finally that's over." Zeru sighed in relief.

There were three criteria's of a person the hates, over familiarity meaning acting all nice regardless if the person was comfortable. Second, people that wear masks meaning he hates how people seems to hide there true selves with an all nice act while trying to suppress their real emotions. Last disregarding their family. And Himejima Akeno hit all the marks on the people he dislike.

He already knew full well of her background history of HImejima Akeno and what happened to her mother Himejima Shuri. Even though he felt sympathy for Akeno since he knew what if felt like for having lost people that were important in their lives. But he didn't felt any sympathy since she didn't want to be with her father and ended up being with the Gremory clan.

"Tch, wonder if I should let it out and say that I'm assigned by her father to watch over her?"

Even if Zeru dislikes Akeno, he was requested by Baraqiel to keep on eye on her. For now he'll have to hold in his hate, maybe if she manages to reconcile with her father then his opinion of her might change.

**Underworld: Gremory Estate.**

"Mou~ Akeno why didn't you let me talk to him~" the crimson haired teen pouted.

"Ara~ But he doesn't like girls that are over familiar with him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he doesn't like girls that are too friendly."

"What's wrong with being friendly?"

"Well it seems he analyzes people closely."

"He sounds like a jerk."

"Maybe." She chuckled.

**Next Day.**

The two teens were at the backyard.

"Alright so cast an enhancement on yourself." Rossweisse said.

Zeru then created a magic circle underneath him, as it flashed light.

"Hm the casting seemed a little bit slow there." Rossweisse commented, seeing the how their was a slight lag in the release of power from the circle.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm used to using half of the spell's ususal power. I was just nervous of activating the full effect."

"I see, so how does it feel?"

Noticing it now, the power of enhancement magic was different since there was more power flowing through his body. As he took a step he immediately disappeared in a flash and…

"Guh." He instantly hit a tree as he fell on his back.

As he regained back his consciousness.

"Did anybody got the license plate on that tree?"

"I think using a speed enhancement wasn't a good idea." Rossweisse helped him up.

"Thanks." He dusted himself off.

"So how did it feel?"

"The power was more greater. Then I'm used to."

"I think you'll get used to it."

"Do you think I can assign the amount of power I want when I add into the runes?"

"Yeah you can that's what runes are for, they're basically symbols used for quick activation of any spell."

"Good to know."

"Wanna see something you can do with Strength Magic?"

"Sure, since you are supposed to be my teacher. It's best to show me things I can improve on."

Rossweisse then magically equipped herself with a gauntlet. With her gauntlet hand a black aura generated around it, which Zeru recognized as strength magic. Clenching her hand into a fist, she then swung a punch shooting out a shockwave made out of Strength Magic, shattering a large rock in to rubble.

"Wow, I didn't know that Strength magic can be used as projectile magic." He said amazed at the ingenuity of the spell."

"I'm surprise you never thought of it, since magic can be used in many ways and I thought you were the clever type?"

"Well I'm sorry for being not so creative hmph~" he pouted.

"Are you going to act like this for now on?"

"Yes, since you're the teacher that gives you some seniority over me and making me the underclassmen. So yeah I will act childish and cute."

"I should expel you."

"I don't think you're qualified for that authority yet."

Rossweisse rubbed her temple in annoyance.

Rossweisse then began to teach Zeru about restraining the magic power of a regular spell while still maintaining it's original power without it being affected by the decrease of magical power consumed.

To Zeru in simple terms it was like when someone uses a strong spell with fifty points and it costs ten mp. For Rossweisse method it seems like she only needs to use five mp.

"Damn, you really are a genius."

"It's nothing really all I did was dabble and I managed to discover this method."

"Man I don't think I can do something at such a high level yet."

"Which is why I'll teach you some tips. But don't think I'll let you plagiarize using my own personal formula."

"I won't geez."

"But first lets just see how you use magic with a tome then." Rossweisse hands him a green colored tone.

"Wind magic?"

"It's more safe to use."

"Still think I'm the sort of person that will cause some destruction huh."

"We'll see."

"That always means yes he is."

"Just use a spell."

"Fiiine."

As he turned the page he then saw the various magic circle for each spell.

"Hm Elwind seems interesting." He then placed his hand on the magic circle as the tome glowed. The magic circle's energy then began to stream into his arm, which will allow him to use the spell. He then closed the tome as he swung his arm out firing a crescent shape wind attack. The wind attack fired off at quick speed as it slashed at tree creating a scar.

"Guess I didn't have enough power to penetrate through."

"If that tree falls, Grandma is going to put you through hell, making you plant that until it's fully adult grown. Also if you practiced more and learn to manipulate the density and structure of the wind you'll be able to give it cutting power."

"Okay then I'll guess I'll not do that. Really until that tree reaches adulthood?"

Rossweisse nodded.

"So how did it felt using a tome for the first time?"

"It's pretty cool, but I'm kind of worried about the spell's processing time."

"Yeah preparing a spell by tome can leave you somewhat defenseless. But as you get better the processing of the spell gets quicker."

"I see."

"If you want to try to use the larger scale type spells it's best that we take it somewhere else."

"Tempting but I don't think I'm capable of that yet. So when using Strength magic as a projectile attack, can I use it barehanded."

"It's best not to, since gathering strength magic for the use of a projectile can be strenuous by bare handed. So it's best to channel it by using a weapon or any equipment."

Zeru then brought out one of his recoil rod handles. He then set it to it's regular tonfa mode. As he tightens his grip on his tonfa, it was ignited in black energy of the Strength magic. He then thrust forward with his tonfa, firing off a black bullet of Strength magic, hitting another large rock.

"That was good and you were able to minimize the attack and still have more magic left to spare." Rossweisse commented seeing that his tonfa was still glowing with strength magic.

"Thanks for the compliment." He smiled as he dissipated the magic off his tonfa as he stored it away.

"So what else do you want to know?"

"Hm not sure, how about a break?"

"I guess I'll give you recess then."

"Yay~"

The two then saw Gondur heading out from the front door.

"Eh Gondur-san where you heading off to?" Zeru asks catching up to her.

"Oh, I'm just gonna let Trickster brat out."

"Oooh can I come with?"

"You want to see Loki-sama?" Rossweisse said in surprise, since Zeru proclaimed he'd deal with him in two years or whenever he starts a conflict.

"Yes, as a somewhat prankster I thought I should show my appreciation and let bygones be bygones."

"You sure?" Rossweisse asks with uncertainty.

"Of course, besides this is a great chance to meet a god/frost giant from Norse Mythology."

Gondur smiled seeing the complete lie in his words and she knew that he was planning for some payback. Because everyone that had been pranked by Loki want one thing, to completely beat the crap of that fucking ram horn helmet wearing douchebag.

"I don't see why not, come on Zeru." Gondur motioned him to come, as she created a magic circle, which then glowed turning into a portal.

"Okay, see ya later Rossweisse." He followed her grandmother into the portal as they left.

**Asgard: Loki's Throne room.**

The two then arrived.

"Whoa this is claaaassy." He whistled seeing the high-class style of the throne room.

"Well there he is."Gondur pointed to a person lying down.

"Whoa it is god class." Zeru remarked seeing the barrier was still active.

"Yep."

As they walked to the fallen body of Loki.

"Whoa he looks dehydrated." He commented, seeing his shriveled up face and noticed his gasping for air meaning he was also oxygen deprived.

"Looks like I overdone it a bit."

"You? Nah I bet you meant to do it." Zeru nudged her elbow chuckling.

"Heh cheeky brat." Gondur chuckled as she undid the barrier.

Zeru then kneeled down on his knees towards Loki who was gasping the long awaited oxygen.

"Ohayo Loki-sama~ My name is Hyoudou Zeru, it's an honor to meet the Trickster God. I do admit that little prank you did to me was humorous. So as fellow prankster I would like to declare bygones be bygones." He the picked up Loki's hand, as he goes to give him a handshake.*"

As he gripped on Loki's hand.

**BZZZT**

The exhausted body of the trickster began to flop around as his body was consumed by sparks of electricity streaming over his entire body. He then let go of his hand, revealing a joybuzzer on his middle finger and it had a glowing rune simple engraved.

"But I really disliked the parts of me getting into a realm of fire and a Rock troll almost killing me. For compensation I will take this, Mr Frost Smurf." He takes off Loki's dual horned helmet.

"Whoa double boner helmet." Zeru mused seeing the design of the helmet.

"What would you be doing with that?" Gondur asks.

"Is their any enchantment on this helmet?"

"Nope none. I have to say not bad with the electric spell infused rune."

"Thanks, I was contemplating if I wanted to add more power to the point of him being paralyzed. But seeing him looking ragged, I had to adjust it at the last minute."

"What a shame. You just missed the chance of being indebted by all in the Nine Realms for putting that brat out of commission for at least awhile."

"I'm sorry that I ruined the once in a life time chance of giving you and all of the nine realms peace."

"Meh, don't matter at all." She shrugged it off easily.

"Alright then. " Zeru then took few steps few steps back and began to do a couple of stretches.

"What are you doing now? Gondur asks.

"You'll see."

After he was done with his stretches, he immediately ran towards Loki. As he ran, his left foot was engulfed with Strength magic and as he got near him…

"And off you go!" Zeru yelled as he kicked with his strength-enhanced foot at the god, flinging him against the wall, making a crater in the shape of his body in the process as his body fell to the ground

"Better now?" Gondur asks smiling.

"Not yet, can you cast an enchantment on this?" Zeru asks holding a switchblade knife.

"Whoa that's a little too far, don't you think?"

"What I just want to harvest a kidney from a Frost Giant/God to sell. Plus don't people of the Nine Realms have longevity?"

"Yeah, but won't it be had for a random human to somehow have supernatural abilities from that kidney?"

"Good point." He agreed, as he put the knife away.

Just then the door opened.

"Oh Gondur-san, what a surprise." Said the Thunderer.

"Hello, Thor." Gondur greeted.

"Hm? Thor then saw the fallen body of his brother."

"Gondur-san did you have to do that?" Thor sighed.

"Hey what makes you think I would do that. I mean back then when I taught magic to that brat, I didn't go that far. Besides it's this kid that did it." Gondur pointed to Zeru and he had a look saying' Really you gonna rat me out like that.'

"Oh and who might this be?"

"Hello Thor-sama God of Thunder. My name is Hyoudou Zeru, it's a great honor to meet you. Also I was the human that ended up being in your brother's little prank." He greeted.

"Ah I see now, well I do apologize for my brother's…Playfulness." He rubbed the back of his head chuckling.

"Hey it's now water under the bridge."

"I see. So I take it you were the one that gave my brother additional damage?"

"Yes I did. I had no regrets at all."

"So do you plan to gloat that you beaten a God?" Thor joking asks.

"Nah, if I did that then many warriors will start searching for me, being all eager to challenge me."

Yes that will be quite a conundrum for you." The God of Thunder laughed.

"It will."

"Well it looks like my brother will be out of commission for a while. You are lucky that his son wasn't here."

"Which one?"

"Fenrir." Thor answered

"Oh boy, glad I dodged the fang there." Zeru said in relief since he did not want to deal with one of the Ten Top Strongest, who is known for his God Slaying fangs.

"It was nice seeing you Thor, but we got to get going back." Gondur said creating the teleportation portal.

"Ah I see. It was a pleasure seeing again Gondur-san and it a pleasure to meet you to Zeru."

"As am I. Good bye Thor-sama." With that the two left.

"Well brother, it seems you have achieved karma." The Thunderer laughed as he left the trickster, who was groaning in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter make sure to review :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**8****th**** Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gondur's home.<strong>

"I can't believe you did that." Rossweisse shook her head in disbelief at hearing what Zeru did to the Trickster God.

"What he had it coming, plus it's karma. He did something bad and I was the force that gave him the bad stuff that would befall upon him." He took a sip from his glass of water.

"And you took his helmet." The young asgardian sighed.

"So? It's not special or anything. I mean it's somewhat iconic, but really what's the deal with these horns? Is he trying to compensate for a small part of his body?" he asks, as he was rubbing the helmet with hand towel to make it squeaky clean.

"Nope he's just brat." Gondur said.

"You do know that there are chance of you being targeted by him." Rossweisse warned, worrying that the God of Mishief would be targeting him.

"Don't worry Rose, one trip to the Isle of Silence for him and everything will be okay. Besides I'm sure Frigga would do something about him" Gondur assured, knowing that Odin's wife would do something about the trickster.

"See? Everything's all right. Also I would've tried to harvest his kidney but nooo your grandmother decided to apply common sense." He said wearing Loki's helmet, which he finished cleaning thoroughly.

"You wanted to harvest his kidney. Do you even know how to harvest an organ out of a person." Rossweisse said with dumbfoudment

"Uh duh that was what middle school science class is for."

"Cutting him open like a frog isn't that simple compared to a god's."

"Frost Giant." Zeru corrected.

"Whatever." Rossweisse said not caring.

"Which is why I asked Gondur-san to enchant the knife so I can cut through that tough asgardian/ frost giant flesh of his. duuuh. Besides it's only one kidney, I'm sure a frost giant can live with only one."

"You're going to stick with calling him a Frost giant aren't you?" Gondur asks.

"It's says so in Norse mythology and Internet that his parents are both frost giants."

"Do you need to wear that?" Rossweisse rubbed her temple seeing him wearing the Frost Giant/God's helmet.

"Nope not anymore. It's kind of heavy with these big ass horns." He took the gold helmet and stored it away.

"What use do you even have for that anyway?"

"Oh you know keep it as a trophy or probably sell it."

"Who would even buy that helmet?"

"A lot of cosplayers .comic enthusiasts, and Norse mythology enthusiasts would love to own this double horned… masterpiece. Hm, think I should decrease the length of these horns to make it less homo?"

"For payment of my teachings to you, I get seventy percent of the profits" Rossweisse declared.

"Fifty five."

"Sixty."

"Fifty seven and I'll let you use my employee discount from the one hundred yen shop."

"Deal."

The two shook hands in acknowledgement of the deal.

"Would've been better if you two just kissed." Gondur sighed at the very slow progress of their relationship, even if there wasn't one…yet.

Rossweisse blushed immediately letting go of his hand, while Zeru maintained his usual composure but couldn't help feel a strange sensation on his face and he was unaware that his cheeks were lights pink.

"(Geez what's up with me? Wait a minute have I entered a route already?! Shit it's too soon…Wow I really need to stop playing Visual Novels.)" He shook his head to get the foolish thought out.

**Guest Room.**

Zeru was now on his laptop.

"Hm looks like I'll be busy when I get back, tch damn photoshoots…Hm? Heh looks like I'll be able to that convention after all. What's this? Hm looks like I have a new photoshoot partner now… Levi-tan? Dunno who she is, must be a new cosplater making her debut. Okay now to add this bad boy on ebay…Hm meh I'll just call it' Solid Gold Loki Helmet' And now I wait for the bidders."

**RING**

His phone then ring.

"Moshi Moshi~"

"CONGRAGULATIONS ZERU-CHAN!~"

"Gaah." He backed his phone away from the seemingly high pitched tone of the female.

"Hello…Aphrodite-sama." He said with an exhausted tone, from hearing the enthusiastic tone.

"Mou~ What kind greeting is that? But anyway I'm so glad Zeru-chan!~"

"About what?" He asks fearing what was she happy about and the answer she was going to give him.

"You finally have a girlfriend~" she says in somewhat of a game show host giving off a prize.

"Hah?" he said in dumbfoundment out of the ridiculous notion of what the Greek Goddess of Love.

"Aw don't be shy I know about that cute asgardian."

"So you were spying on me then? (Note to self make sure to restrict communications from her.)"

"Not spying, I'm just doing my duty as the Goddess of Love, making sure every person has love in their lives~"

"Uh huh." He said with disinterest.

"So when are you going to make it official?"

"We are not in even any stage at all, we're just friends that's all."

"Oh? And what was with that compliment about how she looked in those ribbons? Hmm?"

"I was merely attracted to the cute impact it brought to her. I am a fan of anything that's' cute. I just expressed my opinion."

"You suuure?~"

"Yes and if you're calling thinking that I found myself a romantic relationship partner then bye." He hung up his phone and sighed.

He then decided to go to the bathroom to wash his face, trying to ease his now stressed composure.

As he entered the bathroom.

"…." His eyes slightly widened in surprise, since he was stressed. But if he wasn't stressed his eyes would enlarge comically.

What he saw in the bathroom was Rossweisse who was nude holding a towel, based on that it seemed that she just came out of the shower, seeing the wetness all over her body. But luckily the towel she was holding was covering her flower.

"Whoa." He muttered in his head, seeing the beautiful form of the female asgardian.

Rossweisse then began to blush and her lips begin to quiver, with having no sense on what to do at this point.

"(Shit what do I do now? Should I just walk away and wait? Just wash my face quickly and run out the house like heck? Or enjoy the fanservive as long as I can before I die while having my tent put up, and maybe wait for her to accidently drop the towel so I can get to see the full package…What the hell am I saying?! In this situation the dude always get's owned by the girl! I gotta get outta here!)"

As the two stood there in awkward silence, while the door to the bathroom was opened.

While most boys would blush out of embarrassment in being in such an awkward moment, but Zeru wasn't. Since he's biting both his lips from doing a jaw drop on awe at such a beauty.

"(Damn can't tell if I like 3D better than 2D now. Shit am I biting too hard? So that's why it's starting to taste bloody.)"

Suddenly the air tensed.

"Aw fuck, well at least I held back on the tent."

In an instant he was immediately punched in the face, luckily she didn't use the full power of her asgardian strength, otherwise he be flying through a wall. He kneeled on his knee, caressing his cheek.

Rossweisse then brought the towel to cover her front with one hand and wither her free hand had a harisen.

"PERVERT!" she yelled swung her harisen at his face.

"GAH!"

With every repeat of the word pervert, he was slapped repeatedly for an unknown numbers of times, since he could no longer feel his cheeks anymore. Before he knew it the world became engulfed in pitch-black darkness.

As he woke up, he found himself back in the guest room.

"Ugh what happened? I was just…Aw fuck." He sighed having remembered what happened.

He then got off the bed and stared at the mirror.

"Whoa." He was surprised to see his red cheeks that looked less swollen now.

"Well looky here the pervert woke up."

Zeru turned to see Gondur with a teasing smirk.

"I wasn't trying to perv."

"Well that's not what Rose screamed." She smirked.

"*Sigh* Are you here just to tease me Gondur-san?" he rubbed the back of his head

"Yep, also prepare to take responsibility for defiling my granddaughter with your filthy drool gaze. I expect to have some great grandchildren in the future."

"Just to let you know there was no tent tipped, nor drool, and gawking."

"Pussy. Well good luck with Rose." Gondur gave another smirk as she left.

Zeru then opened the window and got out through it, since he did not want to deal with Rossweisse in her somewhat current condition.

**Backyard.**

He then brought out his hand, as he fired off a small Shakkaho, which faded instantly because of the low power it had.

"Hm, looks like I'm getting better at controlling this Hado somewhat now with out incantations, but still needs a lot of work." He commented at his slow progress in mastering the thirty-first ranked hado.

Zeru couldn't help but feel this weird feeling in his heart, it was as if he were to meet Rossweisse it would make things more awkward for her. As for him he is unsure of what to feel.

"What am I thinking?" he shook his head to get the thought out.

Meanwhile, in Rossweisse's room.

Rossweisse was sitting on her bed hugging on to her stuffed white chubby cartoonish Pegasus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback about half an hour ago.<strong>_

_As the young prodigy magic user was beating the living crap out of the so called pervert._

"_Rose what in Hel(Realm of the Dead.) are you…"_

_Gondur then saw her grandaugter who face was steaming pink and she was hitting what seemed to be censored which is unsuitable for TV to display._

"_Rose!" _

_Hearing her grandmother's voice. Rossweisse then stopped her assult._

"_Geez, so he saw you in a towel so what?"_

"_No! granny he saw me in the…"_

"_In the what…Oh I see." Gondur had a Cheshire smile._

"_Granny!"_

"_Well at least he got to see some a good look at what we Asgardian ladies got going on."_

"_GRANNY!"_

_Suddenly the badly censored being began to move slightly, as it groaned in pain._

"_Well then I better fix him up, want me to put him in you're room?"_

"_GRANNY!"_

"_Geez, I get it." The elder asgardian then created a dome of energy underneathed the censored being. As the being began to bathe in the energy, it's from was uncencored revealing a Japanese teen with black hear, who's wounds seem to be fading, but he still had a pained expression._

"_Alright I'll take him back to the room then." Gondur carried the teen over her shoulder one handed and left._

* * *

><p>"That idiot." Rossweisse brought her face against the giant plushy.<p>

She then heard some noises coming from outside.

Looking through her window she saw Zeru and it seemed he was training, which was surprising to see him still stand after what she did to him. She then saw him summoning the Automaton created by the Greek god of Fire.

He then brought out his tonfas in their normal mode and took a stance. As he made one step he immediately disappeared and was immediately in front of the metallic being and thrust his tonfa at it. When the tonfa was about to make contact, the automaton blocked the attack with it's arms crossed in an X.

"Hado #1: Sho." The tonfa's tip then glowed as it released a small amount of kinetic energy, pushing the automation back.

Rossweisse then saw that the speed movement wasn't the one he used before when he took away her voodoo doll she was trying to make. This was a speed spell without the use of a magic circle, since she could see the magical aura from the spell around his body. Magicians can use magic without magic circles with their spells.

When using a magic circle it is nothing more than a way for magicians to maintain the shape and spell of the formula in preparation of the spell. To cast a spell with out a magic circle, they must have the necessary amount of magic energy to use the spell and calculate the power for it.

Zeru then suddenly kneeled down to his knee with his expression now in pain.

"Fuck, cramp!" he massaged his left leg, as the automaton disappeared.

Rossweisse sighed at the somewhat idiocy of the human. On instinct she immediately moved away from the window, fearing that Zeru would notice her.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself, wondering why did she start to feel awkward with him now, since it was an accident it wasn't that much of big deal since Zeru got his karma. But for some reason her heart was constantly beating.

Meanwhile.

"Fucking hell." Zeru groaned out of exhaustion, as he drank from the vial of potion. After that he drank ether to refill his mana.

"Hm never felt this energized before." He commented feeling the sensation of having his newly increased mana reserves fully energized.

He then noticed the silver haired asgardian, coming out of the cottage. Usually in this current situation, the person that saw the other person in their birthday suit would be replaced by that very image. Since Zeru is a self control pervert, he just focuses his attention on their face, there by preventing an awkward moment of him seeing a false illusion of seeing her in her birthday suit.

"Yosh, it's working." He said in confirmation of his method.

As she sat next to him in a somewhat awkward motion.

"Rossweisse?"

No response, but instead gives him a towel and faces somewhere else.

"Thank you?" he said, taking the towel and rubbed off the bit's of sweat on his face.

He then tapped her shoulder and with that action…

"KYAAH!" she screamed.

Zeru eyes widened at the scream of how cute it sounded.

"Uh…I just wanted to get your attention." He said sheepishly.

"….I'm sorry."

"Huh?" he couldn't hear what she said.

"I said I'm sorry." She answered in a clearer tone

"Oh…Well apology accepted and I'm sorry for starring at you for more then a couple of seconds and I do admit that I did deserve that."

"Yes you did." She smiled slightly.

"Would it make it even if I let you see me in my birthday suit?"

"NO!"

"Just making sure." He chuckled, with Rossweisse pouting not only at his constant teasing attitude. But she was more angry was how her most embarrassing event that ever happened to her, didn't have any impact on him. He was able to maintain his usual composure as if it was nothing. This made her more irate because she was the only one that seemed to be suffering than him.

"…You sure don't know how to stay still do you?"

"Oh you saw me train huh? Yeah I just want to improve myself more a bit."

"I notice, it looks like you're getting the hang of using casting without the use of circles."

"Kind of, just now it was my first time using that method. I always thought of using that method, but back then my mana was low it was hard to estimate how much I should use.

"I see…Tomorrow you'll be going back to Midgard right?"

"Yeah, can't worry my parents too much. Plus I have some of my summer break to spend until I get back to school…Ugh I whish I didn't attend that school."

"What's wrong with your school you're attending?"

"It was originally an all girl's school."

"So?"

"Well let's just say there are some possibilities I fear. One there will be a lot of love-struck maidens. Two, fujoshis…."

"What's a fujoshi?"

"Ever heard of boys love?"

"Boy's love? You mean...*blushes*" she blushed realizing the meaning, since she remembered one of schoolmates were reading a certain book/manga that showed two males… In other words it was a term used for over the top bromance.

"Looks like you know, basically fujoshis is the term for BL shippers aka the true side of the female pervert, which makes us males pale in comparison. For example if two young males that are attractive are interacting, the females starring at them are suddenly transferred into an alternate dimension where they see two males talking in manner of a couple and innuendos."

"I see…. Did that ever happened to you?"

"Hm not sure, what I just stated was possibilities based on my knowledge from anime, it seems this happens mostly in high school themes or maybe middle school. I have no idea, never did pay attention to such things."

"So that possibility is a forty percent chance?"

"Possibly but then there's the chance that the majority of female sempais being major fujoshi's. Because I bet that they longed to have boys attending the school, so they can satisfy their sick minded fantasies."

"Aren't you over calculating?"

" Hm not sure. Oh third, fangirls."

"You have fangirls?"

"In middle school it was like a safe PG to Teen rated, but now in high school it'll be more like an overdoes of pheromones in the air, stalkers, the sense of eyes starring upon like they see a rare piece of meat. Plus in middle school I was apart of the Basketball Club, so I earned myself a rep as one of the skilled players."

"Is that right…"

"Are you jelly?"

"Eh?!"

"Based on that, overactive reaction you gave to my question, then you must be." He chuckled.

"As if, I would ever waste some of my time being concerned over someone insignificant as you getting viewed by other girls." She said bluntly.

"How harsh (So tsun tsun huh? Wait why would I think her as a tsun tsun? That would mean she would have feelings for…Shit why do I have to analyze that far?) Oh and the last dislike I really don't like going to that school has Devils attending."

"Why?"

"Well since the area where I live is mostly safe from stray devils due to the omnyoji clans stationed, and guild members that accept missions related towards the stray devils related to that area. So now we're going to have a devil in charge of that very area making it her territory."

"So what makes the devil bad?"

"She's about the same age as us."

"Oh…Sorry to hear that." Rossweisse said feeling sorry that a mere teenage devil was now in charge of the area he was living.

"Also she actually used her clan's name as her last name, Gremory."

"Wow, that's not smart at all."

"With a name like that, it'll make her look like she's in some demon worshipping her clan's name cult, or maybe some kind of stupid unique last name. Tch, I can't believe they're letting some spoiled little princess in charge. I mean do they really think she can balance such a huge responsibility with school?" Zeru said with annoyance as he lay down on the field.

"Well maybe you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover that quickly."

"Please once I get more info on that stupid little princess, then my judgment will be complete and with that I can finally throw her away and never associate with myself with her"

"You're really critical aren't you?"

"As in informant I must thoroughly gain information about a person and deem them good or not to be acquaintances or maybe to the point of friendship."

"And what am I?"

"Eh why are you asking that it's not like I'm using you or anything, besides we're friends now aren't we? Also I already know your true personality."

"It's hard to trust a sleazy guy like you and what do you mean by true personality?"

"That you're nothing normal girl with a hint of gold digging and a bit of a cheapskate." He smiled.

"Right back at you Loki Jr." Rossweisse pouted.

"Hey that's mean, you're making me sound like I'm that Poser God."

"Hey Granny says so, I'm just bandwagoning with it."

Suddenly the atmosphere turned gloomy all of a sudden. She then saw Zeru with his back turned away with his knees hugged against his chest and it showed the gloomy source was coming off from him thanks to his sad pathetic aura.

"I don't understand why people start comparing me to that bestiality sicko, I guess anybody with a mischievous side is gonna be called a Loki? That's just stereotyping."

"How the hell is calling someone that is similar to that person stereotyping?!"

"But we don't even have that much similarities." He retorted childishly.

"Fine I'm sorry for calling you a Loki."

"Weally?"

"Yes."

Zeru then turned around revealing his expression to that of a nervous child.

"Are you really really sorry?"

"What proof do you want?" she sighed.

"Blood oath." Zeru said, talking about a written contracted which is signed by a person's blood making what's written on the contract official.

"No." Rossweisse bluntly rejected, knowing what he was talking about.

"Well then I won't have any proof of your apology."

**SMACK**

"Itai~" he covered his head, having just been hit by a harisen.

"Hmph."

"*Sob*"

"Are you crying?"

"Yes…*Sob* Meanie Sensei I should report you to child services. *sob*"

"I highly doubt that organization would show sympathy for you."

"*Sob* Hidoi *Sob*"

"Gah! What do you want me to do?!"

Zeru then paused for a bit.

"Nothing, just wanna see how my acting was." He smiled doing a complete one eighty from his previous sad mode.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she tightened her grip on her harisen.

"Eh to, Rossweisse?"

"You stupid…"

**SMACK**

"BAKA!" she yelled with a fiery steamed red face, as she rapidly hit him with her harisen.

"Itai itai itai~"

Zeru turned to see the angry irritated asgardian.

"Better?" he asks.

Her face and steam dyed downed and then she…

**POW**

Punched him straight at the side of his cheek, knocking him to the ground

"Oww."

"Now I'm better." She smiled.

"Gah, don't worry my jaw is still good."

"You're lucky I held back." She smirked.

"Geez(Dam am I an M or something? I should've defended myself... Things are getting strange for me.) . Okay now let's get back to topic." He sat back up.

"Fine. Well since you're technically a magician then you maybe able to take the advantages of being a contracted magician to devils."

"Please with my socialable attitude, I can get whatever I want. Besides I believe if you want to obtain something, obtain it with your own strength. Besides I'm afraid what type of devil might make a contract with."

"At least you're hardworking."

"Same to you Miss Constant Leap Years."

"So anything else you want know about magic?"

"Hm I do, is there a possibility of a normal magician to be able to use leylines?"

"Eh why do you want to know something complicated like that?"

"Oh I was interested, since the leader of the Yokai faction is able to access the ley lines in Kyoto. But I guess that's different between human and supernatural beings."

"Well one thing about ley lines that it is natural magic energy that courses through the earth, so manipulating that would give you an extra boost, and also if you were in a special dimensional realm, then you can manipulate it you're own liking. But generating that much power can be risky depending on how one's body can handle, especially a human's."

"What if I can manipulate the energy to a minimal use?"

"Well to really get a better hand at ley lines you have to expose your body to the full energy. But if you're familiar with"

"You really are knowledgeable in magic."

"That's what happens when you're the granddaughter of a famous Valkyrie. Plus Asgard as it's own mana streaming through the very earth here." Rossweisse then touched the ground with her palm as lines of energy glowed from the ground.

"Whoa."

"It's not that much of a big deal, it's just the leylines reacting to my magic. I'mnot that skilled enough to manipulate them leylines yet."

"That's cool. Everyone has a wall to overcome."

"Plus it's kind of forbidden to access Asgard's Leylines since the barrier is fueled by them."

"I see. Well I might get a better understanding of Leyline manipulation from Yasaka-san."

"The leader of the Yokai faction right?"

"Yeah and she's a kitsune also."

"Are you well aquatinted with her?"

"Well me and my friends did accept a mission to look after her daughter, so yeah I guess we're aquatinted. "

"I see."

"Hm now I worry about the barriers that are going to be put up on my area. Man I swear if I sense any strays, fallen's, or whatever hostile kind of presence I'm gonna lose it. " he rubbed his temple imagining the constant amount of outside forces being able to enter the area and the possible heiress will become so oblivious."

"I see…Anything else you want to know?" Rossweisse asks, ignoring his complaints

"Hm any tips on countering against magic?"

"What do you mean exactly? Like defending against magic or nullifying it?"

"Hm, I guess nullify magic."

"Well there are some methods for that. For the first one, there is this method which you can spread your mana around in a fixed area and as long as your power is greater than the magic users they won't be able to cast."

"So basically it's like using your own presence?"

"Sort of and for the other method, you can fire compressed mana in any form at the user's circle, but has to be the right amount of power because when a spell is being prepped the power starts to build up. So your magic has to be greater then the power that's being built up by the magician."

"That's another good tip."

"You should be careful when you face more skilled magician they can prep up their spells at a faster rate wit."

"Good to know."

"If you mind me asking why are you interested in learning ways to counter magic?"

"Well since I'm human, I sort of have a disadvantage in terms of power and stamina to supernatural beings, I thought I might learn methods to countering against power users."

"I guess you're somewhat of a Combat Magician then? Since you can use Enhancement magic."

"Well I haven't been in a couple brawls, but I never did define what type of magician I am. So it looks I'm a combat type then."

"Good for you" she said sarcastically

"So how about a spar?"

"You sure? Didn't you just spar with the armor?"

"Yeah, but I was just testing my magic. I want to see how I really battle with my full mana now."

"Okay then, I know the perfect place."

The two then arrived at a large open forest that was across from the cottage.

"This place seems nice."

"I used to come here to practice my bombardment style magic."

"Yet this forest is in one piece."

"Shut up. So how do you want to do this? All magic combat?

"Yeah, let's do a regular spar?"

Rossweisse then equipped herself with her gauntlets and shin guards, chest plate and a sword sheathed on her waist.

Zeru then brought out his tonfas, in their energy mode.

"Alright then, lets go!" Zeru ran at Rossweisse.

Rossweisse unsheathed her sword wielding it two handed, charging at Zeru as well. The two then locked weapons against each other. Rossweisse then took a step back and then swung her sword as Zeru blocked it with his green energy bladed tonfa. As her sword hit the energy tonfa, causing her attack to bounce off the tonfa.

"So that form of the tonfa has some reflective properties huh?" She slightly backed away to regain her balance.

"More like pushing the recoil back against ones strength, so yeah it's sort of reflective."

"I see."

The two the clashed with their weapons,. Seeing the sword play of the Valkyrie in training, Zeru was impressed and he was glad that he didn't pissed her off to the point of her using a sword.

He then noticed that the attacks from her were much stronger, since the recoil effect of his tonfas didn't deflect the attacks. The energy blades of the recoil rod, began to glitch as it was losing it's condensed form, from the sword strikes.

As the sword was about to hit, the Recoil rod shifted to it's regular tonfa mode.

**CLANG**

The sound of metal clashing was heard.

Zeru then pushed with his right tonfa at the sword, making Rossweisse falter back slightly. With that opening he flipped his right tonfa with the long end pointing out, as he launched a horizontal strike.

As the attack was about to make contact at her chest, Rossweisse then flipped her sword in a reverse grip and stabbed it down in front of her, thereby blocking the attack as the tonfa hit the side of the sword.

"Tch." Zeru then backed away, as she immediately struck with a horizontal strike.

The young asgardian then pointed out with her hand, as she fired off a barrage of magic bullets from the magic circle.

Zeru's eyes widened seeing the speed of the attack, which looked similar to a firing output of machine gun. He then attempted to charge through, using his tonfa's to swat the bullets away. As he attempted to swat the bullets away…

"Damn."

He had difficulty withstanding the bullets, since he overestimated the speed and density of the attack, which was pressuring against him.

"Shit might as well dive into the fray." With his left tonfa he ran through the barrage-deflecting barrage after barrage.

Rossweisse then smirked as the magic circle changed color to a light blue. The bullets then changed to light blue with a different texture.

"Guh." Zeru then stopped for a bit as the barrage was adding more pressure then ususal , as he stared closely at the attack the bullets were now encased in ice..

"So now she's adding more intensity huh."

His tonfa's were now coated with the strength magic's black aura.

With one swing of his tonfa releasing a shockwave, he managed to get rid of the first wave of the barrage of bullets and made an opening to continue his assault, as the second wave of attacks fired . He then swung his tonfas, firing out an x shaped shock wave which managed to destroy the upcoming barrage and the magic circle.

Zeru panted as he was still not used to having his full mana, especially in combat where he is now able to use the original full power of the spell then he can usually use.

Rossweisse immediately appeared right in front him with her super human speed, and swung her sword downward at him. Zeru then immediately jumped back a couple meters, avoiding the strike. Just when he thought he avoided the attack…

"Shit!"

He then saw a slash shaped shockwave coming at him after Rossweisse attacked.

Zeru knew he wouldn't be able block the attack in time, so he had to do something desperate. He then pointed with his left tonfa.

"Hadoi 31: Shakkaho!" a large ball of red energy was generated, glowing brightly at an impulsive speed, as a result of not using the incantation to stabilize and his still amateurish skill in using the Hado.

As the shockwave was about to hit him…

**BOOM**

Both attacks collided into a large explosion.

The smoke subsided, Rossweisse brought down her barrier. HeR eyes immediately widened at what was before her. Zeru was still standing from the explosion, half his shirt was burnt off, his left arm was burnt and slightly bleeding, he was panting from exhaustion, and his left recoil rod was no longer functioning seeing that it was no longer in it's tonfa mode as it was nothing but a damaged handle.

"Hah good thing I already enhanced myself with that defense magic, otherwise I would've been knocked out. Darn one of the recoil rod's got busted, shouldn't have used Shakkaho with it." he thought, seeing that the weapon couldn't withstand the Hado

"Are you okay?!" Rossweisse raised her voice out of concern seeing the condition he was in.

The injured Zeru then used a small vial of potion and took a sip.

"Kind of, left arm's a little numb though. But I can keep going." He assured looking slightly revitalized, as he posed with his left tonfa.

"Are you sure? Maybe we can take a break and…"

Zeru immediately appeared in front of her with the high-speed movement technique. He then pointed his right index finger at her chest.

"You let your guard down~ Hado #1: Sho." Using the first ranked Hado, Rossweisse was pushed back, a couple meters away.

Rosseweisse gained traction as she pinned her sword to the ground.

Zeru then kneeled down on his knee as he placed his hand on the ground to catch his breath.

"This will do." Zeru muttered.

"Hey Zeru-kun are sure you're okay?" she asks, still concerned thinking he might be exhausted.

Zeru then swing his arm unleashing the Elwind spell, since he was now familiar with the spell thanks to the tome. Rossweisse slashed with her sword, dispersing the crescent shaped wind spell.

"What the hell?!" she yelled, at him for the surprise attack he just pulled.

Zeru smirked, as his left arm dropped because of the sprain and the still lingering numbness.

"Your guard was down…Again~" He chuckled.

Rossweisse paused for a bit and a smirked formed.

Seeing that look it made Zeru shiver in fear as if he was seeing a yandere, or her limit to her subconscious finally broke, or she's a sadist.

"If it's going to be like that then, I won't mind beating up a wounded person like you." Rossweisse said devilishly.

"Yes I'm sure Sensei. But you know Sensei the look you're giving me is kinda uncomfortable it's as almost that you want to..."

He was then cut off as he saw the young Asgardian clenching her fist and a tick mark build up on her head.

"Uh oh." He sweatdropped, seeing the numerous magic circles began to generate in front of her.

By trying pay attention to each magic circle trying to see if there was a time lapse in each spell, seeing if each spell had a different countdown to activate. Unfortunately that would work on ordinary magicians, but for a prodigy magic user with their own unique formula allowing them to restrain the usual magic power for a regular spell is completely different story.

"Full Burst!" she yelled of the name of her attack as the magic circles all ignited in synce as they fired off their attacks.

"Tch, I have to wing it." Zeru then stepped on his rune he inscribed on the ground, as the multiple spell attack came at him.

Various elements fired at the target, like a dangerous rainbow was coming at him. As barrage seemingly hit the target smoke began to build up. Under the smoke, Zeru's body was glowing as he tried to quickly dodged the attacks with his speed enhancement.

"Fuck."

The magic already began to wear off since he assigned the rune to cast a temporary speed enhancement for only a minute, since it was meant to use as a last minute move to catch his opponent off guard. He could've just used the Shunshin no jutsu, but he just wanted to test out the rune.

"Got no choice." He then took out the inactive Boomerang Shield as it floated above his forearm, which activated the energy shield. By adding more magic to the shield, the energy shield widened in double the size shielding him from most of the barrage. Just as one of the bullets hit the shield.

**BOOM**

"EXPLOSIVE MAGIC?! SERIOUSLY?!" he yelled out in his mind, trying to keep his stance from the impact of the explosive bullet.

Zeru tried to stand his ground as he tried to fend off the relentless assault.

"Fuck how long is this going to end?" he asks, as he felt his knees were slowly cringing.

After about twenty minutes.

Having felt like she released enough of her stress, the magic circles faded. Suddenly a struck of realization hit her head, as she realized the amount of magic power she put into those attacks and the duration of how long it lasted..

She began to shiver in fear of having maybe severely disfigure his body, his entire flesh and organs were wiped of completely leaving only his bones, and lastly obliterated into nothing but dust. Plus she couldn't' believe she just used one of her signature bombardment attacks on him like that, plus he's also human so because of their physiology they're fragile compared to the super human asgardians.

Originally her attack 'Full Burst' was supposed to be a oneshot bombardment type attack, meaning that it was supposed to fire one wave of magic only not a continuous barrage unless if the enemy or opponent had high durability. Which Zeru never had at all.

"Oh shit shit shit shit shit…." She held her head in fear of having eliminated the human.

"Now how am I going to get discounts at one hundred yen shops now!?" she thought, since her person with the know how on discount stores in Japan, might possibly be dead.

Rossweisse then snapped out her minor turmoil., as stared at the slowly fading smoke. Since her training as a Valkyrie, Rossweisse is now able to learn the perception magic trait that every Valkyrie has which was the ability to see the soul of the dead. As she stared closely there were no signs of any signs of a astral projection…

"Yes! He isn't' dead! I can still go to hundred yen shops!" she exclaimed in relief, that her future shopping spree in japanese discount stores, was still secured..

"…Wow didn't know my life was so significant towards your shopping life. I feel like such a tool." Said a raspy voice, as the smoke finally faded.

Rossweisse then looked to see Zeru who was panting and his boomerang shield was stopped spinning as it dropped on the ground spewing sparks and it had many cracks from defending against the bombardment of magic.

"Wow you actually survived…(Damn he looks fucked up than what I did to him before.)" Rossweisse said in surprise.

"Oh you know nothing like pouring all my mana to a defense spell to my weapon didn't hurt." He said with a smile.

He then began to wobble as he now fell to the ground on his back.

"Zeru-kun?" She then ran to his fallen body.

She then knelt down as she leaned her head to his chest.

"Phew, he's just exhausted." She sighed in relief, seeing her chances of going to a hundred yen shop were still good.

"Whoa. You sure fucked him up Rose." Gondur commented.

"Grandma I was just..."

"First that Rock Troll Ulik and now you. I feel bad for him facing two monsters." She said with pity.

"GRANNY!" she yelled.

"Well his lips are open so go for it."

"EH?!" she blushed hard.

**Later.**

"Gah, did anybody got the license plate on that valkyrie?" he said drowsily.

As he got off the bed and looked in the mirror, to see how he looked.

"Whoa I'm totally fucked up and not in the good way… again." He said, seeing the bandages on his body. He had bandages wrapped around his fore arms, one on his chest (realizing that he was shirt less now), and his forehead.

The door then opened.

"…Hi." Said Rossweisse who turned her face away.

"Hm no apology huh? Well I guess that was karma for me." He said casually, as he sat on the bed.

"You're not mad?" she asks shyly.

"Hm? Nah compared to Ulik it wasn't that bad since I didn't have any broken bones." He shrugged.

"…"

"What?...Oh you're starting to wonder if your chances me taking you to a hundred yen shop is still good?"

"N no it's not that I just…"

Zeru smiled as he patted her head.

"Seeing you looking shy like that is so adorable."

Zeru then took his hand off seeing the pink steam leaking from her body.

"Hm?" he says in almost confuse dense expression

"I'm not a child…" she pouted.

"Says the one that treated me like one, yesterday. So is it okay if I borrow the tomes?"

"Buy your own."

"Eh why can't I?"

"Just don't want anything missing in the Study."

"Okay fair enough, Oh here's the wind tome back." He says handing her the Wind tome.

"Pickpocket."

"Hey I didn't steal it and you know it~" he retorted childishly.

"By the way that technique you used…"

"What technique?"

"That speed technique you used."

"Oh that well that's Ninjutsu."

"You mean The Ninjutsu used by NINJA that is said to surpass magic?!"

Zeru was slightly bewildered by her somewhat assumption on Ninjas. If they were in the Naruto unverse then yeah based on the powerful jutsu shown on the anime/manga it would surpass it. Well foreigners always have some unusual assumptions on other cultures.

"Rossweisse where did you heard of that?"

"When me and Grandma were in Northern Europe for vacation."

"I see. But that isn't true. Compared to ninjutsu and magic they're pretty much the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Rossweisse internally face palmed herself for acting all hype, just because of some assumption she heard about ninjutsu.

"It's alright most people sometimes take in assumptions easily."

"So what jutsu was it?"

"Well it's kind of a high-speed movement technique. It's called the Shunshin no jutsu, the Body Flicker Technique "

"I see, so how were you able to hide your presence?"

"Well I used Misdirection."

"I can't believe I felled for that parlor trick." She sighed with disappointment for falling for the common trick most entertainer type magicians use to, keep the audiences attention on one thing, while they are able to perform the tirck.

"Well you were focused on me so it was easy. Also when using that technique, smoke is usually used to make the illusion of teleportation."

"You sure you aren't part devil?"

"I don't know do I have strong scent of pheromones radiating off me, making women want to defile me? Or was that previous experiment with holy water didn't prove I'm not a devil?"

"Your devil genetics must be sealed very well then.

"Hidoi~"

Rossweisse then took her phone out.

"Wow so now Asgard, is getting imported items from Midgard already?"

"Well with delivery services now a days, it's now possible to get anything."

"True."

"So I was wondering if you want to…" she opened her phone, while looking unsure what to say.

"You want to share numbers right?"

Rossweisse cheeks flushed pink and slightly nodded.

"Okay, then I guess I'll give you the honor of having my information to contact me then." He smiled, taking out his phone.

Pointing his phone towards her's the exchange via infared and the exchange was complete.

"There we go." He put his phone away.

He then saw the inactive boomerang shield on the desk, as he picked it up and saw the damage it sustained. Most of the plating was cracked revealing the wire and circuitry and when he tried to activate it nothing came out except some sparks.

"Hm, well at least I got some data of how much it can handle against a relentless bombardment." He then pointed with his phone initiating the transferring of the weapon to Hephaestus along with the combat data from the shield.

"Sorry about breaking your shield." She said apologetically.

"No worries, it's not like I need it all the time, well except for when I need for extra defense and a long range weapon." He said like it was no big deal.

"So that weapon was made by the Hephaestus-sama?"

"Yep, he's been applying technology to weapons now a days it seems. Because of the leader of the Fallen Angel's attempt to make something called Artificial Sacred Gears."

"Is there anything unique about them that makes them like those Sacred Gears?"

"Nope in the end they're nothing but just weapons. Also here's one the names for the Gear he made, Shining Aura Darkness Blade."

"Pfft, so is it like dark magic mixed with light magic type of property to the sword?" Rossweisse held in a laugh at hearing such a ridiculous name for a sword.

"Kinda, based on the colors of the aura it gives off and it has some destructive power."

"Well I guess it has some use as good enchanted sword."

"I guess."

"So he's basically a hack?"

"And a super gigolo for many centuries."

"You work with him?"

"Part time, unfortunately I don't get paid, since all money is toward the pointless creation of those so called Artificial Sacred Gears."

"That's a shame."

"Meh I have other jobs so it's okay. So what position are you trying to aim for when you become a Valkyrie?"

"Probably just to be in Brunnhidle-san's unit."

"I see aiming for something easy?"

"Plus the salary is fair."

"Figures."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she pouted at him.

"Nothing really, gold digger."

"Hey!" she flushed red.

Zeru chuckled, as he began to lightly pinch both her cheeks making her pout.

"Okay okay, no more teasing." He lightly chuckled, sensing the now familiar killer intent.

Rossweisse cheeks then dyed back to normal, regaining her composure.

"Well then, I better go take a shower now."

"Shouldn't you rest?"

"Hm? What are you used to my scent?"

"NO!"

"Heh, don't' worry I'm okay, if I wasn't then I wouldn't talk they I am currently am right?"

"I guess but…"

"Hold it. Let's end the convo right here, because at this rate I might be tempted to say things that might really hit your nerve. So to prevent me from receiving injuries, I will take my leave." He said leaving.

Rossweisse then pondered what teasing he was going to say….Then it hit her and she realized it. There was one cliché romance thing that always happens when a couple or two people of the different sexes, it was when either of them saw one of them in a humiliating situation the other would want pay back to get even. Which mean that Zeru was about to tease about her trying to get back at what he did to her, which he didn't mean to at all.

"He got lucky." Rossweisse said, with her fists tightening with the urge to beat him up.

After the shower.

"Oh boy, I sure got lucky." He said in relief.

Zeru was now wearing an all black white tee and gray sweatpants, minus the bandages.

As he walked through the hallway.

"Well looks like you're okay." Gondur said.

"Hi Gondur-san, yeah I seem to be lucky." He chuckled.

"Looks like you're magic skills are improving, which I mean your use in spells."

"I still have a lot more spells to learn though."

"Want any tips from this old timer?" she smirked.

"Oh? So you finally make a move on me?"

"Shut up, I just don't want to deal with Rose's whining thinking I'm gonna hog you and you thinking I'm a better teacher than her. Which I obviously am."

"Heh, that is true." Eh rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So how about a quick lesson in magic then."

"Sure it'll be an honor for being taught by the famous magjcan of the norse."

"Heh, don't try to be a suck up."

"Okay~"

As they were now in the study.

"So anything you want to know?"

"Hm can leylines be used as a medium for casting spells?"

"That is possible, if you cast a magic circle on any terrain that has leylines, it'll also enhanced the spells power. But you need to have a thorough knowledge and skill in leylines, to reach that level.

"I see, geez more hard work for me."

"Just deal with it like a man. So why are you even interested in leylines."

"Well I'm sort of the person that'll use my environment to my advantage. Plus you'll never know if I was in a magic energy enchanted places that might have some good leylines to use."

"Just to warn you some leylines have an emblem inscribed, for only the person that has branded as their territory. So try to use any leylines that has been branded and you'll be rejected with some pain on the side."

"Eheheh, good to know."

"What else?"

"Hm can I cast an illusion on spell, to make seem like I casted a larger scale of that spell?"

"Explain. So I can get a better handle at what you're trying to go at."

"Well I want to put the illusion on the spell to exaggerate the size so it won't affect the opponent's five senses."

"Do you mean like when you release a basic bullet, you want the size increased even though it'll still have same output in power?"

"That's right." Zeru said with relief seeing that Gondur was able to simplify his suggestion.

"Then just adjust the size of it. Not all spells sizes depend on higher power. Besides you don't need an illusion spell for that. Also you can also just keep charging energy, making it look like you're prepping a large spell too. Like this for example"

Gondur then pointed her hand out as a sphere of energy appeared. It then began to constantly fluctuate as it began to increase in size. Zeru seeing the spell, couldn't help but feel intimated, even though the spell didn't actually had more power than it looked, since she was only giving an example of the method. As the spell stopped charging, it fired off a large pullet.

Seeing the spell, Zeru braced himself as the spell came at him.

**POOF**

As the large bullet made contact with his body, it just simply faded away.

"Geez, I was just trying to give an example, not try to kill you." She chuckled.

"Sorry it just your presence as a highly skilled majican of the norse, kinda got to me." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Also you can just fluctuate the energy back and forth to trick the enemy into thinking what size of spell you're about to use."

"That's good to know also." He chuckled.

"Seems like you're going to be the deceiver in battle, I take it?"

"Hm something like that."

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Nope that's all thanks for the quick lesson, Gondur-sensei."

"My pleasure. So have you thought of becoming a disciple of a god? Since you're working with Hephaestus."

"Hm I never was offered from Hephaestus-san, seeing that he's already in debt from my ancestor. But I was offered by two gods the Greek God of War and the God of the Dead."

"Hm I can see the God of War looking for a disciple since it's kinda peaceful and he must be bored as heck. But for that Underdweller to actually offer you help, that's suprising."

"Well he does like humans rather then those fallens and devils."

"I know that, but what does he see in you?"

"Hm probably our mutual hate for devils I guess."

"Guess that makes sense. So what, he offered to help you in your revenge?"

"That could be a possibility, or maybe he wants me to meddle in the affairs of the dirty wings and bats's faction."

"Dirty wings? Why not crows?"

"I don't want to associate those knock off crows with the Tengus."

"Good point. So you worked with the Gigolo brat?"

"It's only because my ancestor helped him out with his harem match makings. But my ancestor did got him in our debt, so that's good."

"Heh, your ancestor seems to know how to make good relations with others."

"I guess. Thanks for the tips, Gondur-san."

"My pleasure, dear. Before you leave tomorrow, do you want to meet our shitty leader?"

"Hm, maybe not. I just don't want to deal with another perverted male adult in their centuires again."

Gondur chuckled.

As he left the Study room.

"Hey Rossweisse-sensei~"

"So grandma was teaching you..." she said with a displeased tone.

"She offered, so I took it. Besides I don't want your grandmother to be left out in teaching me, while you end up hogging me and try to score some bases with me."

"Shut up." She said bluntly.

"*Yawn* Well I'm done for the day, oyasumi." He headed to his room to sleep.

As the door the guest room closed.

"So Rose, he's complety defenseless and exhausted. Go for it."

"Granny!"

"I'm not saying you should do the birds and bees. Just spoon him."

"GRANNY!"

"HEY THERE'S A GUEST TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! Zzzz" yelled Zeru, going back to sleep.

"Whoa he sure has some fire." Gondur commented, seeing that the polite, somewhat devilish young man had that side in him.

**The next day.**

"Well it's time for to get going. Thanks for the hospitality Gondur-san."

"It was no problem, but it is a pity that I didn't see you and Rose get caught into some akward lewd moments."

"Heheh well I'm not that type of person yet."

Zeru then walked up to Rossweisse and kissed her on her forehead.

"Think of this as a student giving some affection towards a teacher that is the same age." He smirked as he backed away, taking out his new teleportation stone he received from Hephaestus this morning.

"Well then see you all someday." He waved as he teleported away.

"Tch, that idiot could've gone for your lips. But he just has to do that forehead kiss. What a pussy." Gondur sighed.

She then noticed that her granddaughter didn't do her usual outbursts towards her, and she was touching her forehead where Zeru kissed.

"Well at least she's love struck." Gondur said in satisfaction.

Suddenly the front door opened and rapid footsteps entered.

"*Huff* Did I make it on time." Ask the now panting young silver haried women with an appearance of someone in their young thirities.

"MOM?!" Rossweisse yelled in surprise to see her mother here, which she only sees here after about five to six months of duties are over.

"Nope, Hilda you just miss him."

"Mou~ I was hoping to meet Rosie's boyfriend." She pouted.

"Mooom!" Rossweisse whined.

"Ah Rosie~" she hugged her daughter whose cheeks were beet red.

"Mom…" she said in a tone of discomfort.

"Neh, Rosie how was for your first kiss?" her mother asks.

"GAAH!" Rossweisse pushed from her her mother's hug and immediately headed to her room, leaving a loud closed door sound.

"He only kissed her on the forehead." Gondur said.

"Whaat? Mou~ So they didn't go that far in their relationship." She pouted in disappointment.

"Where's your husband?"

Suddenly a magic circle appeared on the floor.

"ALRIGHT WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BRAT THEIR DARES TO TOUCH MY ROSSSWEISSE!" yelled a man in battle armor, wielding a claymore with a face of an overprotective angry blood thirty father.

**Japan.**

**Hyoudou Residence.**

"Ah home sweet home… Why do I suddenly get the feeling some person is out for my blood?...Meh. Wonder how I explain about these light brusies I still have… I'll just say I fell down some stairs that always works. Nah that would make me look stupid. I'll just tell the truth minus the bombardment magic."

As he knocked on the door…

**POW**

A fist popped out from the opened door, which punched him in the face, making him fell on his back.

"GAH! THE FUCK KARMA?! I thought we were cool now? Itai, shit." He rubbed his face.

"Long time no see Neko-baka." Said a smug voice of a young female.

As Zeru got a better look of the person, his eyes widened in surprise her.

"Tch, right back at you Usagi-baka." He smiled, seeing his friend he made from his days in the Orphanage.

"That's Kuchiki Rukia to you." She smiled.

"Whatever Usagi-baka. Help me up?" he asks with his hand out.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." She said with a teasing smile with Zeru sighing at her usual cocky attitude. But deep down inside, he was glad to see her, even if both of them couldn't stand each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and make sure to review :)<strong>

**Sorry that it took long to update, been having problems with the length of the chapter and how much content I wanted to have, for you all to enjoy. But I guess that's just me overthinking it. **

**Well see you all in the next update ja ne :) **


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry that this took long to update, been dealing with RL stuff such as college and stuff, which was getting too much in the way. Usually Im able to find a loop hole between doing this and college. But this time College seems to be more dominate now *sigh***

**Here are some responses to reviews:**

**Enigma95: **Well as for how Serafall, will react to him, well for one thing she won't find out that he's a magician and two he will be oblivious who she really is. But Zeru will be surprised to find out what her real occupation is. Yeah, I sort see that I did write some of his inner thoughts, I guess he's lonely since he doesn't have some sort of spirit of his own to talk to lol Well as for my constant use of 'Tch' What else is there to use when a character is irritated lol

**Argorork: **Wait, a lemon with Rossweisse? How soon? As in before canon? Wow that's alittle too soon lol

**Lioncousin: **Glad you liked that she's in the story. If you read some of the flashbacks from previous chapters, I did give some hints that she is going to be in the story.

**Durandel: **He will meet Serafall before canon since in the last chapter it did say he was going to meet Levi-tan. As for when canon will start...Well I don't want to burst anybody's bubble but I won't be getting to canon soon, since I have arcs planned for Zeru when he takes a year off for school.

**Hime:** Sorry, but I will be staying away from canon, a little longer.

**HeroBladeRiyet: **It might be somewhat of a crossover, since I'm adding some elements from RWBY, but it's not like I'm going to put him into the RWBY universe.

* * *

><p><strong>9th Chapter:<strong>

* * *

><p>As the young teen, who just got back from one of the Norse Nine Realms, was awaiting for assistance in getting up form the currently hot pavement, which was burning his butt. Thanks, to a girl who punched him in the face.<p>

"Well are you going to help me up or not?"

"Nah, I think you look good just right there." She smirked.

"Oh joy, how I do love being looked down by the upper class, even though she's a chibi."

"Did you look at that online poll we had?"

"You mean the poll we made, when we argued about which animal is Totoro. I said it was a cat and you said it was a rabbit?"

Rukia nodded with a smug look.

Zeru sighed as he looked it up on his phone and looked up the poll, as he stared at the results.

"Hmph it's already past the deadline to bring such a topic, wasn't our bet suppose to be over three years ago?"

"Welll….You didn't call!" she yelled pointing at him."

"I didn't know your number!"

"You're type of person that seems to be able to find any info!" she yelled.

"So?! It's not I'm going to be concern about you or anything!" he retorted back.

"Hah! As if I would expect you to concern over me!"

"Then why the hell did you decided to bring up a stupid poll we started since we were ten?! Some conversation starter!"

"Hah? What you did expect some emotional reunion?"

"NO! As if I would even ever thought of that anyway. We only knew each other for about …seven months! Besides why would you insinuate that from me?" Zeru yelled outraged at such a ludicrous expectation from him.

Rukia froze and there was a strange color forming on her cheeks.

"Ara ara~ Rukia-chan it isn't nice to hide your feelings like that."

Rukia immediately tensed hearing those words.

"Onee-sama!" Rukia whined at the young women behind her.

"It's been a while Hisana-nee." Zeru greeted.

"Ara~ Zeru-kun, what happened to you?" She asks seeing the bruise and some bandages he had on.

"Ehheh, well let's just say that I made a new friend and she didn't like my attitude. Also the new fresh one here, Ruki-chibi did that to me." He said pointing at the newl bruise he had from Rukia.

"Ara~ So does this mean you've already replaced Rukia-chan already?" Hisana asks, seeing that it seems that he met another female friend.

"Onee-sama!"

"As of what's currently in my mind, I'm not interested in starting a relationship."

"Oh why's that?"

"I'm no ready for being tied down yet. I still have my wings to spread, look for things and what not."

"With talk like that, I might have to think of you as a gigolo now." Hisana giggled. As she walked up to him and helped him up.

"Ah finally someone that is willing to help a fallen down person. Thank you kami-sama for the person chosen to lift this poor sap. Also if was a gigolo I'm pretty sure that I'll be dead in a day real soon." He said with relief.

"You really have grown and talkative too. Ufufu." Hisana commented seeing how the ten year old boy, as grown to such a handsome young man.

"Oh so does this mean I have a chance with you now?" he said with a fake eager look, causing Rukia to glare at him.

"So back then you did have a crush on me?" Hisana giggled.

"Eh? Hisana-nee was dense? Hidoi~ I guess when I was a child my sweet feelings were insignificant to you~" he said in a fake hurt tone.

"But you do remember that I'm currently dating Byakuya-kun right?"

"Shouldn't you add the proper honorific, since he has the status of heir to the Kuchiki family after all?"

"Are you trying to tell me how I should call my own fiancé?" Hisana said with a taunting tone.

Suddenly the atmosphere around Zeru suddenly turned cold and he realized that if made one more snarky remark it might be the end of his existence.

"On second that forget what I said and wow you're already engaged with Byakuya-nii. Wow time has gone fast." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

Hisana giggled.

"Well we will start preparing the wedding, once Byakuya-kun has become the next Head."

"So when my Okaa-sama meant two people that wanted see me, she meant you two?"

"Who else?" Hisana smiled.

"Hm I don't know, I am a sociable person so I guess it varies." He shrugged his should, smirking.

"Hidoi~ Zeru-kun~ I thought the two of us were really close to your heart." She said in a fake hurt tone.

"Eh heh heh." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Now give me a hug." Hisana had her arms opened as Zeru got into the embrace.

"Hee hee, I'm taller than Hisana-nee now." He giggled childishly.

Suddenly he felt her hands began touch him in a weird motion.

"Uh Nee-san…"

"Uhuhu~ You really have grown and don't worry I am an adult." She said with a seductive tone, into his hear.

Zeru then immediately got himself out of the embrace, as he was unable to withstand the very M rated aura coming from his big sister figure. He then began to pant from exhaustion from just now withstanding Hisana's presence.

"Are you alright Zeru-kun?" Hisana asks with vixen smile.

"Nee-san kowai." Rukia muttered seeing the devilish side of her elder sister.

"Neh, Rukia-chan why don't you give him a hug?"

"Hah? Why should I?"

"Well you two are childhood friends, so it's fitting for the two of you to have a reunion hug."

"Technically we're only acquaintances. So acquaintances don't hug. They only do a casual greeting. End of story." Zeru said.

"Well this occasion is an exception."

"It's really not necessary, we already greeted each other." Zeru added in.

"See he doesn't care for that." Rukia pointed out.

"Ara~ then you don't mind me telling other people about that one time when you two were watching that movie and then you two ended up…"

"GAH OKAY!" The two yelled in union preventing from Hisana of talking about an embarrassing moment they had during their childhood.

The two sighed, and stared at each other.

"Let's just get this over with, before Nee-san gives us more of a headache." Zeru said.

"Fine, but don't do anything weird."

"Whatever, it's not like I'll benefit anything from that."

"Hurry up you two." Hisana said with a hint of eagerness.

"Fine." Zeru sighed.

The two then without hesitations immediately stood a couple feet from each other and just draped their arms over their own bodies, which was known as the air hug. Zeru then looked closely at Rukia and to his surprise she actually grew and it looked she was about about like an inch shorter than him.

"Really?" Hisana said with displeasure seeing that the two only did an air hug.

'It counts as a hug." The two said uncaringly.

"Mataku~" She rubbed her temple, at the stubbornness of the two.

"Wait a minute if you're marrying Byakuya-nii san then that means…"

"Yep we're going to be your in-laws." Hisana said.

"Great…" he said with a tone of discomfort.

"I can't believe you turned out like this." Rukia crossed her arms.

"What was that Usagi-baka?" He asked with hint of agitation.

"Oh nothing, I just can't believe the bed wetter ended up become some sleazy baka," Rukia answered with a smug face.

Upon hearing that little nickname, Zeru clenched both his fists and gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile inside the house.

"Ufufu~ This is getting good." Misako said seeing the tension between the now two reunited childhood friends, from the window of the living room.

Issei was looking as well and was surprised to see the calm cool collected Zeru, would look so irritated. Well there were times he was irritated but he would brush it off easily by being carefree and retort with a tease that hit the other's nevere.

"May I remind you that you were the one that initiated the cause of my certain wetting of myself in my sleep?" he asks with his tone slowly cracking, having been called a 'bedwetter'.

"Oh was I the one that moved their hand into a bowl of water, in my sleep?" she taunted with an innocent tone.

"I believe so, I do remember that a soft petite hand held mines and placed it in something worm and liquidly." He growled.

"Oh if you know that, then why let it happen." She smirked.

"Cause I was fucking exhausted, compared to you who has chibi body which has more activeness. Also how long are you gonna go with that little Hisana jr look?" he retorted, as the two gritted their teeth at each other as a sparks collided emanating from each other.

"Ma ma, you two why don't we go back inside, if you two make such a commotion it would make you two look like a couple." She said in gentle tone, causing the two to reluctantly stop.

"Fine." Rukia said.

"Whatever." Zeru sighed.

"Good, now lets go back inside, or the neighbors will start thinking some weird things about you two being a couple with a lot of issues."

"ONEE-SAMA! HISANA-NEE!" the two whined childishly, as the three entered the house.

**Hyoudou Residence.**

"So Zeru-kun how was your trip?" his mother asks after giving him a hug.

"It was nice, the country side in Northern Europe was nice." He kissed his mother's cheek.

"Did you see any hot girls?!" Issei asks eagerly.

**SLAP**

Issei was suddenly knocked out from a powerful blow to the head, from his mother who had a calm composed look as if an insignificant insect.

"Anyone want to ignore that previous question?" he asks sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ara~ I want to know too." Hisana notioned.

"Hisana-nee, I really don't think that's necessary…."

"But I want to know what you've been up to lately, since it has been six years since we seen each other. *Sob* To think that the little shy puppy ten year old boy, has become so independent now *sob* Oh how puberty has changed you *sob." Hisana cried and for some reason there was some sad violin music in the background.

Starting to feel the guilt in his heart, he started to regret not having been much in contact with her and Rukia, ever since he started his new life with the Hyoudou family. He was so engrossed with his new life and friends, he had never had the thought of even contacting them, thinking that he shouldn't meddle with their new lives in peace.

"…Gomen, for my selfishness." He bowed in apology, giving off a gloomy aura off guilt.

Suddenly the sound of a camera flash was heard.

"What the?" Zeru reverted from his depressed expression to one of surprise. He then saw that Hisana giggling, starring at her photo.

"Ufufu~ Aw it's been a long time since I saw that cute apologetic look you had." Hisana starred at the picture in delight.

"Mou~ Hisana-nee!~" he pouted with his cheeks slightly pink.

"Now now, everyone why don't' we all head to the living room, I'll get the tea ready." His mother suggested.

"I'll head upstairs to my room, I need to check on something for a bit." Zeru said as he headed up to his room.

"Oh that reminds me Zeru-kun."

"Hai Nee-san?" he asks, with a hint of fear of what she was going to do.

"I didn't know you were practicing kissing." She giggled devilishly.

"Eheheh…. So you found that huh?" he asks dryly, thinking he got a handle at what she meant and he thought for sure he kept in a secure place in his room.

"Yes, but to think that you would use a mannequin head to practice kissing, though and you seemed to have picked a good wig."

"…Oh that? Well I did want it to be accurate."

"Oh so is their a certain person you have a crush on?"

"Yes her name is Celty Sturluson." He said smiling.

Rukia had a deadpanned look, seeing that her frie…acquaintance would already stoop low to liking two-dimensional female characters in a romantic sense.

"Ara~ So you openly admit that you use that Mannequin head for the practice of exchanging of the lips between a male and female.

"Of course I do have a major crush on that character." He openly answers, without a hint of shame, causing Rukia to stare at him with a deadpan look, his mother shaking her head in disapproval, Issei felt that his brother should really need to stop dwelling in the 2D world and recognize the power of three dimensional oppai.

"Ara~ But Zeru-kun wouldn't you want to feel the touch of a real women's?"

"Hm I already know how it feels to kiss a female on the cheeks, so I guess it's about the same since it's only skin contact. Besides who wants to have skin contact that has saliva that's just gross" He lazily says.

Hisana, was surprise to see this cocky and smart aleck attitude form the little boy who used to be a very cute shy shouta, to become such a sleaze bag.

"And that's why you have no life." Rukia said.

"Uh do I look like I have a problem with my social life?" No. Do I have friends? Yes. Do I have a family? Yes. And do I need help with a love life…Not at all."

Rukia had a tick mark, from the annoyance of her acquaintance.

"Zeru-kun, with an attitude like that, it'll make you a child full of ignorance."

"Eh? I'm not that ignorant, it's not like I'll follow a shady stranger or anything."

"You'll never know." She teased.

"Pft, you got some nerve lecturing me like an Onee-san like that." He said with a taunt.

"Rukia-chan why don't you show Zeru-kun your book." She smiled giving off a devilish vibe.

"…What book exactly?" he said with his tone cracking, knowing what the contents might be."

"Kufufu, sure I'll let Neko-baka have a taste at looking at my great art." She said in a smug tone, as she twirled the front strand of her hair.

Zeru had a tick mark at the smugness of the girl adopted in the Kuchki family with anger.

His mother was smiling enjoying the little somewhat drama between the two childhood friends and enjoyed seeing Zeru losing his cool. Seeing the relation between them there was one word, tsundere.

As Rukia took the book out of her bag, on the cover it said 'Rukia's Art' and it had some big chibish bunny heads drawn, which looked…unique and some bunny stickers. She then gave it to him.

"Alright then have a look at my story then."

"Read the second one." Hisana advised.

"The second story? *Turns the pages*…How Shiro bunny meets Kuro bunny?"

"I think you'll find the story really interesting." HIsana said.

"Oh really." He glared at Rukia.

Reading the story it showed a white rabbit with Rukia's hair which had a smiling gace and the drawing that seems a couple inches from the rabbiy was black fat whatever but after real close inspection it's was suppose to be a bunny and it had purple eyes…

"Is that supposed to be me?!" he yells angrily pointing at the unknown black looking smudge.

"Ma, who knows." Rukia shrugged her shoulders, smirking at him.

Zeru was starting to get a migraine after remembering how inadequate her drawings were back then and the way the drawings looked now. It looked like the drawings of a preschool student, only if a child drew it was cute. But to see some of her age to still draw like this was so sad, since some teenage girls are able to draw cute chibi drawings. Her art had no progress at all, although the bordering around her pictures has improved though.

As he turned the page he then saw the white bunny was approaching the black bunny until…

"Grrr." Zeru was gritting his teeth as he saw some detailing to the black bunny.

It had stink lines and it made the white bunny then backed away from the stink-lined bunny.

A tick marked appeared on his forehead, as he was irritated that his once shy quiet behavior when he first arrived at the orphanage was portrayed as if he had some stinky aura, that made him too un approachable.

Hisana seeing the irritated look on Zeru, giggled at seeing his reaction.

Zeru was this close to ripping the object he was holding right now.

His mother and brother, couldn't help but hold in their laughter since they already read the picture story and seeing Zeru's reaction was once in a life time. Since they never seen him with a pissed off look, except when someone would dare mess with his love for neko or if he does it on purpose for the fun of it.

After a couple pages of him, seeing the black bunny with stink lines, once scene touched him. A white bunny with black hair similar to the other white bunny but only slightly taller than walked up to the black bunny.

The black bunny was just standing there as if he was unaware of the existence of the bunny. The taller bunny the brought her arm and placed it on what seemed to be shoulder, making the stink lines to disappear. Black bunny, then turned around to see the older bunny. The next page the showed the black bunny then hugged the taller bunny as blue dots were coming of the black bunny.

Zeru remembering how Hisana was the one that managed to comfort him from his depression he had from the death of his parents. When he was at the orphanage he didn't want to talk to anyone, he would just wallow in depression of how alone and helpless he felt during the last moment his parents.

Then after a couple of pages later the black bunny was no longer entirely black, as it was now a regular white bunny with black hair and purple dots for eyes. The two younger bunnies were standing infront of each other, and there was a thought bubble of a bunny for the white bunny and a cat for the male bunny.

Zeru then closed the book and placed it on the coffee table.

"So? Do you finally see my power." She said with a smuggled look of confidence thinking that the he finally see the true art within her drawings. Seeing that he had tears swelled up.

Zeru then wiped the tears from his eyes, as he began to remember the good times he had at the orphanage.

He then immediately hugged Hisana.

Hisana hugged him back as he patted the back of his head.

As they broke off the hug.

"So I guess that story touched you?" Hisana asks giggling.

Zeru then took a breath.

"Hmph, I guess the events displayed added more impact than those chubby deformed bunnies or whatever they even are." He said, in monotonous tone.

"Hmph, at least you can sort of see the meaning in the art." She said turning away from him.

"Ma ma, you two it's really unhealthy to suppress those emotions like that."

"Hmph." The two said in union.

"So did anything good happen during the trip?" his mother asks.

"Well I did accidentally entered the bathroom catching a girl in the nude after she showered." He said without shame.

Hearing that Issei's nose began to drip blood slightly as he imagined a girl in her birthday suit, and her chest was very wet.

"Oh my, to think you would get yourself in that situation." His mother giggled.

"It was a coincidence, besides I was tired and I didn't think straight."

"So what happened when she caught you? Peeping Tom-kun?" Hisana asks.

"Well I'll have to admit, I did stood there for a couple more seconds, to satisfy my lust, note that no tent was pitched and after that I got called a pervert and got hit by a harisen. Oh and I almost received a concussion."

"You had it coming." Rukia said.

"Hey at least I didn't gawk or nosebleed, only super perverts do that. I do have some morals in my perversion."

"So did she got her little compensation?" Hisana asks devilishly wondering if the said girl got her payback.

"Nope, I think her beating me up is good enough."

Suddenly his phone ranged.

"Huh? Rossweisse? Hii~…Yeah I made it here okay…Did I told anyone about that little incident? Yes…Excuse me, but this call is going to be a little loud." He said leaving the living room and headed out the backyard.

"Okay you may continue~" he qued the young asgardian to continue the conversation."

"YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS?!" yelled the loud voice of the asgardian.

"It's not like I bragged about to my male friends, that would've been worse since some are perverted. Also I was with my mom, older-sister figure, acquaintance, and my pervy little bro."

"Hmph." She puffed her cheeks.

"…Okaaay." He said with an unsure tone.

"So what do you mean by acquaintance?"

"Oh it' just some girl that I knew when I used to live in the orphanage when I was ten. We sort have a somewhat childish antagonistic relationship with each other."

"Is that right…"

"Hm, are you comparing yourself to her?"

"Eh?! What makes you think that."

"Well usually, when new female finds that their new male friend has another female acquaintances that he knew longer compared to the new one. They start comparing themselves towards that person to see if they have a shot at that said male." He said smirking.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" she yelled.

"Geez, my eardrum is gonna get busted." He said rubbing his listening ear from hearing the loud voice of the asgardian.

"Good…Also you should be more careful when you ever come to Asgard." She advised.

"Why, is the double boner helmet god of bestiality fetish pissed off?"

"Yes, but don't worry about him his mother and Grandma are dealing with him."

"That's good, so what's the reason for me to be more careful?"

"My dad."

"Oooooh, how bad?" he asks.

"He's really protective of me when it comes to boys."

"Was that the reason why other males swarm away from you and you couldn't make one until you met me?"

"NO!...It's because Grandma told my parents about you and… Well you get the rest."

"I see." He said dryly now worried that he has started an antagonistic relationship with her father now.

"Yeah…So sorry about your death wish." She said jokingly hoping to ease him thinking that he was already freaked out that her dad was going to make him pushing up daisies real soon.

"I'm fine really…So does your father have any siblings?"

"…You're trying to get dirt out of him aren't you?"

"Yep, just need some precautions when dealing with him."

"Wow, didn't know you're that brave…Should I mention that during back then during his day, he and Thor-sama were rivals when they were children?"

"…On second thought, I'll leave that out."

"That's good."

The two laughed.

"Well then I have to go back to the dorms now. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye..."

The two hanged up.

After Rossweisse hanged up she had her hand over her chest, feeling her beating heart from having her first conversation with a male friend for the first time via phone.

"Aw you two seem going steady." Said Natalia.

"Eh Auntie?" he notices his Aunt

"Didn't know you were already getting on the saddle." She chuckled

"What do you mean by that? It's not like there's anything between us. Besides I'm not interested in a relationship."

"Your loss. So got your limiters undone I see." She noticed his mana flow now normal.

"Yeah, unfortunately I was hoping that I get an extra boost from all my experiences but that ain't enough."

"Heh, I see… So how was her bod?" Natalia asks.

"Hm well she has somewhat of an angelic I guess with her smooth white skin and how the water droplets glistened in the light and her embarrassed face was so cute that I might've been tempted to do that." He said devilishly with a cocky tone.

"So you are capable of having some sexual attraction at your age now."

"Does it count that I tried to hold back on the tent pitching?"

"What kind of man are you?" she asks wondering of his sexual attraction.

"It's called having will power and I will admit I was willing to let the tent pitch, but I didn't want to get the tent ruined."

"Wuss."

"Geez, thanks. Also I did kiss her on the forehead."

"Once again a wuss move."

"Geez, you sound like one of those males that expect me to get laid."

Natalia then walked up to him and ran her fingers through his cheek.

"If you want some pointers in certain subjects, I'll be happy to help." She whispered seductively into his hear.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up and keep your succubus hormones down, geez." He pushed her back.

Back to the living room.

"So what how did your conversation go?" Hisana asks.

"Meh, she got mad when I told her about that situation. No big deal." He said casually. Oh I do have pic of her." He then took out his phone showing off the little selfie of him with the silver haired girl with his arm around her shoulder pulling him close her with her cheek next to his.

"She's a beautiful young lady. But you seem forceful with her." Giggled Hisana seeing the embarrassed look Rossweisse had on her face.

"Really? I didn't noticed." He chuckled.

"So Zeru-kun, it looks like you made a name for yourself in middle school." Hisana said.

"Well that's what happens when playing in sport that makes certain people stand out."

"Hm never thought you gain the nickname Akuma-boy." Hisana said.

The nickname Devil boy, came from Zeru's habit of toying with the other team. Besides his capable leadership and speed he has suited for a Point guard postion in basketball, he also good at using fakes which he always used. For example whenever if another player tries to stop him, he then prepares to shot. Seeing that action the other player will attempt to block it, but in the end it was nothing more than a decoy for him to use that as a chance to perform a pass to his team member, shoot or drive.

"So I like toying around with people during games."

"I did hear you were scouted by other high schools."

"Well I wasn't that interested in trying to get into the world of sports. Besides I only joined the team because my friend made me, which I then enjoyed but did not want sports to become a major part of my life. Plus since Kuoh is close to where I live, it was somewhat of a better choice, even though they sent me letter of acception even though I already planned on what high school to attend"

"I see. So are you working during the summer?"

"Yep, I except random requests from people that I'm acquainted with and work at a one hundred yen shop sometimes."

"My, you're such a freelancer, I do hope you aren't affiliated with bad people."

"Don't worry they aren't that bad, although most of my clients are middle-highschool males that are perverted. , and my pervy little bro." He winked at Issei causing him to shiver feeling the creepish aura emanating from his brother.

"Well then if you excuse me, I'm a little tired from the trip, so I'll be going to my room."

"Ara, why don't you ask Rukia to come with you? She could help you relieve the stress." Hisana suggested.

"…Usagi baka if you don't want to deal with the more teasing from her, then you should come to my room."

"I suppose that's the only solution, to get out of this." Rukia said as she followed hm.

"Awww" The three adult women said teasingly.

Both of them had tick marks on their foreheads as they went upstairs.

"Did he just offered Rukia-san, go with him to his room?" Issei says in a somewhat confused tone, not sure if this was a tsun tsun moment or not.

**Zeru's room.**

"I knew I shouldn't have been back home early." Zeru sighed sitting at his desk.

"It wouldn't matter, you know how Onee-sama is."

"Yeah, she's unbeatable."

The two were in awkward silence being alone like this.

"So…How was school for you?" he asks sheepishly.

"Eh?...Well it' was fine, I made some new friends."

"Oh who?"

"Her name is Saegusa Mayumi."

"Oh, the Elven sniper." He said knowing about a well-known student from Yamazaki Middle School from the Archery club who was highly skilled and she got the name Elven because of her supposed petite/elfish body.

"So you've heard of her?"

"I heard some of the students from my middle school talking about her. I already know she's apart of the Saegusa family which does have the same rank as the Kuchiki family."

"Yeah, one of her Older brother's is also friends with Nii-sama."

"So who else?"

"There's Junmonji Kasuto"

"Hm another high ranking clan." He mused knowing that Juumonji clan, is well known for their use of defensive magic giving them the title Stonewall.

"Also do you remember the Hayakasa twins?

"You mean those siblings we met at the playground back then?"

Rukia nodded.

"Man it's been awhile since I saw them, him now that I remember I do remember there was someone with the name Hayakasa who was known as the ace of the Kendo club…"

"That's Shusui."

"Right, that guy. Man he was really competive back then."

"And he whupped your ass twenty five times." Rukia added, remembering the times they two would play kendo against each other.

"We were kids, and he was already taking kendo classes at a young age." He said pointing out the reason for his losses.

Zeru smiled as he reminisced his childhood.

" So, what are you doing during the summer?"

"Why are you asking that?" Ruki asks suspiciously with a startled tone.

"Just thought I should compensate, for not being in contact with you is all."

"Is that so…"

For some reason, Zeru felt awkward now, usually when they were children they always had this somewhat anxiety towards each other due to him criticizing her crapp…unique drawings, and saying that cats are way better than bunnies. Well I guess now that they're older, they started to develop some new emotions.

"So…Which High School are you attending?"

Rukia snapped out of her deep in thought.

"Unfortunately it's the same as you're attending also." She said with displeasure.

"Geez, fate's such a bitch."

Once again the two were in silence again, since back then they never did have somewhat of a normal conversation instead of having them in the form childish arguments, talking to each other as if it was chore since Hisana would force them to spend time with each other.

Zeru began to rub his temple in irritation, at dealing with such a conundrum. Based on this situation it was as if it was some awkward first da…

He gritted his teeth to cut out the narration.

"Dammit stay calm." He muttered to himself.

Zeru couldn't take it anymore decided to Russian roulette it.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asks.

"Eh?" she says in a somewhat dumbfounded tone while trying to understand the meaning of that question since there are many alternatives motives to such a question.

"You see I'll be going to Akihabara for a photo shoot, and since there's an Usagi Café…"

"USAGI CAFÉ?!" she yells in shock, causing Zeru to be bewildered back her excitement, well her excitement for anything bunny related. He then wondered if his current excitement with Nekos was that similar…Nah it isn't because he doesn't draw crappy drawings.

"Yeah, their opening one there, and the grand opening is tomorrow…" he said, feeling that he regretted for mentioning that and wondered why did he even say that. Dammit he need to get his mind back in order before he does anything dumb, shit why did it have to be her that came here.

"Wait a minute, photo-shoot?" Rukia said puzzled at the activity Zeru said he was doing at Akihabara.

"Yeah about that. Long story short, during my schools little festival I think our class reprehensive said we should do a butlers and maid café, and I was one of the butlers."

"Pfft." Rukia snickered.

"And when I put that outfit on, fangirls be screaming talking about how I look like Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshituji."

Rukia began to laugh imagining him acting in a butler-like fashion.

"Then things got worse since most of them took pictures of me and shared them on the net, thereby more fangirls came…And the worst of all was that there were a bunch of Onee-samas bring in their otoutou's cosplaying as Ciel Phantomhive…"

"Pedo-Shitsuji."

"There was no Pedoing, it was just some pictures of me feeding them and doing some quotes from the anime/manga."

"Still a Pedo, to make those poor young children being defiled by Neko-baka shituji."

"The worst of all were the Grells…" he placed his head against his face, trying to get the image of a long red haired male.

"Well that's what you get when you cosplay a character that's shipped with a red haired Okama." Rukia laughed hard at him.

"Shut up!" he yelled with is face red, having remembered those accursed Grell coslplayers, who were able to pull of his creepish rape face look.

After about a couple of minutes, Rukia stopped laughing, while Zeru was outside of the balcony of his room.

"You done yet?"

"Yes. So how did you end up getting involved in photoshoots?" Rukia said innocently.

"Well after that crazed fiasco, a women was there who turned out to be obsessed with Butler and Maid café genres, was also the owner of a her own photography studio which also focuses on Cosplay. As for how I was convinced, let just say her actions spoke louder than words."

"She shanghai'd you didn't she?"

"Oh yeah, kept trying to get out of her grip but no avail."

Rukia giggled at the dilemma he must've dealt with back then.

"So how about you, what's it like being a part of the Kuchiki clan?"

"It's fine, everyone from the family treated me and Onee-sama fine, especially your Oba-sama." Rukia said talking about the women who is the wife of head of the Kuchiki Clan.

"Really." He said rembering his aunt, who was his father's younger sister.

"How come you never visit…I mean visit your aunt?"

"Don't know, maybe I'm going through some phase in my life where I want to move on from the past and move on." He said sitting on the floor with his back against the bed.

"Really…"

"When I mean the past, I don't mean like moving on from you and Hisana-nee. I just don't want to deal with anything the family business and other stuff."

"Hmph, as if I was trying to interrupt what you meant into that." She scoffed.

For some reason Zeru couldn't understand what was going on with him now, usually when he's around her, his heart would just fill with annoyance. But here they are for the first time having a somewhat conversation that didn't end up with objects being thrown and various cuss words were heard and they ended up in the time out corner by their caretaker.

Rukia on the other hand was having this sort of reaction to the current event right now. At first whens he met him after he arrived at the Orphanage he sort had this really strong vibe of anti socialness, making her hard to approach him. But later when he started to opened up things did seemed to be okay between them but until one thing led to conflict, their love for there favorite animals which they think is superior then the other. So that began their antagonism towards each other.

It wasn't that she didn't dislike him on purpose; it's just that she has problems showing her real feelings to other people besides her sister. It just happened.

The two now couldn't help but feel comfortable in ones presence for the first time, in six years.

Suddenly Zeru immediately headed to his door with an irritated expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Rukia asks seeing an irate look on his face.

"Hold on…"

As he opened the door.

Zeru had a blank expression seeing Hisana who was holding a glass, for eveasedropping

"Ohayo, Zeru-kun~" Hisana greeted with an innocent expression.

"Mind telling me why you're trying to eaves drop on us?"

"I just want to make sure that there are no conflicts with is all and maybe try to catch you two in the moment." She says innocently.

"Nice try Nee-san." Zeru smiled.

"So you two already setup your date for tomorrow?" she asks giving off a cheerful vibe."

Rukia's faced turned pink hearing that from her sister, while Zeru on the other hand.

**POKE**

"Itai~ Zeru-kun." The elder sister, rubbed her forehead from the Poke.

"Nee-san, should really be careful what she says without trying to gather all the evidence to support her statement." He smiled.

"Hmph, to think you changed to this extent.." she pouted at the once was shyful cute little shota, was now grown up enough to poke older women on the forehead.

"Well puberty is the natural order in growth."

"Hmph."

"Uh, Nee-san?" he asks sheepishly seeing Hisana pouting.

He then turned to Rukia, giving her a 'what should I do?' look And Rukia shrugged her shoulders with a 'How the hell should I know?' look.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" he says with uncertainty that this would be enough.

Hisan then turned her head to him and stared while still having her pouting face.

"Nee-san?"

Hisana then pointed her on forehead and then pointed at her lips to his.

"Really? Nee-san? You have a boyfriend and I am way above doing that kind of thing." He says knowing what she meant.

"Hmph." She pointed at her forehead again pouting with an expression similar to that of a child's.

"Fine!" he said grumpily; as he kneeled down to kiss her forehead.

"Is that it?"

"Mou~ Zeru-kun didn't put any love into it."

"Well I'm sorry if Shouta-Zeru became like this now." His eyes rolled in annoyance.

Hisana then stood up.

"Well then, I'm happy that you two are going to spend some time together tomorrow."

"We're just going to the same city, but we'll be splitting our ways from there." Rukia said.

"And technically it's not even close to a date." He concluded.

"Hmmm, will see."

Zeru then walked to his closet and took out a box and placed it on his desk, as he opened the box, taking out what seemed to be a glass container with a glossy texture making it look like it was filled with water and it contained what seemed to be a head with short brown hair, and it had a famine expression with it's eyes molded to look closed.

"Ah there's my Celty." He hugged the head and kissed it, causing Rukia's jaw to drop at the action displayed and Hisana stood their stiff and wondered how insa…weird did he became now.

As he then placed the head back in the container.

"What? Can't a teenage boy /otaku have some love for a two dimensional character?" he said not bothered with the action he just did in front of the sisters.

"Well…." Hisana said with uncertainty of what to said.

"Hmph, I thought you of all people would understand what love is." He said with disappointment at his sister-figure.

"Guess they were right about your change from reading that light novel."

"Huh?"

"Well when about two days ago when we arrived, your friends Satsuki-chan and Touko-chan stopped by and said that reason for your change was because of you reading a light novel called Durarara."

"Well I'm afraid that it's true, my once innocent shyish demeanor did change when I read that novel, which I greatly enjoyed. But what really inspired me to change was because of Orihara Izaya-senpai." He said in a voice of admiration.

"Ara~ And what is it that makes admire this Senpai?"

"He's a great Info breaker, that I wish to aspire and I love his personally."

"Basically he's nothing more than a scumbag." Rukia bluntly says.

"Bitch, you did not just diss on my senpai." He said glaring at Rukia giving of a vibe of angry fanboy.

"Really? You're going to call a fictional character your senpai?" Rukia says rubbing her temple.

"He's really influenced me as an Info Breaker, and I greatly respect him." He retorted proudly, without shame.

"Great, you're even more of a weirdo."

"Says the person liking a bunny named Chappy, which should be mascot for some Chap Stick brand."

Hearing the insult on her favorite bunny character, Rukia the waved her hand and then pointed with both fingers at him.

"Bakudo #1: Sai." Rukia chanted the kido, which then caused Zeru's arm to move instantly behind his back, making him the fall on his knees.

"Gah, you little…" He gritted his teeth at Rukia who smirked.

Zeru then tried to use his magic power to break out of the Kido.

"Fuck."

His arms struggled to get out of the invisible binding and the more he tried, the more his arms were soon going to break. Plus he never did had any experience in dealing with this level of paralysis so that was a dumb move to do now.

"It's useless." Rukia teased.

Zeru kept on struggling to get out for a specific reason. Which was that he is not going to live the rest of life remembering the one time that the Usagi-baka made him struggle like this. He then sensed the power emanating from the Kido and it made him irritated in jealousy since her Bakudo #1 is stronger, than his since she seems to be well more adept in kido than him, since he's still just a beginner.

"So, admit defeat?" Rukia asks with a grin.

"Not in my life, Hado #1: Sho." He then pointed his tongue out releasing a small pulse of blue energy, causing Rukia to be pushed back a couple inches.

"Tch."

"Bleeh, how do you like that I can use Kido with my tongue." He said mockingly.

Irritated now Rukia then brought out her hand, as Zeru sensed a large amount of power building up and the temperature of the room began to increase.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of…"

**THWACK**

"Itai!" Rukia rubbed the back of her head, which was swatted by her sister.

"Now now, Rukia you don't want to scorch him now do you? Besides you wouldn't want to accidentally burn this house do you?" Hisana says in a gentle tone, while still having a calm expression. But there was some intent of evil emanating from that innocent expression.

Rukia slightly sweat, sensing the ominous aura from her sister.

"Uh…Someone unbind me here? I don't want my Okaa-sama to see me like this, making it look like I'm in some S&M situation with you two are the Queen."

"Uhuhu, My we don't want that to make it appear like that do we?" Hisana giggled.

Hisana then placed her hand over his bonded arms, releasing a small pulse of energy, which overpowered the binding spell.

"Thank you." He said stretching his arms out.

"So, have you been practicing you're Kido?" Hisana asks.

"Nope, since I originally had my magic power restrained, I did nothing. But now I'm interested, but it'll be tricky to find any books on Kido since those types of spells are restricted to certain families."

"Well, how about Rukai teach you then?"

"HAH?" the two teens said in union.

"Well Rukia is a good Kido practitioner, the Kuchiki clan's Kido Teacher noted that her skills are well adept."

"Really…" he stared at Rukia.

"Want another demonstration?" Rukia taunted mockingly.

"Well let's take it outside then." He said with a smirk, with the two emanating intents of beating the crap out of each other.

**BONK**

"Fuck!" the two yelled in union as they rubbed the top of their heads which had a comical bump.

"Now you two no expressing you're pent up love with combat." Hisana chided, who was now holding a harisen, which made Zeru remember some flashbacks he had dealing with that particular object.

"Tch." They both faced away from each other muttering some gibberish/cusses in irritation.

Hisana giggled seeing the supposed tsudereish act.

"Well then, I guess I should leave you two love birds alone then." Hisana waved as she left the room.

"When we start school, I will erase you from the very existence of my mind." Zeru said.

"I will do the same as well."

The two sighed having endured the presence of the Onee-sama.

Later on Zeru was checking out photos of a particular person with Levi-tan on the search bar of a cosplayers website.

"Hm, so this is her." Zeru mused having found the picture of his new colleague he was going to work with.

"Levi-tan? What does that stand for?"

"Dunno, but it looks like she's new based on the small photoset she has."

As he looked at the picture of his new colleague, she had long black hair in pig tails style, blue eyes, she was wearing a mahout-shoujo outfit from the anime Magical Girl Spiral Milky Seven, her height seemed to be that of a teenage girl's, what also caught their attentions was her seemingly large chest suited for young adult women around their mature twenties.

The two stared in silence and worried that kids these days are growing too fast, or she drinks too much milk causing an abnormality causing her chest to grow more than her body at different rates.

"Well she seems interesting huh?"

"…Yeah…" Zeru says in an uncomfortable tone.

Zeru began to have a migraine now knowing that he's going to have a major migraine from dealing with a childish…No a super duper childish adult women, one of the types he can't deal with and based on how peppy and happy she looked in her photo sets, he feels like he's going to need a lot of Advil, or start drinking tranquilizer fluids.

"Oh I almost forgot." Zeru then created a magic circle, which opened his dimensional storage, dropping off the bag containing his armor. After that he created a magic circle with a formula specifically for transporting things to the Guild. With that the armor was transported.

"Okay done."

"What was that all about?"

"Just giving my Uncle his repaired armor."

"Was teleporting it really necessary?"

"Uh I'm tired from all the shit I did from Asgard. So I deserve to be lazy."

"So, have you been fighting stray devils?" she asks.

"No, not since that one we encountered before."

Rukia expression turned down, as she remembered the time that they accidently encountered a stray devil, which ended up with him being injured from protecting her. But luckily Hisana and Byakuya arrived to eliminate it.

"Also I did encounter a devil a couple days ago, luckily I wasn't that badly damaged since he didn't bother fighting back and I was just agitated easily by his presence."

Rukia had a worried expression knowing about his temper towards devils, ever since they encountered that stray devil. But she was also worried about something particular that happened to him during the incident.

"Hm? Are you okay Rukia?" he asks seeing the concerned expression on her face.

Rukia blinked, snapping out of her trail of thought.

"It's nothing." She said turning her head away.

"…Okaay…"

"So that girl that you're friends with is Asgardian."

"Yeah she's cute but somewhat of a cheapskate and gold-digger. As in she's already planning on her financial future and likes buying items on discounts. Oh and she's the same age as us and is already in college."

"She sounds interesting." She said in tone that made it seemed that her nice demeanor was breaking for some reason.

"So mind teaching me some Kido?"

"You sure it's okay to practice in your room?"

"No Hados. Just teach me some low ranking Bakudos."

Rukia then had a smirk on her face.

"Okay here's one for example." She then began to trace with her hand as various symbols were created. After she finished a red glowing kanji symbol appeared infront of her along with her body began to glow a red aura.

"Bakudo #9: Geki."

Suddenly Zeru's body became suddenly stiff, as he wasn't able to move his body and he could feel a strong pressure all over his body. The technique seemed to be similar to the Bakudo #1: Sai, only that bakudo focused on binding the target's arm. But this Bakudo seemed to be able to paralyze the entire human body.

"Really?" he asks, was it necessary to be demonstrated a paralysis Bakudo.

"You said demonstrate." Rukia grinned.

"Well at least I'm able to speak with my mouth."

"At full power I'm capable of doing a very thorough paralysis."

"Good to know." Zeru's body then began to glow blue as his aura began to overlap the residual aura of Geki, thereby breaking the Bakudo, which luckily that Rukia only add minimal power to the Bakudo.

"Okay, so looks like I got the mechanics of it." He said as he stressed his body from the recent paralysis.

"Just to let you know that Hado I was going to use on you was a level 33."

"Thanks for letting me know. Okay now let's head out."

"Where are we going?"

"Dunno let's just wing it and see."

His phone than rang.

"Hello?...Ah Raiga what is it? A mission? Oh come on man you're busting my balls like a hardcore sadistic seme….And 'f' word you too then. So what's it about?... Fine I'll do it. Mind if I bring in another person to tag along?...Oh Sat-chan and Abe Kiyome-san is coming too? Okay so when do we leave? Ten minutes? That's too quick….Fine bye."

"You're going on a guild mission now?" Rukia asks.

"Yeah and you're coming with."

"Eh? Why me?"

"What I want to see the full extent of your skills plus it's better than staying here dealing with Nee-san." He said with a worried expression of how much teasing can Hisana dish out.

"That is true." She said with the same worried expression, as she did not want to deal with her sister's teasing no matter how much she loved her.

"Also the mission we're dealing with will be C-ranked, so it'll be okay."

"So what's the objective?"

"We're gonna hunt for some Grimms and take some masks." He said simply as the two left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and remember to review :)<strong>

**For those that are expecting later on for a time skip to canon, I am going to say I am not going to canon. Reasons for not going to canon, I really don't want to go to canon otherwise the same freaking clichés will happen in canon, and I do not want to deal with that anytime soon. Second, I already have some arcs planned during when Zeru's taking a year off after his first year in Kuoh Academy. I really want Zeru to be more developed and become experienced when I reach canon so he can become mentor towards Issei and help him improve compared to his progress in canon. Also I really don't like going to canon yet, because if I get into canon Zeru wouldn't get much development thanks to the clichés of the canon and plus It's kinda feels too rushed when going to canon. **

** If I go by a slow pace, it'll give some ideas to work on how Zeru will act during canon. So, sorry for everyone that's expecting canon. When I started writing this fic, I never had the intention of getting into canon anytime soon, you all just have to be patient. **

**Also I have a poll on my profile page, if anyone's interested. It's about how I should start off the story for my rewrite for my other fic Fallen Devil. **


	11. Chapter 10

**10th Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Azure Fang Guild.<strong>

"So Rukia what do you think?" Zeru asks about Rukia's opinion of the guild so far.

"It's fine, I'm surprised that so many experienced people would gather here.

"Yeah it's surprising, but at least we have some protection when dealing with those stray devils. I swear why does this country always get the bullshit. I mean it's not like some high school anime with some supernatural genre crap."

"…What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, the stress about dealing with those stupid teenage devils, is getting to me right now… Either the strain of being beaten by an Asgardian still lingers."

"Do you really have to think about that?"

"Hey as far as I can tell those brats don't even know the single thing about being in a real battle, not like their little sugar coating method of getting rid of stray devils which is more like a manhunt of their own kind."

"Well the omnyouji can help in dealing with some of that."

"It's better than relying on a spoiled princess being in charge here."

SMACK

"Itai~"

"Can you stop thinking about that and just enjoy the summer?" Satsuki sighed.

"Hey I have a paranoia when it comes to them, so I'm sorry that I'm being a bitch here." He pouted.

"So how long have you've been hiding your bedwetting?"

Satsuki then backed away as a kick swung downwards at her, which she backed away.

Zeru had a tick mark on his forehead and his mouth was twitching from holding back showing an angry expression.

Zeru then sat back down.

"Wow, didn't know I could do a kick like that." He said amazed.

"Did you realize what you did?"

"You mean when I attacked you for bringing up a 6-year old topic? Yeah I did, so what get over it. Everyone has a trigger." He said bluntly, making Satsuki arch her brow at seeing this side of him.

Zeru then glared at Rukia.

"What? I thought it would be okay to tell some things about you back then." She smirked.

"Yeah but why did you have to bring that one up?" he said as he was gripping his fist tightly.

"Ara~ I'm so sorry it seems that was the only memory that stood out the most."

"Oh really, then I have one two. Remember that one time when we were were bored so we decided to trail on Hisana-nee and Byakuya-nii on their little date and when we saw them kiss you were all like blushing hard and…"

Rukia's face turned red and immediately punched him in the face.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

As she removed her fist, revealing Zeru with a red mark with the shape of a fist imprint on his face.

Zeru opened his eyes revealing anime red eyes ignited and an angry aura shrouded around him.

He then began to crack his knuckles,

Rukia smirked at the fist print on his face.

"That's it Usagi-baka, I'm gonna…"

Before he could even do anything, he was grabbed by the shoulder.

"Now now, that's enough."

Zeru turned to see it was Bianca.

"Stay out of this." He said with hint of venom in his tone as the fist print began to glow responding to his anger in comical fashion.

Bianca sighed and grabbed his arm with both hand and judo flipped him

"GAH!" he fell flat on his face.

"To think you would even have the capabilities to talk like that." She teased.

Zeru stood up as he rubbed his face.

"Alright I get it."

"Good but if you want to start a fight it's best to do it outside."

Rukia smirked, while Zeru stuck his tongue out.

A long haired brunette haired with multiple drill-like curls, then came walking to them.

"Sorry, I'm late I was busy trying to sort out the schedules with my Beasts." Apologized the girl.

"It's okay Kiyome, so got a new beast?" Zeru asks

"Well, so far I did got a Tengu but he's still in training at his mountain and I have a Raigu. He's strong but still young."

"Raigu huh, that's interesting. So how many beasts are you able to use with their schedule today?"

"Hm so far two, the Raigu and my Lamia."

" So the Raijuu, what's it like dealing?"

"Let's just say he's kinda two-faced." She said with some uncertainty.

"Really? So he does a constant 180?" he asks referring to how the lighting beast has constant mood swings or a continuous persona change.

"Somewhat."

"I see. Oh Kiyome this is Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia this is Abe Kiyome a Beast Tamer who was in our rival middle school's tennis team and she also got her heart stolen during a certain one on one mixed game match…"

"Do you have to talk about that?"

"What? Can't I talk about a little romance that happened before? Oh well enough chit chat let's just get this over with." He said in a reminiscent tone

Kiyome's face turned red, as she was about to take out her whip.

"So, Kiyome why the sudden interest in Grimm hunting?" Zeru asks

"I'm not going to hunt them, I want to have one of them to my collection."

"Seriously? Why?"

"Well they are interesting creatures that were created by the Mother of All Monsters Lilith. So demonic creatures are interesting to have." Kiyome said.

"Yeah but they're just only the opposite version of regular animals here, except they look like something out of an Emo's drawings in it's notebook."

"Hey, I'm a beast tamer so I can tame whatever I want." Kiyome retorted.

" Okay geez. Hey Satsuki I need to borrow some weapons since mind are out of commission."

"Kay." She then took a scroll and rolled it out on a table causing the various symbols on it to poof out various Japanese weapons."

"Heh, that's a shinobi clan for you. Always packing heat….Hm…. I'll just take the tonfas." He said picking up the black tonfas.

"Those have flipped out blades, when you turn the handles." Satsuki noted.

"Really." He then flipped both handles as a click sound was heard, as 5-inch blades flipped out from both short ends of the tonfa.

"Nice, Spear-Point blades." He noticed the symmetrical blades with a spine that runs along the middle of the blade.

He then began to do a couple of thrusts with the bladed tonfa.

"The blades are light and the mechanism for the flip out and return is smooth." He switched back the blades into the tonfa.

"So you're into tonfas now?"

"Yeah, they're good double weilding weapons, and it can go well with my fighting style."

"You're just satisfying your Hibari Kyoya fanboy."

"…Yes."

"You can't even cosplay him. Since you can't pull of the antisocial scowl or even have his personality."

"I would've if I stuck to my antisocial attitude back in 4th grade!"

"Just saying. Also those blade can be enhanced with ki and magic." Satsuki added.

"Good to know."

"Yo, you guys ready yet" Raiga walked to them, with his bread sword on his back.

"Yep, wow look at you representing your clan." He noted seeing the six coin emblems of the Sanada clan on his jacket.

"It's not a big deal."

"Whatever you say Crimson Hero-kun~"

"Shut it. "

With that the group headed to the teleportation circle and were off to do their job.

**Forest.**

"Anyway. Rukia got any sensory type kido?" Zeru asks

"Yeah, but it's tricky to use even I'm still working on it. It's a ranked 56 Bakudo."

"What's difficult about it?"

"It covers a wide range and it wills how the coordinates of the target, put it'll be like a roulette, so you have to wait for the number so stop until it locks on the target."

"I see."

"Plus you need to have a large source of spirit energy or in your terms mana."

"Hm, okay."

Zeru then placed his hand on the ground as his hand glowed, as it reacted to magical energy imbued in the earth.

"Hm, looks like this place are able to gather miasma here." He then brought out the palm of his hand as it began to gather particles of from the area as they all gathered into a ball.

[That's impressive if he made his contract with Aeros, he can gather more spirit particles, since Wind magic is able to do that.] Flaemis commented seeing that he was able to gather the miasma around him so easily.

"Okay I think I can use the excess miasma around her as sort of an extra boost I need to be able to use the bakudo."

"You sure?"

"Hey I'm a magician manipulating this stuff is common. Which I started to learn just now after getting those dumb limiters off."

Rukia then gave him a brief explanation about the method of using the ranked 58 th Bakudo: Kakushitsuijaku, which can heightens the senses and awareness of the user to seize a target.

"To make things easier for you, use this." Rukia then took out a folded piece of paper which had the symbol for the activation of the kido consisting of a circle with symbols set apart in four quadrants.

"Will it work, even without really drawing it by hand?"

"It can work, I seen other Kido users use it like this, even Byakuya-nii sama and Onee-sama sometimes uses this."

"Alright then." He then took the paper and placed it on the ground and placed his hand underneath the symbol.

"Bakudo # 58: Kakushitsuijaku. " Upon saying the bakudo name, the circle began to glow blue as numbers began to roll in a roullete fashion.

Zeru began to feel overwhelmed by this new kido, as he can feel the new increase of range added to his sense.

"*Pant* *Pant* Hah, this is really getting stressful."

"You should stop." Rukia suggested, seeing that the Kido seemed too much for him to use since he's a novice kido user.

"Heh, as if." Suddenly the particles around him then began pour into the kido as his aura began to turn calmer as he used the excess miasma of magical particles around him. By using the miasma he gained an extra boost of power to help him stabilize the spell.

"….Darn." Zeru then removed his hands from the drawn symbol, thereby deactivating the Kido.

"Nothing?" Kiyome asks.

"Couldn't sense any which is unusual. Sigh, well at least I'm able to use this Kido without the needing of incantations, I can always use the surrounding spirit particles that are around to support me. So anybody willing to go emo and angsty?" he asks seeing the Grimm are known to be attracted to negative emotions.

The group had blank looks, starring at him in rejection.

"Nobody? You're no fun."

Suddenly the space in front of them then created a creased line as it slow began to shift as the space was being stretched and after that it began to open like a mouth as it gave off a mouth shaped revealing a dark space inside. **(Imagine Gargananta from Bleach.)**

From inside the black cavity many red glowing dots began to appear.

Seeing the opened mouth shaped cavity infront of them, Zeru thought of some theories. The first was the world is a giant living being. Two, he was high from the years of paint sniffing. Three, a certain Trickster God was getting his payback but just for sure…

"Hi Gondur-san, it's me…Yes everything is fine…No I don't need to talk to Rossweisse…Yes I know she is such a nerd but I don't think it's necessary to call her that…"

"Please no matter who you are or what you look, anyone that is such a boring studious person or has a lack of social skills is a nerd." Gondur said.

"I see. So anyway right now I'm doing a guild mission and there seems to be some kind of opened mouth shaped cavity-like portal. Ever heard of that?"

"Hm never heard of someone using that kind of design before."

"It's not like one of those unique shaped ones created from a magic circles, it's like someone has manipulated the space thereby creating a portal."

"Must be a portal opened from the other side of another dimension." Gondur suggested.

Suddenly the glowing red eyes closed in as the beings came out of the portal.

The beasts were all black and had various bone protrusions coming out of their bodies. Three of the of the group had a bipedal physique similar to that of a werewolf described in various texts, and it's bone protrusions on their arms, back, and it's head was covered by a bone mask with red linings. Those beats are named Beowulfs.

Next was the Deathstalker, that looked like a large black scorpion with many bone plates with red linings and a golden stinger. The last of the black boned beasts was an Ursa, a bear-like beast with many bones and it had red linings as well.

"Whoa, Ursa, Deathstalker, and two Beowulfs." Zeru commented.

"Those things are sometimes tough, especially when they're matured." Gondur said.

"So does Loki have anything to do with this?"

"Nope. He's currently being punished by his mother and is in solitary confinement."

"Wow. So have ever dealt with Grimms before, Gondur-san?"

"Well back in the day, that little Bat's wife Lilith, her creations did cause a lot of trouble in Midgard, back when I was stationed there. So tell me what are they like now?"

"Well I don't know much since we rarely do missions against them, usually they were supposed to be like common wild beats that are attracted the negativity of others."

"I see…Well forget about that now, let's talk about Rose."

"Huh?!" he said dumbfounded at the sudden change in subject."

Meanwhile the rest of the gang got ready for battle.

Kiyome brought out her whip, as a magic circle. From the circle white sparks began to emit as a surge of power was spread around the circle.

"You called Ojou-sama." Said the voice of one of her contracted beasts.

The beast was canine, possibly a wolf. His eyes were blue and glowing white fur with a crackling aura of static electricity.

"Get ready, Raikou." She said readying her whip

The Raiju then stared at the beasts and then stared back to his master who was deep in thought.

"Damn which one should I get…The Beowulfs are handy for close combat and with their berserk like movement they can work against large opponents…But the Deathstalker with it's large size would make my collection standout…But I'm not a fan of insects much…Guess the Ursa is a good start, it's bear-like physiology is something I like and it's sort of a balance type so I guess that works." After thinking she would try to aim for the Ursa as her new beast.

"Ojou-sama?"

"Ah right, we're going after the Ursa!" she declared.

"Very well then." The Raigu's aura then began to ignite with lighting as both master and pet went off and charge at the Ursa Grimm.

Raiga decided to take on the Deathstalker and Satsuki and Rukia each took on the Beowulfs.

While Zeru was…

"So basically, I want you to go on a date with Rose."

"…Gondur-san is it really necessary for such a…"

"You've seen how much of a nerd she is?!" she yelled, showing her dislike of her granddaughter's studious and somewhat lack of social life behavior with other males.

"Y Yes but still, you shouldn't try to force her into something she isn't mentally ready for."

"She's able to keep a conversation with you, so I'm sure she's mentally ready to go on a date with you."

"But even so…."

"Look my Sonny-in law will be busy later during this week. So that means you're free to do whatever you want I mean doooooo whatevveeer you waaaant." She said adding emphasis to the last four words.

"Gondur-san...Are you saying that…"

"DUUH! I want you to break her mind to the point of her being hooked on you."

"As in…"

"She'll only want ur dick."

Again his brain was starting to malfunction, at the somewhat vulgar language of the elder Asgardian.

"I I I don't think I can…"

"You said you have a perverted brother right, then I guess you sort of dwelled into that hobby of his and know how the birds and bees work it right?"

"(Birds and bees work it? WTF?! What kind of stuff has she seen stuff that I haven't?!) I I may have dabbled in that stuff but…"

"It's okay to wound being the person with the confident attitude and then turing into a pussy during the moment. Plus you two can go slow first such as the foreplay, the soft pillow talk and…"

Zeru's brain began to short circuit severely at what the conversation was now about, it was about spending the summer with Rossweisse but as a date. He was okay with just hanging out with Rossweisse as a friend, heck he hanged out with his female friends and none of them turned into some awkward shit or maybe he was dense. But going on a date does not compute with him at all. Especially if this date is more liked a forced arranged date, by an annoyed parent.

Also what added the boom into the conversation was how the Grandmother just gave away her own granddaughter's virginity, just so she can start getting into relationships and getting her out of her own safe world known as focusing on education. Plus the only one getting any benefits from this date would be Gondur, since she will be free of worrying about her granddaughter.

"Also if that doesn't work then you can just roofie her and try some things out yourself, you can even go raw too. Don't worry I got a good roofie that can keep someone like Odin to sleep for days and I'll teach you a spell too that's like spermicide."

"Please stop…" he pleaded as he felt guilty of hearing such things from a grandmother.

"If that doesn't work then do one of the scenarios where you wear some mask and rape her immediately, then after the first orgasm, just take off your mask and then do a little teasing making her somewhat calm and call you an idiot and then after that is the happy ending sex. That method should good enough for you, with your somewhat smart aleck, snarky, and michevious personality."

Zeru's jaw dropped at the scenario she just suggested. His brain was already not functioning well and he couldn't understand what was going on now. Heck why did he even answer the phone in the middle of fighting Grimms?!

"Zeru? You still there? Hello?"

As Zeru was about to weakly respond to the elder Asgardian…

"TEME! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled the voice of an angry female.

Zeru slowly turned to see and suddenly he felt his legs were bonded together and was suddenly pulled across the ground.

"WAAAHH! RUKIAAA WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled seeing where the energy rope belonged to and managed to hang up his phone.

**Meanwhile in Gondur's home.**

Gondur was sitting on the couch chair as she was in thought, when she heard Zeru yelling out the name Rukia. It reminded her of a previous conversation she had with Rossewisse recently, which was about her phone call with him and he did say to her that he met with an acquaintance either that was cover up for hiding that she's a friend but since this girl knew him longer since they were in the same orphanage, she seems to know him longer. So that gives her an edge over Rossweisse.

"Looks like Rose will have a rival. Now then what to do?" she thought to herself as Operation make her Granddaughter Get a Man was in progress…Well about 4% was done so far.

She then created a magic circle, tapped on it causing the projection of a person's face to appear.

"Heya, been awhile…Listen, I would like Rose to have a little break from school if that's okay?" She said to the headmaster of the university.

After a couple minutes.

"Okay got that sorted out, now where did I put that roofie?" she said, as she looked for the item.

**Back to Midgard(Earth).**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR RUKIA?! By the way was that Kido?"

"It's a Bakudo, it's called Horin and anyway… WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT HAD TO BE IN THE MIDDLE OF WHEN A BUNCH OF GRIMM ARE HERE!"

"HEY THATS MY BUSINESS SO BUTT OFF CHIBISKE!"

The two dodged the attacks form the Beowulf, while managing to still have a conversation.

Zeru then used his speed magic to repel himself forward as he brought his fist at the Beowulf's chest.

"Hado #1: Sho!" As he said the name of the kido his fist created a small blue repulsive force pushing the grimm away.

"Rukia!" Zeru called out as Rukia then readied a Kido on que.

"Hado# 4 : Sokatsui!" From the Palm of her hand fired out a jet of blue flames, which consumed the Grimm.

Seeing this Kido, Zeru was already had knowledge that this kido was a signature of the Kuchiki Clan and based on her usage it seems she was quite already a adept with it since she was able to use it without the follow up incantations.

The Grimm roared as the blue flames erode it.

Zeru then fired a miniature sized Shakkaho and as it made contact with the blue flames it created an explosion mixed with red and blue.

"I'll check to see if I can salvage the mask, you help Satsuki."

Rukia nodded as she flash stepped away.

Zeru then looked at the remnants of the Grimm, as the flames dyed out.

Suddenly the Grimm lunged at him, making him back away.

"Shit." Part of his arm was clawed when he tried to block.

The Grimm roared as it lunged at him, as Zeru brought out his tonfas.

The Beowulf clawed at with furry, and Zeru was having trouble keeping up with the Grimm's movements.

Seeing an opening he kicked the Grimm at it's arm, using at as leverage to push himself back.

He then turned the handle of his tonfa, as the blade flipped out and it glowed with the black aura from his strength magic.

"Alright come get some!"

The Beowulf roared as it charged at him ready to lunge.

**Meanwhile.**

As Satsuki was dealing with the second Beowulf.

"Shit." Satsuki deflected incoming bone fragments with her kodachi wielding it back handed.

The Beowulf kept taking out it's protrusions as it threw them at Satsuki, as they grew back instantly.

Statsuki's kodachi blade was ignited with her life energy, and she then threw it straight which managed to plow through the bone fragments. As the blade was heading towards it's target.

"What?"

The Beowulf Grimm grabbed the hilt of the Kodachi with skill, without any beastial action almost as if it was calm.

The sunlight then reflected as it revealed the gleaming light reflected on the end of the Kodachi, which was a thin wire. From the end of the wire Satsuki had it attached to wrist band.

"Hado #11 : Tsuzuri Raiden." Lighting then began to trail across the wire as it reached her short katana.

The Beowulf roared in pain as it was electrocuted.

"Guh." Satsuki struggled to let go off her kodachi as the Beowulf stubbornly still gripped on it.

"RAH!" The Beowulf roared as it swung the kodachi up, causing her to be lifted in the process.

"Hainawa!" Rukia encased the Beowulf's arm with her yellow roped kido, as the electric current followed the energy rope as the Beowulf got more electrocuted.

With that, Satsuki then took out an explosive tag but then.

The tag was shot out of her hand, as a bone claw pierced it.

An aura then began to ignite around the grimm, as it crushed the Kodachi and broke the Bakudo binding him.

"What the hell?" The two were amazed at the surprising of what the Grimm just did.

The Grimm then brought out it's hands as it's bone claws grew, to five inches.

"Bakudo #8: Seki! Bakudo #9: Geki!" Rukia then generated a small blue sphere which moved in front of the incoming Beowulf and as it made contact it was pushed away, by the kinetic force. After that she weaved the red symbols causing her body to permeate red energy, which then engulfed the Beowulf paralyzing it in the process.

Seeing the opening, Satsuki body flicked to the paralyzed Grimm and lodged her scythe into the head of the grimm at it's bone mask. With that she twisted the mini-scythe getting the mask off the Grimm as it dissipated.

"Phew, that was a close one."

"I'll say. Where did you learn Kido?"

"Well, when you're apart a shinobi clan that's acted as mercenaries you get some new tricks now and then from other clans."

**Meanwhile.**

"Again!" Kiyome ordered, as her contracted Raijuu, lunged at the Ursa Grimm-as it enveloped the Grimm with his own electrical aura, trying to paralyze it in the process.

Kiyome brought out her hand as a magic circle was created above the Grimm.

The circle then released an aura trapping it in the process.

"Okay, now to transfer it." Another rune was added to the magic circle, as the teleportation process began.

The Ursa roared as it struggled through the paralysis.

"Raikou!"

The Raijuu nodded as he began to fire it's electricity at the circle increasing the paralysis of the Grimm.

The Grimm began to radiate an aura as it roared causing the spell to vibrate as it began to lose it's stability.

"Damn it." Kiyome clenched her teeth in irritation at how troublesome it was to tame/capture the Grimm.

The Raijuu then began glow as it then reverted to it's human form of a young boy with light blonde hair with a streak coming across shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Oi, Baka-Ojou, I'm done." Said the young boy sighing.

"Why you had to revert back at a time like this?!"

"Uh, I'm eleven so sorry that I'm not good at maintaining my transformation for more than twenty minutes remember? Baka-Ojou." He stuck his tongue out in a snarky manner.

"Grrr."

"Awah!, Look another vein that's another future wrinkle coming in soon." He pointed at the pulsing vein on his tamer's forehead

"You little brat when I…"

"Evil-Kuma, is getting out so you better do something."

"Wait what?"

"Ja ne~." The young Yokai smirked as he teleported away.

"You little brat!"

Now on to the other Grimm battle.

"Tch."

Raiga dodged the incoming laser shots fried from the Deathstalker's tail.

[Hm that's new.] Flaemis commented seeing the newly fighting style of the grimms where they would just recklessly attack.

Raiga then swung his broad sword as the magic circle embedded belong to the Fire spirt glowed, releasing a slash of flames which reached the large scorpion grimm's face but landed no damage.

The grimm closed in and started lunging it's claws at him. He swung his sword parrying the strike, but found them difficult to counter both claws since the weight of claws were heavy then he thought. Seeing the opening of how Raiga lagged when trying to parry it's claws, it thrust it's tail forward. As the tail came at him a swirling round flame blocked the attack, as the flames began to erode the tail.

Feeling the intense heat, the Deathstalker withdrew its tail, and fire it's eye beams.

Luckily with assisted defense from the flame spirit, Raiga brought his sword infront of him, blocking the beam.

[Better go long distance then. Also careful if that tail made physical contact with you, you'll end up being poisoned. Luckily you have me, since my heat can evaporate the poison.] Flaemis said.

"Might as well." Pressing the trigger button on the hilt of his armored zanbato, a red handle folded out on the side of the blade, and the blade folded down pointing forward, giving the appearance of a large gun-like weapon. Grapping the handle for extra support as it's also. The side of the bladed glowed as five magic circles appeared and the first one near the barrel of the weapon was glowing brightly compared to the other circles.

Firing the first shot, the first magic circle on the side of the weapon disappeared as a fireball was shot out. The fireball hit the Grimm, but it blocked it with its claws covering its face.

Raiga the pulled back the handle, as the next magic circle moved forward to the barrel of the bazooka-like weapon glowing brightly readying to fire.

[If you want them to have more power, then I'll decrease the ammo to two.]

"It's fine." Taking advantage of how the Grimm was now focusing on using it's claws for defense. He then began firing quickly the last 4 shots above the tail, avoiding the golden stinger. The Deathstalker screeched in pain as its tail was caught inflames.

Raiga's arms then began to cover in flames, revealing red gauntlets with the six coins emblem of the Sanada clan covered drawn over a small flame background and his weapon was now transformed into a red Jumongi Yari a Japanese cross shaped spear.

He then dashed with flames trailing behind him. The Grimm attacked and thrust it's claws rapidly, but the attacks didn't land any hits on the human as he moved pasts its vision.

"HAH!" He managed to get close in to the Grimm, as he did a direct thrust at it's face, enveloping the Grimm in flames from it's spear. After that he thrust his spear upwards into the golden stinger. Using his ki in combination with his gauntlets giving him an enhancement to his strength, he managed to swing up the Grimm up in the air and slammed on its backside.

He then landed back on his feet and noticed that the gold stinger was stuck to his spear.

"Hm, a bonus." He took out the golden stinger.

The scorpion grimm, began to fade away.

The spear returned to its regular broadsword mode.

"Better check to see how everyone is."

[You should stick to using spears.]

"Just because I'm descended from Sanada Yukimura, doesn't mean I have to use that type of weapon."

[Oh come on samurais from back then would later use different weapons compared to swords. By having that weapon in a more slimmer form, I'm able to channel my power effectively compared to that large zanbato. In that zanbaot form all I can do is enhance it's durability and offensive capabilities. Besides the Yari is Yukimura's signature weapon you know.]

"I get already." He said annoyed of the mention of his ancestor.

**Back to Zeru.**

"Guh" he was punched across the woods, hitting his back against the tree, which luckily he casted his defensive magic to soften the blow.

"Shit, I really need to train more on my close-combat." He panted.

He was covered in various scratches. The blade on one of his tonfa's were now broken while he still had his other bladed tonfa.

The Grimm came rushing to him.

Zeru got behind the tree and placed the tonfa against the tree, using the first ranked Hado to push the tree down against the Grimm.

"Rest in peace random bird family." He muttered his condolences to the family of birds he killed resting on the tree.

As the tree fell, the Bowulf quickly sidestepped to the right and dashed immediately to Zeru.

Zeru then threw his broken tonfa away and fired Hado #1: Sho, pushing the grimm back.

"Dammit, would've been better if my weapons were fixed now…Well then gotta use this then."

Zeru then brought out his palm.

"Hado # 33: Sokatsui!"

Even though at this time using a high level Hado was a bad idea. But since he figured out a way to use high-level Kido's without receiving any backfires, by using the excess magic particles in the air to help support. With that a jet of blue flames erupted from his palm.

Seeing the blue flames, he was pretty freaked out seeing how much flames were pouring out.

The flames engulfed the Beowulf. But…

"FUCK!" he yelled in pain as the flames began to intensify as the heat started to burn his hand. He then moved his hand frantically around causing the surrounding area to catch in fire.

Closing his palm the flames dispersed from, his palm.

He then noticed the massive flames that were currently engulfing the area around them. Either his inexperienced caused it or maybe he miscalculated when using the excess miasma around him or did his inner evil fire nation princess came out.

A growl sound was heard and the Grimm was still standing and its body was releasing a faded black aura.

Seeing this, it must be at its limit now.

"You wanna go out fighting huh. Fine then." Zeru brought out his one tonfa and brought out the hidden blade.

The two charged at each other, as the Grimm launched a furry of claw strikes at him and Zeru parried with his tonfa. Coating the tonfa with strength magic, he managed to push the grimm back and with that opening he threw his tonfa straight with the blade out and after that…

"Hado # 1: Sho!" He followed it up as he fired the hado at his tonfa, giving it more more speed, which flew straight threw the grimm, leaving a gaping hole on it's chest.

The grimm roared as it began to fade away.

Zeru sighed in relief that it was over but then realized he should get the hell out of the burning blue woods now.

Later.

"Okay, that's everything where's…What the?!"

The four looked to see part of the forest area emanating blue flames.

Rukia faced palm herself, knowing that Zeru just attempted at using the Kuchiki's signature kido.

Later came a frantically running Zeru.

"*PANT* *PANT*"

When he reached the group.

"Okay, just to clarify. I didn't do it. It was the Sun's fault." He pointed up at the shining orb in the sky.

His friends weren't amused.

"Because of the sun's heat rays that emit, it caused the surrounding spirit particles in the air to overheat making my Hado react to it. So don't blame me. Blame Amatarasu-sama for being irresponsible with abusing us with this summer heat, which fire magic users can use to test out their magic."

"…Did you just blame a god?" Rukia sighed, at his idiocy.

"Uh yeah. So Susanoo-sama strike me down with your lightning…See nothing, I'm safe. So there." He smiled smugly.

"Your divine judgment is coming for you." Satsuki warned him.

"Uh yeah, I already experienced what gods are capable of. But I do know that male ones can get hurt in the narts just like male humans. As for female goddesses…Don't ever mess with them ever. So anybody got some masks?"

All three out of the four showed off their mask fragments.

"Hm, they'll do and nice catch for getting the Deathstalker's stinger. By the way Satsuki tonfas went kaput."

"It's cool, got a lot more weapons at home anyway."

"Hm? Kiyome?" He notices Kiyome with a pout.

"…I didn't get it okay!" she yelled.

"…Okay…I'm guessing that you couldn't get a grimm."

"I'll get one next time. I was this close to getting it when my Lamia poisoned it but then it had die from it!"

"Okay, just don't go Ishmael and Moby Dick on them."

"Shut up."

"Other than that, are you okay?" Satsuki asks seeing the injuries

"So who's gonna take those flames out?... Hey Raiga, look a buffet."

"I ain't eating that! Plus how the hell can I even eat that shit?!"

"Ya know, you can do fire and stuff."

"And I can't eat fire!"

"Pity. So Flaemis-san want to absorb blue flames?"

[Nice try, I maybe a flame spirit but there is a limit to how much I can absorb that much heat."

"Geez."

"I'll do it." Rukia said.

"What? Do you have a water Kido or something?" Zeru asks.

"Just watch." She then unsheathed her katana and it began to glow.

Seeing that he noticed that the blade had some kanji embedded to the blade and it was the source of the light emanating.

The energy then began to shape that of a young women, with pale skin, long pale lavender hair that is partially tied in the back in a long bun and falls behind her shoulders while a strand fall between her eyes and is parted to the left side of her head by a blue, star-shaped hair clip. She wore a white kimono with large sleeves and a long hem, and has a pale yellow-green obi wrapped around her waist which is attached to a large purple bow on her back.

"Ara~ To summon me for something so trivia, Rukia-sama~" Chuckled the young women.

"Sorry, Sode-san. This idiot over here did it." She said pointing to Zeru.

Suddenly Zeru was in close distance with the shikigami.

"Wow, so this is your Shikigami huh? Aren't you supposed to use little sprites instead? Geez, are some prodigy or something? Man, to think you would get such a beautiful person…Oh sorry, I'm being to upfront, just want to observe your beauty with a closer view. My name is Hyoudou Zeru, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ara~ Such a polite child you are. My name is Shirayuki Sode, I am a Yuki-Onna that is the Shikigami of Rukia-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Greeted the Yokai Shikigami .

"Eh, a Yuki-Onna. No wonder why you have the image of a beauty that of snow." He complimented, as the Yuki Onna chuckled at his forwardness.

"Ara~ You have a way with words don't you?"

"Nah, usually I get some negative feedback from it."

"Can you try not to flirt with my Shikigami?"

"Uh I'm not even flirting, so go on."

"Sode-san."

"Right right."

The Yuki-Onna then brought her cupped hand to her mouth as blew threw it, releasing cold air, which trailed over to the burning blue area of the forest. The cold air then began to spread over the forest as the flames began to slowly die out, due to the added bonus of Sode using her yoki to increase her freezing power.

After awhile the flames were now gone.

"Well that takes care of that." He said in relief.

"Indeed, luckily those flames were easy to freeze." The shikigami added.

"Hah!" Rukia laughed at Zeru who was sulking.

"Mou~ Shirayuki-san so mean~ Do you have to put it like that?~"

"Well it's true." The Yuki-Onna giggled.

Zeru pouted.

Sode then leaned over to Rukia's ear.

"Neh, Rukia-sama, is this boy you like?" she whispered.

Immediately, Rukia's face began to turn beet red.

"NO HE'S NOT!" she yelled at her shikigami, who giggled at her seemingly shyness.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Zeru asks now over his sulking.

"It's nothing!"

"Okay…Weirdo. By the way, why didn't you use Shirayuki-san during the fight against the Grimm?"

"…We'll Sode-san is a powerful yokai before she became a shikigami. I just don't want to rely on her on her power a lot."

"Geez, I get you're trying to improve yourself. But since Sode-san is your comrade, it's best to always rely on her that way you can learn things from one another. Besides when you two are fighting together, you're using her power as well. Which makes it technically apart of you."

"You think you know everything don't you."

"Nah, just using common sense and learning from lessons from manga."

"Please do reconsider, Zeru-kun's advice for the later future." Sode added.

Rukia was rubbing her temple in irritation that amateur Kido user lectured and gave somewhat of an advice regarding the use of her shikigami.

"Well, then I guess that's it, lets head back." Zeru said as all of them teleported back to the guild.

**Later.**

The cavity mouth shaped portal and two people came out.

One was that of a man that looked like he was in his fifties, he had sinister yellow eyes, wore a casual outfit consisting of a suit and a trench coat over, and his complexion was pale.

"Hm, so looks like we were able to transport four grimms. Too bad they weren't one of the fully mature ones though." Commented the man.

"Yep, it was troublesome to finally do this." Said the other male lazly, as he yawned.

The male who looked in his mid thirties, he had messy short black hair and black eyes, wearing a suit, which looked lazly worn, since the dress shirt wasn't tucked in.

"Well all we need to do is increase the time limit of the Black Throat, so there will be more time for the Grimm travel here."

"Uh huh *Yawn*"

The elder man sighed at the laziness of his son.

"Let's head back now then."

"Finally." He said with relief as cavity shaped portal opened and they left as the cavity closed.

**Asgardian Univeristy Dormitories.**

Rossweisse was sitting on her desk, finishing her assignment.

"Hey Rossweisse."

Rossweisse turned to see her Roommate who was also her cousin.

"Yeah Lilia?"

"The Dean told me that you're off school for awhile."

"Eeeh? Why? I have my exams coming up and…"

"Grandma." Her cousin said.

Hearing that she froze as her pencil dropped to the floor.

"…"

"So yeah it was her idea."

"…Why?"

"Dunno, you know that the Dean and Grandma are close friends you know. So that kind of favor wouldn't be hard for her to arrange."

"Yeah but why would Granny want to…"

"Hey you're her problem grandchild, I'm staying this one out. Well Granny will be coming to get you soon. Later I'm gonna be out for a bit and have a DATE with my boyfriend." She added emphasis to the particular word, causing her cousin to fume in rage as she left avoiding the rage of her cousin.

Rossweisse then began to bang her head on her desk, at the conundrum she was in, which later changed to fear wondering what her grandmother had in store for her.

**The next day.**

"Did we have to come here early?" Rukia asks with a slight irate in her tone, seeing that they were up kinda early.

"Well usually the shoots are done early just to get some projects out of the way."

"How did you get used to that?"

"Well mostly, I was taken out of my room and brought to the studio. Also when I woke up, I was already dressed.."

"…"

"What, I was young pre-teen that was too lazy to do things like that. But eventually I got used to the time."

"So what do I have to spend half the day, seeing you slut out your body in front of the camera?"

"I appreciate if you don't make the enjoyable hobby of Cosplay into something seemingly inappropriate."

"If you say so, slut."

"Hey!"

Zeru then felt the receiving glares from others, since he did made somewhat of a scene. At this rate they might see them as an arguing couple.

"Well then, you might as well just deal with spending the morning with me for now. Since it'll get crowded later on soon."

"Hmph, are you saying that I'll get lost with out your help?"

"Hah! I'm just merely suggesting. So you can do whatever you want for all I care."

**Ikebukuro**

When they finally arrived at Ikebukuro.

"Fine later then." She said walking away.

"…" For some reason seeing her leave off like that, made him feel uncomfortable, almost as if he felt the feeling of being ostrized from the small pack and…

"Achoo…Darn allergies."

He then decided to head off for the shoot.

He arrived at the Photography Studio, with the name Saki Photography on the building.

As he entered.

"Yo, Zeru."

Zeru saw a teen of his age, with short black hair, which was slicked back by a red head band, green eyes, wearing jeans, and a gray shirt.

"Hey Gin. Got back from your trip?" he asks, since he wasn't able to attend graduation because of it.

"Yeah, got back awhile ago. Geez, out of all days my parents decided to make go through initiation as a fully registered yokai."

"Well, at least you weren't involved with my little lie I did with Issei and his friends. Got the Discipline Committee to ambush him."

"That's cruel man."

"I know. So who are you gonna photograph today?"

"Supposedly the newcomer. Damn she's hot."

"Meh, she ain't all that."

"How can you say that! She's got that hot bod with some loli features, her boobs are awesome!"

"…Yeah and then theirs her age."

"Age doesn't matter!"

"Whatever."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Kinda don't want to meet this newcomer, saw her pics and my eyes hurt from her super cheesy poses."

"Geez, take it easy." He said, hearing the blunt talk from his friend.

"Also, before I came her, I was with this girl I knew from the Orphanage."

"How hot is she?"

"I really couldn't careless about her."

"Geez, is there anyone that's even in your Rader?" he wonders if he would even have a geuine attraction to a girl.

"Celty."

"Dude it's okay to go 2D but you seem to be taking it too hard."

"Oh come on, in the anime when she was in a swimsuit she was fcking hawt."

"I guess, but still got go 3D."

"Whatever you say. So what school are you going?"

"Kuoh."

"Figures."

Gin then gripped on his camera.

"Once I establish the Photography Club, more new flowers will be collected. Did you see their uniforms white shirts for easy spillage and revealing of the shirt, flappable skirts that when blown by the wind panties can be seen."

"Yep, already knew that."

"It's the perfect school for the need of fanservice for men!" he declared.

"Of course it is."

"Sometimes I worry for you." He said with concern his friend's love-life.

"Geez, am I that much of a problem when I don't show any attraction to any females?"

"So is it true you went second base with Yasaka-sama?!"

"…What?"

"Well rumor in Kyoto is that some lucky bastard groped her."

"First, all I accepted a mission from the faction to babysit Kunou then after that, Kunou showed off Yasaka-sama's ears and then my instincts lead me to touch them. Also how do you even know it was me?!"

"Me and Raiga were hanging out. Also at least, you reached second base." He gave a thumbs up, that his friend was entering the steps of man.

"HOW THE FUCK IS TOUCHING A YOKAI'S EAR SECOND BASE?!"

"Specifically Female Yokai's, they're sensitive like a women's boob."

A migraine was built up as Zeru massaged his forehead.

"Also her daughter calls you the Mommy-Toucher."

"Great, I'm a labled sex-offender of mothers by a five-year old and I'm not even an adult yet."

"Well at least you're making a name for youself as a man.

"Yeah, thanks Mad Dog Morioka."

"Geez, can you leave that alone. I was going through my rebellious phase."

"Ah, Zeru-kun you're here!"

Zeru turned to see a young woman with light brownish orange hair, brown eyes, wearing a white sundress with sunflowers on and a jean jacket.

"Hi, Rika-san." He greeted as she hugged him.

"So, how's your summer so far?"

"Meh, it's getting bumpy. So is just us for today?"

"Yep, since this was somewhat rushed appointment requested by Levi-tan. It's just us."

So how did you meet this Levi-tan?"

"Ah, I met her during a shooting of her show, I was invited to."

"She has a show?"

"Yep it's an Underworld programming for children."

"…You've got to be kidding me." He said dumbfounded at working with someone at the underworld and there was a show that caught her interest."

"Yep and it's a Mahou-Shoujou show."

Again his migraine grew at the major annoyance of the day he had to deal with.

"Zeru-kun?"

"And why may I ask is the reason I'm here?" he said with a voice that is slowly cracking to let out the rage.

"Well it's for a new concept of the show."

"And why does it have to be me?"

"Well you might be able to fit the part."

"And what is the part?"

"The butler dealing with the annoyance of the Mahou Shoujou Ojou-Sama!"

And with that something shattered in his head.

He immediately grabbed Rika by the cuff of her shirt and slammed her to the wall.

"Okay, I can handle doing themes like doing BL-ish scenes, posing and other random themes. But this is one theme that I do not want to do at all, at all costs!" he yelled with fury in his eyes.

Rika was startled to see a furious Zeru and then it hit her.

"GIN-KUN! Take pictures now, I want a record of this!" She ordered.

Gin immediately started taking pictures of the expression Zeru had which was a rare one that was never seen yet in shoots and from him.

"Grrr."

"Got plenty copies now?" Rika asked Gin.

"Yes." He sighed in disappointment that he

"Good." The owner of the Studio then grabbed on to Zeru's hand that was gripping her shirt and then.

"Itai!" his demeanor reverted as he could feel the powerful vicegrip from Rika.

"Now then, how about you calm down."

"Fine." He let go of her shirt as she let go of his wrist.

"Hmph, roughing up a young women like me."

"When will she be here?" Zeru asks with irate.

"Hm supposedly around half an hour."

"THE FUCK?!" he yelled irritated, that he arrived early and he had to wait longer for the newcomer.

"Well she is a busy adult."

"She's an adult?…Dear Susanoo-sama strike me down with lighting."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad."

"…I'll be heading to break room."

**In the break room.**

He was sitting on the couch, taking his phone out.

"Hey it's me, just wondering where you are?"

"Well I'm at a store now." Rukia answered.

"Which one?"

"It's like across from the street from the studio."

"I see."

"So how's the slutting out your body hobby doing?"

"Okay first of all it hasn't started yet, so I have to wait half an hour for the newbie to be here. Second itturns out the Mahou Shoujou are someone from the Underworld that has her own TV show."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I might go through some stress, so when you get to the café reserve me a bunny as well."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, with the stress I'm gonna deal with soon, I'm might need something to vent my frustration on."

"…"

"Yeah, that sounded wrong. But, you know what i mean"

"Fine."

"You can go nuts at the café if you want, since your share of the money we got from the Grimm Mask job."

"Wow, that's generous of you."

"Hey, I'm just doing it as making for not being in contact with you for so long, is all."

"Whatever you say. If I'm gonna have fun at the café you are too."

"What?"

"You heard me, today you're finally gonna embrace the joy of usagis." Rukia declared.

"Whatever, later." He hanged up, as he sighed at what he was going to deal with very soon."

Suddenly he received an incoming call.

"Rossweisse? *Answers the call.*...Hello?"

"Hi…Did my Grandmother ever called you?"

"…Yes."

"What did she exactly say?"

"That she wants me to use the method of when a couple reaches the highest level of the relationship."

"You mean…"

"Exactly, the opportunity to have your purity was given to me by your Grandmother."

Suddenly he can hear the sound of something hitting against a hard object.

Rossweisse was banging her head against her desk, at what her grandmother just did to her.

"Why *Bang* Why *Bang* Why *Bang* Why Why *Bang* Why?!" tears began to build up in her eyes, as she wondered why was she given such a nuisance added to her life. She also wondered why her Grandmother couldn't be one of those normal grandmothers, that didn't try to butt in her possible romance life.

"Rossweisse? Hello?"

As she stopped grieving she heard his voice.

"Yeah, I'm still here…For now." she said, while shuddering with fear of when her Grandmother would pick her up.

"Are you okay?"

"I dunno you tell me?"

"Apparently you're kinda in disarray."

"Oh really I didn't notice, UNTIL MY GRANNY DECIDED TO LET YOU FUCK ME!"

"Whoa whoa. Yell at your grandmother not me, she's pretty kinda peeved with your constant focus with your studies."

Rossweisse pouted.

"So what's going on now, since you asked me about the conversation I had with your grandmother?"

"Well apparently I'm on a somewhat summer break now."

"Isn't that a good?"

"Granny's idea."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, just found out yesterday."

"Also I should mention that you're Granny said I can roofie you."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah..."

"…So what are you doing?"

"Gonna get ready for a photo shoot."

"Eh? Are you model or something?"

"More like Cosplayer, but I do some modeling whatever the theme is."

"Really?"

"What's that supposed to mean, I'll have you know I'm like 7/10."

"What happened to the three points?"

"That's not the point. The point is that I'm decently good looking."

"Pompous much?"

"Kind of, so are you getting ready to head back home?"

"Granny is supposed to come get me…"

"Yeah, be careful with the you know…The roofie and whatever in her mind."

"Yeah…"

"I really don't want to be in this shoot."

"Why?"

"Some Devil Cosplayer from the Underworld."

"Hm."

"What is it?"

"Just remembered that some of my younger cousins are currently into this childers's show from the Underworld..."

"I don't need to know, the sooner I'm done the better I get to spend my summer without Underworld crap. Bad enough I got some heading my way soon when school starts."

"You really like to complain don't you?"

"Well, I just woke up early in the morning, didn't have my coffee. So I can't help it if I'm being a little bitchy." He said with venom in his tone, causing Rossweisse to shiver slightly.

Suddenly the sound of the door was opened.

"Hold on I'll… AH! Granny noo! HELP ME ZERU-KUN!...*CLICK*" With that the call ended.

As a person with compassion, he felt sorry for what Rossweisse was going through now. But since he didn't have to deal with that crap, he sighed in relief.

"So who was that Zeru-kun?"

"Hm?" he turned to see Rika, who gave him a cup of coffee as Zeru thanked her.

"Just decided to talk to some people, to pass the time." He sipped on his coffee.

"And they were both girls apparently."

"Yeah so what?"

"What's your relationship with the first person you called?"

"Why do you even need to know?"

"Cause it'll help with themes I can put you in."

"…Well the first was the girl I knew from the Orphanage, I was in."

"Hm I see so a childhood friend then?"

"Not really we pretty much have a somewhat comradeship."

"So a tsun relationship huh."

Zeru did a spit take from his coffee, causing him to cough as the head of the studio patted his back to calm him down.

"Hell no! As if we even have that kind of relationship! We both can somewhat stand each other yes, but there is no ulterior motives between us!"

"Hm then why are you so quick to defend yourself and her? Hmmm? Or did you suddenly get a grasp of how you know her? Hmmm"

"W W Well I uh….uh uh uh…" he began to falter, as his hand began to shake holding the cup.

"Eeeee! This is getting good, so what's the other relationship you have with the other girl?"

"…She's just a new friend I recently met."

"Oooh, how'd you meet?"

"It was during my job when I got into somewhat of an accident."

"Was she a nurse?"

"No, Valkyrie in training."

"Oooh, how interesting."

"Yeah."

"So what type is she?"

Suddenly the sounds of flashes from a camera can be heard.

"Oh, sounds like she's here."

"Yep, so how about we forget about that."

"Hmph, find you pooper. Well at least I now have draft of themes set up for you."

"I can hardly wait…" he said dryly.

As they headed to the main lobby.

"OOOOH THAT'S GREAT NOW ANOTHER!" yelled the eager young photographer.

As they arrived they saw the supposed newcomer, who was wearing a Mahou Shoujo outfit, which was based on the Mil Kiss main Character's outfit.

Seeing the constant flashes from Gin's camera, his eyes began to strain.

"Alright Gin-kun, that's enough, Sera-chan I think it's alittle too early to already be in costume." She clapped her hand to cease the scene happening, making the two stop.

"Sorry, Rika-tan. I was just excited, I couldn't wait~"

"Even so, we have to first plan on what pictures we're supposed to be doing. Remember don't take modeling to lenient." She said in her professional tone.

The person named Sera-chan nodded.

Zeru stared carefully at the Mahou Shoujou cosplayer, he was trying to determine the age, based on her build she could pull off as a high school student in their 3rd year, and her tone did sound a little around a young adult in their twenties so that would seem to fit the image. But then there's how old she really is.

Snapping out of his trail in thought, he found himself to be what seemed to be closely observed by Sera .

"Hmm." She was starring at him.

"Ahno…" he voiced his discomfort, since she was in his personal space.

"Oops, sorry about that. Neh Rika-tan, is this the person you were talking about that's gonna work with me?~"

"Yep, he's the one." She did thumbs up and noticed Zeru making a face at her over Sera's shoulder.

Serafall then turned back to Zeru.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hyoudou Zeru, it'll be a pleasure to work with you Sera-san." He brought out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Zeru-chan~" she shook his hand.

"Zeru-chan?" he said with a hint of discomfort at how a random person decided to add call him by his first name and adding it with chan at the end.

"Sorry, I just tend to make nicknames~ Is it okay if I add tan instead?"

"If' you're comfortable with that." He said knowing that by arguing it'll waste too much time and the shoot would be halted.

"Alright then let's get to work everyone." The studio owner declared.

**Make up/changing Room.**

"I better get something good out of this." Zeru grunted as his hair was fixed.

"Wouldn't taking a picture with a cute girl like Sera-chan, be good enough?" Rika teased, as he she fixed his hair.

"…." He gave off a displeased look, saying' U kidding me? I've seen way cuter.'

"By the way you're going to AniCon, right?"

"Possibly, since I want to go buy some stuff there and I got some messages from other cosplayers that want to take pictures with me in my Sebastion Cosplay."

"I see, make sure to send me copies as well."

"No prob."

"If you do this job right, I'll have one my friends make that Celty helmet."

Hearing the particular item, he wanted the pupils of his eyes changed to a yellow and blue motorcycle helmet with a cat-like appearance.

In a flash he was now already changed into his butler cosplay and a smile of eagerness was plastered on his face.

"Alright then let's get this started." He smiled with eagerness of obtaining his reward.

**Asgard**

Meanwhile in a basement with Rossweisse tied to a chair and a magic circle was drawn underneath along with runes embedded , that casted total paralysis for entire body. Meaning there was no chances that she can escape.

"G Granny, what are you doing?" she says with a hint of fear as her grandmother finished setting up the projector.

The first slide was shown on the wall titled "How to Grab a Man and Make Him Yours."

Rossweisse jaw dropped with 'What the Fuck?!' expression at what her Grandmother was getting her into.

"Okay Rose. Lesson 1…" She clicked to continue the next slide.

Rossweisse still with her WTF look, saw the first lesson.

"How to get a man to notice you." Gondur announced.

Then suddenly a man appeared from a magic circle with chains wrapped around him.

"Grandpa?" Rossweisse was surprised to see her Grandfather here.

"Hi, Rose…" He greeted, hiding his fear of what his wife would do.

"What's Grandpa doing here?" she asks nervously.

"He's my assistant for demonstrating the lessons."

"EEEEH?!" she.

"Also since you're such a big girl now that you're in University, you're gonna see some M rated stuff."

Both grandfather and granddaughter's eyes widened at what Gondur even had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, glad to manage to get this chapter out of the way. Sorry that it took so long to update. When I was working on this chapter, I ended up losing the file for this chapter. So that lead to me restart this chapter over from scratch, which then lead to a lot of writer blocks and adding details that began to overcomplicate things for me and plus school and stress were in the way. So again, sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter. <strong>

**Hope everyone enjoyed it and make sure to review :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>"Alright then, I guess we're good with the theme then?" Rika asks<p>

"Yep~" Sera said happily.

"Hm I guess." Zeru said, who just wanted to get it over with.

"Yeah…" Gin said with less enthusiasm since he was taking a picture of a male included.

"Alright then first one…The butler watches the Mahou-shoujou-sama go off on her job.

And with that a picture was taken as the Mahou-Shoujou ran out of the house as the Butler rubbed his face in disappointment.

"Next. The Butler helps straighten out her outfit."

The next picture had him with a 'What would you do without me' look, as had his hand on her hat, in a pose of adjusting it.

"Alright, net one is The butler shows his irritation at the Mahou-Shoujou's duties."

Zeru sighed trying to hide his intention of leaving as soon as possible, but the reward of having the Celty's helmet was his light that slashed through the darkness and allowed him to persevere.

"Ojou-sama…"

Sera then turned around and immediately started to have gossebumps. The butler cosplayer was smiling, in a somewhat devilish manner that was close to a certain friend she knew.

"Y Yes…"she said in slight frightened tone.

"Ojou-sama, while I do support your actions of trying to help others in need. But I do wish that you would stop once in awhile and continue to your regular life instead of this." He said politly giving off a scary attitude.

"Ooooh, he added dialogue to get into character." Rika mused seeing how well he acted.

**FLASH**

"Alright then the Mahou Shoujou pouts at the strict no fun butler."

With that, he was being pouted by the Mahou Shoujou cosplayer, which made her look more child-like.

And afther about half an hour, it was break.

"Wow, that was fun, you did great Zeru-tan~"

"Thank you, Sera-san."

"Neh, Zeru-tan if you're interested do you want try being in my show?"

"No, I'm not into stuff like show business."

"But it's fun~"

Zeru swallowed trying to hold back his urge to thoroughly retort on the reason of why he wouldn't want to be interested in show business, minus his irritation to devils.

"Just not interested."

Sera had a look of disappointment. Seeing that look, Zeru was still holding his urge to express his annoyance.

"Rika-san how many photos do we have to take?" he asks

"Right now we're just doing drafts to see how the pictures look and Sera-chan's debut as one of our cosplayers."

"I see. I think we should focus more on Sera-san now, since Gin isnt' looking so well" he pointed out showing the young photographer who had a sickened expression of disgust of taking pictures of a male. It's not that he dislikes that the subject he has to photograph is male, he just doesn't want to add more effort on them such as focusing on adding their visual appeal and etc. It's just that working with female subjects makes him more hype.

"Hm, I guess you're right. Zeru take five. Sera-chan, we're gonna do some one on one sessions now."

"Okay~"

As he was walking through the hallway, his phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"…Who is this?" he asks not sure who this loud toned person that sounded like he was going get killed by that person.

"It's me!" said the person with a decreased volume at 20 percent.

"Oh, Hey Rossweisse how's your break?"

"Break? Hahahahahahhahahaha." She laughed in a tone that sounded like she was now slowly breaking into madness, as if something had affected her

"Rossweisse?" he said, now sweating.

"Hahaha…No this isn't even break, it's more like torture."

" I Is that right?"

"Quite indeed and you know what I'm going through now?" she said in an ominous tone, making him fear what he'll say that will invoke her wrath.

"Uh your grandmother is giving you a lecture?"

"Lecuture? Hah! Oh no no no no, I've done with her lectures and I can handle those pretty well already. What she's teaching me is…."

The call ended, which left a cold chill through his spine.

**Meanwhile in the Basement of Gondur's home.**

"Granny? Are you sure that was necessary?" she asks.

"Of course, we have to make sure if whenever you talk in that tone your man will be quivering in their pants and will be easy to manipulate. Isn't that right dear?"

"…." The grandfather was sitting in a corner in fetal position, and his face had a look of terror, as if death had come before him.

"Is grandpa, going to be okay?"

"Oh sure, he'll be fine in about 2 hours since I did use illusions to add more intimdation."

"Wait when did you use magic?"

"Well when the man, is already intimidated by the anger you can add a alittle juice to it to make him really quiver. For magicians like Zeru, his fear would disrupt his magical senses. Thereby allowing you to cast a spell without him being aware of the cast activation and the miasma radiation."

"…Is grandpa really going to be okay?"

"Like I said don't worry, I done this to him a couple of times when we started dating."

"You were kidding about showing me M-rated stuff right?"

"Oh don't worry, you won't see me and your granddad doing it."

Rossweisse sighed in relief.

"We're just gonna watch some films for that, while I explain you some methods of how to do them better. Then will see what happens next. But what the heck, it's way easier to get a first-hand experience at seeing the real thing, thanks for the suggestion kiddo." She patted her head.

With that her joy was viscously crushed and was now filled with a new void for the deposit of knowledge she will obtain and has started to make plans for therapy.

"Well that takes care one of the methods of weakening a Man. Let's take a break." She said as the two asgardian females left while the Male Asgardian was busy trying to recover from the flashbacks he was now experiencing of how his wife acted like this before they were married.

**Back to Midgard.**

"Hey Gin."

"Yeah?"

"When a girl speaks in a tone as if they're broken near to insanity, are my chances of death increasing?"

"Be more specific."

"Well it's like she was going through some rough stuff right now and..."

"Ah, that's the tone they use when you should really be careful of what you say to them, since the mood will vary with her."

"Okay…"

"Or it can be used for the girl's advantage."

"Say whaa?"

"Yeah, sometimes girls pretend to act all angry and stuff, so they'll be able to decrease your morale and have your mind in dissary worrying of what they'll do in that state of mind they're in now. By that they'll be able make you more agreeable to their suggestions."

"In other words, manipulation?"

"When you put that way, yes."

"I see."

At first he thought she was only in a bad mood that her grandmother was stressing her out. But now he's worried about whether Rossweise was capable of being two sided and manipulative.

"My advice, don't think too much on it and go with what life brings you."

"How many lives do we have when dealing with women?"

"Well since, I've been on dates and I'm a werewolf, I got like 10 lives. You for being a noob when dealing with a relationship and a human , you got like 3 for starters."

"First of all not in a relationship."

"Oh, yeah you're in a love triangle, so you got a life to spare for each of them."

"…What love triangle?"

"…Oh dear, to be young and naïve again." He said with pity at his friend's future at what life would bring him.

"So how is she?"

"You mean Sera-chan? She's super cute."

"Not that…"

"Oh, you can sense miasma now?"

"I can only feel the sensation, I can only see blurs."

"Well it's not that bothersome, but I guess for a first timer like you, it's sort of like a new found air in a different atomosphere. But geez, ease up on her. Even if she is a devil."

"I will after I'm done with this."

"Well, what's most important is that you finally start dealing females now. By the way keep going with your snarky, info breaker thing, you're gonna get less lives."

"Thanks for the advice."

"So, what are you gonna do when you get to Kuoh?"

"Don't know but I know won't be able to do much. Since right it seems we might end up being tested to see if us boys are suitable for Kuoh going to coed. So my chances of going info breaking will be lowered. So might end up being a regular student. Sigh, normality is overrated."

"So that means you interested in joining the Photography club?"

"Do you think that Club would be left empty for you to take over easily? There will be some of the female senpais that would still be apart of the club and the possible increase of female members as well."

"Hm good point, guess I can become the president of the club when we reach our second or third year."

"So what now?"

"Well, then you can do some side jobs for me."

"No way."

"Hey, you're the guy that can do accurate pinpoint shooting, especially what you did when you took pic of those girls from the various clubs during middle school."

"Hey, I was interested in profit and I was slowly trying to adapt into Info Breaking. Plus I can't help it when I found out how much us males are willing to pay for erotic pics of our own fellow female classmates. Hm, can never find good unrequited love people, just stalkers with obsessions. So sorry, since Kuoh Academy is a private school, I ain't risking my life for that. I can just do casual snap shots of others doing regular activities. But I ain't risking for taking pics based on requests of a person's eroctism and fetishes."

"Fine."

"Alright, Zeru-kun, ready for the next theme?" Rika asks.

"What is it?"

"The Mahou-Shoujou sama aids the ill butler."

"What do I have to wear?"

"Pajamas."

"What's my mindset?"

"The reluctant type of excepting help from the person that they've served whose childish."

"So trying to add like a tsundere vibe? Cause you know I ain't good with that much, since later I'll end up laughing at how funny it is to be tsundere. But since she's devil, I can get my stubborn on."

"Hm, not sure, depends if it's popular when the pics are seen by the fans. Besides it looks like you're inner tsundere is slowly awakening."

"Fine…But I don't have an inner tsundere, just agitation of certain people."

Later the next setting was in a bedroom of the studio used for certain cosplay themes.

Zeru was wearing black pajamas was sitting up on a bed with an expression of exhaustion with a small folded towel on his forehead. Sera, was wearing a nurse outfit, trying to give him his medicine.

**FLASH**

She then forcibly thrust the small cup to his mouth, making chug the medicine.

**FLASH**

The next was him being fed by the nurse.

**FLASH**

Next was him trying to get out of bed, but was drowsy so the nurse had to help him by lending him her shoulder.

**FLASH**

Next picture was the nurse getting her head gripped by the annoyed ill butler.

**FLASH.**

Another picture was the nurse placing her forehead against the butler's trying to check his temperature. While the Butler had an annoyed expression at the lack of use of a thermometer.

As Sera placed her forehead on his, he felt even more annoyed as he was grinding his teeth. Sera on the other hand was having fun, but did kind of wish the theme had the butler more of a mellow attitude

After about more pictures were taken.

"Alright we're done." Proclaimed Rika, after looking through the pictures taken so far.

Zeru sighed in relief that the nusicance was over.

"That was fun, wasn't it Zeru-tan."

"Yes, it was entertaining. (Can I go now?)" he said trying to hold down his disgust.

"Okay, I'll post these soon and will see how the fans think about your debut."

"Okay~"

Suddenly a magic circle appeared in her palm.

"Hello?" she held the circle near her ear.

Sera the nodded at the caller and had a childish pouty face. After that the circle dispersed.

"Aw, seems I have to head back to work." She moped.

"Well an adult can't always have the leisure to do whatever they want. I'm heading out now." Zeru said.

"Aw don't worry, Sera-chan will make sure to arrange more photo shoots." Rika assured her making Sera smile.

"Neh, Zeru-tan."

"What? (OH COME ON LEAVE ALONE ALREADY! I HAVE A LIFE!)"

"Next time, do you think we can work together again?"

"Why is that?"

"Cause I want to see you happy when you're a different character~"

"That is something that I won't be doing very often, due to my status a student."

Serafall then had a look of disappointment.

"Oh come now, don't' be like that." Rika teased.

Knowing things won't get anywhere like this, he'll have to just endure it.

"I wouldn't mind doing that, but it depends on my availability, since I am a very person.

Serafall then smiled.

"Okay then~ Well I'll have to go now, see you all later~" she did a pose as she teleported away.

"Now if you would all excuse me, I need to go meet up with my friend."

"Good luck with your possible summer romances." Rika cheered.

"It ain't happening." Zeru retorted

"Remember man, you only got three lives don't waste em and make sure to call me for more advice. You're still young in the new world of man." Gin said

"I'll make sure to do that." He waved goodbye and left

**Usagi Café.**

As he headed upstairs to the VIP room, which was one of the personal rooms used for people that want privacy with the bunnies.

"Yo, Chibiske."

"Neko-Baka kun."

He then sat next to Rukia, who had a bunny on her lap.

"You looked like you had it rough."

"Sigh, I just worked with the most childish adult in the entirety of the existence of this universe and a devil." He said rubbing his face in exhaustion.

Suddenly something was on his lap.

"Hm?"

He then noticed a brown bunny on his lap. As he pet the bunny he felt a warm soft sensation as if he was petting a cloud.

"Seeee? Aren't they cute?" Rukia nuzzled the bunny against her cheek.

Seeing her enjoying with the usage, he wouldn't admit it but she did look cute. As he stared back at the bunny, looking carefully at it's petite face, how it's big ears seemed to give it a slight boost in cuteness, and how it's soft fur and body was similar to that of a kittens'.

"Hmph, the only reason why I sometimes dislike usagis is because of how annoying your hype for them is. I would say they're decently cute."

"Kay then." Suddenly a flash was shined on him.

"What the?"

"Hm I guess I can caption this pic, 'Sebas-chan, loves Usagis also.'"

"Don't you dare! Sebastian Michalis is a lover of Nekos and it will stay that way!"

"Really, cause your little hair style right now isn't going to help prove it."

"Give me the phone." He said with venom in his tone.

"Do you want to start a fight in front of these innocent creatures." She lifted the bunny in front of him, who had it's ears down with a fearful expression at the violent vibe he was giving off.

"Are you willing to use that thing, as a shield."

"Heavens no, I'm just trying test of the cuteness of this little fella would affect you."

"Well nice try but… I …. Uh…will…not falter and…" as he tried to form a fist, his hand was shaking making it difficult for him to maintain his fist.

Starring at the bunny, guilt was pouring down his heart decreasing his morale.

"GAAH!" he punched his fist to the ground in defeat.

"Usagi-1 Neko baka- 0" Rukia declared.

"Shut it!"

"Language!" she covered the ears of the bunny.

"Bleeeeh~" he stuck his tongue out.

"Ara~ Now this is amusing."

The two turned to see a girl with long black hair, which reached her back along with the front showing more of her forehead, petite body, and wearing a sundress.

"Mayumi…" Rukia groaned.

"Ufufu~ I was going to check this café and call you later so we can hangout. But to think you would be spending your time here with someone handsome especially." She said with a hint of mischief.

"It's not like that." She gritted her teeth in annoyance of her friend.

"What's not like what? I'll I'm implying is that it's surprising to see you with a good-looking male such as him."

"Aaaw~ Thank you~" he thanked Mayumi.

"You're welcome. Ah, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Saegusa Mayumi."

"Hyoudou Zeru. It's a pleasure to meet you to Saegusa-san."

"Hm Zeru…Zeru…Zeru…Ah. So this is Bedwetter-kun." Mayumi said in realization of the person her friend talked about.

"Guh." Suddenly giant words spelling bed wetter fell on top of him.

Mayumi giggled at his comical action.

"Why do you have to tell her that?" He sighed, at Rukia.

"Hey, if you got to know her more she can get pretty nosy like a child."

"Oh, yeah I can see that. Using that bedwetting thing should be enough."

"And I did explained about our childish complex agitation somewhat friendship."

"Good."

Zeru the walked towards, Mayumi and began to observe her.

"Hmm." He starred at her with extreme focus.

"Hm?" Mayumi had a curious look of what was in his mind, as he stared at her.

"Wow, you really have a good figure." He commented.

"Eh? Thank you?" she said with uncertainty based on what he's really trying to imply.

"I can see why you're nicknamed the Eleven Sniper."

"Oh really? Why is it?" Mayumi smilled.

Rukia had Goosebumps, sensing the familiar malicious intent radiating from her friend. There is one thing that people should be wary of is to never treat her like a child due to her appearance. The last student that ever did that was a senpai and he ended up missing a weak of school due to some special Valentines Day chocolates.

As much as she wanted to see Zeru feel the wrath of her friend, it would be hysterical. But since it's summer it's best for him not to deal with it yet. In the end it depends on what he says that won't irk her.

"Your beautiful figure."

"Oh? What is it that makes think my figure suits my title as an elf?"

"Hmm. Let's see your obvious petite figure and your beauty. But then again I don't Elven Sniper suits you."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Cupid."

"Hah?" Rukia jaw dropped at the title.

Zeru then knelt down on his knee and held Mayumi's hand and just as he was about to lean in close to the hand.

"AAAHH! GET AWAY FROM MY ONEE-CHAN YOU SKIRT CHASTER!"

A loud shriek was heard causing all the bunny to scatter around the room and some leaving the room to get in safe distance from the person that shrieked.

While he was entranced by Mayumi's beauty, suddenly the sight of the young beauty became a blurr as he was suddenly pushed to the side,

"Kasumi-chan?!" Mayumi raised her voice slightly in surprise at her younger sister's action.

"And stay away from her Skirt-Chaser." She huffed in satisfaction thinking that she had managed to save her elder sister from the Skirt-Chaser.

"Ugh, what hit me?" he sighed sitting up.

Rukia then sighed, as she reluctantly decided check on him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I guess, so what hit me?"

"A protective little sister."

"Really? Wow that's a first besides the otouto ones…"

"You didn't hear the loud scream?"

"Nah, was entranced by Saegusa-san's beauty, everything was nothing he said casually."

"…" Rukia had an unamused look.

As he stood back up and walked to Mayumi…

"Hmph!"

The protective imoutou wall was activated as Kasumi was standing in front of Mayumi with her arms wide opened in defense against the Skirt Chaser menace.

"Hm, this is a conundrum." He mused.

"Back off." Kasumi glared at him.

Suddenly another girl came walking to him.

"Ahno…"

"Hm, is there something you want to say?" he asked the girl.

"Izumi! Get away from him he's a Skirt-Chaser!" Kasumi warned the girl named Izumi.

Kasumi then brought out her hand as it began to glow and.

"Settle down." Mayumi put her fist fall on top of Kasumi's head.

"Itai~ Onee-chan! Why'd you do that?" she groaned in pain rubbing her head.

"What day I say about using magic?"

"But he was doing something indecent with you Onee-chan." She retorted to prove her reason

"Indecent?" Mayumi said, still not understanding her reason.

"Yeah and now he's after Izumi!" she pointed at Zeru.

"I see, your twin sister huh. I can see the resemblance." He chuckled as he was conversing with the younger twin.

Izumi nodded shyly.

He then looked back and forth at the twin sisters, he could see they were identical based on their same green eyes, brown hair minus the different styles they have, while Kasumi had bob like hair style with two ribbons and Izumi's hair style wasstraight bob that went to her shoulders and bangs that reach her eyebrows.

He could see that the two are complete opposites with each other despite identical appearances. Based on the violent attitude Kasumi displayed, she seemed to be tomboy and Izumi seems to be the more calm of the two but seems to be an indoor-type person based on her soft tone of speech and shyness.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my sister caused for you." She bowed in apology.

He then pats her head in assurance that no harm was done.

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

Izumi blushed.

"Ahno… Are you Saki Photography's. …Sebas-chan?!" she asked in a tone similar to a hyped fangirl but slightly softer due to her shyness.

Zeru smiled at the fan, as he knelt down onto his knee.

"Yes, I am the Studio's Sebastain Michalis cosplayer. At your service, Ojou-sama." He kissed her hand.

"Kyaa." She squealed in a low pitch in excitment.

"Grrr." Kasumi gritted her teeth in anger as Mayumi was gripping on her shoulders tight holding her back.

"Well then Saequsa Kasumi-san. What was that made it look like I was indecent with your Onee-sama." He asked her now standing in front of her starring down at her.

Kasumi then began to tense over the lingering form of the older teen and began to feel intimidated at the presence of him which was similar that to her older sister's when she's about to lecture her.

"Well you were going to kiss her hand and looking all ecchi at her!" she retorted.

"Oh? Is that it? Hm, well a hand kiss isn't sign of being indecent since it's basically a greeting kiss to show my admiration towards your sister."

"Eh?" Mayumi blushed at hearing the word admiration.

Izumi covered her mouth in holding in her ship moment and the possibility of having an Onii-sama."

Kasumi's rage was igniting.

"It was your sister's fault for showing off her beauty like that, causing me to do such an action that would cause you to react like that. With that I apologize."

"Eh?" Kasumi was surprised at the supposed Skirt-Chaser's apology.

"So Saegusa-san, what do you have to say?" he turned to Mayumi with an innocent expression.

"What? The fact that you allowed your horomones take over and cause the misunderstanding?" she smirked.

"Oh hohoho, don't try to bring this back to me. It was clearly your fault that this happened."

"No no, the male is always responsible for their actions. So please take your responsibilities like a man."

"No no no, as a young women belonging to the prestigious clan, Saegusa and as the heiress you should at least show a good example of a responsible women for your younger sisters. Also I'm technically a child inside so that term doesn't apply to me."

"Jokes on you, I'm technically not the heir yet. So I don't need to show off such level of maturity." Mayumi smirked with victory.

"Really now... Then…."

"Will you quit it already." Rukia said with irritation.

"Ow!" the two yelled in union after reciving both fists on top of their heads.

"Geez, you two are ruining this place already, look some of the bunnies are gone because of this incident." She pointed out at how barren the room was now.

**Asgard.**

"Alright, since your grandfather, is pretty much worn out from the other lessons and how he's gotten rusty since he's been doing Odin's paper work. Guess this leaves the demonstration of intercourse isn't going to happen.

The grandfather and granddaughter sighed in relief.

"But at least, I'll show you how to relieve a man from stress."

The grandfather had a shock look at the outrageousness of his wife.

Rossweisse was trying to understand what she meant by that specifically, but then as she remembered reading some adult literature with her cousin/roommate….

"!" Rossweisse's cheek flushed red, as she looked like she won't be able to mentally handle at whats to come now.

"Kay then." Gondur then casted a magic circle that stretched undereneath to both herself and her husband, causing their current forms to be much younger around their mid thirties.

"!" Rossweisse couldn't believe what's going.

"If I were to show you the lesson, in our current form. Then it would totally gross you out. So that's why I made your granddad and myself younger. So you'll be less traumatized.

"(THAT'S NOT HELPING AT ALL! I'M GONNA HAVE TO SEE A THERPIST AFTER THIS! OR WORSE GO TO HEL AND ASK HEL-SAMA TO REINCARNATE ME TO A DIFFERENT FAMILY!)"

"Alright then, time to whip it out dear~" she then kneeled down to him as she began to undo his pants, as the old man struggled to break out of his wife's paralysis spell..

Rossweisse tried to look away but a magic circle appeared underneath her, which caused her body to froze statue like, making her unable to close her eyes.

"You're gonna need to see this and make sure to take notes. be grateful that I didn't take you to Freyja she would've scared your mind with a lot of ero." She said knowing how erotic the Norse Goddess of Love can be.

With that the trauma had commenced.

**Midgard**

After an apology for the owner for causing the ruckus and suffering rumors of a young dashing gigolo was the one that caused it…

"So where's mommy?" Rukia teased Mayumi

"Rukia, Mari isn't my mom!" she pouted.

"Oh come on you two are always together and you're like the bratty kid and she's the serious one that reprimands you."

Mayumi pouted at Rukia.

Izumi was smiling brightly as she stared at her phone now having a picture of her with one of her favorite cosplayers.

"So besides being Bedwetter-kun, you're Maeda Academy's Basketball Club's PG nicknamed Devil Boy. Hm, I thought you looked familiar minus your hair the way it is."

"Well, I prefer if you were to forget that first detail."

"Ara~ I'm sorry, it's just that whenever I ask Rukia about you when you two lived at the Orphanage that's the only thing I get."

"Well maybe she can better explain about me if you toned down your eagerness. It makes your presence overwhelming."

"I just wanted to get to know my new friend."

"Wait so when did she meet you?"

"4th grade."

"Makes sense, at that age, you can be annoying to her."

Mayumi playfully stuck her tongue at him.

"So Rukia, if you even want to... Do you mind help me out with my Kido after this?"

"Oh aren't you such cute wittle thing~" Rukia patted the bunny's head.

"Well then, I guess I'll just ask her when she's out of her other world in her head. He said, deciding to allow her to have a break.

"Ufufu~"

"What?"

"Hm, despite the seemingly antagonistic relationship you two suppose to have, you two seem to be getting along well."

"Well we were kids that have antagonism with one another because of our likes for different animals."

"Really now. So are you liking rabbits too now?"

"Hmph. Not much, but will say they're decently appealing." He rubbed the bunny's cheek

"Really? I could say the same thing to you." Rukia said smiling at the bunny.

"Not offended cause I'm a 7 out of 10. By the way who's this Mari?"

"Watanabe Mari. She was our school's Disipline committee, chairman."

Hearing that name, he slightly paused for a bit and a sudden realization of who that person was.

"...I see, make sense that she's the serious one due to her handling of mischievous students."

"Well, I was the Student Council President."

"And that makes it more worse, like giving a child a loaded gun not switched to the safety on."

A tick mark began to form on Mayumi's forehead at irritation of the teasing.

"So was Rukia apart of any clubs?"

"Well she did signed up for the Art Club was rejected."

"…Lemme guess it was her chibi bunny drawings?" he sighed.

Mayumi nodded.

"Those people didn't understand art if it hit them."

"Uh, you threw your sketch book at me and yet I still don't understand you art."

"I think Rukia-nee chan's drawings are cute." Izumi added.

"Thank you, Izumi-chan. I'm glad to see someone has an appreciation in art." Rukia smiled.

Zeru turned to Izumi with a concern for her artistic taste.

then motioned him to come closer, as his ear was near her mouth to whisper.

"I think Rukia-nee chan's chibi style is cute, but she sometimes she need to shift to a different style of art."

Zeru smiled and patted her head that her mind didn't get messed up in the head of her taste in art.

There was a fangirl scream at double times the regular volume echoing inside her.

Feeling some hostility again, he turned to see the still antagonistic other twin sister Kasumi.

"Hm?"

"What?"

"So can we call it a truce?"

"Not sure, you're still sleazy."

"…Ouch." He felt the pain of her words.

"Don't worry, she'll get used to you." Mayumi assured.

"Oh I know, I was once in that phase too."

"Really? You were in a phase where you called other people Skirt-Chasers?" she teased.

"Nooooo. I was referring to how we always judge a book by its cover."

"I see. So if Kasumi-chan were to look in your contents, her opinion of you would change?" she asks in a sly voice.

Zeru realized what she meant.

"Oh no that section is Rated M. So she might need an adult to assist her with that" he chuckled.

"Oh my that is true. Ufufu. So do you want to finish your little explanation of why I should, be called Cupid instead of elf?"

"Why are you interested in that?"

"Just curious."

"Hm, I guess cause you seem to have a knack for shooting down my heart."

"Oh, so you say that I've stricken your heart?"

Kasumi began to grind her teeth seething with anger, while Izumi was holding her squeal that the chances of having a Butler Cosplayer Onii-sama are high now. Rukia for some reason was confused with the weird feeling in her stomach seeing Mayumi and Zeru getting friendly with one another.

"Truth be told, if we were in the same school. Perhaps there was a chance my heart would've been severed by your arrows and I would attempt to claim you as my own."

"Ara~ Such a compliment, I bet you said that to other girls not from your school."

"The chances of that happening are low, since meeting you my heart has started to beat as if it resonated to something that was once apart of it." He then held her hand.

Mayumi's eyes widened in surprise, as she brought her hand and caressed his face.

"After all these years… the cruelty of being torn by the whims of fate…"

"…We are finally reunited once again…" he said with tears began to form from his eyes.

Rukia's jaw dropped, at what the hell was even going on while the bunny dropped to her lap. Izumi was holding in her squeals that her ship was sailing and also loved the possibility that the two were past lovers torn by cruel fate and now in their present lives they are reunited again.

But then…

"GET AWAY FROM HER SKIRT-CHASER!"Kasumi immediately ran in and jump kicked his cheek.

"GAH!" once again pain was received again.

"Ara~ Looks like I won~" Mayumi declared.

"Aw, no no no no. I was the one that was winning!" he retorted.

"Oh and who was it that was leaning in closer?" Mayumi teased.

"Hey, that from your perspective! I was leaning in slowly, making sure that I was outside of your breathing radius. That way I can set the bait."He retorted

"Well Kasumi-chan was the judge, so you were disqualified, for leaning in too close~" she declared her victory.

"Hmph~ No fair using your imoutou as reinforcements." He pouted.

"What was that about, really?" Rukia rubbed her temple.

"We got carried away with our fun~" the two answered in union, happily.

"Really? Is that how it went?" Rukia said not believing.

"Yes, at first it was just some easy teasing but it seems we got into each others nerves." Zeru explained

"So we decided to go a different route." Mayumi added.

"Yep, unfortunately the last part was my fault since I was entranced by Saegusa-san's beauty, I decided to go with the reincarnated lovers separated by fate thing." Zeru said rubbing the back of his head.

"It was interesting to go there. Was that perhaps a method you were trying to use to obtain my lips?" Mayumi teased.

"Could be or could be not. But mostly not, since I'm not that eager to give myself away yet." He smiled.

Rukia's stomach began to churn in disgust at now seeing how similar they were now in terms of their vibe of annoyance that they gave out, that made her want to lose her ability hearing on purpose.

Izumi began to mope in the corner that the ship stopped midway.

Kasumi was glaring at Zeru with more hostility.

"Geez, I made your sister mad at me again."

"Well, yeah it was your fault." Mayumi agreed.

"For the last time it was your fault, for being attractive. So anyway Saegusa-san, which school are you attending?"

"Mou~ You don't have call me by my surname just to differentiate from me and my siblings." She pouted.

"Is it okay for me to?"

"Yes"

"So Mayumi, which school are you going to?"

"Well I have been given a recommendation to go to one of the Magic Associations." Schools."

"Eh, really? Which one?" Zeru asks.

"Rosenkreuzer."

"Hm Rosenkreuzer. That's one of the associations that has a branch office in the Kanto region, right?"

"Yes, but since there is currently no school built there. So I will be staying at the dorms."

"Is that right. How did they found out about you?"

"I think it was due to my skills in magic shooting."

"Magic shooting? Like using magic to fire?"

"Yep, seems I also have knack for that, besides archery. Oh and I do dabble in shooting with firearms as well. Ever since during my first year in Middle School, I always go to the Kanto's Magic Association for shooting practice. And later after when I was in my third year, I received a recommendation from the association, since one of their scouts was their looking at records on people's training. Apparently mines was impressive."

"Aren't you the prodigy..."

"Kinda of."

"Well look who's snarky."

Mayumi stuck her tongue at him.

"Dam, I should've tried signing up for Rosenkruzer."

"Why?"

"Reason one: Do not want to deal with the future annoyances I'll have at Kuoh since Devils are attending. Reason two: I want to attend it since my Mother's Family attended there. Reason three: I'm just in a bad mood, thinking about that school. "

"I see. So you don't want to experience the life of attending a recently coed school?"

"Unless, if I didn't know anything about the supernatural. I would just be happy to attend there. But, that ain't happening in a long shot."

"So are you going to attend the first day of school?"

"Possibly going to go Neet."

"Well I do pray that your looks don't degrade due to isolation. So do try to get some sunlight." Mayumi giggled.

"So, I'm guessing Junmonji is attending also? Rukia asks.

"Yep and Mari also."

"How did she got in?" Rukia asks.

"Some of her family members work for the Association, as registered Combat Magicians. Plus there was a scout, observing at the training faculties, when she was there training."

"So, Watanabe Mari. What's she like?" Zeru asks.

"So Mari, piques your interest?" Mayumi smirked.

"I It's nothing like that…" he turned his head away, trying to not show his slowly blushing face

"Reeaaallly?" Mayumi had a cheshire smile.

"Yes."

"Hm, well since she was in the disciplinary committee, she is tough, disciplined, and sport. She also does give a vibe of an Onee-san."

"So she's like everyone's Onee-san?"

"Not exactly, that term is used only by some members of the Committee."

"Why?"

"Possibly due to how it references to how a person of the Yakuza addresses the mistress of the organization."

"Ah, so your committee was somewhat dark?"

"Nope, just a regular discipline committee, it just that Mari is a strict leader."

"I see."

"Plus she's like the second mom, to that." Rukia pointed at Mayumi, while Mayumi pouted at how she was referred as 'That'.

"How exactly?"

"She always reprimands her for the trouble she's doing and also those two got shipped."

"Say wha now?" Zeru said in surprise.

"Yeah, since those two are sometimes together and seeing how close the two were, it just happened. Plus she has short hair so that kinda made her the seme."

"…That right…"

"Mou~ It isn't like that at all."

"Hey, I just hear what other students say." Rukia went back to playing with the bunny.

"You don't believe that right, Zeru-kun?"

"Eh, well this is the first I've heard of yuri rumors. Since those tend to happen mostly at single gender private schools and when female kouhais have an unusal attachment to their senpais and then theirs also the ones with androphobia that have failed to overcome their fear and later develop a greater attraction to the opposite sex. So based on that, it seems those rumors aren't true."

"See?" Mayumi pointed out, while Rukia was engrossed with playing with the bunny.

"Hmm…." Zeru blinked his eyes as he looked at Mayumi again and noticed something particularly strange now, something that he should've noticed…

"Is something wrong Zeru-kun?"

"Wait a minute…Ah…Neh Mayumi-san."

"Can you take out the honorifics? We're the same age, after all."

"Fiiine, just want to be polite is all *pout*. Mayumi, do you happen wear contacts?"

"No."

"Is that right…" Immediately he then backed away to a corner with fear in his face.

"Eh? Did I do something wrong?" Mayumi was startled by the sudden action of avoidance Zeru displayed from her.

The other three girls looked at Mayumi and all of them and an 'Oh, I get it' Face.

"Eeh? What's wrong?"

"Izumi-chan, mind checking on him."

Izumi nodded as she went to the currently sitting in the corner in fetal position.

"Senpai?"

"…Izumi-chan…"

"It's Onee-chan's eyes isn't it?" She asks about his sudden fear.

Zeru nodded.

There was one fear he was freaking afraid of, girls with red eyes. Of all his experiences of dealing with red eyed girls as in watching anime and playing with visual novels with girls that have red eyes. First they develop those eyes via irritation of others mostly males when they do soemthign stupid, anger issues, show off an evil personality, possessed by demons, reincarnated from demons, and yandares. Oh how he regretted of having a person edit some of the cut scenes in School Days to edit the yandere moments with the girl having red eyes instead of the original color.

"Don't worry, Onee-sama is nice…most of the times."

That last part didn't help at all.

"…Which of your parents have red eyes?"

"Our Okaa-sama."

"….I see…"

"Does this mean you hate Onee-sama, now?" she asks with worry.

"….No no, Izumi-chan, I'm just a little unsure of how act now towards her."

"Can't you just be yourself?" she titled her head in confusion at what he was saying.

"No no, it's like that, I'm just afraid of what your sister is capable of if I were to really get on her nerves." He sweat drop.

"Don't worry, she hasn't send anybody to the hospital."

"Say wha?"

"Nothing!" She said waving her hands, to try to convince him to ignore the previous statement.

"Okaaay…"

"Mou~ That's mean, having a sudden fear of me because of the color of my eyes. Do I look that frightening?" Mayumi pouted at the reason for Zeru's sudden change in behavior.

"Remember what you did to our senpai, during our first year, on Valentines Day?"

"It's not my fault, he shouldn't have agitated me." She said trying make her reason valid.

"All he did was pat you on your head commenting that you're a cute kouhai."

"I'm still not seeing what is the threat I am capable of?"

"You made chocolates that are capable of giving chronic diarrhea and vomiting for like who knows when it ends."

"I told you it was an accident, all I did was daydream and added some unnecessary ingredients by mistake." She said innocently.

Because of his newfound fear, luckily he failed to hear about her killer chocolates.

"Senpai, please don't be scared of Onee-sama." She said, trying to hold back her pleading mode. Making sure that the chances of her having one of her favorite cosplayers as her onii-sama is secured.

Seeing Izumi, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"Don't worry, I won't hate your Onee-sama."

Izumi's expression brightened up.

As he walked back to where the other girls were.

"So you're now scared of me?" Mayumi asks.

"100 percent." He admitted.

"Really now?"

A smirk then formed on her, as she walked close to him in his personal space and starred at him.

With her she now in his personal space, Goosebumps began to spread over his body, he could feel a cold chill blowing by his neck and enveloping his spine, and he could feel some sort of evil presence towering over him.

"Hey, I think you should…" Rukia advised seeing that Zeru couldn't withstand Mayumi's presence for long, because of his fear for girls with red eyes.

"Shh, it's almost there…." Mayumi smiled.

**THUD**

He fainted flat on his face.

"Yay Onee-chan killed him!" Kasumi cheered that the Skirt-Chaser was down.

"Nooo!" Izumi screamed with horror.

And with that the group had to leave do the loud commotion and the added worrieness of the seemingly dead body of the young innocent boy.

"Ara~ That was fun wasn't it~" Mayumi said cheerfully, only to receive a glare from Rukia now that her bunny play time was cut short because of her.

As for Zeru he was just standing as if it was a deer caught in some super bright headlights.

"Helloooo~ Are you in there?" Mayumi tiptoed up and began knocking on his head.

Feeling the sensation on his head, his eyes turned to see the red eyed saegusa.

"!" he immediately tried to back away but unfortunately the sleeve of his shirt was grabbed, causing him to remain where he stood, struggling aimlessly away from Mayumi.

"Would you please calm down?" Mayumi asks, as Zeru stopped.

"…Yes." He murmured weakly.

"Mou~ I'm not demon or anything."

"…Uh huh."

"You don't believe me do you?" she pouted.

Zeru then took out a vial of holy water from his pocket.

"Seriously?" Rukia sighed at his idiocy.

As he popped open the vial of holy water.

"Please don't splash it on me." Mayumi advised.

Zeru nodded as he took her hand and poured a small drop on her hand.

As the water droplet made contact wither skin, nothing happened.

"See? I'm not a demon."

Zeru continued to pour more of the content, thinking that the red-eyed Saegusa had powerful demonic energy, which was able to nullify the effects of the holy water. So he decided to enhance it with magic to increase the power, hopefully it was able suppress the demonic energy.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous event happening, seeing the idiocy and paranoia of Zeru.

Kasumi was laughing at the Skirt Chasser's idiocy and Izumi was praying that the ship was still happening.

After until the vial was empty…

"See? For the last time not a demon." She said, with a tick mark slowly forming.

Feeling the intense presence of killing intent, from her. Zeru stopped.

"…Sorry."

Suddenly his hair was being ruffled round and felt something wet.

"Glad, you finally got your senses straight then~" Mayumi smiled, removing her now dried hand thanks to drying it off on his hair, which was now messed up.

"Geez, you could've used my shirt instead of my hair." He said, as he used magic to fix his hair back to his usual style.

"But if I do that I might end up touching your chest…Perhaps you want me to touch you?~"

"…I really need to think carefully of what I say to you, huh?"

"Perhaps or perhaps not. Think what you want~"

"I see then."

"Well then, since todays is more of a sisters day, I suppose we should go our separate ways now."

"Aww~ And I was just hoping to spend some time with you, so I can get over my fear of your red eyes~"

"Well then maybe should share numbers in case you need help with overcoming your fear~"

"I like that." He said as the two shared their phone numbers.

**Kuoh Town.**

As Rukia and Zeru got out of the train now arrived back to Kuoh Town.

"…How can you deal with her?" Zeru asks.

"Cause I don't have a fear of girls with red eyes." Rukia mocked.

"Shut up."

"I'll give you a word of advice, don't treat her like a child."

"Huh?"

"If you don't want to end up in the Nurse's office or missing a vary number of weeks of school. Don't treat her like a child." Rukia warned.

"…Noted…How many weeks did some of the students miss, at your middle school."

"1-7."

"Good to know."

"…Thanks." She said in a low voice of reluctance.

"Hm?"

"I said, thanks…For telling me about the Usagi Café…and taking me there…"

"…Your welcome…I guess…" he scratched the back of his head.

A slight awkward silence filled around them.

"So, yeah. I was wondering if you're interested in helping me with my kido?"

"I guess I have the time."

"That's good, guess I'll be in your care."

"For misbehavior, you have to sit in the corner and wear a dunce cone."

"Whatever, you say."

"So…Mayumi…"

"What about her?"

"…Do you like her?"

"Hm. I guess, she's a fun person sort a scares me now. I hope she doesn't go yandere." He chuckled.

"Not what I mean, in that sort of manner."

After thinking clearly what Rukia meant…

"Haaaah? What gave you that interpretation?" he said with dumbfoundment.

"Well…you two were kinda flirting."

"Eeeeeeh?! That was flirting?!" he yelled in surprise.

"Are you serious?"

"B B B But that's n n nonese….how can that be interpreted like that? Sure I complimented on her looks and other stuff, but I was going with mood since we both seem to like to play around and stuff...Wait a minute the only reason why you would interpret it like that…means…"

Rukia's cheeks turned red as she was worried about what he was about to say, of why she would view the fun teasing conversation he and Mayumi had.

"That you ship me with her?"

"NO!"

"Hm, that's true. There is only the possibility of 20% that would happen. Then I guess the biggest possibly for you to ask me such a question is….Wait a minute…are you….jea…"

**POW**

Before he can finish stating his theory, she punched square in the head.

"Okaaaa-saaaama~ I don't wanna goooo toooo sleeeeep~…" he whined drowsily.

**THUD**

He fell straight on the ground on his face, as a scene was made in public.

Seeing the gaze from the other people, there was only explanation she can say.

"He was being a complete dense baka."

Most of the adult couples had an 'Oh' expression understanding the situation, as they walked away.

"Ah too be young again."

"Remember I used to do that to you anata?"

"Good luck with him."

"Word of advice, make it really obvious for him to notice."

"Fight on"

Rukia's cheeks flushed with embarrassment from the comments from the other wives

Unfortunately this caused the other young males with their girlfriends to obtain an newfound fear of facing the consequences from their girlfriends, if they acted like an idiot towards them.

After about five kicks to the rib.

"Aaahn. Good morning~"

"It's afternoon."

"Hm, time flies."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Hm, you did ask me a question but I think my mind was to jumbled and then after that you punched my gut."

Rukia internally sighed in relief that he didn't remember his idiocy he portrayed a couple minutes ago."

"Did I say something wrong to make you mad?"

"Nothing at all, just letting out some pent up agitation."

"Fair enough. So, guess your time at the Usagi Café wasn't satisfying."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you with the commotion that me and Mayumi accidentally cause."

"Oh that. Don't worry about that, I had a lot of fun before you were done with your photo shoot."

"That's good." He smiled.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asks curiously at his seemingly normal attitude.

"As in what?"

"Personality wise."

"Hm, guess I'm the same old annoying prick."

"Really?"

"Hey just because I show off as fun guy, doesn't mean I can't maintain a normal conversation."

"Huh, how about that."

"You know what, fuck that café. It was shitty, literally. All those mini poops around, I was this close to cutting off my nose."

"At least they don't lick themselves."

"Hey! That shows how cats are hygienic!"

"Right and don't forget when they lick, they also end up swallowing some of their loose fur and cough up hair balls."

"At least they don't have buck teeth like nerds."

"Oh yeah, at least they aren't afraid of water."

"Certain cats have a tolerance with water." He growled.

"Uh huh."

The two both sighed from the small argument and continued to walk home.

"So what should we do about visiting her?" Rukia asks.

"…Depends do we even have enough lives to see her…"

"We might as well."

"Not sure even if I can even deal with seeing her, after leaving the orphanage. I found at that she's one of the Top 5 Female Exorcists, I'm afraid of the possiblty getting smited.

"Well Quatra-san, does always give off that intimidating presence."

"Yeah and don't forget her niece as well."

" You mean Griselda-san? She's not that bad."

"Oh right I forgot, I was "The problem child that needed to be disciplined." " he air quoted.

"Maybe if you didn't run off on your own and doing who knows what heck were you doing, when she was subbing for her aunt. Then maybe she would go easy on you."

"I was going through my rebellious phase."

"Still your fault."

"Whatever, I'll find out if she still works there or not, last year she called me."

"Oh and did she make you confess your sins?" she joked

"Nah, she wants to do it at the confessional booth."

"Figures, she always likes person to person punishment."

"Yep and I'm so gonna get lectured when I confess my sins." He sweat drop, fearing what would happen when he confessed what he did since living with the Hyodou family.

"Good luck with that." She patted his shoulder.

"Hey you're gonna get interogatted from her too." He chuckled.

"Yes, but I didn't do anything involving lewdness."

"Pfft."

As they were almost there to his house.

"What's wrong?" Rukia turned to see Zeru just standing and he looked worried.

"…No she' can't be here…Fuck…If it is her then…Oh god, Rossweisse is so suffering right now…Well I guess that what she gets for being a eduholic that didn't bother to get a boyfriend." he muttered.

"Hey, earth to baka. You in there?" She poked his head.

Suddenly Zeru had a serious expression, causing Rukia to slightly back off.

"Rukia…I'm gonna be going somewhere for a bit…I'll be back whenever!"

"Eh?"

Suddenly she was pulled in close to him, as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"!"

"I'm sorry, that you'll end up dealing with some nuisance from my end." He apologized solemnly at the trouble he would cause her to deal with as well.

He then took out his cellphone activating the application for the teleportation circle to the Greek God of Blacksmithing.

"Later." He was then enveloped by light and disappeared.

Rukia who was dumbfounded at the sudden action, she touched where her cheek was kissed and a small amount of pink began to form over her cheek.

"Wait did he just…Kissed me?"

**Meanwhile in the Hyoudou house.**

"Ufufufu~ Hm you might as well give up." Hisana said smugly at a certain foreign elder.

"Hmph, so she got a kiss on the cheek big deal. (Shit, so that brat is able to sense my magic aura now. Guess I was too excited for starting the plan.)" Gondur said not caring.

"Plus with their tsundere-like relationship and having known each other since childhood, they're bound to have good development."

"Please, haven't they been in no contact each other for 6 years."

"Don't underestimate the power of a tsundere-relationship." Hisana said.

"Well, he's already seen what kind of package Rose has carrying underneath. So I bet he'll like that compare to your sister's."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said giving off an agitated vibe."

"I'm just saying, most males like a little bigger." She smirked.

The room was then filled with killing intent as the two women were engulfed in aura as their sparks collided with one another.

Rossweisse who was sitting next to the mother cried in despair of how her grandmother was basically ruining her life.

The wife of the Hyoudou residence patted her back in comfort.

Underneath that caring smile was an evil smile only mothers would have, it was the satisfaction of how obtaining good gossip to talk to other mothers about their child's love life and what was more juicy that it was a love triangle.

Finally after middle school, he finally has some love problems in his life. She was getting pretty much sick with his carefree attitude, towards relationships.

**Hephasteus Forge.**

"…Ah I came here rudely without notifying him …Hope he wouldn't mind." As he walked through the forge.

He then stopped to realize, the action he did previously towards Rukia.

"….EEEEEEHH?!" he screamed in shock at what nonsense did he just did.

Zeru placed his hand against the earthy wall of the cave and tried to calm himself.

"Dammit why did I do that unless. Could this be the strange reaction that most teens that are sexually active and have the urge to commit physical contact with others of the oppose sex…Hormones?!"

He knelt down, grabbing his head with a look of agony that the very instinct of all teens have had awakened. He was sure that he suppressed them with his crush on 2D characters but to think they would react to…3D females.

Oh how he cursed father time and evolution.

"Ze-Chaan~"

He then turned to see the Goddess of Love walking to him, with a smile on her face.

"Aphrodite-sama…"

Suddenly he was then pulled into her embraces with his head against her busom, at this point his reactions were slow that he didn't blush at the contact of the goddess's chest.

"I'm so happy that you found love~" she said with happiness in a tone that of a mother finally satisfied that her son is finally in a relationship.

"BUUUT I DIDN'T FOUNND ANY LOVE!~" Tears began to form from his eyes streaming down his face.

"Shh, there there it's alright. I'll make sure to give you all the knowledge you need about love and the positives of havingpolygamy~" she held his shoulders with a smile of reassurance.

"Polygamy?!" He said shocked at what was going on inside the Goddess's mind.

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"YOU OFFICALLY RUINED OUR LIVES!"

"Is this my reaper?" he asks with hope.

"It's me! Rukia."

"Oh hey…"

"Do you want to know what me and Rossweisse are suffering through now?

"A lot of trouble?"

"A shipping war."

"Really? What's the pairing?"

"Uh lets see I dunno…whatever my sister and Rossweisse's grandmother ships between you x me x Rossweisse!"

"Really, that's sounds like good fiction but it sounds like the pairings are too rushed though….Gonna talk to you later, bye bye." He quickly hanged up and sighed in relief that he wasn't going through what they're doing now.

"You bastard! I'm not done with…"

"Oooh looks like it's getting hot over there." Aphrodite squealed, having who was standing next to him, eavesdropping on his conversation.

The goddess then him dragged by his arm, leading to wherever she is taking him.

"Aphrodite-sama, what are you doing?"

"Like I said before, I'm going to teach you about love and the pros of polygamy~"

"EEEEEEEEH?!"

And so begins his own little slice of Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it took a while for me to update this fic, been trying to recover from the curse of the school stress since finals are out of the way and it ain't working well lol But luckily I now have some free time to work on this story now, hopefully.<strong>

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and make sure review :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**12th Chapter**

* * *

><p>"Now as long as each women are in love with you equally, the chances of the them agreeing to share you, is highly possible."<p>

**BZZT BZZT**

Inside Zeru's brain, electric sparks began to emit, due to the new subject he was being taught by the Greek Goddess of Love.

"Also don't worry about one-sided forced sex, because eventually either you or your partner well both develop become consensual with it as you keep going at it."

"B B But…"

"Ze-chan, I'll put this bluntly as a Deity of Love, but Love doesn't just happen instantly and it's like 'Aaaw Love at First Sight and there can be no other person you love like her.'' is nothing but a stupid sugar coated bullshit of 'Aww look at that! Two lonely dorks finally found someone that's lonely as they are' Please that crap is getting really old already. I should know, I've been watching everyone's romance life in the entire world."

Zeru couldn't believe what he was hearing from the always Peppy Love Deity and what's worse she was making sense.

"Love, is an emotion that is cultivated when two people are attracted to one another. So you gotta spend time with that person and make some love."

"..."

"Sorry that I sounded somewhat blunt, but since you're the type of person that likes to be a dick and rebuke on childish things. I decided to make it simple."

"Okay. (Geez she's blunt.)"

"Now on to the other positives on Polygamy."

"Wait wait! What do you mean by polygamy again?!"

"Well polygamy is a term used when one male has multiple spouses and..."

"I get that part! But why is this related to me?!"

"Isn't it obvious, you're slowly building a harem~"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

"So on to the pros of polygamy."

"How am I capable of dealing with a polygamy?! I'm not even that attractive! I have zero experience with dates! I even failed at a practice date which was with a Senpai that wanted a practice date! And during that practice date, I ended up being treated like an Otouto "

"Please, it was too soon for you to handle older women. But you are able to socialize with girls right?"

"Yeah! But only in a normal atomosphere where we just hang out as friends."

"Really? Then why did you kiss Rukia-chan and Rossweisse-chan?"

"They weren't even on the mouth. I only did it on Rossweiseee's forehead and Rukia's cheek. It didn't meant anything, as for Rukia's I sort did that as to add in my apology for making her suffer through my troubles I inadvertently started with Rossweisse!"

"Hm so you kiss Rukia-chan on the cheek hm? Looks like she ranks up."

"IN WHAT?!"

"For ranking how much a girl seems close to you in a love-like relationship."

"But we only just met after freaking 6 years!"

"Yeah, but what would've helped decreased that possibility of romance if you two didn't act like tsunderes."

"Tsudenres?! How the fuck did that go there?! Sure we had total agitation with one another, but now that we've somewhat grown past that."

"But you do know that tsudnere also gives the highest possibility that if a boy and girl will loose that stubborn attitude and then blossoms to moe~"

"B But…"

"As for Rossweisse, you sorta did add an impact to her life such as having her socialize with a male her age for the first time, so chances are there will be a lot chances of spending time with her."

"B B But I I uh…"

"Also you don't worry about Yasaka-chan either, chances like that are really low now. I mean the way you are now, you ain't able to handle older women."

"Phew." He sighed in relief, but couldn't help feel that he was now ranked low and need to level up.

"But since her husband was younger, she might have a thing towards you. Also if you spend time with her daughter that's extra points, to show some husbando material.

Again his brain was overheating at the nonsensical knowledge he was currently taking in.

"As for the progress with Mayumi-chan, it's unknown so don't worry. You two only just met,"

"Can I g…"

"As I said before. Now on to the more positives of a polygamy."

Zeru then sank back on to the cushion chair.

"First, positive aspect is the more the merrier. Who the fuck said that love has limits? Nobody that's what. So if you have any more love share it with more girls."

"…"

"Second is income. Having multiple spouse that are working can really help with income. Add your salary with theirs then you're set for life and your children will have a good life~"

And with that moment is what made Zeru decide to possibly do surgery on his dick to make sure he shoots a limited amount of his jizz to have only one child and that's it.

"Third, is emotional support. With many girls around you, you'll be able to have plenty of help with your life struggles."

"Wow, that's actually sounds okay…Wait what the fuck am I saying?!"

"You were saying the right thing before, you questioned yourself."

"Not funny!" he then began to rub his temple at the headache he was completely starting to have beginning erode his entire body, thereby causing more stress.

"So, this Mari. Seems you know her."

Hearing that name he immediately blushed.

"It's just the name sounds familiar is all…"

"Awww you blushy~ Don't worry I won't dig into that yet."

"Good…So Aphrodite-san, do you know a devil named Sera?"

"You mean the new Leviathan? Serafall Leviathan?"

"Wait wha?"

"Yeah she's currently the new Leviathan of the 4 Maous. She's in charge of Foreign Affairs."

Hearing the position that the new cosplayer actually held as a devil, was utter utter ridiculous and wondered what and how did they even voted. Because if she is working in Foreign Affairs, then the possibility that negotiations for peace between their race and Yokai will start to form. In others it'll just be another way for Devils to easily have any yokai for their peerages.

"So don't worry about her, a women that hasn't been in a relationship for a couple centuries and has blinded themselves with childish stuff, ain't worth it. If you want to have go out with a an older being of supernatural go for the ones that haven't been in a relationship around like any 2digits in the decades."

"Wow…." He was amazed again at the bluntness from the Love deity.

**Meanwhile back on Earth: Hyoudo Residence**

"Well there is one thing that Zeru won't have with Rossweisse." Hisana huffed smugly.

"Oh, and what can that be?" Glared the elder asgardian.

"A ship name." Hisana smirked.

Gondur had an mind fuck- expression realizing one of the most important thing making an arranged OTP is having a ship name. But as she tried to think one right now, it was difficult since it was hard to combine the name since Rossweisse was pretty much a not so common name.

She could easily combine his name with Rose and it would end up being called Zerose. Which kind of sounded iffy okayish, but and if one of the S's in her name were replaced with an E then it would be perfect plus it would sound like The Rose or Zeros…Unfortunately Zeros sounded like a loser shipping name…

"Got nothing huh, Hag?" Hisana taunted.

"Weeell, brat what's your so called shipping name?"

"Zeruki."

"Hmph, ain't got nothing… (DAMMIT IT SOUNDS SO FUCKING OKAY AND SIMPLE!)" she said not caring while suppressing her internal angst.

"Kfufu." Hisana laughed in triumph.

Rukia was covering her face with shame with utter embarrassment. Rossweisse was still crying while being comforted by the Mother of the Hyoudou home. Issei was in shock to see an actual shipping war that was actually based on nonfictional people,and his brother was included, the downside was the war consisted of a angsty granny and a young women in her twenties.

"Where the fuck is that brat?!" Gondur yelled with anger.

"Rukia call him!" Hisana ordered.

"Rose take her down and then call him!" Gondur ordered.

Seeing this as chance for them to escape the hellhole they were currently in, Rossweisse and Rukia both ran in a flash along with taking Issei and headed to Zeru's room.

"Wow, to think Zeru has already progressed this far before he reached his high school youth." His father commented.

"Indeed, now we can let that concern out of the way." The mother sighed in relief.

"He's growing up so fast." Natalia said in a proud tone, while sipping from a beer can.

**Zeru's room.**

"Alright Issei-kun, can you tell us how we can eviscerate that asshole?" Rossweisse asks, innocently while emanating an evil aura.

"EEEH?!" Issei was surprised at how far she was willing to go to get back at his brother for the reason this hell had started in their home.

"Whoa whoa, that's a little too far. I mean I'm okay with giving him pain, including having some bones broken. But only the leg and arm is okay." Rukia said, making Issei more surprised at the brutality from his brother's childhood friend

"Is this too far?!" Rossweisse opened the door letting in the loud commotion of the Ship War to flow through.

"Oh yeah?! Well at least their babies will look hella cuter when they either inherit Rose's eye color and hair! What your sister and his babies willth get is just black hair with varying eye shades violet between dark or light colored!" Gondur yelled.

Yes, the grandmother indeed said hella.

"At least they won't have to deal with some grandmother that has way too much expectations, leading them to her current mental state of feeling pressured!"

"Hey! That's called being a good grandmother that cares a lot for their grandchildren."

"Riiiight. I'm suppose that bring your granddaughter her all the way to Japan just to forcefully arrange a date shows care."

"Oh really? What about you? You haven't been in contact with the kid for six years and now you decide to go through your ship. Hah Amateur. Look who's also doing a forced arrangement!"

"Ugh." Hisana griped her chest feeling the shot making contact wit her heart.

"Weeelll, at least they won't inherit someone's bitchyness." Hisana retored, chuckling darkly.

"What did you say brat?" Gondur grinded her teeth.

"Won't inherit someone's bitchyness gene of ruining children's lives." Hisana smirked.

A shot hit Gondur but she wasn't fazed by it, due to centuries of dealing with that sort mental damage before.

And with that the battle ships then readied their weapons for battle, but it'll soon escalate to war.

Rossweisse then closed the door.

"…Yeah…So Issei-kun, know anyway to eviscerate him." Rukia asked now agreeing with Rossweisse previous statement of evisceration.

"Can we not involve murder or the disappearance of my brothers remains if the police are searching?

"Fiiiiine." Rukia groaned.

"How far do you want to go, Rossweisse-san?" Issei asked reluctantly, fearing interrogation from them if he refused to assist in the destruction of his brother

"Eh? Well I uh…" Rosssweisse began to hesitate, having never done this before.

"Rossweisse-san it's okay, take your time. I'll ask Rukia-san first."

"Don't worry, I'm going to use his fear of girls with red eyes."

"Oh, so Rukia-san knows that then."

"Yep I have a friend with red eyes, that can give him some nightmares and some shitty pants later on." Rukia chuckled evilly.

"Okay, but I will warn you, don't go to far with the yandere. Last time he experienced the yandere-genre for the first time, he developed gynophobia."

"For real?" Rukia said in dumbfoundment, that his fear of yanderes and girls with red eyes will result into that sate

"How long did it last and how bad was it?"

"It was really bad, it lasted about fives months during each of the last two years of middle school…Every time he would see any female wield a knife, and he would instantly faint for 4 hours and constantly stay in his room until his gynophobia dies down. That was dark day for him…"

"Hm, that can work. What do you think Rossweisse?" Rukia asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Well…It's not like he deserves that drastic of a punishment."

"Really?" Rukia, opened the door again.

"Hah, as if he'll get a hard on from that petite thing! He's already seen Rose's goodies underneath! And I can assure you he's already gotten hard from her!" Her grandmother yelled, thinking she won this battle.

"Please! Rukia has way more moeness than Rossweisse! Also she has a good ass, that'll make him want to ride her for a long time! Plus Tsundere sex is way more romantic! Since at the end the two will ended up ranking high in their relationship to the highest level of just being friends with benefits which is just hiding there urge to spend time with each other more often and after that they'll reach the confession stage and the two would have their first time having sex with each other as a couple and they'll both freely express their feelings with one another and enjoy each others company. Lastly after that, the two's tsundereness will only just be for fun and jokes and not out of so-called agitation and by then they'll become a sweet couple. So beat that bitch and suck it! "

Hisana smirked in victory, knowing that tsundere couples bring out more development then an arranged couple made by some worrisome hag that just wants her granddaughter to have a boyfriend. Such as that would bring a one sided relationship, which will end up Zeru being the dense one. Besides since Rukia and Zeru have known each other longer and more acquainted, her ship had more advantage, despite them not seeing each other for 6 years.

And with that a barrage of shots fired at Gondur and a bead of sweat began to drip on her forehead.

Door closed again.

"…On second thought…instead of evisceration, how about scarring him for life for a day when he gets back?" Rossweisse suggested, giving off a dark aura.

"Hmm, that'll be hard to do. After all you do know how he varies his overreactions…" Issei said while he slightly shivered at the two girls's murderous intent for his brother.

"True…" The two girls said in agreement, knowing how random and annoying Zeru can be with his overreactions.

"But…I can think of something. So just leave it to me." Issei did a thumbs up, of assurance.

"Thank you, Issei-kun." Rossweisse kissed Issei's cheek out of gratitude, causing him to blush.

Issei was sort of jealous that his brother for seemingly having formed a harem of two girls already. But he is glad that he isn't him right now and not dealing with this sort of problems involving shipping wars from the girls's family members.

**Back to Aphrodite's room. **

"Okay once again." Aphrodite sighed, at Zeru who was hyperventilating in a paper bag.

"Aphrodite-san…This is way too much for me to do and..."

"Oh come on, this is the 20th time, if you can't be assertive as well as your possible girlfriend during the first kiss phase. Then you'll end up being a total wuss."

"But..."

"No buts! And not even Butts, since you won't able to get to that phase yet."

"Ugh…"

"Okay now let's try it again. Don't make me manipulate your pheromones, cause if I do…Ufufu, you're going to have a lot of fun~"

Zeru then took a deep breath and tried to remember his first kiss scene from a visual novel…but unfortunately he skipped the scene since he was mainly interested with just reading the story. So yeah…

As he held her shoulders and closed his eyes and tried to lean his head forward to hers…

"…I can't do it…." He stopped, not being able to do such a thing.

"Well, I'll admit training you in this, is kinda rushed. Put at least you have some imitative in you. Like I said just go as much close when you reach my breathing space."

Zeru sighed in relief that he wasn't going to deal with that lesson anymore."

"Will, just work on sex positions then~"

"EEEEEEEH?!"

"Don't worry, it's not like real sex. We're just gonna practice the positions, so no nude…Unless you want to~"

"No…"

"You sure? It's already summer and you must be…Hot?*Touches his leg and give him a seductive stare.*"

Immediately his face was blushing pink.

Aphrodite then pushed him down on the bed.

"Ufufu~ This position is an easy one." Aprhodite smiled seductively as then got on top of him, crawling until she was above his lower region.

"A A Aphrodi…."

"Shhh….You'll ruin the moment~"

"Uwah wah wah wah wah…" he panicked in a situation where an innocent bishouen such as himself was about be sexual harassed by an older women.

Zeru began to furiously sweat drop at the close proximity he was now with the Goddess of Love

"This one's the cow girl positon~"

With that Aphrodite then sat on his lap with her sitting directly at his crotch area.

"Oh my~ it's so shy~ Don'y worry I'll make it pop out~"

"P P Please d d don' can…"

Ignoring his pleads to stop or at least teach him a more easier position that doesn't involve the women being the dominant, she began to move her butt back and forth on his crotch.

"Ufufu~ This'll be my first time with a younger man." She said with more seductiveness in her tone.

Unfortunately due to the overpowering of her presence and pheromones disrupting his brain function of retorting, all he could do was just let it happen.

"Ooo~ I felt it poke~" she said with excitement.

Looking at him, her moe flowers bloomed seeing his very weakened state now. His cheeks were flushed with bright pink, he was breathing soft moans out the new pleasurable sensation he was experiencing.

"Aaaawww! So cute!~" Aprodite squealed.

With that, it hyped her more as she began to grind furiously against his crotch.

"MMPH." he bit onto his mouth tightly, holding back his moan.

"Uwah! It's growing now~ I can feel the heat emanating from it!~ Aaahh I'm so hot!" Aphrodite moaned, as she brought the top of her toga down, revealing her breasts as she began to fondle them.

Originally her plan was just to show him the position and teasing for a bit. But as Love Goddess with pheromone manipulation, who oesn't pay attention of her own powers activating on their own ends up being affected by her own powers, ends up being used against her. So that that plan fucked up.

Aphrodite began to pant in heat, as she then brought her hands to his pants and was about to unzip them until…

"Kyah!" the Goddess yelped, now with a drowsy look and ended up falling ontop of him.

Opening his eyes to see if it was over, he saw Aprodite on his chest.

"(OH GOD! DID MY INSTINCTS KICKED IN?!...Wait…Okay...No wetness coming from ma dick tip, so I didn't let it out…Huh? She's lying down on me…HOLY SHIT DID I SHOT MY JIZZ VIA TELEPORTAITON THEREBY RELEAISNG A HUGE LOAD INTO HER CAUSING HER TO BE EXHAUSTED ALREADY?!...Nah that's sound too dumb…Or is it?...Nah that's dumb.)"

"Looks like I made it on time."

He then looked to see a young women in her twenties with long brown hair reaching to her neck, a sleeveless vest over a white top, jeans, boots, and was holding a blow pipe for shooting darts.

"Artemis-san, thanks." He pushed the unconscious Love Goddess off of the bed.

"That's not how you treat a lady, especially when she's topless" Artemis teased.

"Well she wasn't acting lady-like and *Notices she was topless.* Oh she was…Meh." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fair enough." Chuckled the Goddess of the Hunt.

"How long will she be like this?"

"3 hours. Luckily her powers weren't fully active, otherwise she would be able to easily resist the tranquilizing effects."

"So what were you doing here?"

"Came to get some of my repaired weapons from my brother. As for my impeccable time of saving your purity from my Aunt, let's just say I sensed some rabid animals in heat."

"…Ew. Oh well, thanks again Artemis-san."

"No problem, make sure to bring some mace with you the next time you come here."

"Kay."

**Hephaestus's Forge **

As Zeru arrived at the forge, no one was there.

He looked around and saw something that intrigued him. It was in a display glass,

Contained a set of spiked silver chains with two hooks attached at both ends of the chain .

The weapons looked interesting so out of curiosity Zeru decided to open the case and have fun with them.

As he opened the case, the hooks began to emanate a purple aura as it felt the presence of the human.

"Gah."

Zeru suddenly felt exhausted as he began to lose color as a purple aura engulfed his body as it began to take a shape of him. The spectral energy from his body then began to be attracted to the chained weapon as he started to close his eyes as if death was embracing him or he was exhausted from dealing with Aphrodite.

Suddenly a green vine, pulling him away from the weapon, wrapped around his body and it was then closed with force.

"Geez, I told him to get his weapon and this is what happens." Sighed women with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a white short jacket over her white sun dress, black heels, and she had a flower bracelet attached to a vine coiled around her arm.

Zeru then woke up as the green rope retraced back into the women's flower braclet.

"Guh."

"Thank goodness, I was here."

Zeru then looked at the woman.

"Oh, hi Persephone-san." He greeted the Goddess of Spring Time and of the Underworld/Realm of the Dead.

"Didn't you know that you shouldn't touch dangerous looking objects?" she teased.

"Uh no, I learned that anything awesome and evil-looking should catch my interest. So with that logic, I should take the risk."

"Well you're lucky that I came by before you got your soul taken."

"So that's why I was going through a not so good out of body experience."

"That weapon is called the Claws of Hades, it's the very weapon that Hades used during the Great War against the Titans."

"Really? Thought it was two-pronged staff?"

"Well since these days now there aren't any worthwhile battles since the Titans and our rivalries with other Deity's religions. So he ended up using that, out of laziness."

"So what properties do the claws have?"

" It's imbued with necromancy and soul magic that are both my husband's preferred magic. So if any regular living thing got near this weapon, it'll drain your soul. Except for those that have high magical resistance or in other words having strong power enough to overpower it's aura. But if anyone that is blessed by Hades they can freely wield it."

"Wow, what are my chances that another beautiful Greek Goddess has saved me from the troubles of another Greek Deity."

"What would happen, if you were to get your soul extracted?"

"Then I'm sure that you or Hades-san would gladly put my soul back in my body."

"I guess that's true."

"What do you mean you guess?" he sweat dropped.

"Just playing. So you were with Aphrodite huh?~" she asks with mischievous look on her face.

"Ugh, I don't want to remember that right now." he said with discomfort.

"She went over the top didn't she?"

"Oh yeah."

"Don't worry, she doesn't mean any harm. She just can't help it."

"Yeeaaah, that still doesn't help much. Luckily Artemis-san was here."

"Yep, sensing two beasts in heat would get her attention. " she giggled.

"…Please stop…"

Suddenly a magic circle was created and out appeared a man in his late forties with short black hair, goatee, wearing a black-hooded robe with purple linings and jewels around the collar and cuffs.

"Oh, its you kid."

**SLAP**

"Ouch! What was that for Persephone?" Hades rubbed the back of his head.

"That was for almost killing Zeru-kun."

"Oh? Really?...Did the reapers came here, cause I told them that they can do bat hunting later.?"

"Your toy." She pointed at case containing his personal weapon.

"Oh, Hephaestus already repaired them. Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave then you two. Also make sure to have some romance for your summer Zeru-kun." She teleported away.

"Sigh."

"So got a girl eh?"

"Not really. "

"Oh I see, you managed to get some from Aprodite huh?" Hades playfully jabbed his elbow, after seeing the excess pheromones from him.

"NO! She almost fcking raped me!"

"Yeah, she does that to other guys back in the day."

"So not going with your usual skeleton form?"

"Heh, I only wear that as a way to manifest my power when I'm in my Domain. Mostly I wear that to scare those bats and crows. So I heard you got Loki'd."

"Yep, having my first taste of being in the realm of Sutr and getting beaten up by a Rock Troll is sooo good. Also I got this" he then made the helmet of the Trickster God appeared.

"Is that his helmet?"

"Yep freshly stolen."

"How'd you got it?"

"Gondur-san trapped him in a god-class barrier and I got my payback and stole it from him."

"Heh, did you brag?"

"Hell no, if I did that some other fighters would challenge me and I'll be destroyed."

"True. So I heard the Red Bat's sister will be in your area."

"Way to kill the mood. But yeah it's true. Sigh, I am so going to get sick of breathing their smell."

"Started reacting to miasma huh?"

"It's nauseating, I just met with the so-called Leviathan."

"Oh, boy. What was the reason she was there?"

"She just joined in my Cosplay Agency."

"Does she know that you're a magician?"

"Doubt it, she too childish to thoroughly think or sense anything from me."

"That's good."

"Besides with her always seemingly rainbows mind, I doubt she would care for that because of this so called peace."

"Yeah, it's gonna get bumpy soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Lately, Indra has been visiting me."

"Eh, why would the leader of the Devas visit you?"

"He wants me to watch over some brat he's been keeping an eye on."

"Really babysitting. I thought it would involve war, like shouldn't he visit the War Deities here?"

"Let's just say that his reasons are what benefits my dislike of those shit wings. Also he did visit Ares and things didn't go so well. Let's just say that Indra feels that Ares needs to get his life back together and also recommended a therapist for him to go see."

"Hm what about Enyo-sama?" he asks referring to the other War deity of Greek Mythology, who was also known as the Goddess of Destruction

"Ohohoho, as if Indra can persuade her. Out of all the deities she ranks higher than him and even Ares in the War Deitiy department, since she loves to mix in more destruction of towns and cities. But she might change her tune once Ares helps me…but I don't think my niece will be in our little circle for long, since I'll have sort out some plans that will involve a lot of destruction, before she gets bored…"

"…"

"Okay. That planning a lot of destruction part sounds way too far. I'll think of something else. But I might not need her for long, since I don't want her to get carried away, and have her cause pandemonium."

What's so interesting about this person, that Indra-sama is interested with?"

"Well he is descended from a famous historical person but he has something that's a little too over powering for someone with his age to obtain already."

"Which is?"

"One of them so called Longinus ranked Sacred Gear."

"Geez another Longinus wielder, great besides the two with Azazel now there's another human that has one. So which one does he have?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Not interested." He said, easily losing interest.

"So when are you going to quit associating with the Crows?"

"I don't think it's best to call them crows, it kinda makes me think about the Tengu now."

"Well what should I call them now?"

"Reject wings?" he suggested.

"Meh, it's a start."

"As for my continuation of associating with them, if I can gain enough data from his artificial Sacred Gear to sell then I'm done."

"Really think that selling them is a good idea?"

"Somebody needs to add some evil to make this world balanced. Besides despite my Ancestor being good friends with Azazel, I don't hold that much of him in regard. Besides why would anybody trust the leader of an organization whose goal is to research God-made weapons and then try to create something like them."

"Heh. Luckily you weren't given into the sugarcoating."

"Hey, after the death of my parents, my paranoia of the supernatural grew already to a high rank. Besides, at least I know I can fully trust deitlies like you, that don't sugarcoat their actions. Also do you wanna know the reason why he's collecting Sacred Gear users it's to just research. Seriously it is nothing but a good sugar coating of gaining more power. There can be no justice for when one seeks power, they just want it end of story. Since he's making those so called artificial knockoffs, he's basically getting ready for battle."

"So are they any strong?"

"Not sure, I rarely participate in their training, but I do know that one named Tobio has a Longinus called Slash Dog and I was informed that my friend fought against the Hakuryuukou and it belongs to a Half-Devil."

"Sigh, that's annoying. Oh that reminds me back when the Angels were against those Bullshit Wings Duo, Ares betted on the Crows." He chuckled.

"Why?"

"Oh you know in wars whenever theirs a third army intervenes in a battle they are bound to create a disarray in the battle which would give them the advantage. But they easily lost their numbers easily, even before those two Heavenly Dragons interfered."

"Ares-san sure was foolish."

"Yep and he lost a lot of his treasury to the other war deities, that were all apart of that bet." He laughed remembering how pissed his nephew was.

"Wow…"

"So then what are you going to do when those bats arrive?"

"Dunno, but I do know that I'll end up dealing with some of their shit. Plus I'm going to get sick with their miasma floating in the air."

"Yep your air is gonna be polluted with that crap, when those bats are around. They're so stuck up that they think their farts smell like flowers"

"Really?" Zeru questioned about that last part.

"How the fuck should I know. But I do have some good delicious dirt you can use on them."

"Really? Like what?"

"I think, you're too young to use this info yet, but lets just say that when those Bats first made those pieces whatever wasn't so perfect at first." He said with a smirk.

"Oooh, so there's a lot of dark stuff involved in the making of that Evil-whatever crap. I'm guessing?" he said with an intrigued tone.

"Yep, but that's all I'm gonna give you for now. Once you're mind has matured, then I'll give it to you. Also I'm not the only one that knows this, other Death Deities knows this and some others people do too."

"Geez, way to knowledge-block me of getting some new knowledge." He pouted at Hades

"Sorry, I don't want you to start doing things too early and later you'll put yourself into tougher situations even you can't think of to get out of."

"I get it. So how's Ares-san doing?"

"Well…"

**Meanwhile in the living room of Mount Olympus.**

On the large couch was a young man in his thirties who looked worn out he was wearing a white T-shirt that had some tears and pj pants all covered in stains from food. He had a white Xbox 360 on and was playing Modern Warfare 2.

"Alright men, this is it we shall achieve victory, let no man be left standing!" Ares ordered his team

As the game went on.

"Aw crap." One player guy got shot and this one was a noob.

As the guy respawned.

"Ah, crap!" said the the noob.

" Who's the douchebag who keeps dying?!"

"I'm not a douchebag! I'm new!" said the voice of the noob that sounded whiney and man-childish.

"Look, if you're no good, why don't you just go hide till the end?"

"All right, I'll go crouch behind the, uh...is this the crouch button?"

The Noob throws a grenade into a car, instead of crouching.

"Aww, who dropped a grenade?!"

With that the grenade exploded, destroying the other players and himself, thereby running the right flank and the pincer manuver.

"Idiot!"

"Learn how to play!"

" Moron!"

"You suck!"

"NOOO!" Ares cried in agony that his plan was sabotaged by a fcking noob, who did not bother even to try a tutorial or anything to gain experience.

There was no time to mourn for that, it was up to him and whatever was left of his team to bring this battle to an end.

"AH!"

"SHIT"

The rest of his team was instantly killed with headshots from a sniper, leaving Ares alone.

"Guess I won this round?" giggled a female voice from his headset.

"SHUT IT ATHENA!" he yelled at his sister.

"Well then I'm done, bye." She signed out.

"No wait one more round, just one more without that noob I could've…Fuck!" he threw his controller on the floor.

"WOOOOH YEAH! TIME TO RASIE THE ROOF UP THIS JOINT!" yelled the voice of a frat.

A person came in who had neck length brown hair, a beard, and blue eyes wearing a toga came in holding a keg.

"Yo Ares, lets get wasted!"

Ares who was fuming with an aura of anger causing the entire room to shake.

"Oi oi, Ares. Broman, take a chill pill man and just get a drink and lets *Keg bursts!*…Party?"

Dioyonsus looked at his right side to see that the keg he was carry was now shattered and purple liquid was spreading on the floor.

As he knelt on the floor with both knees and held the remants of his special grape wine, which flowed out of his hands.

"*Sob*" Tears started to stream from his eyes.

Ares then took a deep breath and then looked to his horror at what he just did.

"AW SHIT!" he yelled seeing that he had brought out the Harbinger of Madness

**Meanwhile.**

"Wow he's a gamer huh."

"Yep and he's gone NEET, which is not pretty for a War Deity. Also he's been starting to show of his bitchy traits from his mother Hera. Man, she's such bitch…"

"How long has this been?

"Meh, after the Three Wings War and your two World Wars, he got bored. Lost motication. Only war he's been apart of is your…What was it called… something about a whiny argument of which couple is better and which should be paired"

"Fandoms?"

"Yeah that's the one. There was this one time he wore a new shirt and it had the words ' TEAM JACOB.' "

"Oh poor Ares-san…."

"Was that bad?"

"Don't even try to touch that with a 10000 meter pole."

"Don't worry I got something for him to do that'll bring him back to normal."

"So is there going to be a lot of civil wars among those two factions?"

"Meh, too easy. Besides there's already the old faction bats still on the rag. So it might lead to a civil war soon. As for the Reject wings, don't know. But they're the weakest in numbers of those Three Factions, will see what happens."

"Then how is he going to help you?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Is that supposed to be a cliffhanger? Cause if it is, seems too early to do that at this point. Geez, guess I have to have been alive during ancient times, where Gods were celebrities and your worshippers would all fanboy/fangirl over ya'll."

The vein on the Greek God of the Dead's forehead began to bulge, in annoyance.

"Okay, I'm done with the smart alecking. So how has the collection of souls been doing?"

"It's a pain in the ass now, since those devils started to mark territories, they placed many runes deep within our earths, thereby disrupting the flow of the soul. Whenever a person dies the soul immediately is attracted to our energy imbedded from the territory of our earths, acting like a magnet for them to transfer to our respective realms of the dead. But those accursed runes, those bats embedded on the earth. The soul is able to remain in their body. Not like it's a big deal, since souls are able to stay in the earth by converting into spectral beings with unfinished business, such as you humans call them as ghosts and there's method that other sorcerers uses that require the use of souls that's fine too unless they take too much of them. But there is a problem that we Deities of The Dead are annoyed lately, which is the amount of souls we have collected now since those bats created their mockery of reincarnation or whatever shit it is. The more souls that still remain in their bodies and being taken by bats , the less work we can even do our jobs and that'll make all our realms be like a snooze fest and a mockery at the cycle of life and death. Plus having more angered souls is a major problem for you surface dwellers."

"So are souls a source of power of every other religon's Underworlds?"

"Sort of but, it's more of a way for us to store them and then we can start the process of judging them if they are redeemable for reincarnation or dumb into the void aka Purgatory. I'm sure we don't want the earth to be overpopulated and the chances of souls going rogue do we?"

"What about the Onryo?"

"You mean your Yokai-type vengeful sprits? Those types are sometimes dangerous for us Gods of Death to take in, cause their rage is like a plague to other souls. Once a powerful vengeful spirit is collected, its wrath will spread to the other souls. Which triggers their suppressed wrath of their hatred such as how they lived, their reason for vengeance has returned, and their unfinished business. If all souls have become vengeful then they will enter depravity allowing them to take in the darkness energy to shape in and merge into a monstrosity that can very threaten a Death Deity's realm."

"Like a Gashadokoro?" he asks referring to how the giant skeleton yokai was created from the very anger of souls that are left to die without any proper burials."

"No that only works on souls that have not been passed on, but left to die. What happens is that they'll embedded themselves into a Death Deities's realm, like a virus corrupting it, not allowing even us Death Deities to control anymore."

I see. Do you know how many heroes have been in Vahalla now."

"Heh, you mean Odin's little special army for when the End of The World comes? Seriously those Norse, should take more priority over in Midgard, since they're all powerful with there oh so alternate dimension they live in. I heard they're about greater than the numbers those…Ah hah, got it Tarred Feathers!" he exclaimed as a light ball glowed on top of his head, after finally thinking of a way to substitute the original word he had for Fallen Angels."

"Hm, I give it a seven out ten."

"Good enough for me, based on what Hel, told me their numbers are greater than what the Grigori had during the Great War. "

"I see, at least there are some precautions."

"Yeah, also Dionysus is banned from Vahalla."

"Lemme guess over partying?"

"And he brought back the Viking with in them. I swear that guy's Madness inducement needs to be sealed off."

"Oh boy."

"Yep a lot of pillaging, partying and orgies."

"For real?"

"You do forget that he's also a Deity of Madness."

"Oh yeah, I'm surprised that he isn't deemed a war deity, since I though being a deity of madness has a side affect of agitation resulting in conflicts."

"He has the potential and he is good at gathering people in the shape of an army with his parties, but let's just say that compared to other war deities he's like the fun one with major benefits."

"Hm I see."

"So, have you met your own Deities yet?" Hades asks.

"Not really."

"Really, thought for sure that Izanami would meet you."

"Eh why would Izanami-sama meet me?"

"It's just thought, seeing that you're already acquainted with me now, I thought she would have an interest in you. (Hm so he doesn't remember.)"

"Anyway, so how are the three judges?" Zeru asks about the Three Greek Judges of the Underworld.

"Hmph, because of how things are slow here, those nephews of mine have taken a fucking extended vacation!" he said with a comical red face.

"Eh?"

"Those brats think that I don't what they went through! I've been judging souls way before that stupid womanizing little brother of mine was finished with his little fuckmania. Those souls are so fucking annoying, always whining saying oh I should go to heaven and then there's the souls of the victim and the murderer arguing which should go to hell…And just because those bats are making things here slow with their little 'Oh we don't have enough drive to go mate our brains out to repopulate! but instead lets' thrust chess pieces up peoples asses and start a sugar coated slave labor whatever crap!' Please back in the day, I've seen a lot fucked up shit they did in the human world! Also do you know how much percent of you humans except their stupid shitty pamphlets so they can make a fucking contract with you? 80% freaking percent! Geez, is you race that into the devils and supernatural genre? No offense."

"(Shit, he's going through a rant. Guess the other questions I have for him, will be on hold.) It's okay, due to media and other stuff, but there are some people that end up joining demon worshipping cults and the sex appeal of devil/devil-like character look like in films and TV shows." Zeru sweat dropped.

"Figures. Well I guess it's also the fact that they used their freaking sluttiness to easily hand out pamphlets to unsuspecting suckers."

"Wow…" he was amazed at the bluntness from the Greek God of the Dead.

"That little Morning Star blonde daddy issues kid… Fucking taking my territory along with his other 72 wittle friends! GUH! I should've released the Titans to kill them all! Heck, I would've begged on my freaking knees to that geezer Thanatos, to kill them all as well! Or maybe I should've had made Hecate the new Ruler of the Underworld, so I don't have to deal with this crap! GAAHHHH! WHAT HAPPPENED TO THE REGULAR ORDER OF LIFE HUH?! AND THEN THERES THIS FUCKING BULL SHIT OF MAKING DIVIDING TERRITORIES AND MAKING BIG ASS ESTATES AND TOWNS! WTF?! ARE THEY TRYING HAVE SOME CLASS LIKE THE VAMPIRES?! ALSO YOU KNOW THAT CAPITAL THAT USED BE FOR THE BATTY HONCHOS NAMED? FCKING LUCIFAAD! THE FUCK IS THAT KIND OF A NAME HUH?! DID THAT LITTLE BITCH STARTED A FAD?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT IS, BEING FCKING KNOCK OFF VAMPIRES BUT ONLY MORE SNOTTIER! he yelled causing a quake in the room.

"…" Zeru was speechless at seeing the state of how the former lord of the Underworld was. Also he couldn't help but imagine viewing him as his Disney adaptation seeing him all red as his hair of flames ignited in red and then his two cronies Paine and Panic would come in and he would beat the shit out of them, for comical entertainment for the audience.

Zeru chuckled at his imagination.

"AND THERES THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT AZAZEL! WHAT HE SUDDENLY DECIDES TO GO FUCK A BITCH AND THEN GET'S HIS FUCKING WINGS BLACK! THE HELL IS THAT BULLSHIT?! AND THEN AFTER THAT COMES MORE TARRED WINGS OR SHOULD I SAY MORE LIKE IN HEAT CROWS! GAWD CAN'T THEY HAVE JUST A NORMAL RELATIONSHIP AND JUST ASK OUT THE PERSON THEY HAVE A BONER FOR?! ALSO WHY OF ALL DEATH DEITIES THAT MY UNDERWORLD WAS TAKEN?! I GET THAT LATELY I'M USED AS SORT OF THE ANTAGONIST IN YOUR HUMAN MEDIA AND STUFF BUT THIS FEELS LIKE I'M A FREAKING STEREOTYPE! WHEN YOU THINK OF A DEATH GOD WHAT DO YOU GET…OH RIGHT….ME OF COURSE!"

"Says the guy who daughter shanghai'd his own brother's…" He muttered while chuckling as he was still seeing the Disney adpatation of Hades.

Suddenly a lingering force appeared in front of him as he was lifted up by the collar of his shirt.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SMART ASS VIRGIN! I WAS HAVING PROBLEMS WITH DATING SINCE I GOT THE LOW END OF THE PICKING OF DOMAINS ! WHEN I ENDED UP BEING HERE IN THE UNDERWORLD! BY THEN I WAS LITERALLY FREAKING ALONE! CAUSE MY SIBLINGS FIND IT "CREEPY" IT'S THE FREAKING UNDERWORLD!"

Zeru was amazed that even a God such as him who had social problems regarding in dating.

"BESIDES IT WAS MY LITTLE BROTHER'S FAULT OF BEING A FREAKING SATYRIASIS THAT HAD TO FUCK ANYTHING IN HIS SIGHT AND OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE HE HAD TO FUCK HE HAD TO FUCK ANOTHER OF OUR SIBLINGS! DEMETER! SHE FUCKING HATES ME! ALL BECAUSE OF WHEN I FIRST BECAME A DEATH DEITY, I HAD TROUBLE CONTROLING MY POWER CAUSING HER PLANTS TO DECAY! FYI I JUST GOT THOSE POWERS SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING CONTROL THEM! BESIDES IT WAS ZEUS WHO DECIDED TO OFFER ME OF MARRYING HER! AIN'T MY FAULT! OUR SISTER WAS SUCH A BITCH!"

While still seeing the God of the Underworld in the form of his Disney adaptation, he couldn't help but hold in his laugh.

"Okay I get it, grabbing her while on my chariot was a little too much, but come on who the hell can stand looking at me for a couple of seconds?! I'm the freaking King of the freaking Dead here! Meaning I'm stereotypically a FUCKING SCARY ASS VILLAN-TYPE! DO YOU SEE WHAT I WEAR WHENEVER I TAKE COMMAND OF THE REALM OF THE DEAD?! A SKELELTON! I'M A FREKAING WALKING STRAIGHT UP VILLAN STEREPTYPE!" he said in a loud indoor voice that didn't strain Zeru's ears.

"O Okay."

"I know that tricking her into eating that underworld-grown pomegranate was a little too much also, my bad on my seemingly desperateness. But eventually after dealing with a fight and then a good talk everything went well." He said back to his indoor voice.

"Okay…" he said unsure what the heck was going on now; cause all he can see is Disney Hades, seeing that his red skin and flaming hair turned back to their normal blue.

"So that's what differentiates me from those fucking tarred wings, ya get it?" he said tightening his grip on the cuff of Zeru's shirt.

"Crystal…But don't they also go through the same situation too? I mean they also view themselves as rejects because of how they are deemed fallen because of their black wings and losing their place in Heaven and all that crap." he said in a choked voice, but then realized he just raised his flag all the way up.

Upon hearing that counter.

Disney Hade's skin began to turn more red as ihis flaming hair radiated more intense aura.

Suddenly spectral-like beings began to surface from the floor as they began to wrap around Zeru's legs.

"What the hell?!" Zeru screamed in panic.

He suddenly felt his body began to feel dumb as if the life was instantly taken away from them.

Disney Hades let go of the human, as he watched with glee as the human was being sinking as the souls pulled him.

Disney Hades did a thumbs down, initiating the end of the young human as he lit a cigars from his ignited thumb in satisfaction.

As both Zeru's feet now reached the ground and was still sinking.

"H Hey I wasn't trying to defend those tarred wings! I was just trying to point that there are a lot people that went through that kind of experience in dating. So please. STOP THESE GUYS!"

As his midsection was about to be consumed by the ground and he tried to hoplessly dig his hands into the earth, trying to maintain a good grip of not being sinked into the depths of the River of Styx.

**BOOM**

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard, causing the souls to disperse and Zeru was shot of the ground and landed on his face.

"FUCK!"

Zeru then looked to see Disney Hades paused for a bit as the image of him was then replaced with the normal looking Hades.

"Heh, looks like that kid is at it again." Said Hades in his usual normal calm tone.

"(WHAT A 180!)" Zeru was amazed at his instant turn around and it seems that whenever he turns angry Disney Hades appears.

"Ah, I also forgot that Hephaestus has interesting guest with him now. Come on, I'll show you to him."

"Okay…"

As they went deep in the forge.

"YOU BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES RECREATE THAT METAL!"

"SHUT UP MECHANIC GEEZER! I'M FREAKING TIRED OF DEALING WITH THESE ROBOTS!"

As the two arrived, they saw the God of Blacksmithing and what seemed to be a teen with a gruff appearance which made Zeru thought that he was a 2nd year highschool student or possibly a 3rd year or either a delinquent that's been held back two or three years. He had black eyes, brown hair, wearing tank top camo pants and boots.

Also what surprised Zeru was the amount of pile of metal was there. Looking closely he could see an arm was sticking out.

"Whoa looks like he beat forty of his automatons." Hades whistled.

"When the hell are you going to stop relying on that piece of shit and start using a weapon." The Blacksmith God sighed as he starred at the sate his automatons were in now."

"Tch, who the hell needs weapons when I have my fists."

"Your ancestor may have relied on his physical strength, but he isnt' some brainless idiot that wrecks shit up! Beside his main weapon of choice was a club."

"Pfft. Whatever, so you going to get my ancestor or not. I'm getting bored of playing with those."

As Zeru got some of the pieces of who this person was, he seemed to be greek, had super physical strength and his decendant was a hero.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Zeru sweat dropped realizing who he is.

"Yep you're looking at a the Descendant of Heracles.

He then wondered was it even necessary for descendants of historic heroes to be named after their extact name? Either way that was just dumb and idiotic and sounded like someone was lazy to give them a unique name

Hephaestus then noticed Zeru and his eyes widened as a light bulb glowed above his head.

Seeing that look he was getting from the blacksmith, Zeru knew he was going to get involved with the ruffian.

"Fine. I'll try to get him to fight you…Unless you can beat him." Hephaestus pointed at Zeru, as the muscular teen looked at his current opponent.

"Him? Seriously, I've beaten guys like him a bunch of times. Not gonna do it, so go get him!"

"That guy over there happens to be my errand boy."

A tick mark appeared on Zeru's forehead, hearing the title he was given in such a bland fashion to appease a person like Heracles.

"So? What's your point?"

"He's also a magician."

"So? I already beat those guys before, not much challenging at all."

"You think so huh? Well this boy is different compared to those other magicians you've fought."

"Hm, I guess he doesn't give off a know it all vibe."

"That's not the point…."

Hephaestus was then cut off as bullet was fired.

"The hell?" Heracles felt something on his right cheek. He then touched his cheek where the bullet went past him.

He then stared back to see it came from the Errand Boy.

"Yo, Heracles. My name is Hyoudou Zeru aka Errand Boy. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

"The hell…" Heracles glared at him

"Well the Hephaestus-san, I'll take up the offer. It'll be good to see how I fare against the descendant of a Demi-God."

"Good. Well then I'll be leaving. Also Uncle, can you watch over them?"

"Sure, don't worry if your Errand boy's soul starts leaking out of his body, I'll put it back in." he thumbs up his nephew.

"Alright then."

Hades then grabbed his nephew's shoulder to stop him for a bit.

"Did you really have to send that kid to the beast?" Hades chuckled.

"What other kind of excuse, can I use? Besides this is a good test to see if that thing inside of him will fully awaken." His nephew replied

"Heh, Ares will be glad to know for the good result." Hade chuckled.

"Oi, Hephaestus-san. About those weapons of mine…"

"They're already done, you can have them after you survive."

"Okay, kinda saw that one coming."

"Really, think you can win?" Hephaestus mocked

"Who knows, since I'm the underdog my luck increases." He grinned.

"Well whatever. Later than." Hephaestus left.

As he projected his magic circle nothing came out.

"Fuck, left some of my shinobi tools at home."

"I have a knife you could use…Oh wait it has some of my magic. Sorry you're on your own."

"Really, just gonna be like that to me? Well whatever, I already a weapon and it's my body."

"If you say so, also remember his strength. With one punch you're dead or in a coma."

"Okaay then, I'll just have to enhance my body then."

"Also make sure you add enough enhancement when you get pwned, or your soul starts flowing out."

"I get it. Geez." He rolled his eyes.

He then headed to the sparring area and began to do some stretches.

"The sooner I'm done with you, I'm dealing with my Ancestor." Said the demi-god with arrogance in his tone.

"First off, if you want to face a someone stronger than you, then you must have a taste of failure to move on to the next level."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you need a good mind fuck about how vast the world still is."

"I already know the world is freaking big.

Zeru sighed at how the Demi-god doesn't get his meaning, while the Greek God of the Dead chuckled.

"I'm saying that there are other beings besides Gods that are strong."

"Hah, are you saying that you're strong?"

"Perhaps or perhaps not. That depends what the outcome is. But heck, I know that I might easily get rekt by you. So I'm just testing my luck."

Hercules and an irate look at the human's somewhat cryptic tone.

"Enough talk, you're going down."

"Oooo, already declaring that you're going to be on top of the bed, my I bet girls like a dominant man like you or maybe dude since the Deity your descended from a God that symbol of masculinity and warriorship, he did have some male lovers. So being bi is cool." He did a thumbs up in support of the Descendants's possible bisexual preferences.

"SHUT UP! I'M FREAKING STRAIGHT!"

Suddenly the Greek teen disappeared.

"Huh?" Zeru was surprised at what just happened.

Heracless was right in front of him about to punch him fueled by the killing intent of destroying the annoyance in front of him.

Using his Acceleration magic he narrowly managed to dodge the punch and used the Body Flicker technique to back away.

"Phew that was close." Zeru was surprised that the Greek Teen was able to move with in that kind of speed, it was almost as if he just took one step and was already there. Guess his theory about him being not much of a speed type but rather Power- Type.

Heracles was surprised to see that he was able dodge his punch, since this was one of his moves he uses to one- shot end his fights on his opponents since they are easily overwhelmed by his intimidating aura and prescience . Seeing that speed he wasn't just a mere a magician that relies on using spells that take time to cast.

"Not bad, but you won't be able to dodge my attack, again." The descendant of the Demi-God cracked his knuckles.

"Like I said the world is vast, so don't take things too lightly."

Zeru then immediately appeared in front of the Demi-God as he punched at his chest.

"Hado #1: Sho!" As his fist narrowly made contact with his body, the small force of energy released.

Heracles was caught off guard by this kind of attack as he was pushed back, but was able to maintain his stance while pressing both his feet in the ground to gain traction.

Seeing the next opening, Zeru then appeared to his left side and did a kick that aimed towards his side. Heracles with his reflexes he brought his arm to cover where he was about to kick. As his leg was about to hit his arm, he suddenly ceased his attack and backed away.

Zeru was concerned at what just happened right now, the moment when he was about to make contact with his arm, he felt an ominous feeling.

Starring at him now he saw some faint energy leaving from his left arm. Either he was able to manipulate mana as a way to reinforce his arm, that would seem uncharacteristic of a demi-god of his stature seeing that only even with someone with superhuman strength he could've easily blocked it and his leg would still get fucked up.

"(Dammit, is there some kind of new trick he has besides the super strength? No it couldn't be so far he doesn't seem to be the type to rely on enhancement magic.)"

Heracles was surprised at the Errand Boy magician; he was actually using magic in hand to hand combat. Also he was surprised that he had to activate that ability of his in a defensive manner, since he would use it more for offense. He smirked seeing that this fight wasn't going to end in a one shot after all.

Zeru's eyes widened to see that Heracles appeared in front, already.

He then launched a straight punch at him, while Zeru immediately crossed his arms.

"Guh."

Feeling the super human strength of the Demi-God, his arms started to shake from the vibrations created fwhen his fist hisdefensive enhancements."

"Hm not bad you're able to endure my fist…Bu that's not all, ya have to endure." Heracles smirked.

Zeru then saw that a glowing light emanated from his fist. Before he could even react, an explosion was made.

"FUCK!"

The explosion caused him to be pushed away, hitting his body against the wall.

"Guh." Zeru struggled to stand up as his upper body sprained and both his arms were covered in small burns.

That explosive attack from the Demi-God was a surprise, but what was more surprising was how he was able to use it. It didn't seem like he was the magician type, but looks can be deceiving.

Either way, using explosive magic in that sort of manner in the way he uses it is impossible, since that magic requires more precision when using that, because it'll require practice in learning how to adjust the power output to detonate, otherwise by not carefully adding the right amount of power to perform an explosive blow the user's arm would be destroyed in the process from the recoil.

For now he would resort to go long distance combat, though his arms are sore it won't be enough to stop.

Hades knowing what Zeru was going to do now, he could tell that whatever tactic he can think of in dealing with the muscle minded youth it won't be enough. Because Heracles has in his possession was a Sacred Gear, a weapon created by the God of the Bible himself. That gear was called: Variant Detonation.

Variant Detonation is a Sacred Gears that does not have a physical form like most Sacred gears that take up the form of objects like weapons and accessories. It was nothing more than mere power, as in whenever he makes contact with anything it will detonate on impact. For Heracles it was just something he can use for adding extra power to his attacks.

Right now Zeru thought that it was a spell that would take time for Heracles to adjust the amount of power to release once he makes contact, but he would soon found out, more to that so-called spell.

"Hey, you done?" Heracles asks.

Zeru then managed to stand back up.

"Not even close." He grinned, not having thought of wanting to give up

Zeru then began to run with his currently numbed arms flailing behind him.

Heracles, had a surprised look that he was still willing to continue with his condition and even after seeing the explosive power displayed from his Sacred Gear.

Using a combination of both speed enhancement spell and the Body Flicker technique he was able to instantly appear behind him**. **

But unfortunately Heracles instincts didn't keep him off guard, so he then rotated his body to attack with a back fist.

"BAKUDO #8: SEKI!" Zeru yelled as the small blue ball of kinetic energy formed between his face and the incoming fist fist. Upon making contact with the small energy ball it was immediately dispersed and his fist managed to hit Zeru knocking him away as Variant Detonation activated already because of his previous contact with the blue sphere.

Surprisingly he wasn't thrown that far, as he managed to still kept a firm stance.

"*Pant* Damn what the fuck? Are Demi-God's freaking OP?...Oh yeah they sometimes inherit the ability of the God they are descended from…FUCK!" Zeru was surprised that he was still able to use that explosive magic again. Did he have a high casting speed since he seemed to be well adept at using that spell without suffering any drawbacks.

His fingers began to move slightly thanks to the healing magic, he already applied, and after that he began to move both his shoulders and only the right one seemed to be more moveable.

"Alright, this'll do."

Zeru the moved placed his right arm onto his leg, coating it with strength magic.

With a kick he fired a wave of black energy at the Demi-God, pushing him back, as he blocked it.

Zeru then jumped in the air as he did a vertical kick firing off another vertical wave of strength magic at Heracles.

The Demigod countered with the palm of his hand as the attack was destroyed with Variant Detonation.

"How about this." Zeru then created a magic circle firing off a barrage of bullets.

"Hah!" Heracles then hit the magic circle he created in front of him, firing an explosive blast destroying the bullets and circle.

"Geez, you aren't such a typical brawler after all." Zeru commented, seeing how he was able to use his supposed explosive magic in other ways besides close combat offense.

"Heh, I usually don't like using magic circles. But since I have this annoying power I might as well make it a more effective as a weapon instead of me getting the recoil whenever I hit something." Heracles smirked.

"So you do have a brain."

"Shut up. After this Heracles #1 is next."

"Really? So far I've been standing my ground against you so it looks like I'm capable." He said moving his arms slightly, as he was able to freely move them.

"Please, I've been sparring against Spartans since I was a kid. I dealt tougher."

"Really, well I'm a resilient person. So will see which wins."

Using his speed magic he began to strafe around in a circle him as each magic circle was formed surrounding the Demigod descendant.

After the circles were formed, they began to glow.

"Not gonna happen!" He slammed his fist on a magic circle he created, creating a dome of explosion destroying the circles around him.

Heracles looked to see that the Errand Boy was gone.

Heracle began to feel the stress of creating magic circles and using his Scared Gear since they rely on his own mana. For now he'll stop using magic circles, since using them from time to time is getting annoying, since he doesn't want to keep relying things like that.

Zeru then pointed out with his palm aiming it him.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

Blue flames then engulfed Heracles.

"That it!" he yelled as he charged through the flames.

Zeru was amazed at the extent of his magical resistance against the intensity of the flames.

Heracles movements began to falter slightly, due to him trying to suppress his annoying explosive scared gear. If that were to activate it would cause an explosion that could disperse the flames away, but it can also do the reverse to him as well by damaging him in the process.

Zeru who was pointing his hand was still releasing the flames.

As he was focused on trying to push him back, Heracles ran through the flames like a mad man and his body was glowing as well.

"He's not gonna…"

As the rushing aura of energy was heading towards him.

"Shit!" Zeru then dispersed the flames from his hands, fearing a chain reaction of how the explosion's mana would trail back to his kido, thereby damaging him severely in the process.

"TAKE THIS!"

Heracles then landed a punch to his gut, while suppressing his Variant Detonation's power. He then lifted him up by the cuff of his shirt.

"Oh you sneaky bastard." Zeru smirked at being tricked by the brawler, thinking that he would use his explosive magic as a shield but instead he used his own magical energy as the aura.

"Heh, I'll admit you managed to last longer than most magicans…But this…"

Lifts him up and then …

"OVER!"

He slams him onto the ground creating a small creator, causing him to cough blood. But upon doing that his hand that was still gripping on to him began to glow.

"…Aw shit…" Heracles sighed..

**BOOM**

An explosion was made engulfing the now defeated errand boy.

**Meanwhile…**

"GAH!"

Ares was thrown against the wall.

One thing that Ares should've always remembered was never ever mess with Dionysus's booze.

"RROOOOAAAAR! ME SQUASH PUNY LITTLE MAN!" yelled the voice of someone brutish loud and was still trying to learn his sentences.

What threw him was a large purple grape colored muscular figure who was wearing a toga, thank god for the toga being made of such strong expandable fabric. Cause other wise no one wants to see a naked hulk-like man at all.

Also never ever mess with a Deity of Madness, cause you'll end up fighting an Incredible Hulk reference.

Ares sweat dropped at seeing his brother in his berserk mode, because even as a god of war he was intimidated by the overwhelming presence and madness his brother was giving off.

"H Hey Bro, how about we go out and drink? My treat…" Ares offered.

The Greek God of Madness brought his brother close to his face and roared into face as his brother was covered in spit and was then dropped to the ground.

A magic circle was made and a young women with brown hair, wearing a white toga with chest armor underneath, wrist bands, brown greek sandals, and a owl resting on her shoulder.

"Hey what's going on here? ... Heh serves you right for your temper dear brother." giggled the Goddess of Wisdom, seeing what was now happening.

"Athena…help…" Ares pleaded weakly.

"Will you promise to stop being a total bitch when playing games?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH!" he yelled with his face red.

"Well then never mind, have fun with your bro time." She waved with a smile, as she left.

"Wait wait Athena!"

Dioyonsus-Hulk picked him up again.

"Now we play. crush stupid man." Grunted the Purple Hulk as he carried him by the legs with one hand, making him look like he was wielding a human club.

"Heeeelllp!" he pleaded as he was soon going to experience the wrath of the God of Madness.

But then suddenly, the God of Madness stopped with his attack.

"Now now, Brother you don't want to break him." Athena said, with her hand placed on his back.

The palm of her hand glowed as she used her own magical power to overpower the Madness Enhancement he had placed himself. The power enveloping the aura of Madness, then died out as her brother's physique shrunk back to normal dropping Ares in the process.

"Oh boy, thanks Sis. If I went any further Dad would've grounded me." Dioyonsus sighed in relief of not having to suffer a punishment from his father.

Athena sighed in relief that she was able to cease her brother's madness enchantment, luckily it's power was only at its minimum strength. If he were at full power, then it would take almost all of Olympus to deal with him.

As Dionysus looked at his now badly injured brother.

"Well then you got lucky, that sis decided to help you. Hm…" A light bulb appeared above his head, as he thought of the perfect punishment for destroying his booze.

While Ares was still unconscious, he casted a magic circle above his head as it showed his body with light, causing the spell to be in effect.

"What did you do?"

"Casted a Hippy Circle Party Illusion on him."

"Nice." She giggled, knowing of Ares's intense hatred of hippies.

**In the dream.**

"I FUCKING HATE HIPPIES! FUCK YO PEACE SIGNS!" he yelled as he in the middle of a circle of hippies holding hands a rainbow was hanging over the sky and apparently there was a unicorn flying along the rainbow and it was shitting out piece signs literally.

"Woo! Peace rule! So long war!" yelled a random hippie.

"AAAAAAH!" He then projected many magic circles generating various weapons to envelop in the sky, to let rain on the hippies and the peace sign shitting unicorns, and all other unholy peaceful things.

**Back to the fight.**

"Shit. Hey Hades check on him!" Heracles yelled in panic.

"Alright." Hades's eyes glowed activating his death sense, allowing him to see the souls of the dead. As he looked to see the condition of the young human…

From his vision he could see a weak source of energy began to rise from Zeru's body. He then brought out his hand as he prepared to revitalize the soul to stay dormant in the body but…

An abnormal of energy then began to rise from his body as it pushed the soul back into his body.

Suddenly in a flash Heracles was pushed back and he had a bruise on his face.

"The fuck?!" Heracles yelled irate at what the hell just suddenly happened.

"**Oi, Herc Jr-kun." **Said a voice that sounded hollow.

From the crater stood Zeru standing up with the left side of his shirt scored and was covered in burns from the explosion. His body was glowing from the circuit-veins streaming though through his upper body.

"Wow, this is rare to see a magician use internal enhancement. But it looks like it was activated from that near death experience he had now." commented a women with black hair, wearing dark blue dress, wearing a hooded cape.

"Hecate, what are you doing here?" Hades asked the Goddess of Magic.

"Just wanting to get front row seats for the fight. So that's suppose to be his Sacred Gear?"

"Yep. So what do you think of him, Hecate?" Hades asks, referring to Zeru. Wondering how the Goddess of Magic viewed his skills as a fellow magic user.

"Well based on on his skills, he's okay as an average magician. He's somewhat past the novice in terms of executing spells now. But if he wants to further his skills, then he better realize that magic is endless there is no limit to what you can do, rather then limiting on how much power he has to use."

The energy-like circuits then dyed out as the amulet's jewel then began to glow red as it began to excrete a black liquid covering his injuries.

Heracles was surprised that a human was able to endure his superhuman strength enhanced Sacred Gear. Usually it would've KO'd others, but he was still standing and also he didn't even added any defense magic at the last minute.

Suddenly a large presence of killer intent was coming towards him and before Heracles could even react. He got hit by uppercut which then followed up with a kicked straight to the chest, sending him against the wall.

"Guh."

Zeru smirked, seeing the damage he was able to do against Heracles.

"**Hey, Herc Jr-kun~ Ya not done yet riiight?~ Cause ya said you were gonna fight your ancestor after thiiiss~ But too bad, ur gonna get ur ass whupped by a human~ Sucks to be you~**"

**CRACK**

He cracked his knuckles and kneck, giving off a sadistic look, as the black liquid began to retract back to the amulet, revealing his physical injuries were fully healed.

"**Well if ur not gonna get up yet, then I'll do this." He then brought out his hand and snapped.**

Heracles's arm then began to glow as he saw magical energy that didn't belong to him. Upon being in physical contact of that energy, Variant Detonation began to glow in response. After that that the magic energy pulsed, dispersing in the process, causing Variant Detonation to response.

"FUCK!" Hercales yelled in anger at his scared gear's annoying ability.

With that he was engulfed in the explosion from his Sacred Gear.

"**So it can work this way, how convenient~ It's like I have a little bomb I can detonate up as much as I want~" **he formed a twisted smile of enjoyment.

Hecate had a look of amusement seeing the tactic Zeru used.

By releasing a bit of his magic power embedded on Heracles's body and by activating it. It will then cause a reaction to his Sacred Gear since the excess mana was now mixed with Variant Detonation's energy. The Sacred Gear will then activate as well thereby damaging the user in the process. Basically Zeru was able to use Heracles's power against him.

"Heh, well I will say this. He does have good ingenuity" Hecate commented.

Zeru then walked to the damaged hero, as the smoke cleared.

"**Oi~ Herc Jr-kun~ Ya ain't down yet aren't ya ?~ Man this is pathetic, is this how a descendant of a hero is? Well in actuality at first, the Original Heracles was a douchebag like you, always stubborn and easy to anger. But he did got okay character development after doing those 12 Labors. So guess you need to do the 12 labors and by doing that maybe your great-great-great however- great granddaddy would bless you with an immortal body like him. But I think going through some training with your ancestor is good…But too late for that cause I'm gonna beat you up ~" **Zeru smiled, not wanting the fight to end just yet.

"GRAAH!" With a roar, the descendant of the Demi-God lunged at him.

"**Bakudo #81: Danku." **Zeru swung his finger down.

Before Heracles could even make contact an invisible force blocks him, causing Varaint Detonation's abilty to knock him back.

What blocked it was a translucent rectangular shaped barrier, which seemed to be very strong defense spell, seeing that there was no damage, as it was still maintain its structure.

Zeru than began kneel down on his knee, panting at using the high ranked Bakudo, which seem took more power to use than it's perfected form.

"Heh, even if he tries to support a spell with the excess magic energy around him, he will still need to learn know the full workings of the spell to use it effectively. Even if he knows the incantation." Hecate commented.

"**Well then looks like I'm gonna win soon~ Score one for humans and nada for the Hero Descendants."**

Suddenly a pillar of energy of light engulfed Heracles.

"Balance Break!" The Descendant of Heracles roared as the light shined enveloping him.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, I might give Heracles a sub-species balance breaker, so he can have a slight improvement to improve combat capabilities compared to how he was in canon. Seriously giving him a balance breaker that shoots out missiles doesn't seem suit him based on his background as a descendant of Heracles.<strong>

**What do you guys think, should I have Heracles develop one during the next chapter when Zeru eventually starts to overpower him? Or give him one during canon? **

**If anyones wondering, yes Zeru will meet some of the Hero-Faction members before they joined Khaos Brigade.**

**Well, it looks like the beginning of the ship wars have started and I fear that Zeru will face worse once he deals with a slowly made future harem lol**

**Also I made a poll if anyones interested, since it will determine a certain character's fate for future chapters. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and make sure to review :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**13th Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>"Balance what? Seriously what the fuck is that aura supposed to be? Your DBZ aura? Please, showing off an aura doesn't mean any bullshit…Wait, did you say Balance Break?...You have got to be kidding me…."<strong>

"Oooh here it comes."

**"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK?! OF ALL THE STUPID BULLSHIT, THE ONE TIME I WANT TO FIGHT SOMEONE THAT'S OUT OF MY LEAGUE FOR SOME GOOD EXPERIENCE AGAINST A GUY WITH SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH. BUT JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE USING SOME KIND OF EXPLOSIVE MAGIC, YOU'RE USING FREAKING POWER MADE BY SOME GOD WHO DECIDES TO GIVE HUMANS OTHER OF THOSE BULLSHITS AS WELL! UGH!"** Zeru groaned at the fact, that someone that was a descendant of the Hero Heralces would use a weapon like that.

"Wow, never see someone that irritated of someone having a sacred gear." Hecate was surprised at the outburst from the human.

"Considering that brawns over there is descended from my nephew, I wouldn't blame him. Getting that kind of power from that arrogant god, really degrades his status."

Heracles's aura then began to change shape as it began to condense around his body and as the light faded, his body was covered in various protrusions over his arms, legs, and back, that looked like missiles.

**"Really? Is that it? Firing multiple projectiles from your body? Boooring~ I was expecting more from a Hero Descendant, guess you're nothing but a character that needed your own gimmick to make yourself somewhat unique from the original Heracles. But I guess you're still a teenager that likes to let out his load huh?"**

"Shut up! This is my Balance breaker! Mighty Comet Detonation!"

**"Comet? I don't see some comet, just a guy covered in a bunch of dildos. Geez, you're resorting to use long range attacks now. Oh well, I'll end this quick before I go on a complete rant."**

Heracles then positioned the protrusions on his body and his missiles fired at him.

**"Oh already shooting your load already. Geez. What happened to the sense of foreplay~ I shouldn't expect it from a virgin. Always letting things out first."**

Zeru fired Shakkaho at the incoming missiles and when the attacks made contact with one another, a large explosion was made.

Taking advantage of the now decreased amount of incoming missiles, Zeru charged through the smoke, heading for Heracles.

But from the smoke, multiple lights began to glow.

**"Whatever. Byakurai!"** Zeru fired a jet of blue lighting from the palm of his hand, which spread over the incoming missiles. The lighting didn't do much damage but instead the missiles were covered in blue sparks.

He then recklessly ran through the projectiles and surprisingly no explosions happened when they hit the ground.

"Oh, that's a good move. Using lightning to stream through the missiles to disrupt the condensed energy stored with in them, making them more fluid resulting in a low explosion output. By the way Hades, is the kid sane?"

"Nah, just going through an adrenaline rush. If you want to see him leaning to madness wait til for the transformation kicks in."

" Do we have to stop him when he reaches that state?"

"Who knows? But you do it, you have more knowledge in seals." Hades shoved the duty to her.

"Fine."

**"Heh, that's it? Geez what a bunch of pee shooters."** Zeru said lightly as he kept running through the barrage of missiles that didn't deal much damage to him since he disrupted the power output to that of a regular magic bullet.

Hercales clicks his tongue seeing that Zeru was able to endure his balance breaker's attack easily.

**"Neeeh, Herc Jr-kuun~ Is this what you're now resorted to. A spoiled human that relies too much on superpowers?"**

"SHUT UP!" Heracles continued to fire another barrage of missiles.

With a feral grin, Zeru ran again straight at missiles, as each projectile hit the ground.

A laugh was heard from the commotion of the explosions.

**"AAHAHAHAAHA!"**

From out the smoke, Zeru lunged at Heracles and punched at his face. After that, he grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head down and head-butted him with the addition of adding Hado #1: Sho, to increase the impact of his attack. After that he did a palm thrust with a smaller sphere form of Shakkaho.

"You..fucked up…" Heracles said in a raspy voice.

At first he was not sure what he meant, but then it hit him. He completely forgot about the explosive aura Heracles had and that he just used an explosive attack on another.

**"FUCK!"**

With that a large red explosion engulfed the two, as both were blasted away.

Heracles managed to stand back up and didn't receive much damage due to his Balance Breaker's aura managing to take in the explosion which only ended up taking the recoil damage.

The young hero descendant was surprised that a mere human such as him would be able to push him this far, making him use his Balance Breaker for an extended amount of time now.

"Is that it?" Hecate asks.

Hades observed the seemingly defeated human, to check the status of his soul.

"Well his soul's structure isn't wavering, so it's stable. On the other hand that thing is now kicking in."

As Heracles started to walk way, he stopped as the ground began to shake and a black mist-like energy began to seep out from the rubble.

A bestial groan was heard as the rubble began to move.

"You have got to be…"

Heracles was cut off as a vial was thrown to him, which came from Hecate.

"Better drink that up, it's gonna get rough." Hecate advised.

Having no choice but to go with it, Heracles drank from the vial. After consuming the vial both external and internal wounds and also his stamina recovered as the aura of his Sacred Gear began to ignite.

"GRAAAH!"

Out came a bestial roar as the rubble began to rise, revealing the person coming out.

"What the hell is that?"

What he could see was a person shrouded in black mist and there was a slit of gleaming red light from where his eyes are.

"What the fuck is that thing?!"

The two deities of the Underworld just smiled, wanting to see how this new battle will go now.

Heracles clicked his tongue as he activated his balance breaker, now equipped with an aura with many missile protrusions along with extra missiles floating above him.

Usually he would rely on close combat, but seeing how Zeru was now, he would needed to be more cautious. He wouldn't mind doing close combat to deal with him, but unfortunately his gut told him to be more cautious with how Zeru is now.

The black mist–shrouded being just stood there but was emanating an intimidating killing intent with its menacing appearance and glowing red eyes.

He tried to stare at him more closely to see what Zeru's form even was now, but couldn't even know what the hell he even was now. From his point of view. His current form was that of some hallucination people would see out of drowsiness because of their unreadable wavy-like form. His body began to tense, telling him to be more cautious now.

The mist-shrouded being then began to make his move as it began to come at Heracles.

Heracles fired the missile-like protrusions at the knight. As the missiles came flying at the knight, a surprising action happened.

The mist-shrouded being actually grabbed one of the projectiles and pivoted it's body around to throw the missile back at another missile resulting in a black explosion and after he grabbed two other missile projectiles and did the same again countering the barrage.

Heracles was shocked to see that the Zeru was able to be able to easily grab on to the explosive projectiles of his balance breaker and to easily throw them at his other projectiles, like it was similar to how a skilled warrior is able to catch an incoming javelin and use it to counter the other incoming javelins.

Through the explosion came a fast black-red projectile coming straight at Heracles.

Heracles launched a missile to destroy the incoming one but his attack was easily pierced through.

"Guh." Heracles crossed his arms blocking the black-red missile.

Now seeing what made that particular projectile pierced his other missle he saw that it was spinning in a spiral at a continuous rotation and the density of it was increased which made it easy for it to pierce through his attack without it being caught in the explosion.

The black mist being immediately appeared in front of Heracles, as it was now finished with dealing with his previous barrage of attacks and punched the missile straight in as it detonated, engulfing him in a black explosion.

"Hm, I thought it would have gone berserk by now." Hecate commented.

"Well technically that thing always activates when the user is in one of those tough battle involving fighting an army and when the user is desperate and consumed with anger. But we'll see when that kicks in." Hades mused.

During the aftermath of the explosion the mist-shrouded being had backed away, showing some damage as the mist covering it's left arm was gone, revealing the human arm underneath, but immediately it was re cladded back into the mist.

" That all you got… Heracles huffed in exhaustion who was still keeping his stance.

The large aura radiating Heracles faded.

"Come on!" Heracles taunted.

With that the black armored being, charged at Heracles as it attempted to attack him with a punch. Heracles narrowly dodged to right and used that small opening to deliver a direct blow at his chest using both fists causing an impactive explosion destroying a portion of the mist covering it.

Seeing what was underneath the mist, it seems that he was wearing armor. Which means he can attack without holding back now, since Zeru's armor seemed to be able to withstand Variant Detonation's power.

"NOT DONE YET!" Seeing the opening he made, his barrage of explosive punches began to start pummeling the black armored being, as he was engulfed in multiple explosions from each barrage of punches. With each blow he was able to damage portions of armor but with each attack, but his arms would become sore due to the recoil of using Variant Detonation's ability.

Heracles muttered to himself to keep on attacking not giving the opponent a chance to counter, just keep pummeling him like all the other opponents that challenged him.

"ONE MORE!" Heracles landed one more punch causing the black armor and mist to disperse from Zeru's body.

Zeru's body was thrown against the wall.

"*Huff* It's ov…"

A bright light from amulet's jewel emitted, releasing out the black mist armor shrouding over his body and immediately stood back up like it was ready for another round.

"OH COME ON!"

The black armored being, then immediately picked up the leg of one of the broken automatons of the pile, causing it to turn black and red as it now wielded as its new weapon.

"Stay down already!" Heracles charged at the black-mist shrouded being.

Heracles then brought his hand at the leg of the automation, hoping to disarm the knight of its weapon by detonating it. When he made contact with the weapon, the weapon was consumed with Variant's energy. But unfortunately the energy dispersed with no effect on the weapon.

Zeru then began to flail around with the armor, forcing Heracles to go onto the defensive with his arms crossed.

Usually when Heracles sparred against those automatons, he was able to deal some damage to them with using his Sacred Gear but this time it didn't work.

As the armored-mist being kept flailing the armored automaton at Heracles. Seeing a slight gap of the armored Zeru's attack, he stomped his foot to the ground creating a quake causing Zeru to slightly loose balance.

"Take this!"

Zeru was the flung straight in the air from the uppercut, with his body pressed into the ceiling.

"AREN'T YOU TWO GOING TO DO ANYTHING?!"

"Oh no. Don't let us get in the way."

"You're doing good so far."

"Do you want me to kill this guy, just to get it over with?!"

"It ain't over yet."

Before Heracles could turn his head, the sound of a hard object hit the ground.

The armored being knelt back up as the mist dissipated revealing the true color of the knight's armor.

The armor of the knight's was pitch black, a blue pony tail was attached to the tip of the helmet, red light was gleaming through the eye slit of the helmet, the physique of the armor was also slim, which made sense of how the wearer was able to perform easy mobility without the armor hindering most of his movements.

From its left hand a sword appeared. It was a medieval-sword styled sword, completely covered in all black as night along with red linings traced on the blade.

"Better brace yourself kid, this is where the real challenge starts." Hades said.

The young Hero Descendant grinded his teeth that he had to deal with more problems with an opponent that he should've already defeated since the beginning.

As he got ready, his legs suddenly went stiff. He wondered what was wrong and why he is feeling such uneasiness all of a sudden. Was it because of the intimidating presence of the black knight? Could it be the overwhelming power emanating from the sword? Or was it that he began to doubt his current strength against the black knight now.

Heracles activated his balance breaker engulfing himself in the explosive aura.

Heracles was angered that he might have to use the trump card of Detonation Comet on an opponent such as Zeru, a mere human. It wasn't his fear of the newfound power he was facing now. No, it was now experiencing the possibility of losing. For someone that is the descendant of a great hero such as Heracles, inheriting his superhuman strength and his name. Because of that he has developed a sense of pride as being the strong who has always won his fights.

Suddenly the knight began groan in pain as the jewel began to flash brightly along with red veins began to glow from his chest and his eyes began to blaze brightly.

"Oh, finally the madness kicks in."

The knight roared as it immediately dashed at the Heracles as its sword was engulfed with a black aura.

"BRING IT!" Heracles dashed forward at an extreme speed to the point of others viewing him as speeding large ball of light.

As the black knight was coming in near contact with the ball of light, it swung his sword dual handed down forward at the hero descendant.

As the black knight's sword made contact with the aura.

Immediately before the knight could even hit its target, the sword was knocked away from his hand and his neck was caught by someone's arm and was immediately knocked over from the explosive affect, sending him through the wall.

Heracles began huff in exhaustion as the aura from his balance break faded away. At the current state of the fight, Heracles was disappointed that he ended up using the real technique that gave his Sacred Gear the name of his Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker: Detonation Comet. The real technique of Detonation Comet is where the user is able to manipulate the explosive aura and clad their entire body with it. With that they are able to launch themselves at incredible speed giving them image that of a comet that explodes on contact.

Unfortunately not even that attack wasn't enough wasn't enough to keep the knight down, even if he used Detonation Comet's minimum strength due to not wanting to kill him. The knight erupted from the rubble and roared as it furiously charged at him with its sword reappearing in his hand.

"Dammit it!" Without any openings he could use now, he had no choice but to switch back to long distance attacks, so he switched to the missile barrage-styled Detonation Comet.

His missiles fired at the knight and with one swing of its sword the black knight released an energy wave destroying them all.

Heracles clicked his tongue at seeing he was not making any progress. So now he'll have to use the other technique of the balance breaker which had another name besides Detonation Comet, Malicious Wave of the Superman.

The aura then subsided from his body, which then began to gather around his right arm.

But unfortunately he didn't want to resort to that attack since it will take a major toll to his body. Malicious wave of the Superman, was another technique made due to the external explosive energy manipulation of Variant Detonation's balancer breaker, when a user focus the energy around the user's arm, thereby releasing a destructive wave.

For now, he had to conserve his energy for using his balance breaker but instead rely on using his regular Sacred Gear power again.

As the knight closed in, Heracles hands picked up a large piece of earth with both his hands and threw it at him. The knight simply slashed the object in half with great succession as he had enough time to move away before the detonation kicked in.

At this point, Heracles had no choice but to use Malicious Wave of the Superman, but the only thing he needs is the right timing and opening. Trying to accumulate the right amount of energy he needs, so it doesn't possibly obliterate his opponent.

Seeing the knight closing in, Heracles immediately slammed his fist on the ground as cracks began to form due to the added impact of his superhuman strength and as the knight reached the area full of cracks.

"Let's get out of here for a while." Hecate advised.

"Yep." Hades agreed, as the two denizens of the Underworld left the room.

The cracks then began glow with light as the knight was near Heracles now.

"Uooooh!" Heracles immediately grabbed the knight's sword wrist and slammed him down straight at the ground as the cracks erupted with light breaking the floor before them.

As they were falling Heracles was above the knight and saw that most of the armor was destroyed leaving only the boots and on his upper body only had a view scraps of arm while the black piece of metal with the red jewel embedded was still intact, and the sword was still intact as it was tightly gripped.

Heracles brought out his left arm as it immediately started to accumulate the entire aura to finally use Malicious Wave of the Superman.

While the knight looked seemingly out of action for now, the eye slit of the helmet red light glowed as it saw the incoming Hero Descendant, falling straight at him with his fist ablaze with a powerful aura.

The jewel flashed as it immediately recoated the user with armor. The knight created a magic circle underneath to give it some temporal solid footing for now, he sits crotched down and then jumped up straight at him with his sword pointed out.

As the two were about to collided with fist to sword.

Just as the blade was nearly close to the fist.

**SPLAT**

The sound of blood splattering was heard instead of the sounds of bones cracking as the sword pierced straight through the hero's fist and arm.

"HAH! NICE TRY! BUT YOU'RE TOO EARLY TO DEFEAT ME!"

What was pierced through all the way, was Heracles's palm.

With him now at this close range now.

"Take this! Malicious Wave!"

Heracles's entire arm glowed brightly as it then released the stored aura releasing the energy wave.

During the aftermath of the fight now, Heracles's right arm was covered in burns due to using Malicious Wave of the Superman and he was panting in exhaustion.

Zeru on the other hand had a couple of burns from the explosion. His left arm was numb and was still gripping onto the sword as the blade acted in a somewhat lightning rod-like manner as it managed to take in most of the attack from the energy wave. The sword began to build up cracks as it shattered into shards as the shards were attracted to the red jewel, which then formed the black amulet structure with the red jewel at the center.

**After about 3 days.**

Zeru woke up and saw that his upper body was entirely covered in bandages and there were a couple on his cheeks and one wrapped around his forehead as well.

"Shit."

Trying to get out of bed, his upper body started ache in pain.

"Fuck, how much of a number did I do to myself?"

"A lot."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, that's right we never met. It's nice to meet you Zeru, names Hecate aka the Goddess of Magic and also the Moon, Crossroads, Ghosts, and Necromancy. Also, I'm a Titaness."

"Wow, never thought I would get to meet a Deity of Magic. Where the hell were you when I needed freaking lessons on magic during the times I did some small errands for ol' Blacksmithy."

"Uh, I was in my abode. Duh."

"Hades-san comes up sometimes."

"Well Hades has been degraded to an angsty grandpa that has been freaking ranting for the past centuries since Lucifer fell straight to our Underworld."

"So what's a Goddess like you want with me?"

"What? Can't a fellow magic user come talk to another one?"

"I see. So, how was I?"

"Well, you seem to have good casting speed and have a good sense in using spells."

"Well, I was only taught enhancement magic. So using the spells came naturally to me. I may need to work on my bullets, since I have to evaluate which the right amount to fire to ensure they're strong in offense without the need of using strength magic on them. Plus I recently started to use Kido as well as Strength Magic as a projectile attack. So I still have a lot to learn."

"Modest aren't you? So did you know about your internal magic power manipulation?"

"Internal mana manipulation?"

"It's like when a magician is able to enhance themselves with magic externally, so it's like the opposite. Instead of enhancing your body with magic from the outside, you're able to enhance your body from inside as well. Thereby enhancing your body to a biological level to a super human's."

"Is it the same thing as when drinking ether and activating an enhancement spell at the same time? Cause I do feel slightly energized and newfound power compared to when I use an enhancement spell."

"Not really, the only part that made you feel energized is the ether revitalizing your magic manipulation part of your brain."

"Magic manipulation part of the brain?"

"You know how humans have abnormalities that sometimes gives them an innate power, right?"

"Yeah."

"For magicians, they have an abnormality in their brain that allows them to manipulate the mana around us, thereby being able to use magic. So basically ether doesn't refill your magic power but reenergizes the magic manipulation of the brain."

"What about people that can manipulate their life energy?"

"Same thing, but instead of using mana they use their life energy instead. But with some training they could be able to manipulate mana as well."

"Hm. So how does my own internal mana storage act like a enhancement?"

Hecate then tapped his arm with her finger.

"Ouch~"

"That was just a light tap. Besides, you had three days of rest."

"Uh I fought a superhuman. So this is a new experience of me getting rekt this hard."

He then saw a series of magic blue circuits streaming through his arm.

"What do you feel?"

"Well. It feels like the magic power streaming through my body is flowing in reverse to the area you touched.

"Yep. Just now your own mana flowed back allowing the power to regroup at the part of your body where it is going to get attacked. So if I stab you right here." Hecate brought a dagger and stabbed straight at the circuit arm.

When the tip of the blade made contact with his now enhanced arm, a pulse-like sound was heard.

"Wow." Zeru was surprised at the small vibration he felt when the knife hit his enhanced arm.

"Like that. You have your own natural defense."

"I see. What would happen if I were to make the magic power flow forward?"

"You get increased offensive power. When you attack with a punch the magic power will flow forward to your fist, thereby giving you some more power to your attack."

"How powerful is it?

"It varies, but when used, it's about as powerful as any person that has super human strength."

"So it's like Heracles's?"

"Well it's hard to tell, you never dealt with his real strength you know. There is a difference in power when it involves fight to the death situations."

"Oh yeah, unless it was anti-personal combat then it would be way different." Zeru began to sweat at the thought of being in a fight to the death against Heracles, cause he would've been killed.

"So can I control both flows at the same time for using both defense and offense?"

"Nope, since these offense and defense enhancements that each have different systems that flow through your body. So it's impossible for you to do activate both of them simultaneously."

"There's a loop hole right?"

"Heh. Find that yourself, but, anyway. Here's another piece of advice about being a magician."

"What is it?"

"Don't restrain yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been relying too much on your internal mana storage. If you rely on that too much, you'll be risking your life."

"…" Zeru had a confused expression.

"You do know the consequence of magic over usage right?"

"Yeah, lifespan decrease and other stuff."

"Yep. Also since you're using your own magic power, you're pretty much speeding up the exhaustion of the magic manipulation part of your brain. So keep using that method, and your brain will start sprain and since your own magic power is your life energy your life span will decrease depending on the level or number of spells you use. Also, keep using magic even if you're past your limit, two things will happen. The magic manipulation part of your brain will be gone and you'll die."

"Wow… But can't I use the magic particles in the atmosphere in conjunction with my own internal mana source?"

"Yeah, but that just speeds up the casting of the spell and it doesn't show the spells real power. When you used the surrounding magic particles to cast that high-level Kido all it did was allow you to cast it at the speed of an incantation less Kido."

"…Wow I just remembered I used Bakudo 81: Danku."

"So you remember what happened during the fight?"

"Well, the last I can remember was being exploded by Heracles and after that I felt some sort of adrenaline rush and after that just blacked out. Plus, I do remember I was angry after that."

"Yeah you ranted."

"Bout what?"

"Nothing important."

"Okay. So how's Heracles?"

"Meh, covered in bruises and got some broken bones. He was already better the day after"

"Wow, I did that?"

"What if I say you did?"

"Then if I did, I must've got plot weapons that suddenly gave me the advantage or did you or Hades decided to puppeteer my soul for fun?"

"*Chuckle* Kay first one was true and the second one would've been interesting to do.

"Hey, I do have some pride in obtaining new strength on my own. Relying on a weapon like that won't get me anywhere. It'll just put me in the delusion of thinking I have achieved something, but the moment when I can't use that said weapon then I'll be like 'FUCK! I'M SCREWED!' ."

"…You like to be thorough don't you?"

"Sometimes I like to add extra details. So anyway, did Heracles use some sort of explosive magic or did he learn touki? or…" Zeru paused not wanting to say that certain last possibility of how a human like Heracles could be able to generate explosives.

"Has a Sacred Gear yes."

"HAX! I called HAX! It's not fair that a descendant of a demi-god should have something like that. It'll make them too overconfident in themselves with the added bonus of them being descended from heroes. Plus their arrogance will be up the douche bag level to the point of being viewed as villains."

Hecate chuckled at Zeru's little rant.

"Okay so how exactly did I survive?"

"Well after you got KO'd by Heracles your soul was leaking out of your body."

"Huh, so that's why I almost felt like going cloud nine and I saw the light."

"Yeah anyway. In short, your innate sacred gear awakened."

"Hm, that right?"

Zeru then brought out his palm as the black amulet appeared.

"So this is what it looks like." Zeru stared at the amulet.

"Well anyway, about my advice as a magic user to another one. Magic isn't fueled by power, like firing it out of your body. It comes from everywhere."

"As in?"

"As in you are trying to manipulate what's in front of you. Not trying to project a certain power from inside your body. The point of magic is to manipulate the phenomena around you. Meaning you should also rely on using the external mana around you instead of the ones inside you."

"So I'm a total noob?"

"Pretty much, but since your mother is from a family of Magis. I guess you weren't aware of that."

"Magis?"

"Homo Magi to be exact or Magi to keep it simple. They're basically a sub race of humans that are magically gifted, which includes having the abnormality of manipulating mana and being born with their own storage of mana. While regular magicians are humans that were born with that abnormality, but they need to train so they can fully use that power."

"What if someone was able to perceive magic particles but can't use magic?"

"Unfortunately no matter how much they study or even if they were a genius they can't use magic without that abnormality to manipulate the mana."

"What about magic tools?"

"Magic tools are activated when they react to the magic manipulation part of the brain as well, so without that abnormality it's useless towards non-magic users."

"Man that's going to start some issues with equality among us unique humans to regular humans."

"Yeah there are some things like that going on in the world."

"So is there a way for me to get rid of this habit?"

"Just use magic naturally and that's it."

"Alright."

"Yep. Oh by the way, you missed like a lot of messages on your phone during that fight."

"Wait wha?"

"And boy, you are sooo in trouble~"

"H How in trouble?"

"You'll find out~ Later."

With him alone now, he stared at his phone with fear, as it was radiating an aura of malice that urged him to read those texts that might be important.

He was glad that his upper body was too sore to move and now the new challenge was… How can he lie back down on the bed without hurting himself.

His phone began vibrate, which he set to vibrate.

Seeing his phone vibrating, he wondered if he would risk gaining pain from struggling to move his currently sore arms just to reach a phone for socialization.

"Must…obtain…socialization…Cannot go back to creating another imaginary friend." he struggled to move his arm to his phone, but the pain started to sink in...But because of his stubbornness gene, he managed to release a bit of his mana streaming through his arm, allowing him to develop some mobility but…

"FUCK!" he yelled in pain as he stopped his arm, not being able to move it any further.

Then suddenly his phone began to levitate up, which surprised him.

The phone then floated to him, as he wondered whether this was real or he suddenly got the ability to use levitation magic in the manner of telekinesis.

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAH!" he was immediately startled by the simplistic 'boo'

"Tee hee~ You're so cute as always, Zeru-chan~" said a female voice.

"Oh no…" he groaned, at now knowing who the invisible person was.

"Mou~ What do you mean by that~ So mean~"

The floating phone then began to form a hand around it, along with a whole body, that of a young women in her young twenties, with black hair tied in a side pony tail, wearing a black hooded jacket, along with a skull mask hanging on the side of her head.

"Melinoe-san…."

"Hmph~ Is that how you greet someone of my status, as the daughter of Hades and Persephone?"

"Pretty much my standard way towards childish adult women I managed to know for a bit about two years or more."

"Hmph, then you won't get your phone back." She huffed turning away from him

"Don't need it that badly, I'm already getting some socialization."

"Really? You don't want to know about the text messages ya missed?"

"….Dammit." he gave into curiosity.

"Hee hee~"

"Fine read em out."

Rukia: [BAKA PICK IT UP!]

"That one goes on for like twenty times." Melinoe pointed out as she scrolled down to newer text.

Rossweisse: [YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!]

"That one goes on the same too."

"Okay…"

"Oh and this one is so juicy."

Hisana: [ZERU-KUN YOU THINK RUKIA'S CUTER RIGHT?!]

"…" Zeru had no comment.

He then continued to read on the next line of text.

Gondur: [OH PLEASE, HE'S ALREADY SEEN WHAT ROSE GOTS UNDER HER GOODS! SO HE KNOWS HE WANTS SOME A DAT! ]

"…Why does her text sound like a retort to Hisana-nee's?"

"Want me to continue?"

"…Might as well."

The text was scrolled down more.

Hisana: [PLEASE. TSUNDERE CHILDHOOD FRIEHD SHIP FTW!].

"Tsudnere? Wha?"

Gondur: [FUCK THAT SHIT! HE DEFILED MY GRANDBABY WITH HIS FILTHY EYES, THAT DON'T DESERVE TO SEE A FEMALE ASGARIDAN'S HOT BOD!]

"…Okay…"

"Ooooh defilement huh~"

"It wasn't like that!"

"That's what you males always say…Wondering what I wear under this robe, huh?"

"Dunno maybe you added more illusions to that robe or possible wraiths."

"You're no fun~"

"You caused me to have a seizure the last time we met…"

"You weren't that bad."

"8 hours wasn't a bit."

"But it would've been more fun, if I were to extract your soul out you'd be my GBL."

"GBL?"

"Ghost Besties for Life~"

Zeru face went glum.

"But at least you'll retain your youth~"

"That is true…"

"So if you don't want to relive the pain from being in that body, I can make you a ghost for a bit."

"Hmmm…That does sound cool and WAIT A MINUTE! I AIN'T GOING TO RISK MYSELF BEING CAPTURED BY THE REAPERS OR YOUR DAD PUTTING ME IN THE RIVER OF STYX!"

"I'll give you some of the jewels Daddy collected. Since he is the richest Olympian God."

"He's still that wealthy?"

"Daddy does have high-class security for his treasury. Do not ask about whether those devils managed to get some of his wealth when they took over Daddy's old territory."

Zeru then stared back to his phone.

"How are they responding to each other and texting me at the same time?" He then noticed that two people were responding to the texts directed towards him.

"The power of a battle of ships can break through any logic. So want me to continue?"

"If you must."

"Yay~" Milinoe then scrolled down on his phone.

Hisana: [OH YEAH? WHAT MAKES THEM SUDDENLY ALL THAT?! ALL HE DID WAS SAW HER NUDE ! AND YOU ONLY USED THAT AS YOUR CARD TO MAKE HIM DATE HER! I, on the other hand, have plenty of cards ranging from having pictures of them together when they were kids, some embarrassing moments between them, and a ship name Zeruki. So yeah, I pretty much am winning :) ]

Gondur: [YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?! ]

Hisana:[BRING IT! HAG!]

"Wow…"

"Ooooh, you made a granny and young lady fight over their ships~"

"…How is this possible…" he was speechless at these new events.

"Well, first you interacted with them and their family members are all worried about their future of being in a relationship. You came in and they set their eyes on you. That's what happened.

"...Well at least those two aren't going to go through with it. There's nothing between us at all or anything…FUCK I KISSED THEM!"

"Didn't you only kiss Rossweisse on the forehead and Rukia on the cheek?"

"How did you know?"

"I was with Aphrodite watching your little budding love life."

"….Damn…Yeah, but it's not like it meant anything. It was one of those friends kiss things…"

"Oooh really, then why did you decide all of a sudden to kiss Rukia? Hmmm?"

"Th Th..That was just something that was during the heat of the moment when I sensed that Gondur decided to drag Rossweisse all the way from Asgard to my home!"

"Reeeaaallly?~ You sure there weren't any buried feelings~" she leaned in close to Zeru with a mischievous look.

"No! It must have been my hormones towards 3 dimensional beings that kicked in is all."

"Oh you poor poor wittle boy." She patted his hand with pity, as the young human would soon learn of what it'll be like facing the reality of relationships and romance.

"What?"

She kept petting his head.

"WHAT?! IS SOMETHING GOING TO HAPPEN ME?!"

"Just beware of your flag being raised."

"…Am I going to die?"

"Well since you made friends with an asgardian, yep your dead. Especially if you were to make Gondur pissed of….And if you were to get flagged…WE CAN BE GHOST BESTIES FOR LIFE!"

"…No."

"Hmph. Fine be that way. Well I got some other things to do, see ya." The Goddess of Ghosts, phased through the wall and left.

Zeru sighed in relief that he didn't have to deal with any troublesome actions involving another Greek deity, besides after dealing with Aphrodite and Hades.

"Yo."

Ares entered his room.

"Oh Ares-san."

"Heard about what happened to you with Aphrodite." Ares smirked.

"Oh. So you know your ex-lover tried to teach me sex positions, but when she tried to go on to cow-girl she decides to try and fuck me."

"Did you look helpless?"

"…Yes."

"Yeah she gets turned on a lot with cherry boys like you. So that must've caused her pheromone manipulation to be used against her causing her wild grinder side to appear."

"She barely even got to my dick."

"Pity. You would've gotten a good happy end. Ah those were the days."

"Gross."

"What. You're not even interested at the thought?"

"I'm not into sex-crazed types."

"Suit yourself, eventually you want it."

"If I was a total virgin for like 30 years and a noob with dealing with women, then I might consider"

"You need a girl badly."

Zeru stuck his tongue out at him.

"So I heard about your…"

"I was bored as fuck okay. That was all. Even if I try to start a little civil war, I get freaking scolded by thunder pops."

"Okaay…"

"Whatever. So I heard you beat my half-brother's descendant?"

"I got lucky. Besides in the end I lost anyway, if I had to resort to using a sacred gear I wasn't fully aware of while using it."

"Yeah, that thing sure saved your ass."

"So, know anything about this?" Zeru showed the amulet.

"Yep."

"What's its name?"

"Bloody Knight."

"Why is that?"

"Well, let's just say that every time a user ends up going balance breaker on it, a blood bath ends up as the result. Besides it's not like those things are labeled with their own name on them."

"So kind of like a berserker?"

"Pretty much. The basic ability of that gear, gives the user an adrenaline to keep the body more active in battle, and it also heals the user's wounds. But it only focuses on repairing the physical wounds, not internal wounds."

"So, basically whenever I need a good sugar rush in a fight, this is what I need?"

"If you put it that way, yeah."

"What about the Balance Breaker?"

"Well, you know what it is right?"

"Kind of. It seems to encase me in something, barely even got a handle at what really happens. All I felt was this rush of power enveloping me but crushing me at the same time."

"Guess you can't handle using the armor then. If you can't endure the power."

"So it was armor…"

Ares then tapped on the amulet as it begin to embedded into Zeru's chest with its needles and the jewel began to glow.

"What the…!" Feeling a flowing sensation inside his body, he began to move his arm around realizing they were now moveable. He then got off the bed, surprised that there was no pain at all from his actions even though he's in the middle of recovering.

"Okay now do that breaker whatever."

"How do I do that?"

"Don't you hang out with those tarred wings. Yeah, my uncle decided to go with tarred wings."

"Nope."

"Well then… Try saying those words."

"Balance Break."

…

"Maybe, louder."

"Balance Break!

…

"Try raising that gear up and say it out loud."

Well based on his knowledge of tokusatsu shows, if he had to transform then he should do some transformation pose.

"BALANCE BREAK!" He raised the amulet out forward with both hands holding the Sacred Gear. (Mighty Morphin Power Ranger style.)

"Pfft, can't believe you did that and you did that pose."

Zeru's face turned red from embarrassment from doing the somewhat cheesy pose.

"…It just came to me."

"Whatever."

"Well those type of weapons, can only achieve that form of power when you're training anyway. So far that thing only activates on near death experiences or tough situations, based on the past user's experience that is."

"Is that how the previous wielders did it?"

"Dunno, most of em didn't come out alive when using that."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that most users don't last long after using the balance breaker."

"So it is like a double edged sword." Zeru sighed at dealing with the possible second consequence when using the balance breaker of his Sacred Gear.

"Yep."

Observing the amulet, he noticed something fluid inside the jewel.

"What's this?" Zeru

"That'll be your blood."

"What?!"

"Yeah as a cost of repairing your physical wounds, some blood is required fill it up."

"Why? Couldn't it use my magic energy?"

"Kay, that's another thing. When a regular human uses it, that gear uses the blood of the user to fill in the jewel for certain purposes. But I guess when it comes to Magi, it's a different issue compared to regular humans. Also since that gear is somewhat symbiotic due to it embedding to your chest it has to get a piece of you so it can be a part of you, that way it can heal you."

"So what happens if the jewel is filled up?

"That'll involve the Balance Breaker once you use it, since it'll utilize the blood as its power source. Looks like it took in some of your mana mixed in as well, so you'll have some extended time since the balance breaker can use the magic power mixed blood to help increase the time limit when you wear the armor."

"Can you force activate it?"

"Really? You want me to do that?"

"Yeah."

"Are you trying to escape your girl problems with this excuse?"

"Naaah. I just want to see how it looks since I'm missing out on not actually experiencing the power when I'm fully conscious." He said trying to hide his current cowardly state.

"Meh, what the hell. I got nothing to do. Give it."

Zeru then gave his Sacred Gear to the War Deity.

Immediately Ares did a palm thrust with the amulet straight at Zeru's chest causing it to embed itself in his chest.

"*Cough*" Zeru coughed out some blood from the pressure Ares used to place the amulet on him.

"Better get ready."

The amulet then began to pulse similar to that of heart as it began to burst out black oozing liquid over his entire body.

Zeru began to hyperventilate due to the newfound sensation of experiencing the action occurring and he could feel that his body was being crushed by the overwhelming power emitting from it. After that the black substance began to change shape into the black medieval knight armor shrouded in black mist

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!" With a bestial roar the armored black knight lunged at the enemy in his sight.

Ares smirked having now finally got something to do that involved combat.

As Ares prepared to meet him head on.

"Whoa." Ares mused at what happened now.

The mist then began to fade away revealing the black knight, who now had blue energy-like circuits streaming along his armor and the slit of the knight's eyes were now blue. And the knight stopped as it starred at its hands.

"Grrrraah…So this is…the power….Fuck! it feels like a grizzly is giving me a bear hug of death…" Zeru commented as the armor was heavy and tight around his body.

From Zeru's point of view through the armor, he managed to see a clearer image of what he was wearing now.

"So using his own magic power in his blood does help suppress it." Ares was surprised.

"So…What now… Guh..Dammit I won't…GRAAAAAH!" Suddenly the bluish aura emitting from the faint blue veins on the armor dissipated as his eyes returned to red and the black mist enshrouded him.

Because of the high magical power from the armor, it was able to easily overpower Zeru's. It would've have been easier to resist it more for an extended time but since Zeru was still trying to accommodate himself with his balance breaker he couldn't do such a thing.

"Daamn, that was 12 seconds you were able to resist the enchantment."

The black knight let out a bestial growl, readying to attack.

"Oh, being patient are we? But either way, you wanted to experience it's power. So. As much as I want to have a good work out against a young berserker. I don't want to get in trouble with my siblings." Ares then summoned a brass knuckle equipped on his right hand.

Seeing the sign of hostility from the God of War now wielding a weapon, it attacked.

Ares then launched a punch at the black knight.

The black knight blocked the attack with its palm.

"Heh, bad move you just made it easier."

The Knight then continued to tighten its grip on the God's fist as the brass knuckles began to slowly change its color to black and red.

"Nice try. But you have to do better before you attempt to steal anything from a God." Ares then tightened the grip on the brass knuckles as they began to glow and in the process removed the Knight's corroding energy from his brass knuckle..

A roar came from the knight as it immediately let go of Ares's hand and began to cringe in pain.

From Ares's brass knuckles radiated pulses of magic energy, causing the knight to react negatively to it. As the magic waves began to affect the knight, the armor dissipated into fragments due to the magic energy noise vibrations interfering with its own magic power causing it to not being able maintain the structure of the armor.

The black knight began to grip it's head in agony, the majority of the armor was gone leaving only the excess armor on his chest which was where the amulet was and the red jewel was blinking violently.

Ares was surprised that the sacred gear was still resisting against his anti-magic weapon, but wondered if it wasn't the gear itself but rather..

**"I…I…I… I'm not….done….yet…Gah!"**

Zeru then began to stand up as the armor began to slowly reassembled itself.

"Wow didn't expect you would put up a resistance this much. But as much as I want to see how you'll progress right now. I've gotta end this, before I get blamed for your idea when they see me with you like that."

With one step Ares appeared in front of Zeru and punched him straight at his chest directly at the jewel enveloping it with numerous waves of magic.

The jewel began to flash as the aura began to diminish and the amulet retracted from his chest, with that everything when black.

"*Huff* *Huff*. H How…did…I…do?"

"Somewhat impressed that you were able to get a control of yourself, with using your own magic power."

"So how do I look now?" Zeru asked about the status of his body now.

"Meh, you didn't really get injured and didn't end up putting much of a beat down on me. So you're good. Guess you couldn't do much, since you're still pretty beat up."

"Yeah…"

The exhaustion then kicked in and Zeru fell flat on his face and went to sleep.

**A couple of hours later.**

Zeru, who was now fully healed, arrived at the forge.

"So, how are you doing?" Hephaestus asks

"Good. What are you working on?"

"This? Heh, believe it or not, that Heracles actually requested me to make something for him."

"A weapon?"

"Well it's used as a weapon, but it's more of an accessory he can use to better manipulate the power of his gear. He said it was freaking annoying that he had to always adjust the power whenever he makes contact.

"Wow."

"Also, he said that you were a decent opponent."

"Really?"

"For a guy that had to use an armor and went going like a crazed jackass."

"Well fuck him then."

"Oh right your weapons." Hephestaus snapped his fingers as the twin hilts and white disc floated out of a case and floated towards Zeru.

Zeru took the two hilts of the inactive energy tonfas and activated them.

"For the Recoil Rod, This time I added in density control. With that you can adjust the density of the energy tonfa to that of a blade weapon and you can turn off the recoil function as well besides using that regular tonfa mode.."

"I see." Zeru began to fiddle with functions of the energy tonfas.

"For the Shield Boomerang it's still the same. So I'm gonna need more data to improve it."

"Kay."

"Here's a holster for them as well."

Zeru then put on the waist holster that consisted of two pockets for storing the Recoil Rods and a magnetic circle plate used to attach the Shield Boomerang.

"Thanks."

"Oh yeah, I've also added a new location to your teleportation app on your phone. You can now go the Realm of the Dwarves."

"Is there a limit to how many times?"

" Still experimenting on that, so only twice. One to travel to any location listed and one to go back home."

"Got it."

"So how did it go with your gear whatever?"

"Dunno really, I haven't got a good handle at using it yet since I barely even know how to use it. Besides getting myself killed so the armor can kick in."

"Hm. Say can you try changing its base form?"

"Well based on Azazel's research notes, it's said that Sacred Gears are able change based on the user's thought and stuff."

He then took off the amulet and held it in his left hand.

"So how am I supposed to do this?"

"I don't know. Heck, I would've experimented on that kid's weapon and I would've known everything about those whatever gear already."

"Then why didn't you? I mean with some of your power you could've gotten everything."

"Meh it's hard to track them down, since those weapons are connected to their life force it's basically camouflaged. If I attempt to separate the gear from them, then the odds of success are really low. Mostly it depends if they have not become too reliant on that weapon, because the more the user uses that weapon then it'll continue to assimilate more with their life force energy and with that they'll die instantly like ripping someone's heart out."

"Can't you have Hades-san give you some kind of soul manipulation magic, so you can easily put the soul right back in when you extract the gear?"

"In a researcher's point of view it would be helpful. But in actuality, it's pretty much sadistic. Like if that user of that gear dies then I'll simply put the soul back in and reequip the sacred gear again thereby retrying it again and again till I'm able to extract the weapon without risking the user's life. "

"Yeah that does make it sadistic." Zeru agreed.

"Kay so try imaging a weapon then."

"Why?"

"So you can have a weapon on hand, just in case."

"Fine. Sword."

He gripped the amulet as his thoughts were filled with the focus of having a sword.

Nothing happened.

"So now…WHOA!"

Automatically Zeru immediately dodged to the side.

"You were supposed to block that."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What. I'm trying to help you with your Sacred Gear or whatever it's called."

"By attacking me out of freaking nowhere?!"

"Got that right. Besides you were supposed to block that with your amulet. By doing that it'll react to the situation you're in and it'll respond to your thoughts based on the situation. It's not like that first method helped."

"I get that. But couldn't you just tell me?"

"Wouldn't work that way, besides aren't you the type that wants to gain his own strength. If I were to tell you what I was going to do, then that would be me helping you."

"Good point."

"Good."

Hephaestus then immediately picked up a screwdriver and attacked him with a thrust.

Zeru backed away immediately.

Hephaestus then threw the screwdriver straight at the human.

Zeru then brought up his amulet to defend himself. The screwdriver hit the amulet causing Zeru to cringe slightly from the impact the screwdriver made due to the god's strength.

But nothing happened.

Starring at the amulet he wondered what the hell was going on or was this thing just fucking around.

"Might as well keep doing this." He then gripped on the amulet as his thoughts were filled with the word 'sword' over and over again.

Again nothing happened.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!"

Suddenly his body began to freeze, as he sensed an overwhelming presence full of hostile intent. The amulet's jewel glowed brightly responding to the situation as the black aura radiated more, causing Zeru to immediately pivot to the right, dodging a downward strike from a sword strike which hit the ground instead of him. After that Zeru swung his hand gripping the amulet as an aura shaped blade popped out hitting the target.

The blade was caught.

Zeru snapped out of his trance and saw that he was now wielding a new sword and Hephaestus caught the blade with his hand.

"Hm. The construct seems stable, density seems decent. But it's in an imperfect state." Hephaestus noted as he observed the blade construct.

"What the?"

Hephaestus then let go of the blade, causing Zeru to be off balanced.

"Looks like that method worked out."

"Method?"

"Yeah. I was using a two-handed claymore with the full intent to kill you. With a near death situation like that, that gear should've reacted to that."

"Do you god's get that much of a kick from teasing us humans?"

"Pretty much."

"So, now what?"

"Try it again."

"If you insist."

The amulet then began to take shape as it was now taking the form of a black energy- like sword with a cross guard, but it wasn't in a stable form seeing that the structure was wavering.

"A double edged sword? Seriously? I was hoping for a katana." He sighed at the weapon he was given since he preferred a single edge bladed sword such as the katana. Either the logic of a weapon being affected by the user's imagination was bs or he had to waste his time training with the sacred gear to get the results he want.

"How does it feel?"

"It's hard to tell. I can feel the aura around it and there doesn't seem to be any weight added." He said, as he freely swung the supposed 2-handed sword with ease with just his hand.

"Can you hold it with both hands?"

Zeru brought his other hand to the black energy hilt extended form the bottom of the amulet.

"Yeah, surprisingly the energy emitting from it is solid." He swung the black energy sword double handed with success.

"Okay, now let's test out its dexterity." Hephaestus, with a flick of his finger, send a basic one handed sword levitating in the air. With a downward motion with his finger, the sword swung down at Zeru. Zeru then parried the blade without having his sacred gear's structure affected, meaning that the energy construct sword's density was that of a regular sword.

"Now let's see how it lasts against a flurry of attacks."

The levitated sword then began to launch fast attacks as Zeru tried to keep up with them. During the test, Zeru managed to parry most attacks but was having trouble with blocking the jabs that followed up.

"Okay that's enough." He ceased his magic over the sword as it returned to the rack.

"I just recovered and you made go through a workout? After you attempted to kill me.*Huff*"

"Hey you got your body moving well so it's fine. Yep, looks like that sword can handle some beatings. So wanna try how it does against a heavy strike?"

"Are you gonna levitate a large broadsword or are you going to swing it?"

"It's up to you."

"Pass, don't want to get my arm sprained from the impact."

"Yeah, it's best to find those things out yourself."

"Yeah it is best."

"Watch it."

"So is this what it's suppose be what I want? I mean I don't mind the sword but it's kinda strange. I though the amulet would morph into a sword not this energy thing."

"Well, I guess if you train more with it. You might get a better form from it."

"Kay then, guess I'll be going then."

"Forgot to tell you. When I talked to your mother, Gondur took over the call."

"…Really." Zeru sweat dropped.

"Yep and she is so pissed after she realized she was talking to me."

"How pissed?"

"Kinda like how my mom was pissed when my Dad f'd another mortal women resulting in my Demi-god brother who then made his life a huge pain in the ass."

Death's chill began to erode his body as he began to turn pale and his morale was completely down.

"Okay I have another question."

"Shoot."

"What was that thing Ares-san used on me? I mean during that little test run I did with the armor, he did something that caused the armor to almost dissipate."

"Oh that. He used Antanite."

"Antanite?

"It's a unique stone that is imbued with magic power, but when it's used it radiates magic wave-like vibrations. So it basically releases random magic waves."

"How did that work?"

"Ever heard of methods of how to nullify casting?"

"Well I know that if you fire a magic bullet at the circle, it can cease the casting before it imitates the spell."

"That's counter magic. Cast Jamming is more of disrupting the casting process of a user's spell. Antinite is an example of being used for Cast Jamming. Say when a person prepares to cast a spell and while the magic circle begins to prep to cast a spell and suddenly some waves began emit at the user's range. Then what happens?"

"It gets disrupted?"

"Exactly. So Antinite, is basically a magic disruptor. As long as the Antinite is activated it'll disrupt the magic particles in the air, thereby it'll give the magican difficulty of initiating a spell"

"Do you have any?"

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna give you something like that. Who knows what kind of shit, you'll do with that."

"Geez. Fine. Be that way."

"Well them, I'll just send you home now." The greek deity projected a magic circle underneath the human.

"NO WAI...,!" He was cut off as

Japan: Kuoh Town. Hyoudou residence.

"Wait…"

As he stared at his house, all he could feel was a cold chill and when he took a step close to his house, an overpowering presence was crushing him.

At this point he was willing to run like heck and to nowhere but at this rate, he could feel a tall object with the sound of a flag flapping from the wind behind him. Either this was his first time experiencing a genuine death flag or was it just the sound of the wind.

As he attempted to back away from his house..

"Wuh the…?" he began to lose conscious.

From behind a person walked up to his body.

"Sorry, kid but you're gonna have to face the music now." Natalia chided as she held him.

When he woke up.

"…Oh no. They got me! I swear I didn't know that white powder was steroids I thought it was sugar! I didn't know that it killed the pet hamster!"

"…Well, that's interesting."

"…Auntie?"

"Yo. So you already had encounter with drugs at a young age."

"….I would like to keep that under the bridge…permenalty…"

"Sooo? Playah. How was your first experience of abandoning your responsibilities involving the trouble you have caused for our race?'

"When the hell did I ever meet any succubae?"

"I meant the female race."

"Oh that? Well I sort got intimidated when a powerful well known Norse Magic user decides to let out her presence be known out of fucking nowhere!.

"Oh, so I guess she was interrupting a moment you were gonna have with Rukia huh?"

"Nope. She interrupted our safe walk home minus the possible Hisana interrogation."

"Yeah, while you were abandoning your responsibilities a ship war happened."

"….Really?"

"Yep. Really."

"So…How did the fight go when they decided to go outside."

"Don't worry they didn't use magic. Just with wooden swords."

"Who won?"

"Well it was a tie since they were fueled by their pride for their ship to fully sail. So they both got exhausted."

"Okay…"

"But I did found out that the girls are gonna get back at you and Issei is helping Rossweisse with her payback for you."

"Okaay…"

"By the way, don't think of calling your brother. Right now he's with both Hisana and Gondur. They know that you might call him, to get a better knowing of what was going on here.

"Damn that smarts."

As he tried to cast magic, the magic particles that were gathering around him were pushed away from him.

"Also, underneath you is a magic nullifier. This has a strong interference strength which can nullify magic particles around you and the ones inside you."

"How did you have the time to do that?"

"With all the commotion going on here. I thought something like this would be needed."

"That's good, but why am I tied up."

"Oh just to make sure you aren't running from your problems."

"So right now, I'm in the calm before the storm huh?"

"Yep. So what did you do?"

"Went to Hephaestus, picked a fight with a Hero Descendant that got a sacred gear and after that I got rekt'd and used my sacred gear and won."

"Really. You're okay right?" She asked with concern.

"Yep, but now I'm not gonna be okay for long."

"Oh yeah." The bluenette half-succubus decides to head upstairs.

"Auntie?"

"Sorry. But it's time for you t face the music now."

His face distorted into utter turmoil at the storm was now coming.

"I just can't fucking wait to see what happens to you now." she smirked with anticipation at seeing the outcome of Zeru's punishment as male that abandoned his responsibilities involving women.

As she opened the door.

"Hey! I got the idiot all tied up and ready!"

Zeru began to shake around frantically in the chair, but unfortunately he made himself fell down to the side.

As he closed his eyes and readied himself to see what happens…

"?"

"GET THE HELL OUT MY WAY HAG! I CALLED DIBS!"

"PFFT. YOU WISH! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME TO SEE THAT BRAT SO I'M GETTING HIM FIRST!"

From upstairs he could hear the rush of footsteps as if a stampede was happening.

"Oh please make it quick." He whimpered as tears began to drip from his face as he let his fear consume him as he began to slowly lose conscious.

"Well well, this is interesting."

"…Death?"

"Somewhat close."

He wearily opened his eyes to see it was Rukia who was holding her phone.

"R RUKIA?!"

"And Rossweisse." She pointed to the Asgardian next to her.

"…H hey Rossweiss…."

**POW**

His face was kicked right in the face by the mini knuckles of a foot.

"ITAI!"

"You idiot "KICK* idiot "KICK* idiot "KICK* idiot "KICK* "idiot "KICK* idiot "KICK* IDIOT!"

"PWUH!" he began to repeatedly spit blood.

As Rukia watched on she couldn't believe this possibility could happen. They were lucky enough to be down here before their family members since they managed to get past them during their fight. At first they were originally just gonna punish him a little as in just a slap and then let him deal with the paybacks they had in store for him but this right now was going way too far.

"OW OW OW!" He kept repeatedly screaming in pain as he was being furiously kicked in the face by the Asgardian.

The kicker had had her eyes closed while having an angry poutish expression as she just kept kicking him.

"O-Okay Rossweisse…Let's just calm downa and.."

Rukia was then cut off as something dropped on the floor and rolled.

Rukia then looked down and saw the object and as she picked it up.

"Ugh." She was disgusted at the wet texture it had. But as she brought close to get a better look.

"Oh god." She realized that it was a tooth. A bloodied full grown tooth.

She then looked back at Rossweisse and she was now kicking an unknown object who was completely pixelated that was suited for censorship for comedic effect based on the current situation.

At this point there are some options Rukia has. Just leave them like this and let them suffer dealing Gondur. But on the downside if her sister were to see just Rossweisse and Zeru she would really get furious at how her suppose ship was defeated by an elderly women's ship who didn't even have a proper ship name.

So all could she do was this.

"Rossweisse, stop!" she then brought her arms underneath Rossweisse's arms and tries to hold her back.

"Let go! He deserves this!"

"I know! But look!"

Rossweisse then cooled down for a bit and opened her eyes and then noticed something wet on the tip of her sock.

"What the?" Rossweisse had a surprised look.

On the front part of her white sock was dark red and wet based on the wetness she felt now. But as she got a whiff of the iron scent from her foot.

"What did I…" She then looked down at the source of the strong iron-scented smell.

Rossweisse's eyes widened and she covered her mouth at the sight of the disgusting pixelated bloodied whatever that was on the floor.

"U u ugh." The censored being grunted as it began to move.

"Kyaah!" Rossweisse squealed out fear of the bloodied censored being and slammed her heel straight on the being's head.

**THUD**

With that the two were left with a bloodied pixilated being.

"OUT MY WAY!" Gondur yelled.

"YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY NO SHIPPER NAME!" Hisana retorted.

The two teens were immediately covered in goosebumps at the close proximity of their family members that were coming over.

"Shit! What do we do now?!"

"I dunno, but I am not associated with this." Rukia attempted to back away.

"Yeah right! You're the witness!" Rossweisse dragged her back on the arm.

"Hey this all your fault for giving your grandmother a card for her to use."

"It's not my fault that I ended up knocking him out during the spar and he ended up seeing me naked by accident later on when he went the bathroom!"

"Well I sure as hell am not going to stay here!"

"Yes you are, you're the childhood friend."

"Since when does that give me any jurisdiction regarding the involvement of you beating the bloody pulp out of him?!…And why is he tied up?" Rukia then finally noticed that Zeru was tied to a chair.

"Ow."

The two sighed in relief that he was gaining conscious.

"What hit me?...Oh hi, Rukia and Rossweisse. How was your hell?"

"…How'd you think?" Rukia gave off a look of unamusement.

"Well it must've been very stressful, but since you two are still pretty and have no wrinkles or signs of any other stress related symptoms. So I'm safe. And why do I smell blood?" he asks unaware that his head was currently lying down on a puddle of blood.

Zeru then managed to fully open his eyes seeing the bloodied foot from Rossweisse's sock.

"…Wow…"

"I I…" Rossweisse stuttered

"So this is real karma huh? Oh well I had it coming. Except the part of me getting bloodied faced…"

The amulet appeared as it pinned itself to his chest as the blood and other wounds from his face began to remove instantly.

"How did you learn regeneration?" Rossweisse was shocked at this sudden healing process that happened.

"Long story, would like to tell if anyone of you would untie me here?"

"UGH." Something then fell straight down the stairs and hit the wall.

"ONEE-SAMA?!" Rukia cried out seeing it was her sister thrown against the stairs and ran up to her.

"Tch, damn hag…"Hisana grunted as she managed to stand up since she luckily managed to use kido to soften her fall.

In the blink of an eye the elder Asgardian appeared and when she noticed the current condition of Zeru and her granddaughter's foot was covered in blood.

"Hah take that brat!…YES ROSSWEISSE GOT HIM FIRST! FIRST BLOOD! THE DATE IS ON! Read it and weep brat! Remember the treaty." Gondur fist pumped in victory.

"…Huh?"

Either the worst possibility of when he got home just happened. Or was this some dream that he was so engrossed in that currently now in realty he was in a coma or did some unknown entity end up possessing his body by inputting random commands that caused him to lead to these events now.

Right now, there was one thing he could now was.

"HAH!" With the power of desperation and cowardice he repositioned himself up and began to hop away while still tied to the chair.

But unfortunately…

"GWUAH!" his face was immediately met by a fist which threw him against the wall causing the chair the break in the process. Leaving him lying on the floor covered in the remnants of the chair along with some splinters.

Gondur then approached him, and kneeled down to him.

"Sorry kid. But you had your chance of experiencing what it's like to be a deadbeat of escaping one's responsibilities. Now is the time you face them." She smiled, as she began to heal his injuries.

"WHAT FUCKING REPSONBILTIES?! ALL I DID WAS AVOID GETTING INTO TO THE MOST TROUBLESOME PREDICTAMENT THAT WOULD END UP LIKE THIS! WHO THE FUCK JUST COMES TO A PERSONS' HOME AND GOES ACTING LIKE A NOOB MATCHMAKER?! I MEAN REALLY THAT'S SO FUCKING STUPID!"

Unfortunately this was the horrible time for his straight man gimmick to come out right now.

Rossweisse was surprised yet again, to see another person to raise their voice against her grandmother besides Hisana. But in this situation his courage wasn't out of his own will, it was nothing but his desperation taking over him.

"Well. I never thought you would raise your voice at me like that."

"Eh?" he was surprised at how he wasn't dealt with the usual strict-elder-gets-irritated-by-a-brat routine, where the elder punishes the brat.

Gondur then helped him up and began to dust him off.

"But I'll let that slide unless you do good on the date."

"Huh?"

In his head now, he had no idea what was going on at all, but all he could do was follow his instincts based on the current situation.

"AAAAAAAH!" He immediately ran to the stairs but ended up tripping over them, knocking himself out unconscious.

"Aw, he tried to run away. What a pity. Kay Rose, I got you a date." Gondur did athumbs up at her granddaughter, who was confused at how events like these happened so quickly. She only knew a human male for a couple days and this happens now.

"Why…" she sank to the floor on her knees lamenting on how her life as it was now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took long to update, had too many nitpicks and some writers block but all in all I managed to finally get this through.<strong>

**So instead of creating a sub species balance breaker for Heracles, I decided to give Detonation Comet an alternative technique besides the missiles. Since it didn't give off the image of what Detonation Comet is supposed to like and make the balance breaker's other name it was known for, Malicous Wave of the Superman into another technique as well. **

**At last Zeru finally finally has his Sacred Gear and balance breaker basically has all of Fate Zero Berserker's abilities. Oh and then their's his date with Rossweisse, will see how that goes since the poll I posted will be related to the date. **

**Also I would like to thank Mahesvara for beta reading the chapter, it really helped a lot :)**

**Anyway, hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter and make sure to review :)**


End file.
